


My Little Ray

by Chooboozle



Series: RT Old West Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Breasts, Breeding Kink, Collars, Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hitting, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lactation Kink, Leashes, Licking, Lots of drinking, Lube, M/M, Makeup, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Panty Kink, Ray is gonna have tits ok, Red Dead Redemption era, Religion, Rimming, Sheriff!Joel, Slapping, Stripping, Terrible Pasts, Underage - Freeform, Underwear Kink, Wet Dream, abusive!Dan, drunk!Ray, drunken!Dan, homeless!Gavin, husband and wife, master!Geoff, master!Ryan, mayor!Burnie, mentions of abuse, owner!Burnie, pet!Gavin, pet!Michael, reverend!Matt, showgirl!Michael, teasing Ray, teenage!Ray, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 104,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is just a teenage boy trying to make it on his own after running away from home. He works the night watch for Jack Pattillo's shop. One night, things get a little exciting when he meets a lost visitor.</p><p>Gavin is Ryan's beloved pet. They are mates who love each other to no ends. One night, however, Gavin and Ryan get into a little argument which causes Ryan to let Gavin out for a couple of hours while he cools down. Gavin is upset, however, and he runs away. </p><p>If it weren't for Ray, however, Gavin would be probably dead meat.</p><p>  <b><br/></b><br/><em>“He takes care of himself. He’s all alone...he took care of me, though. He’s a wonderful boy."</em><br/>And with every connection in the story, more are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Little Gavin (Gavin/Ryan I)

**Author's Note:**

> Lot's of pervy and underageness in here along with pregnancy/breeding/tits/lactation kink 
> 
> please be advised <3
> 
> [Got a suggestion or prompt request for this fic? Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

The soft pitter patter of rain was the only soothing sound that would keep Ray calm during the night as he kept watch. It really wasn’t the fact that he had a loaded rifle at his side - no, it was the sound of the rain. The little Lad always liked the rain; his best memories were always on cloudy, rainy days and he would reminisce until a high of nostalgia would sweep over him to leave a faint smile against his lips. He really didn’t like this job as night watch over the store owner’s shop; the fear and anxiety that came with the thought of having an intruder come attack you coupled with the fact that Ray couldn’t even carry a gun correctly much less actually shoot were the a couple of the reasons why Ray never liked to keep watch. However, he was getting paid 2 dollars a night and that was the only reason why he actually took this job. The store owner, Jack Pattillo, did not mind the fact that Ray barely knew how to shoot. As long as he knew how to yell to get the dogs attention.

 

It was dead in the middle of the night; the looming moon seemed to dwell and sing a sad little song as it began to peer out of the stormy, weeping clouds. There was an unsettling hoot of an owl that began to break through and Ray gulped, his heart beginning to thump harder and harder from the anxiety that began to shoot through his veins.

 

“Who’s there?” he called out of sheer fear. “Get away! I have a gun.”

 

There was a scurry downstairs and the Hispanic Lad gasped, looking behind himself. A  _tap, tap, tap_  against the floors of the downstairs began to echo throughout the room. The Lad gulped, cocking his rifle before awkwardly settling it under the fold of his armpit as he shakily began to walk down the stairs.

 

It was dark and Ray couldn’t even see a foot in front of him. The only way he kept himself from toppling down the stairs was the fact that he slowly guiding himself down using his feet as little feelers. There was heavy breathing - breathing that was not his own and Ray then absolutely  _knew_ there was something in the room just a foot below his feet.

 

“Y’all better get out of here...I have a gun!”

 

“P-please! D-don’t shoot; I’m lost! I’ve lost m-my mate. My mate master…”

 

Ray yelped loudly in shock and tensed his hand to keep himself from pulling the trigger. The voice was soft and fretful, but still very startling. It kept an intense accent, one that was not of Texas at all. In fact, Ray was certain that the voice did not even belong on American soil but more like  _English_  one.

 

“W-who are you?” Ray began to feel around the walls to look for the lantern that perched against the frame of the door. He pulled a single match out of his pocket and struck it against the the rough bricks that lined the walls. There was a fearful gasp that came from the latter; it was as almost as if the flame igniting against the brick, sending a rough  _whisp!_ sound in the air was very foreign to the British Lad. He coward in the corner, without saying a word of response to Ray. “Please,” Ray reassured, lighting the torch of the lantern before waving the match out against the air. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I’m lost,” the Brit repeated. “I don’t know how to get home...M-my mate master never leaves me alone. I didn’t know what to do…”

 

The words that the British Lad spoke were very confusing to Ray. He aimed the lantern towards the voice in the corner to light the half of the room and revealing who the voice’s possessor was. It was a small, skinny, man; possibly a little bit older than Ray, not much though. His face was full of fear, his hands trying to cover his naked body - yes naked - and he was shivering. Ray couldn’t help but gasp in such shocking surprise when he saw the Brit. There was a single strap of leather that rung around his neck.

 

“Lost?...How?” Ray asked, beginning to shift his weight to get closer to the “pet”.

 

The Brit’s face was sad, his lip pouted out before stating, “I made him upset...and he locked me outside. I ran away...but then got lost.”

 

Ray was confused, but empathetic. He set the lantern on the counter before holding out his arms towards the shivering, naked Brit. Ray didn’t really understand why the man in front of him was naked, the only accessory to his name being a leather strap around his neck, but he didn’t ask. He could tell the man was frightened, and that was enough to work with. “Come on,” Ray encouraged. “I won’t hurt you....”

 

The Brit was older than Ray. The Hispanic Lad was only fifteen, but the pet didn’t seem that much older. Possibly in his 20s or something. The situation, itself, was just quite confusing, but Ray decided to try and drop it for now as the British, naked, man grew closer into Ray’s grasp, finally allowing his hand be held by the teenager.

 

~

 

Ray found out that the Brit’s name was Gavin; he also found out that he was, in fact a pet, just like he said. So that explains the leather collar around his neck. The news was quite shocking to the Hispanic Lad. He knew that there was such a practice as owning a pet out here in Texas, but never before has he actually seen a pet or even a master. It was all quite intriguing for Ray and he positively bombarded the British pet with multiple questions until Gavin drifted off to his, a little purring snore ringing through the air as he laid his head in Ray’s lap with a blanket tucked over him. Ray just sat there, diddling his fingers through the thin, wispy hair of the pet until the peak of dawn began to shine through the horizon. The infamous rooster crowed a mighty song to signal the awaken of the sun - the dawning of a brand new day.

 

The rain had stopped, the clouds beginning to clear away to reveal the sunrise painted sky. It was dazzling and Ray smiled weakly, blinking back his sleepy eyes.

 

The Hispanic Lad slowly began to nod off and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from slowly beginning to close his eyes or the yawning that would barely cease minute after minute. Ray just settled his fingers into the warmth of the Brit’s skin that was protected by the blanket. The feeling was just soothing and positively inviting for Ray to just close his eyes and settle himself into comforting, soothing sleep, but it was all interrupted by pounding footsteps that frantically marched up the stairs.

 

“Ray!” called out a familiar voice - that of which belonged to Jack. The teenage Lad held the Brit in his lap tighter, knowing that the booming noises of his boss would wake up the little British pet, and it did. Gavin awoke with bright, curious eyes and looked towards the door to see a man standing with a rifle in his hand.

 

“Jack! G-good morning, sir!” Ray frantically pressed Gavin’s body against his, almost as if try to protect the pet against a fury of bullets.

 

Jack’s face wasn’t smiling, but yet it wasn’t full of rage either. “I came up here because usually you’re downstairs,” Jack pointed a finger towards the blanket of which was around Gavin. “What’s that you have there?”

 

Ray hesitated before speaking, honestly not having the slightest clue how to answer his boss. “Sir, he--” there was a sigh. “He came in last night saying he was someone’s pet.”

 

“A pet?” Jack asked, beginning to walk towards the too, his eyebrows raised in interest. “What is someone’s pet doing all alone? There barely are any pets here in Roosterteeth besides Geoff’s little boy, Michael. Where did he come from?”

 

“I don’t know, sir. He doesn’t know either. His master locked him outside after a heated argument and then he just sort of...ran away,” the teenager explained, gently combing his fingers throughout Gavin’s hair.

Gavin was shivering under Ray’s touch; he was frightened and obviously just really confused and fearful. He didn’t respond to Jack, but instead retreated more into Ray’s touch, wrapping the blanket around him tighter.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I just didn’t know what to do except take him in.”

 

Jack made a little  _tsk_ ing noise of empathy. “That’s a shame. He must be so scared. Is that all? There were no robbers to deal with; only him?”

 

“Yes’sir,” Ray answered.

 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I really don’t know what to say. I mean all we can do is just put a word to the sheriff and say that we have a lost pet and hopefully the master will hear around. Other than that, I really don’t have a clue what to do with him. Perhaps you should just take him home.”

 

Ray probably grew more excited about the situation than he should have. The thought of actually having a pet  _even for the moment_  - just something to take care of was exciting Ray to the point of where he was actually grinning.

 

“Would that be okay with you, Gavin?” Ray asked softly, running his fingers into the thin, lush whips of the Brit. The pet didn’t really respond except by hugging Ray tightly, wrapping his arms around the Hispanic’s neck. The notion just seemed very small, but it made the teenager a smile. Just the thought of having something and having the ability to be able to take care of it brought joy to Ray as he began to sit up, wrapping the blanket fully over Gavin and beginning to lead him home. It wasn’t far from the store that Jack owned, thankfully.

 

~

 

Ray also learned that Gavin was pretty talkative. Whenever Ray would ask a question, Gavin would answer it and then some, and it was absolutely enticing the teenager with that  _beautiful_  accent of his. Gavin would always end up talking about his master and saying such nice things about him.

 

“He’s just so handsome and charming. I met him when I was just dawdling  out in the desert, a single minute away from starvation or dehydration. I was out there because I lost everything and just fell into a complete and hopeless wreck."

 

"Wait and so...he made you his pet?" Ray began to search through his trunk for some spare clothes for Gavin to wear. Although Gavin did seem older and Ray was just fifteen, himself, he was concerned that the clothes would not be able to fit the pet, but nevertheless, he still tried.

 

The teenager has never dealt with a pet before - actually he’s never evenseen one until now. He has absolutely nothing against it, but Ray has absolutely no idea of how to actually...take care of the Brit. Ray was only a teenager, himself, and after his parents kicking him out, Ray has only been around living in a small shack. With such limited knowledge of how to care for a pet, Ray just assumed it was just like caring for himself. It shouldn’t be  _that_  difficult, he supposed.

 

"Yeah. I didn't mind. He said he was willing to take care of me. Why would I pass that up? He's nice...and I love him," there was a nice, little smile that was crossing his face when Gavin finally answered the statement.

 

With a small exhale, Ray gathered the shirt and pants from his trunk and sat up. "Here, you can wear these."

 

He noticed Gavin’s smile faded and the pet actually began to shrink backwards. "No," he said. "No, I can't wear clothes. I'm not allowed." He continued to back away on the bed until his back was against the wall as the teenager continued to approach the bed.

 

"Wait, what? You can't wear clothes?" Ray set the shirt and pants on the edge of the bed, looking at the distressed Brit. Gavin shook his head, pursing his lips together.

 

"He says he likes it better if I don't have clothes."

 

"What if you get cold?" Ray frowned, his concern for the Brit beginning to grow.

 

"Whenever I get cold, we just lay in bed together and he hugs me." There was another smile that the Brit made - it was warm. Ray froze slightly at what Gavin had said.

 

"T-that is really...nice..." the Hispanic began to create a picture as he imagined the two. The charming, handsome, master - possibly lean and muscular and just absolutely  _gorgeous_  - snuggling up against the shivering Gavin, pulling his close and possibly planting little, loving kisses on the Brit’s face and body. The teenager blushed slightly at such a thought, warmth beginning to wash over him. "I'm sure you're missing him."

 

"Oh, you don't even know..." the Brit snuggled up against the blanket as he pulled it over his body. "And I just love him so much...I hope he loves me too. I made him upset...and I've never made him so upset before...I didn't know how to react because he's never actually put me out before."

 

"And so you just...ran away? Into the night and you don't even know your way around?"

 

"I know..it was a stupid decision. I'm so scared I'm never going to see him again," Gavin pouted and Ray swore he was going to begin crying.

 

"Gavin, I'm sure he will be here to get you soon. Joel’s a nice sheriff and he will make sure your mate master will know you're here," Ray sat up from the bed to go into the bathroom until he heard a small whine coming from the Brit.

 

"No, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." The pet began to grab at Ray’s arm, trying to pull the Hispanic back down. With a small gasp, Ray subconsciously snatched his hand back, looking at Gavin in surprise. He really wasn’t expecting the Brit to grab at him like that.

 

“I-I wasn’t going to leave. I was just getting up…” the teenager said softly.

 

Gavin had this wild, almost desperate look in his eyes. He pulled Ray’s hand down once again, a little whimper leaving his throat. Ray began to sit down on the bed, allowing the Brit to wrap his arms around the waist of the Hispanic.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just…so worried…” he said.

 

“I-I understand…” the teenager tried to say in sheer empathy as he leaned into the touch that Gavin was giving him. It was nice...albeit a little unsettling.

 

~

 

He continued to pace, his heart in essence beating erratically from the anticipation. His little pet, his little  _Gavin_  lost and nowhere to be found. He found out when he opened the door to apologize to his pet after a little over an hour. Once he opened the door, there was no Gavin to be seen. He even went outside to look around and basically screamed Gavin’s name for hours on end.

 

But his little pet never came. And now it’s been the second day.

 

The man just began to roam towards the nearest towns, hoping and praying that someone there spotted his little Gavin. Although the pet made him angry at times, there was nothing in the world that he wouldn’t do in order to get his little, beloved Gavin back.

 

He began to go West towards a small little village. It was about an hour’s travel, even on horse. He was hoping that Gavin possibly stumbled there because it was the closest sort of civilization that was around. After the stop at the village, however, the master was put up with the words that he was hoping to not here. Gavin wasn’t there and no one had saw a missing pet roaming around.

 

It was times like this when the master regret never allowing clothes to be put on his pet. Gavin was an indoor pet and barely ever left the house unless the master would just like to sit outside or walk around for a bit and play with the horses. Now, Gavin was far gone and without an article of clothing to his name. He could be shivering cold with no one to hold him or warm him. The master cursed himself.

 

He continued to trot towards the nearest town that was Roosterteeth. It was a much bigger town compared to that of the previous small village, and so he was down solely on his knees  _praying_  that someone there had found his little Gavin. As he began to saw the town come up in the distance past the mountain, he saw a running figure.

 

“You! Hey, you!” the master shouted towards the figure which turned out to be a man on a horse. The man looked over in the master’s direction and began to come closer.

 

“Yes, sir?” he called. “What do you need?”

 

“I’m looking for me pet! I’ve lost him the night before last and I’m awfully worried about him.”

 

“A pet?” there was a smile that crossed the man’s face. “A small teenage boy named Ray found a pet just a couple nights ago. They’re in Roosterteeth. I’m Joel Heyman, by the way. I am the town’s sheriff.”

 

There was a strike of just pure  _happiness_  that washed over the master and he smiled with glee. “He’s found my pet? His name is Gavin.”

 

“I’m sure it’s him. Ray explained that he has a very thick accent whenever he speaks.”

 

“That’s him,” the master was brightly grinning now. He thanked the sheriff before immediately kicking his horse, Edgar, into a full speed run towards the town.

 

~

 

Ray laid in the bed, his arm over Gavin in a deep sleep. The teenager was so frightened to leave Gavin alone in the shack overnight as he did his duty for Jack to be nightwatch, but Gavin insisted that he would be good and stay. And he was; the pet just slept soundly through the night as the teenager was off to do his job. When the sunlight began to break over the horizon, Ray came in, yawning, and more exhausted as ever due to the fact that he hasn’t slept in over a day. In his hand when he came in, Ray held up some apples and bottle of spice whiskey.

 

“Where did you get that?” Gavin promptly looked at the bottle with complete awe.

 

“Geoff said I’d earn it for taking care of you after I found you,” Ray smiled. “I’ve never drank before...do you?”

 

“Master only let’s me whenever I’ve been good and he’s drinking, himself. It isn’t that often.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I gave you some. Plus you must be really hungry and thirsty by now.”

 

Between the both of them, half of the bottle was already gone and Ray laid over Gavin in a heap, completely numb and passed out from the dizziness that he was experiencing. The pet only yawned happily, enjoying the warmth of the teenager laying against and over him. The natural warmth that the teenager emitted seemed to increase tenfold because of the alcohol. It just all in all felt lazy and just a little loopy...and Gavin  _loved_ it. He was smiling and giggling and the pet nearly shook Ray awake who just groaned and shook his head in disagreement. Gavin only giggled, wrapping his arms around the small Lad beside him and just smiling.

 

“I really like you, Ray,” he said. “I’m so happy you found me. I would’ve been lost forever if it weren’t for you.”

 

Ray groaned, but nodded. He was thankful too, and he would be even more so if he didn’t felt so light headed and sick. He leaned his head against the smiling Gavin Gavin and closed his sore eyes once again falling almost immediately into sleep. Gavin sighed softly with a smile, inhaling the scent of the Lad with a deep breath, his hands beginning to fiddle around.

 

 _Ray_.

 

The two laid there, Gavin just completely satisfied and bubbly, until there was a knock at the door to interrupt.

 

Ray whined as the loud noises of the knocks woke him, but he began to slither out of the bed and groggily began to try and wobble towards the door. As soon as he opened it, he looked at a built stranger who wore all black. His face was quite handsome with its chiseled features along with the dazzling, almost sparkling blue eyes that seemed to glitter Ray back into focus. There were dirty blond locks of hair that peeked out of the hate that the stranger wore. All in all, the man just looked positively  _impressive_.

 

“A-are you Ray?” the stranger asked. Before Ray could even register the question that just had been spoken to him, there was a heavy gasp of shock that came from Gavin.

 

“Master!” he shouted happily as he bounced towards the door. Ray stumbled from out of the doorway to allow the pet to greet his master with happy, warm kisses on the man’s cheek. Suddenly, everything began to grow clear. Gavin’s master was here! He was found! There was a small, dopey smile that crossed the teenager’s face at the reality.

 

“Gavin,” the man simply stated, wrapping strong arms around the little, bouncy pet. “Aw, you’re drunk, aren’t you? I can practically smell the liquor on your lips.” There was no anger or disappointment in the tone of the man as the stranger immediately pulled Gavin in for a deep kiss.

 

And that is when everything seemed to grow completely fuzzy.  _Oh_ , Ray couldn’t help but think.

 

Gavin hummed gratefully in the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the neck of his master. He pressed his body against the man tightly as if to never want to let go ever again. Ray just couldn’t help but stare at the two not knowing what to feel except just  _happiness_. Gavin was found and his master wasn’t upset.

 

“Gavin,” the stranger stated again when they both pulled apart. “I’m sorry for pushing you away...I didn’t know you would run away from me,” there was a sad tone that the stranger began to make. His voice was deep and low, and it frighteningly began to rock notes into Ray’s heart at just how  _lush_  it was. The British pet just smiled, desperately clinging onto the man and smiling.

 

“No, no, no,” he disagreed. “I was foolish. I made you angry...I’ll never do it again, I promise.” There were drops of tears beginning to stream down the pet’s face in what appeared to be tears of just blatant  _joy_. “I’m so happy Ray found me, though. If it weren’t for him, I would have been lost forever…”

 

The stranger smiled and finally let go of his pet to properly thank Ray, however, as soon as their eyes met, Ray found himself beginning to shrink away from the man - inwardly at least.

 

“I truly thank you, young man,” the stranger said. “Ray is your name?”

 

“Y-yes, sir,” the teenager almost  found himself to be at a level that only eleven or twelve year olds would stand. Just sit there in silence as a strong, impressive looking adult talks to you and only respond with a “yes, sir” or a “no, sir”.

 

“I am forever grateful to you,” the man continued. “My name is Ryan Haywood. If you ever need anything...just ask for me. I live just a couple of miles from here out East.”

 

“I-I-I--” Ray exhaled, trying to get his swirling thoughts together. “I do appreciate that, sir, but I don’t have anyway of getting there. I don’t have a horse.”

 

There was a look of concern that began to take form on Ryan’s face. “You live here...alone?”

 

“He takes care of himself. He’s all alone...he took care of me, though. He’s a wonderful boy,” Gavin smiled, continuing to rest his weight against his master’s.

 

Ray only shrugged and gave a small smile to the stranger. “A-appears so, huh? I’ll be fine. I-if I do ever need you, I’ll find some way to get to you.”

 

Ryan frowned, beginning to move closer to Ray. “Well,” he began, “I suppose so…” The stranger began to take a hand and place it on the cheek of the teenager. Ray inhaled sharply in surprise, but allowed the man to stroke his cheek. It was considered rude if you were snatch away from an adult.

 

There was a soft chuckle that Ryan made before clicking his tongue. “I thank you again,” he said. “Little Ray.”

 

~

 

“My little Gavin,” Ryan growled, pressing his lips harshly against the pet’s. Gavin moaned happily against the warm, soft skin skin of his master's lips. There was a light rough rubbing against his chin from Ryan’s facial hair and stubble, but the pet didn't mind. He absolutely loved it. Just the warm, embracing feel of his master's arms around him - protecting him was just enough to make the Brit the happiest man in the world.

 

When they parted, Gavin gasped as Ryan began to snatch on his collar. He gagged just slightly and whined when he felt the leather strap tighten lightly. "S-sir..." he called softly.

 

"Hush now, my pet. I've decided to take some minor precautions...just so you won't scamper off again," Ryan explained, beginning to take off the leather strap. Gavin whined slightly, almost feeling the tingling sensation of chill of the air beginning to rub against the sensitive area of which his skin was once covered. Before he could even really react and say a word, there was another strap beginning to ring around his neck. The feel was different - it was cold from how new the strap was, but also, it was  _soft._

 

"Sir, I won't ever leave again, sir. I am a good pup, I won't ever leave my master ever again - never make him angry again..."

 

"Hush, my love," Ryan soothed, finally tightening the strap until it was fit the British pet perfectly. There was a sharp tug against the neck of the pet and Gavin all but yelped in surprise. "There we are..." Ryan hummed happily, revealing a leash that was attached to the collar.

 

"I-I love it, Master," Gavin lied slightly. There was a little frown that crossed his face of disappointment. He felt that he had been bad and he had felt that he had angered Ryan enough to earn such a thing as a  _leash_.

 

"Oh, Gavin, you'll get use to it. I am not angry at you...This is just a precaution. I don't want you to leave my side again. You're too precious to me for me to ever lose you again," Ryan pressed his lips against Gavin's in a deep, loving kiss. He lightly tugged at the leash, which caused Gavin to yip. Ryan practically chuckled into the kiss, resting his hand on the waist of the pet and snatching the leash until it was pulled tight.

 

Gavin pulled away in surprise, gasping slightly. Although not In pain, the sudden tugs of the leash were very surprising, but the pet did not take that negatively,  however. In fact, the thought of always being by his master's side,  him tugging playfully and suggestively at the leash was rather  _exciting_.

 

There was a pleased growl that the Gent emitted as he pulled Gavin into another kiss, tugging harshly at the leash until it nearly strained against the collar. Gavin whined, feeling the excitement that begin to rumble under the skin of his master. When they finally parted, Ryan was giving a very menacing, suggestive smile.

 

"Perhaps I need to keep you on a leash more  _often_. Then you wouldn't wander off and find cute, little boys to mess with. What did you think of him, huh? That little Ray..."

 

Gavin shuddered, knowing the familiar tone that began to fill his ears. He whined, the leash pulling on his collar tightly and pushing his body almost impossibly close to Ryan.

 

"He was  _gorgeous_ , sir..."

 

"Isn't he, though? Little boys like that make my pet all excited, huh? Your drunken face almost  spewing with awestruck romance for that little boy."

 

"I'm sorry, sir..." Gavin began to whine, pressing his groin into the leg of his master; Ryan’s dirty, seductive tone always got got the got the better of the pet, basically sending Gavin into a horny, desperate whore.

 

"Oh,  _Gavin_ ," The  master growled. "I would be ashamed if you  _didn't_  think that he was gorgeous. He would be a good playmate for for my horny pet to bury his cock in, huh?"

 

"Yes, sir..." Gavin whined in absolute hope.

 

“Good…” the master growled happily. “My little pet is all excited now, yeah?”

 

“ _Yes_ , bloody hell, yes…”

 

Ryan took strong hands and began to hum slightly as he pressed them hard against the waist of his pet. “Bedroom…” he commanded. Gavin nodded eagerly and began to allow his mate to lead him towards the bedroom. Although missing for almost two days, it was nice to know that Gavin could come home and always get what he wanted.

 

When the two finally came into the small room of which held their bed, Gavin was already pushed onto the mattress, the strong cowboy immediately rearing up behind him and practically mounting him already.

 

“Oh,  _Gavin_ , I was so worried about you,” Ryan emphasized, beginning to rub at the pet’s nipples softly. Gavin gasped, finding himself melting into the sheets as he felt the little messages of the fingers against his sensitive nips. Already, the pet was beginning to grow harder and harder, an absolute burning  _ache_  beginning to play with him as his master began to  _grind_  against the cleft of his ass.

 

“S-sir,” Gavin whined, tilting his head so that his little pleas could be heard clearly. “I-I want…” Gavin cut off his statement with a moan as Ryan took one hand from the pet’s nips to just begin to cradle his package and undercarriage beneath him. Gavin whined, longingly pushing his rear back into his master’s groin. There was a silent praise for himself as he felt the hardness of Ryan beginning to poke at his ass.

 

“My little Gavin, are you wanting me?” Ryan teased with that lush tone of his when in reality he knew how much Gavin really wanted him. His lover, his pet, his  _mate_.

 

“Yes’sir, so much!” Gavin nearly yelped. “I want my master’s cock so badly…”

 

Ryan hummed in satisfaction, massaging Gavin’s balls softly; he ran his fingers over the weeping head of the Brit, and promptly teased them in every way possible just to hear those beautiful little yips and mewls that his pet would produce.

 

“P-please, sir,” Gavin begged, beginning to pant. His cock was  _killing_  him, being pressed firmly at the base of his stomach and eagerly squeezing drops of precum every second or so.

 

Finally, Ryan took his hands and began to place Gavin onto his back to where they were facing each other. Gavin’s eyes held the whole definition of want and lust. They were begging and pleading; the pet thirstily  licking his lips in pure thirst.

 

“What do you dream about, Gavin?” Ryan hummed, beginning to take off his belt and trousers, sinking them low until he kicked them off sloppily. The pet made a face of puzzlement, raising an eyebrow at the question.

 

“What do you mean, sir?”

 

“I mean…” there was a  _devious_  chuckle that left Ryan’s lips. “Did you fantasize about him? I know you Gavin…” the master began to lean down, licking the bud on the Brit’s chest and earning a sharp moan from the pet. “I know you well,” a small kiss before proceeding to lick.

 

“M-my God…” Gavin gasped, beginning to buck up into his master; the warmth and wetness of the massaging muscle against his nips were just the absolute most wonderful  _torture_  to ever experience.

 

“I wanted to…”

 

“Yes, Gavin?” Ryan chuckled, beginning to slide down before pressing teasing kisses against the pet’s groin. “Tell your master what you wanted to do to that little boy…”

 

“H-he was so cute, I-I…” Gavin gasped as he felt Ryan beginning to lick up his hardness, leaving a wonderful trail of teasing saliva that began to seep down in thick beads. “Oh,  _God_!”

 

“I want to hear, Gavin...What did you want to do to him?”

 

“I wanted to kiss him…” Gavin began, whimpering lightly when he felt Ryan’s mouth beginning to sink down. “Wanted to kiss him and his cute, little lips.”

 

Ryan didn’t say a word except for a slight hum of content. Gavin knew that Ryan wanted him to continue - it was just  _filthy_  to even think about, but goodness it was making the pet hard. And he was hoping it was also pleasing Ryan; he would hate to disappoint his master with his words. He would hate not being able to please his master to receive what he wanted _so badly_.

 

“His face was just so gorgeous, I could barely stand to look at him because I thought that he would see me blushing…” Gavin continued, cursing softly after he finished his sentence when Ryan sank down completely -  _fully_ , his hands massaging the pet’s sack which send sparks whizzing up the pet’s spine. With another moan, Gavin felt a thick bead of precum seep out of his cock just for it to be lapped up by his master -  _oh, the thought alone_. “M-master,” he called softly, his hands beginning to claw at the blanket and mattress that were under them.

 

Ryan slid off of the pet’s cock with a small pop, his smile utterly blown with lust. “Continue, Gavin...What did you want to do to him as he slept?”

 

“I-I,” Gavin gasped again when he felt the heated lips of his master beginning to kiss up and down his cock. “H-he was on top of me...and he was so  _warm_. I would lightly slide my hand down his body to f-feel…”

 

“Oh, what a  _dirty_ , little pet you are,” Ryan chuckled. “My dirty boy...continue…Did he ever react to it?”

 

“He was passed out drunk,” Gavin answered shakily, whining as he felt his climax beginning to approach. Ryan’s hands professionally squeezed and rubbed just right, the soft, smooth lips on his cock feeling so amazing. “He’s, he’s just so cute, master…”

 

“Mmmm, from what I can see, he is,” Ryan answered, beginning to sit up from the pet. Gavin groaned in what seemed like  _agony_  at the loss of the soft sensation of warm lips against his cock. “Don’t fret, my dear,” Ryan chuckled. “You’ll soon have him…”

 

“I want you, master,” Gavin whimpered softly, his limbs flailing and twitching as Ryan began to spread his legs  _wide_. Gavin’s cock bounced at the motion, leaking a sparkling bead of precum as the master began to dip his head down, chuckling at the pet’s words.

 

“Soon, my dear…” he promised lightly, his face dipping down to where his tongue eagerly poked out in between the pet’s cheeks. Gavin moaned softly as he felt the tugging of his cheeks being spread apart by the strong man. “I want to hear your filthy stories about that little boy...Tell me more, Gavin...It gets me all  _excited_.”

 

Gavin clenched his eyes shut as he felt the slickness of Ryan’s tongue beginning lick all around. The Brit was completely gasping, his fingers desperately gripping onto the blankets and instead of words, there was just  _moans_  leaving his pale lips, praising the master that was licking him open. Again and again, he would call Ryan’s name, biting his lip in aching need just to be touched.

 

The master planted a little kiss on the rim of his pet before speaking softly, “I’m waiting to hear, Gavin…”

 

“I wanted to shag him, sir,” Gavin whimpered pathetically out. “I wanted to hear his little noises...During the night, I dreamt about shagging him - oh, _God_ , yes, right there…” Gavin gulped back his sentence as he tried to remain focused on telling Ryan what he wanted to hear but it was just sohard. Ryan’s talented tongue lapping and licking at Gavin’s hole, sinking in just right to lick his little pet open. The master actually released a soft moan, himself, at the amazing taste of his pet.

 

Gavin whimpered before continuing, “I dreamt that he would call my name as I played with him. He would whine and curse and just beg for me to touch him more...more until I would finally -  _oh_.”

 

Ryan smiled as he licked deeply for one last time, pressing his tongue against the puckered muscle of Gavin’s rim. He moaned deeply as he felt his pet  _squirming_  and admitting his filthy thoughts of the little Lad that took him in.

 

“My little  _dirty, filthy_  Gavin. You’re just a naughty pet aren’t you? Lusting after little boys…” Ryan began to groan as he began to take off his pants that were practically suffocating his hard cock. It sprang out, standing tall and proud once the master was finally able to kick his pants off, immediately growling and pressing his cock against the cleft of the pet.

 

Gavin squealed in excitement, biting his lip to begin grinding back against the stronger man. “Master,” he whimpered softly. “I-I’m so ready for you, Master. All this talk of Ray has made me so…”

 

“Needy,” Ryan chuckled as he finished his pet’s sentence. “My pet,” he praised, beginning to grab the leather leash and pull it slightly. The pet moaned beginning to subconsciously pull back against the collar, enjoying the little pressure against his neck. Ryan humming in satisfaction as he began to press the thick tip of his cock inside of the Brit.

 

The pet immediately moaned at the sudden stretch, and began to gasp in desperation for more. He was whimpering almost incoherently a Ryan began to press in harder and harder, the burning stretch of his cock beginning to rile his pet all up. “ _Oh_ , my little Gavin,” he repeated. “My tight, little pet.”

 

“S-sir,” Gavin whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and shamelessly releasing a choke when he felt his master bottom out inside of him. Ryan was absolutely  _thick and long_  and it showed through after Gavin and Ryan not having sex for about a week now. This was the burning, aching,  _pleasure_ that Gavin’s been wanting so badly now.

 

The master began to move, his strong hands gripping at his boy’s waist, completely neglecting the leash altogether. He moaned, tilting his head back as he felt the squeezing muscles of Gavin’s rim beginning to tighten around his cock. “Oh, Gavin…”

 

The pet moaned, wrapping his hand around his  _aching_ , neglected cock, his pumped beginning to match the speeding rhythms of his master. He closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open as the major curve of Ryan’s cock began to hit his prostate at an almost  _frightening_  pace. Each thrust, the bundle of nerves was forcefully being teased; with each thrust, the pet was moaning.

 

“ _Oh,_ Gavin. Do you wish to fuck that little boy like this?”

 

There was a shameful moan that Gavin released, as he bit his lips harshly. His hand began to squeeze slightly around his cock, his thoughts tracing back to that of the fifteen year old Lad. That  _wonderful_ , cute Lad.

 

“Y-yes, oh, yes,” Gavin answered, his mouth hanging open as his thoughts began to grow clouded with the image of Ray. The thick, long cock inside of him felt  _just so amazing_ , Gavin began to wish he could fuck Ray just how good and hard his master fucks him. “I want to; I want to.”

 

“My little desperate pet. How much do you want it?” The master slammed himself inside of the Brit, causing the pet to all but scream out in orgasmic pleasure; his climax hit him so hard, it actually took Gavin a couple of seconds to even register the fact that he just had an orgasm. With a shattering moan, Gavin was pumping his hand frantically, his hips bucking up as creamy, thick fluids of semen began to coat his fingers.

 

“So badly,” Gavin brokenly whispered in a begging sense. He was  _shaking_. Ryan moaned softly at the sight of his boy, his thrusts continuing; his fingers began to grip harshly on Gavin’s waist, massaging bruises into the pale skin of the Brit. The orgasm of his pet sent immediate  _warmth_ throughout Gavin’s body and the surge made Gavin’s hole emanate with heat. That plus the tightness of the Lad’s rim perfectly  _clenching_ and squeezing made Ryan groan as he finally hit his peak.

 

He held his position in the pet for a while before groaning out something along the lines of “ _Dear Jesus_ ” before completely laying over the pet in a post orgasmic mess. The two just laid there, gasping lightly until finally Ryan tilted the cheek of his pet and pulled Gavin in for a sloppy, heated kiss.

 

“My little Gavin; I’ll get you want you want. He will be ours.”

 

Gavin only smiled.

 

 

 

 


	2. My Messy Little Micoo (Michael/Gavin I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's interest for pets has not died; in fact, he visits Geoff during the night to have a little talk about them. 
> 
> Ryan heads into Roosterteeh to talk to Geoff Master to Master. Ryan is a little scared, however, as he knows that Michael is Geoff's pet. Gavin has talked about Michael for quite a while now, but who cam blame him? They were practically married!
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **"Oh, Michael, isn't he the cutest being you've ever seen?"**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are weekly or whenever! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Got a suggestion or prompt request for this fic? Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

There was a blaring horn that rang through the skull of the little teenager as little rattles of the shaking wood of his shack began to rustle him awake. With a small, annoyed whine, he quickly tried to cover up his head with his blanket, as if the fabric would shield time, itself, so that he may sleep more before he had to go to his night shift job at Jack's store. With a little, sleepy yawns of awakenment, plus the the reassuring, coaxing thoughts that the teenager gave himself, Ray finally decided to hop up out of his bed and began to rummage through his chest to find some suitable clothes that would don him for the night.

 

It has been a while since Ray has washed any of his clothes, but it was due to the fact that Ray would never properly find any soap or detergent that would actually help in the cleansing of his clothes and so, washing was seldom. Jack, being the nice man that he is, actually offers Ray to wash his clothes for him because he absolutely hates to see a teenager - a typical  _child_  wear dirty clothes because that is the only option that they have.

 

Jack actually tried to take Ray in when he saw the Lad walking around, completely lost and aimless of where to go or what to do next. Ray was a runaway, however, he calls himself an escapee from his horrendous, abusive father. Jack insisted he take the Lad in, but Ray continued to say no. The rebellious, spunky Lad felt that he would be able to live on his own without the help of anyone else. He demanded to try and better himself than to rely on dependence of others. It was his father's hatred that made him into the Lad he is today. He does preferably care for anyone who treats him like the little child that he is, but claims not to be.

 

Jack was understanding, bless his heart. He understood the Lad and actually could relate to where Ray was coming from as far as wanting to be independent. Jack was was the kind of figure who could tell a personality that a person had - Ray was that of caring and leadership. He was the kind who would take care for others rather than others taking care of him.

 

Be that as it may, it broke Jack's heart to see the little Lad wandering aimlessly like that and so the most he did was actually give Ray his old shack; the store owner never had used it again for anything else other than storage in exchange for Ray being the nightshift at his store. The rent was equivalent to 10 dollars a month and considering that Jack is paying Ray two dollars a night, it is a very considerable profit that the Lad is making. He doesn't regret it at all and so he doesn't complain of having to change his complete state of conscious and deep-sleeping mind to completely flip flop into a totally nocturnal state.

 

He didn't mind. It was adventurous.

 

When Ray finally found some suitable clothes - these actually being clean and freshly washed to the best of Ray's ability, he put them on and smiled, beginning to eagerly leave out of the door. It wasn't the fact that the job was excited, but it was more of the fact that Ray had a completely different agenda planned in his mind compared to a normal night that he would execute during his night watch.

 

The Lad was planning on going to Geoff's after a few minutes after watching. Although it was not completely right and it was totally going against the rules (disregarding your shift to where a bandit could come and take away valuables), Ray was confident that tonight wouldn't be the night for a bandit to come by. And even if there was one, Ray always had the handy shotgun that he could barely even tote correctly. With any luck, the weapon would scare away the thieves, allowing Ray the advantage of not using it.

 

The reason why he wanted to visit Geoff so eagerly was because of  _Michael_ , the barkeep's little pet. Ray knows only faintly of the pet and ever since finding Gavin and actually spending time with him, Ray has been absolutely  _fascinated_  with the thought of owning pets now. What would it be like to actually take care of one: love it, want it, kiss it, hold it; Ray was dying to know and actually experience it for himself.  The topic of it was almost too much for Ray to even think about without just smiling like a complete dope of excitement. It would be so lovely to have his own pet - someone  _he_  could take care of and love and hold.

 

~

  


Michael kept his distance as he somewhat shrank back when he saw the little teenage boy walk with, awkwardly leaning the shotgun, barrel down against the wooden walls. Michael continued to shrink backwards until his own back hit the wall of which he was tied to for the moment. After getting in a heated argument with Geoff, the argument coupling Michael's attitude and  _filthy_ , horrible mouth, earned himself a night against the wall with only a pillow to sleep on. Michael wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to like this and if he did, Geoff would just deny him any petting or touching that Michael so desperately  _craved_  and needed.

 

With a little whine, he got Geoff's attention by making the elder look up and smile.

 

"Ray! It's nice to see you."

 

"Hi, Mr. Ramsey," the teenager spoke with a soft smile moving with such a jittery gate, it was almost like skipping. "I want to ask about some things."

 

"Well, shoot, go ahead," Geoff passed Michael giving the pet just a little nuzzle of his hand against the pet's forehead. There was a little growl that Michael emitted, scuffling softly against the wall when the master continued to walk by. He was bitter and angry. He hated it when Geoff tied him to the wall as punishment; there was nothing worse. He would much rather be smacked; anything but being tied up against a wall with nothing but some lacy underwear and some thigh high socks on. They itched and irritated his smooth, milky thighs and he scratched at them, whining pathetically like a little pup that he was.

 

"Well, uh," Ray looked over the bar to peek over to see the pet who was tied up. He's only seen Michael one or two times, but in his opinion, the pet was absolutely gorgeous. The way that Michael would sit and squat, allowing his weight to shift so flawless and even - he looked like a sitting angel. The lacy underwear only made the teenager blush and look away, not allowing his eyes to see such provocative wear. It was rude to stare, he's always been taught, and although Michael and the thought of pets intrigued him, he would hate for Geoff to get angry for catching at him staring.

 

There was a small chuckle that the barkeep made, walking around the bar, itself, and sitting on a stool. He patted the seat beside him; an offering for Ray to take. The teenage hopped up on the stool, grunting softly as he tried to balance his weight on the wooden seat. There was a soft hand that rested on his shoulder and with a quick look, he saw a smile forming on the elder's face.

 

"Careful there. What's goin' on?"

 

"Sir, I'm really...really wondering about..." the teenager hesitated, trying to find his words. His fingers began to diddle and tease with each other in nervousness as he began to once again dart his eyes towards Michael. Michael only laid on the floor, criss cross, leaning back against the wall in a huff. His throat was exposed, almost  _proudly_  showing the collar that rung around his neck, just like Gavin's. "I'm wondering about...pets like Michael..."

 

There was a hearty laugh that the barkeep made and Ray felt an embarrassing blush beginning to enkindle in his cheeks. Even Michael smirked, looking towards the teenager, his ears perked up and his eyes aware.

 

"Oh, Ray," chuckled Geoff as he patted the Lad's back a couple of times for reassurance. "What are you wondering about?"

 

"W-well...d-do you do what you want with them?"

 

"If he didn't do what he wanted with me, do you think I'll be fucking tied up with panty hoes on my legs and this piece of fabric suffocating my dick?"

 

"Michael!" Geoff snapped, mostly playfully. Although the heat of their previous argument was still alive and well, Geoff tried his best to not sound too harsh towards the pet. Michael shrank a little, chuckling softly, knowing his limits. "Language."

 

"It's alright, Geoff; cursing isn't that bad," Ray smiled. "I say 'fuck' all the time!"

 

"You're just a boy. You shouldn't be saying words like that," the barkeep smiled, rubbing the Lad's back. "It comes with respect. Something my pet has yet to give me," Geoff turned his head and playfully nipped the air towards Michael and the pet rolled his eyes. The tension was there, but yet so was the teasing and playfulness of it. There was no hostility in the air, but there was a bit of anger; nothing that couldn't be resolved over a talk and make up kisses, however.

 

"Let him say it, Geoff. Hey, Ray. Ray, is it?  Say 'fuck'!"

 

"Fucking piece of fuck!" Ray yelled, laughing. Michael began to laugh too, pulling on his leash that was against the wall.

 

"Stop it! Michael, you're already in trouble," Geoff rolled his eyes, continuing to hold his touch on Ray's shoulder. The Lad was giggling, smirking slightly when he saw Geoff trying to hold back his smile, himself. " 'Piece of fuck?' Where do you hear such language?"

 

"I usually hear it at your bar late at night. And I'm just creative, I guess," Ray smiled. "But, I'm really here because ever since I found that lost pet, I've wanted one for my own. What do you do with them?"

 

"Well, uh," Geoff pondered slightly over the question before a slight chuckle left from his mouth. " B-but, Ray, taking care of something like that is a...big responsibility," Geoff frowned when he saw the little boy beginning to pout in disagreement and Geoff continued, "Well, we take care of them. Good masters love their pets and take care of them. It's a mutual relationship, really: we provide for our little mates and lovers and in return, they give us affection and joy."

 

"Then why is Michael tied up?" Ray asked, slipping from the seat. Geoff sighed, pursing his lips as he saw the boy beginning to wander over towards Michael who just sat there patiently. If Michael had a tail, it would probably be wagging in happiness about now as Ray come over and tenderly began to graze his fingertips across the scalp of the ginger pet.

 

"We got into a little argument...and Michael said some  _disgusting_  words that nearly made even  _me_  gag. And I'm a filthy mouth drunkard," Geoff teased, resting his head on his fist in chance.

 

Ray had to giggle at that and Michael smiled, nuzzling into Ray's touch as the boy's movements began to grow more and more with increasing vigor, scratching and petting Michael's hair until the pet was playfully purring.

 

"What kind of words did you say, Michael?"

 

"Ah, if he says it again, I'll make sure he doesn't leave that time out until tomorrow night," Geoff warned. "Is there anything else, Ray? What else do you want to know?"

 

"What's it like to be a master?" Ray asked, kneeling down to Michael's level. His eyes were now fixated shamelessly on the lacy underwear that the pet wore along with the thigh highs that hugged his legs so perfectly tight. They complimented his body so much and in Ray's opinion, the pet looked  _stunning_. He felt heat in his cheeks as he stared, pure warmth coating his body along with the fluttering butterflies in his belly; it was obvious was a model or some sort of performer. He had to be; especially with that body. Perhaps he was supposed to look like this, Ray never knew Michael that well. Gavin was completely naked, and that made Ray blush, but now looking at garments that were made for women or show girls made his heart pound.

 

"It's probably the most amazing thing...It's like being a mother...almost," Geoff answered in kind, soft words. They were soothing to Ray's ear -- almost promising. Ray  _longed_  to care for something, being the spunky, giddy boy that he was. He was hardheaded and joyful all at the same time. He would kill to be able to take care of something which is why he was so amazingly happy when Gavin got to stay with him for such a short time.

 

"Sorry, I'm just so curious. Ever since Gavin and and I spent time together those couple of days when he was lost, I've just been so...happy and interested."

 

" _Gavin_?" Michael perked up, a happy chirp leaving his throat. There was a soft groan that Geoff gave, but it was barely noted by Ray as Michael harshly grabbed at the Lad's shoulders with desperate eyes clinging to his. "Did you say 'Gavin'?!"

 

"Y-yes! I-I did..."

 

"He's...he's...he's a pet, too?" Michael's tone was soft with a little pinch of flattening melancholy as he looked into the Lad's eyes.

 

"Yes...he came over here a couple of nights ago. He was lost and I took him in for the night and next," the Hispanic Lad explained. He smiled slightly, almost in fear as he saw the pet's face turn into basic devastation or of pure realization. His eyes turned sad and glossy as they trailed down to the floor. He pouted in dismay.

 

"Michael," Geoff groaned, hopping up from the seat of the bar and walking over to the pet along with the teenager. Ray raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he felt Michael's head go limp in his hands, the pets full weight leaning against the teenager in sadness. "Michael, it's okay."

 

"No...no, it's not."

 

"Ray," Geoff sighed gently, taking Michael's pliant, limp body away from the teenager's grasp. Ray frowned with worry eyes fixated on the two before Geoff finally suggested that he needed to go onto Jack's. "Michael needs to get some rest. He's tired from such a big day." There were tattooed fingers rubbing soft and caring in the pet's hair, Michael releasing a sad, melancholic groan. It was almost like a sad song and Ray pursed his lips as he realized the probable truth that Michael and Gavin knew each other in another life; they probably missed each other dearly.

 

"I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean..."

 

"Ray, it's okay, boy. Just go onto Jack's. Michael is exhausted and he needs to rest. You can visit another night," Geoff reassured, turning a concerned face towards the Lad before smiling warmly and winking.

 

"Goodnight, Mr. Ramsey. Goodnight, Michael," Ray sang as he left out of the doors, dragging his feet on the way out.

  


~~~~

  


"Gavin, please be still, my dear," Ryan soothed as he helped the pet onto the horse, settling him comfortably in the saddle. Gavin was a smiling embodiment of excitement as he gave off little chirps and mutters of happiness and anticipation. Ryan gave the pet's thigh a soft, little kiss, rubbing his hand softly over the shin of Gavin. The pet shuddered, humming softly before he finally spoke.

 

"I can't wait to go to the town, lovely master. Are we going to see Ray? Are we going to see him?"

 

Ryan smirked at the eagerness of his pet, lacing the leash around his hand before he gently rest it against the horn of the saddle. He wrapped his hands the horn, grabbing the leash tightly as he hoisted his body up once he fitted his right foot in the stirrup.

 

"Sadly, no, Gavin. All things have a process. We can't just go kidnap the boy for our favor, although," his chuckle held just the little spark of deviousness once he threw his body over, straddling the horse and settling himself in, "that  _is_  a wonderful thought."

 

"I've been dreaming out him, sir," Gavin purred, resting his head against the back of his master, hooking his arms around the man's waist. He adjusted his body whining at the little fictions that the new feel of cotton undergarments that he wore. Ryan has decided that there would be too many masters or even  _pets_  to give Gavin such a look with their hungry, lust-filled eyes, wolf whistling before allowing their jaws to hit the dirt of the ground. Ryan did not appreciate all of those looks on his pet, although it might be flattering for the moment. He would be  _damned_  if he were to allow a master to even  _touch_  Gavin with their hands preparing to trail down to the pet's warmth.

 

"Have you, dear?" Ryan smiled, lightly cracking the reigns to allow the horse to begin a soft, smooth trot. Gavin loosened the fingers that tied together as his body bounced up and down naturally from Edgar's movement. "What ever about?"

 

"He would lick at me. It felt bloody good," Gavin replied with a soothing, content purr. "It was a nice dream. I've missed him for these weeks now."

 

"Oohh, what a wonderful dream, huh?" Ryan chuckled, pulling the reigns and flapping them lightly to increase the horse's speed. It would be 15 or so minutes to finally be on the outskirts of  _Roosterteeth_ , and he could already feel Gavin's fingers pushing lightly against Ryan's clothes and skin. Already excited and so eager for whatever is to come. Ryan didn't tell him about the true visit to the town. It was for a talk between masters. Honestly, he hated himself for allowing Gavin to come with him, but curse it if he were scared about his eager, happy, bouncy, little pet getting lost into trouble once again.

 

He was nervous that the talk between two masters would rile Gavin up. What made him even  _more_  nervous was the fact that there would be another pet for Gavin. The master of whom Ryan was going to have a little conversation with also had a pet named Michael. Ryan knows vaguely about their past from the stories that his pet would tell him before they turned in for bed - Gavin doesn't even have a clue that Michael is now under Geoff's authority.

 

Gavin would recall such  _wonderful_ , lively stories between the two pets before they became so. Gavin continued to be homeless and on the run, that was until he met Michael. Gavin recalled about a lovely night when he and Michael first met; they both danced under the shady light of of the candles in an old saloon where Michael was a showgirl. The Lad wore the most revealing outfits that fluttered in the wind when he would dance and move. The fabrics on his body smoothed out so beautifully and flawlessly that Gavin had admitted that he would have to take off his hat in respects of seeing such beauty and talent.

 

_May I have and kiss, kind stranger?"_

 

_"God wouldn't be able to stop me if he tried..."_

 

Those stories took place years ago. Not to far off of the shady past, but long enough for Gavin to forget some of the events that held up up with the affair, or at least, that's what he had told Ryan.

 

"I will tell you that you're going to be very surprised when we go there," Ryan spoke, his voice bouncing in rhythm with the horse's movements.

 

"Will I, master? That would be amazing."

 

"I know you will be surprised. However, I want you to control yourself. Be a good, modest, little Gavin for me. I know you'll be excited, though."

 

There was a light, loving giggle that the pet made his he hugged Ryan closer to his body, his cheek nuzzling and rubbing tenderly against Ryan's back. Ryan felt warmth of Gavin's skin compared to the icy air that ran between from the speed of the horse. It was comforting and it eased the anxiety in Ryan's heart just slightly, but it was enough for relief for the time.

  


~

  


"Can I have a bev, master?" Gavin chirped excitedly when the horse began to ride up towards what looked like, to Gavin, a saloon or a bar.

 

The master teasingly sighed, a playful smile on his lips. "I suppose so, my dear. You've been good. I just want you to be able to control yourself."

 

"I promise, sir. I'll try my best at least," Gavin said as he eagerly hopped off of Edgar when the animal slowed to a stop. Ryan slipped off of the horse, instantly grabbing at his pet's leash securely in his hand. He began to hitch the horse to the post before tugging at the leash, indicating for the pet to go closer at his side.

 

"My little Gavin," Ryan purred, "you're just dazzling. I'm frightened that Geoff won't be able to stop looking at you."

 

"Geoff?" Gavin asked, but there was no answer that came from the master Gent as he began to lead Gavin through double doors.

 

When they entered, they were immediately greeted with a spicy pumpkin scent coupled with the acidity of moonshine and whiskey. It made Gavin purr. It reminded him of when he used to be at the old saloon of which Michael worked at so long ago when they first met.

 

"Ryan," Geoff gave a smirk, raising a tired eyebrow and looking at the Gent through lidded, exhausted eyes. "What a nice surprise," the tone was almost sarcastic as Geoff crossed his arms. In fact when he crossed his arms, Gavin felt ice going through his veins. As of the moment, there was not a good feeling for this "master" already. He wasn't warm or welcoming and crossing arms usually a barrier. It was very rude to talk to a master like that, even if you were in such a position as yourself, Gavin couldn't help but think. The pet got on his knees, a common sign of pliancy, and looked up towards the master.

 

He was  _covered_  in tattoos and the British pet couldn't help but feel quite alarmed at that. He seemed rough and tough, somebody Gavin wouldn't like to be with alone.

 

"Whenever you're down here, I know it's because of some little insane idea of yours. Or it's a man. So, which one is it?"

 

Gavin could ever so faintly  _feel_  the mocking smile that his master made.

 

"Not preferrably a man more like a  _boy_ ," Ryan's growl made Gavin shudder. "I just came here to find out more about him."

 

Geoff's eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he could only imagine one  _particular_  Lad that he knew about. From what he could tell, this "conversation" was going to be long - long and puzzling. There was a numbing, chilling sensation that Geoff was already feeling, mostly due to the past between him and Ryan. Although one of the many complexities of friends, Geoff probably hated Ryan more than anyone else in the world. He just did not know how to show it. There was just no way to channel how he truly feels about the Gent until it's just a silence, dull frown.

 

Just the very thought of Ryan getting a hold of Ray in the way that Geoff is  _thinking_  of basically drove him insane. How dare he - to a teenager?

 

Geoff took one more look at Gavin before finally giving a smirk that seemed to act as a spark for the burning smile. "Would master allow his pet to accompany mine upstairs?"

 

Ryan pursed his lips, the actual thought of allowing Gavin to go to Michael was now beginning to seem like an awful idea; he didn't want his pet getting all touched and tampered with.

 

"Can I, master?" Gavin asked, looking up with soft, hopeful eyes at Ryan. "I promised I would be good."

 

"Gavin, I don't know. I don't like the thought of you getting away from me again."

 

"That's silly, master," Gavin smirked cheerfully making an expression that he knew would persuade Ryan. "I'm not that foolish. I haven't gone from you for almost a month or so, now."

 

"Come on, Ryan, I don't have all day. If you just let Gavin stay here with us, all he's going to do is whine. What's the point of just making him do something he clearly doesn't want to?" Geoff huffed. It was almost like a knife jabbing at Ryan's side; he gritted his teeth at what he dare called an  _insult_.

 

"Are you telling me how to treat my pet?"

 

"I'm just saying."

 

Ryan took a look down at Gavin again before meeting his eyes once again with Geoff's. He muttered something incoherently, getting down on his knees and beginning to fiddle his fingers with the collar and the leash until Gavin felt the relief of slack as Ryan took off the leash. Gavin smiled, kissing Ryan's cheek thankfully before getting on his feet and running to the stairs.

 

"See? Isn't that better?" Geoff asked, honestly.

 

"I swear if your pet tampers with Gavin, I will shoot your foot," Ryan muttered while crossing his arms. "I know how to treat my Gavin. You're no better of a master than I am."

 

"If Michael and Gavin dick around after not having seen each other for a few years now, then I would be a-okay with it. Ryan, they used to be lovers; Gavin was courting Michael and they were so close to being married. Could you just slack off just a bit and let them have their moment?"

 

Ryan sighed, frowning even more so at the soft burning of jealousy - even though Geoff was right. Gavin and Michael  _were_  almost engaged, Ryan remembers Gavin talking to him about it; Gavin was so close to proposing to Michael. There was a sudden wave of empathy as Ryan shrugged.

 

"Let's just talk about the real reason why I'm here, okay? I think I've finally found who I want to be my mistress."

 

"Yeah? Damn, could barely keep me as a mistress before you just go ahead and try to shoot for somebody else huh?"

  


~

  


Gavin just barely had the heart to convince himself to knock on the single door that shown the faint stream of light that coated the under layer of the floor - just in between the spaces. When he finally did knock, he heard a faint whine that almost sounded like a little bark in itself. It was startling, whatever it was, and it made Gavin almost immediately turn around and head back into the direction of whence he came, until there was a little  _click_  of the door to stop him.

 

"Who's there?" asked a voice coated in caramel and sweetener. Gavin gasped slightly, his eyes wide when he looked into the door that began to pour out light into the hallway. There was a silhouetted figure whom of which had laces covering his thighs and groin. There were smooth outlines that surrounded his figure as the light flowed perfectly against his body. The voice -- it couldn't be.

 

"Mi-Michael?" Gavin asked, reminding himself to pronounce the name as essentially correct as he could.

 

For a spooky second, there was no answer; only silence with a small, sharp inhale against pursed lips -  _surprised_  pursed lips.

 

"Gavin," the pet stated. It was in a tone that was in just absolute  _awe_  and confusion. The British pet couldn't help but give a wobbly smile as he straightened himself up to admire more of the features of the other pet as he could, the dim light not helping in that matter, but it only gave him the better excuse of why he was  _staring_. "Is it really you?"

 

"It's me, love...Micoo, it's me..."

 

"You motherfucker," Michael's voice broke and suddenly, Gavin found himself closing his eyes as he felt the pet tackle him, driving him into the floor at such an alarming force. There was squealing - happy squealing as warm, soft arms wrapped tightly and shamelessly against Gavin's body. The British pet purred, allowing Michael to practically dominate his touch - dipping his face into the crook of his neck and kissing lightly. There were happy, sobbing words and wetness of tears that Gavin felt against his skin. "You motherfucker!" Michael repeated through a cracked, cheerful tone.

 

"I've missed you so much, love," Gavin purred, snuggling his head against Michael's before the pet finally held his head.

 

"I've fucking missed you, too, you piece of shit," they kissed. Hungry, desperate lips moved against one another in almost a dance that was rarely ever danced, but when it was, it was  _spectacular_. Gavin finally found the ability to try and sit up, all while concentrating on the kiss that he and Michael shared. It was something deep, something  _passionate_  that Gavin hasn't felt since the day that Ryan first kissed him. God, how he missed his  _fiancee_  so much.

 

"Micoo," Gavin moaned softly when they parted, his hands immediately cupping the plump cheeks of the pet as he stared into a muddy pool of wonder that were Michael's eyes. They were wide with happiness and joy - full of surprise.

 

"Gavin," Michael replied, grabbing the British pet's hands and beginning to pull them. "Come on, let's go in the room."

 

"I have so much to tell you, Micoo..."

 

"It can wait...right now," Michael finally got Gavin to go into the room before closing the door. The room fell silent and the two met in a kiss again, Michael's weight leaning against Gavin's greatly until the older pet found himself bending backwards, landing safely on the bed below them.

 

They fit together like two pieces of a perfect puzzle how Gavin's body perfectly cradled Michael's. The soft laces of the garments and underwear tickled at Gavin's legs and groin. It made the pet laugh into the kiss until he finally broke it, his fingers beginning to trail and tease at the underwear.

 

"What's all this, then?"

 

"Don't you remember, you idiot?" Michael hummed lovingly, soft lips kissing Gavin's nose before bucking his hips and jutting them directly into Gavin's groin. "These aren't new...Master just makes me where them daily, now."

 

"I like it..." Gavin raised his eyebrows in interest as he saw the curvature of Michael's ass poking out into the air, his hands resting on the cheeks - palms perfectly cupping them. "I like it a lot..."

 

"Stop it, you sick freak," Michael said, immediately tangling his fingers into the collars, pulling it harshly until Gavin yelped, his lips colliding with Michael's. The leather strap began to burn the nape of Gavin's neck as Michael continued to pull, but like Hell if Gavin mind. Gavin absolutely  _loved it_  and moaned eagerly into Michael's lips, grinding his hips lightly until he could feel the itching and scratching of the thigh highs that his boi wore.

 

And soon, Gavin's hands got more and more playful and eager. They no longer wore teasing at the lacy underwear against Michael's bottom, palming his cheeks and massaging them; his hands were now inside the lace, poking all around and rubbing everywhere. His fingers even dipped into Michael's cleft from time to time making the ginger pet jolt with excitement and he released soft moans against Gavin's lips before finally they pulled apart in a heavy breath mess with lidded eyes and blown pupils.

 

"You were always the one to do the touching," purred the ginger pet. His fingers continued to rub at the leather strap until they snatched again; Gavin yelped, sighing heavily when he felt Michael' begin plant small little kissed on his neck.

 

"You're too bloody gorgeous to  _not_  touch. I've got to," Gavin hummed, now beginning to work the lacy underwear off of Michael. He remembers the fabric well. It was not silk, but a cheaper substitute that was a deep shade of red. The laces that flared out from each of the folds and hems were rough and itchy, but it was all just a tease - each touch and each ticket; all of it drove Gavin completely insane.

 

"I love you," Michael moaned ever so feminine like and Gavin shuddered, his fingers now beginning to dip in deeper into the pet's cleft, playing lightly with his entrance and rubbing his fingers gently against the puckered rim.

 

"I love you too, Micoo..." Gavin sighed, feeling little reassuring, persuading nips of Michael's teeth beginning to press down; his canines were always particularly sharp. Gavin loved it about Michael's teeth. He would remember when he would tease his boi about being a vampire and always using the pick up lines that dealt along the lines of  Michael being able to charm Gavin into a love state trance. "I love you so much, my little boi."

 

Michael moaned hungrily, pressing his body back against Gavin's fingers, the tips just ever so slightly began to poke toward. Gavin gasped at the warmth and tightness that teased at his fingertip and suddenly, he felt whimpers almost involuntarily began to leave his throat. They were hungry, lust-filled whimpers.

 

"Shh, you moron; do you want our masters to think something is going wrong with you whining like that?"

 

" 'm sorry, Micoo," Gavin hummed, rubbing his nose against Michael's. "Will your master down there be angry if he found out we..."

 

"I could care less if he did right now, honestly," Michael grumbled with sudden apathy, kneading his nails into Gavin's skin as he clung to the pet tightly. "Him and I seem to be getting into a lot of arguments lately. I certainly hope that you and your master are doing better than we are."

 

"I'm sorry, my love," Gavin whispered, his fingers beginning to prod at Michael's entrance again. The ginger pet was just so  _warm_  against Gavin's aching fingers. Michael's soft moan rung a soothing bell in Gavin's head and he smiled, beginning to encourage his fingers to go deeper. Anything to hear Michael make the most  _loveliest_  of noises. Michael's pitch has changed since the years of them being apart. Although his voice has gotten steadier and more accustom to the western drawl, his moans were just the cutest, softest, little reassuring chirps that made Gavin's mouth hungrily water.

 

"Gavin," Michael whispered before beginning to sit up, straddling himself on top of the British pet. Gavin sighed gratefully as he could see the aching bulge on Michael's lacy underwear; Michael - every molecule and part of  _Michael_  was just beautiful and perfect. "I never thought I would see you again...I mean, just a couple of weeks ago, I learned you were a pet."

 

"Really, love?" Gavin asked. His hands pressed into Michael's sides, massaging the muscles that warmly rested under smooth, soft skin. "How?"

 

"Ray told me...that little boy..." Michael purred. "He told me how he took you in when you lost your master."

 

"Oh, Michael, isn't he the cutest being you've ever seen?" Gavin whispered. Michael hummed before leaning down and kissing Gavin on the lips. The ginger pet began to peel himself off of Gavin, setting his feet down on the floor. Gavin whined at the chills that began to pick at his body from the loss of Michael on his body.

 

"He is pretty cute...He's sweet, for sure...Why? You have a liking for him?" Michael began to walk towards the counter that rested against the wall. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a purple glass bottle.

 

Gavin raised a curious eyebrow of the foreign purple bottle, but he whimpered out a "yes". "My master and I have a liking for him. In fact he wishes to have Ray has a little...mistress."

 

"Ray to be his mistress?" Michael smiled. "This just gives a fancy excuse for you so you can fuck him, huh?" Michael began to crawl back on the bed, ending up on his knees beside Gavin.

 

"Jesus, Micoo," Gavin blushed, biting his lip to hold back a guilty, heated smile. "It's not an excuse..."

 

"Whatever," the ginger pet hummed, beginning to lay beside Gavin. "Just fucking eat me out already, huh?"

 

"Michael!" Gavin gaped, eyes wide with  _anxiousness_. "Bloody just straight to it, aren't you?"

 

"You better fucking believe,  _pet_ ," Michael purred, taking his hands and yanking at Gavin's collar. Gavin fell forward, falling into Michael's grasp to where the two met in a kiss again; deep, yet playful. "My pet..."

 

Gavin laughed, beginning to tug on the soft, leather strap that belonged to Michael. It was a shimmery leather, once that shined and sparkled in the light."You're my pet, Micoo; my little showgirl," Gavin quickly licked the crook of Michael's neck before trailing kisses down his body. Michael gasped at the little name, a hot blush rising into his cheeks.

 

Gavin’s fingers finally pulled down the lace, soft fabric of Michael's underwear to reveal Michael's hardness standing proud and erect. It twitched slightly when Gavin pressed his tongue against the leaking head. "You taste like honey, my pet."

 

"Fucking honey? Geoff's been practically pouring whiskey down my throat, I'm not surprised," Michael laughed, biting his lip in pleasure when Gavin licked again. Gavin's tongue was so smooth with just the perfect amount of roughness at the tip to make Michael practically  _gush_. The ginger pet gasped when he then felt Gavin's tongue beginning to trail down, circling teasingly at the base of his cock. "Fuck, Gavin, any day would be good."

 

Gavin giggled playfully and giddy when he began to spread Michael's cheeks, dipping his head to kiss lightly at Michael's entrance. His tongue swirling evenly against the puckered rim; the flat of his tongue massaged  _completely_  against the muscle and it caused Michael to whine, closing his eyes and sinking himself deeper into the mattress. He curled slightly, realizing that he was probably getting too loud and he gritted his teeth. "It feels so fucking good, Gavin..."

 

Gavin lightly poked his tongue into the muscle, licking as deep as he could. The taste of his boi was something completely  _sweet_  like sugar. The taste brought back previous memories of their times together - especially the sex.  _Sweet like sugar_.

 

"Gavin..." Michael whined when he felt Gavin licking deeper. The Brit poked his tongue in and out as he was opening Michael up with his slick saliva. Gavin pulled off of Michael just for his fingers to press into the ginger pet. Michael gasped, tilting his head back as he brought a hand out to grab the purple bottle. He opened it to pour out a dab of  _wonderfully scented_  liquid. He then began to stroke his cock. "It feels fucking good. It makes me all slick and wet..."

 

"I love it when my pet is all slick and wet for me..." Gavin growled, kissing Michael's thigh. "My messy, little Micoo..." His fingers began to curl in, pumping faster and faster. Michael moaned, groaning out a fragment of Gavin's name before beginning to whimper. The fingers began to massage lightly at his sensitive spot and even, at times with random pumps, the fingers would tease at the bundle of nerves at his g-spot. It shot sparks up Michael's spine and the pet whined, working his hand faster on his cock.

 

"F-fuck, G-Gavin; holy sh-shit, yes, right there," Michael gasped. He groaned as he felt the heat in his stomach beginning to coil and he fell over his peak. Messy, warm spurts of white fluid stuck onto Michael's stomach in generous, shocking amounts. It was obvious Michael hasn't been "active" in a while as the pet fell into a sticky mess. Michael curled his toes, whining pitifully as he felt Gavin's warm tongue take a final, messy lick at his cheeks. Michael was shuddering, his hand that was around his cock going limp and he weakly pulled of Gavin's collar once again.

 

"C-come here, Gavin..."

 

"Yes, m'love?" Gavin whispered.

 

"I love you, Gavin...I-I wanna taste you...It's been so long since I've done so."

 

"Micoo, I--" Gavin gasped slightly when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the chairs. There was muffled chattering between the two masters - Gavin immediately could recognize the deep, smooth bass of Ryan's voice.

 

"Gavin! It's time to go..."

 

Gavin was whimpering, immediately trying to help Michael back in his "clothes", fixating the underwear back in place, however, the two quickly just got under the blanket as the door was beginning to open. Gavin held onto Michael, his fingers desperately pressed against Michael's arms - a hope of not having to leave was strong in the air.

 

"Gavin?" Ryan asked as he stepped into the room. "It's dark in here, Geoff, you need to replace your wicks."

 

"I'll do that today, as a matter of fact," Geoff replied, beginning to walk towards the bed. Gavin saw that he was smiling; actually, the master was grinning. "Hey, you two. Did you have fun seeing each other again?"

 

Michael nodded without hesitation - it was probably due to the fact that he was quick to answer his master, as a decent pet should. "Yes, sir. I enjoyed it a lot...c-could Gavin come over again?"

 

"I'll think about it," Ryan hummed, coming over and pulling Gavin out from the covers. The pet whimpered, but finally got from under the blankets. He was blushing as he felt wetness beginning to coat the front of his underwear; he almost felt shameful and fearful of Ryan being mad at him. "Oh, Gavin," Ryan chuckled. "Looks like you guys got into some exciting things, huh?"

 

Gavin nodded, his blush never quitting. Ryan only smiled, pulling out the leash and beginning to clip it on Gavin's collar once again. Gavin took a look at Michael who was smiling smugly at the leash. His eyes, however, were sad and solemn. They begged for Gavin to not leave and there was a clear, glistening layer of tears in the pet's eyes to prove it. Michael's master stood there with a hand on the pet's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. Gavin doesn't understand how Michael and his master could be at odds with each other because, in all honestly, they looked like the most beautiful couple in the world.

 

"We'll be back, Gavin, I promise. Say goodbye to Michael," Ryan said, beginning to pull on the leash gently.

 

"Goodbye, m'love," Gavin smiled sadly before slowly following Ryan out the door.

 


	3. A Flashback I: Michael/Gavin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of what Gavin's and Michael previous life was like and how they had met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please take note, Michael's pronouns are still "he" and "him" even though he may be described as a showgirl and a lady at some parts. Also there is very, very minor feminization, but I just feel like I should warn you either way. You never know.**

^^^^^^

 

 

It was hard to try and keep watch for yourself when you are on the run. He wasn’t a criminal or anything, but there were specific  _rules_  about this saloon: No Freeloaders. And it was enforced by many if not all. Here over in Tarantula, there were more criminals than there were patrons and especially with the barkeep of this establishment, Gavin  _knew_  he would be 6 feet under if he were to be spotted. Gavin has never met the actual barkeep, but he's heard tales of the man. He's cold and mean and just the image in Gavin's mind sent chills down his spine. He hears that he treats his women disrespectfully and beats them if they don't woo the crowd as expected. If that is what he does to his showgirls and women, Gavin wouldn't be able to even imagine what he does to a freeloading, homeless stranger. The poor British Lad was known throughout the land as a beggar who scrounges up after the common folk. Some like him, others don't. The barkeep certainly does not - he already knew.  

 

Gavin has been staying in a nearby field where he rests and sleeps with the cows. He does his baths in the lake, using all he can in order to stay the minimal amount of cleanliness and freshness. He’s even gone so far as to steal bars of soap and fragrance oil from the shop near the saloon - only got caught once, but the store’s owner vision is minimal; he’s a practical blind bat who just shouted angrily at the running figure who took the bar of soap. It was a lucky break for the British chap, and he hopes that his luck will remain by being in his saloon.

 

Perhaps he would be able to get some drinks from some poor, lonely blokes by acting his cutest. He hasn’t been lucky so far, but he was willing to continue to try without giving up. The bar was crowded with almost every chair full. Gavin has actually found some of the drunken men to actually offer their laps as seats (of course with bad intent on the brain), but Gavin refused. All he wanted to score tonight was a drop of ale or two. He did notice there were a lot of pets - most of them on leashes. They whined and pawed at Gavin before their master snatched them away with the leash.

 

"Sorry, I think she's just thirsty or something. You're pretty cute so she likes you," the master chuckled. He had a rough, scratchy voice and Gavin smiled in understanding. He looked at the pet - it was most definitely a male, but he wore a skirt and a top. He had dark hair and a fair complexion that smiled as he continued to paw at the Brit.

 

"Not today, girl, maybe some other time," Gavin cooed, chuckling as he walked away. He eventually found a seat by another master whose pet was sleeping on the floor. Gavin couldn't help but feel like that was just the most unsanitary thing on Earth, but the last thing he wants is to teach someone how to raise their pet.

 

The room was dusty and the light from the candles showed it. It was musky and smelled of liquor and men; the noises of the saloon were nearly deafening; there was a couple - possibly a master and his pet - in the corner having sex and it made Gavin blush and look away, trying his best to keep his eyes on the stage, despite the puppy whines from the pet. Gavin hated masters like that: disrespectfully using their pet in public knowing they're causing attention and making a scene. Masters who do that, in Gavin's opinion, are disgusting and completely selfish; all they seek is to make the other pets in the building excited and wanting, which is why the pet from earlier was so demanding and needy.

 

It wasn’t the greatest town, that was for damned sure, but it was all Gavin could do on the run for now until he has better knowledge of other places. Plus, in his stays here, he’s been hearing about this  _showgirl_  whose name only began with the letter  _M_. Some call the showgirl Princess or even Angel, but Gavin remained at  _M_. He would hate to get the performer's name wrong if he ever were to meet the girl and that he wanted  _so_  much after hearing some of the things about him.

 

_The beauty dances as if his heart was on fire._

 

_He moves with the smoothness of running water._

 

_His gorgeous eyes steal your heart in an instant - don’t look too long._

 

_And his hair is the most fiery red all all of Texas had ever seen._

 

All of it seemed promising to Gavin and he wanted to know  _for sure_  who this little lady was. When one is out running away and has no place to stay, no one to talk to except for the cows, and no other place to call your home except for the field out back, then knowing about a wonderful, enticing showgirl would be enough to make you stay and just  _hope and wish_  that the performer that everyone has been talking about will notice you.

 

The men began to quiet as the piano began to change its tune to more of a sultry one. Gavin picked up his head, his eyes wide with curiosity and admiration as the curtains began to sway back and forth. In between the moving fabrics, he saw little gleams of white and glitter that sparkled from the darkness and he was already smiling. He heard giggles and that's when the room fell near silence. The giggles were cute and happy, causing the men to click their tongues and whistle in appreciation.

 

 _He's a fairy - A mystical fairy,_  Gavin finally determined in his head; the glitter and white seemed to act as proof of his observation - the giggling was too cute and perfectly seductive to belong to a normal human. The musky air full of cigar smoke and dust acted as some sort of suspenseful fog to keep the men waiting eagerly and on the edge of their seats with glasses tight in their hand in wonders of what they will see.

 

The sultry music of the piano began to liven up and transpose into some new key - a major key; it was lively and brought a smile to Gavin’s face as he began to recognize some of the pieces that were being played. It was a mixture of different waltz and he gasped as he finally saw a sparkling, bare leg step out from the curtain.

 

Gavin will never understand how that was possible, but it was clean and  _flawless_  like a porcelain doll. He saw red laces wrapping around the porcelain leg and he realized realized the girl was wearing some sort of stockings.

 

 _Expensive...He's a Queen..._ Gavin then determined,  a grin now forming. He bit his lip lightly in excitement as the red, lush performer moved his legs against the curtain, almost as a tease - what a tease it was.

 

And then there was a voice - a  _soothing, alluring_  voice that sang out just a single tune.

 

 _“Give me a song, sweet prince, and I’ll make you fall in love,”_  the voice rang through the air in a rippling, rose wave.

 

There was whistling from the crowd as the room fell dark - the single chandelier above the stage was the only light source that remained. It fixated every sparkling detail on the smooth figure of the showgirl as he finally stepped out, smiling and waving.  _Now_  there were cheering and whoops from loud, drunken men; the pet's looked in awe and happiness, some of them even whimpered and whined to their master for relief because they were already so riled up from seeing the showgirl.

 

Gavin just sat there and blushed, allowing the blood to seep up into his cheeks and heat his face. He remained there, speechless, because he had no other words for the total  _beauty_  that was before him.

 

The showgirl's hair was, in fact, fiery. Red as lush as a bleeding rose that burned in flames - flames of hot lust. They were long curls, but they only reached to his bare shoulders. They almost matched his lips which were a blood rose red. The performer's face was flawless and a beautiful faded tone. Nothing too pale or light, but it reflected light almost as if he were illuminating their own glow. He wore wore a lacy, purple -  _purple: royalty_  - revealing top that split into little frills and strings that moved freely with his smooth sways. He also wore a very tight, small purple skirt that revealed just an edge of his skin before the white and red high thighs began. To top it all off for the taking, he wore cowboy boots meant meant for ranging cattle and steed -  _a rebelling edge for his fairy Queenly, royal color_  - before the perfect showgirl lifted his leg and placed it to the side. In his hand was a small chair; he sat it down and went behind it, winking and the crowd. There were loud  _clacks_  of the performers shoes as he moved. Gavin sighed a soft coo when he saw the performer’s crimson lips pucker lushly before blowing out air kisses.

 

Gavin swore to the divine being above that the fiery showgirl winked and kissed at him before bending over the back of the small chair. The showgirl's figure bent beautiful and smooth, so smooth for Gavin to touch and caress. He could see the curve of his rear poking out and the homeless Brit could feel the excitement beginning to pump through his body.

 

"I see a lot of boys out here...where are all the men?" he asked, laughing out a small chuckle when the small eruption of whistles and even playful, pretending offended groans filled the air. The girl's tone was low and rough - yet it was smooth like velvet. Gavin's ears felt almost enlightened.

 

The fiery showgirl moved to the front of the chair and sat with legs crossed and fingers cutely placed in his pale, soft lap. He licked his cherry red lips slowly, tilting his head to the side before allowing his body to grow slack. He spread his legs wide, each leg of the opposite outer sides of of the chair. There were whoops and cheers in appreciation of the view - Gavin actually gasped, eyes lighting up in complete amazement.

 

He could feel the blood rushing to his groin when he saw the performer do that. So careless and flexible. The showgirl giggled.

 

"Like the view, boys?" he asked, winking. The men in the bar just made noises of approval, and the sound of the piano shifted once again back into the sultry tone that rang throughout the saloon.  _M_  began to move his hips, in a circular motion, allowing his skirt to tighten impossibly more with every apex of the movement. The pets were nearly on the ground, fainted.

  
Gavin found himself completely hypnotized by the movement; even his jaw fell slack in just shock and awe of the beauty that was before him. He felt his mouth water as he felt his eyes wander downward to stare at the tightening skirt before Michael got up from the chair, purposely jutting his hip out to the side before purposely swaying his hips as he walked.

 

 _Oh, God, I can see the sassy bloke's rear,_  Gavin remembered and he pursed his lips, trying his best to not lick at the dry skin. The perfect mounds and curvature peeked out ever so slightly of his tight, little skirt - teasing all of the men in the bar. The ginger, slick showgirl giggled as he could feel the eyes eating him alive. And then...all seemed to fade away for the Brit that sat there in shock.

 

It was just the dancer - the teasing dancer - on the stage - the sultry piano music and exciting adrenaline from the other men were ebbing away into particles. Gavin continued to stare with a smirk on his face as he leaned back and just saw  _M_  twirl and sway around with his plump hips. The frills and laces flowed so perfectly and beautifully with him; his  _dancing_ was like a gripping vice that he could not stop staring at. The performer was perfect. He was just perfect.

 

 _M's_  hips were so flawless and beautiful; they shimmered in the light from the sparkling glitter and oil he used. They jutted out so smoothly whenever he twirled around, spinning his waist and hips and using them to his advantage. They showed off his figure so nicely.

 

All Gavin could think of was that although he was absolutely beautiful with the showgirl's solo dance alone, having a partner would be just perfect.

 

The showgirl sat in the chair again, only this time, his back was at the audience. He wrapped his legs around the back of the chair before bending forward.

 

 _God_ , Gavin could only think that the skirt was about to rip from  _M's_  body pressing against its tightness. And then, all he could think of was  _please, rip_.

 

The men were cheering and clinking their drinks together in cheers and that is when Gavin came back to reality. The dim glow from the saloon faded back and in  _M_  was getting up from his chair, blowing a kiss at the crowd, waving goodbye.

 

Gavin began to clap, his smirk now a full blown smile as the showgirl then hid and disappeared through the seams of the curtain. The sparkling, bright glitter was gone, and Gavin could only hope that the fiery girl would be there again tomorrow.

  


~

  


The performer wasn’t there. In fact, barely anybody was at the saloon the next night.

 

Gavin took a seat right in the middle of the bar, and looked around in curiosity. He’s been here for over an hour, and yet the promising dancer hasn’t made an appearance. His frown grew and so did his hopelessness; the bartender was constantly asking questions as to why Gavin was even here because he hasn’t even bought a drink yet. Gavin tried to ignore him and not answer, fearing that if he spoke too much, he would bring too much attention to himself.

 

The Lad sighed, preparing to jump up from his seat when he finally looked up at the bartender and gave a faint smile.

 

“Does  _M_  not show up tonight?”

 

The bartender tittered and smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Nah, not on weekdays. Only Saturday and Sunday. Boy, but when that lovely beauty gets up there, this place is  _packed_  and full of horny dogs looking to bury their bone in 'er. Pets too."

 

“I guess I’m one of those excited pups,” Gavin cooed playfully and the bartender, once again, raised an eyebrow as he poured a drink.

 

“Here,” he offered and Gavin smiled, thanking him before downing the shot. “You look like you could use a drink."

 

"I do appreciate it, really," Gavin thanked and he noticed the bartender smile from his accent before continuing on to wipe down the counters. Gavin sighed, downing the shot on one gulp and beginning to get up from the stool before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He swirled around to meet green, dazzling eyes and a bright smile. They were concealed, however, as Gavin noticed all they wore was a dark cloak and hood to cover their head.

 

"Hello," said he. He - is it? Gavin tried to push a smile out before waving, a look of puzzlement clear on his face.

 

"Hello."

 

"I heard you talking about  _M_...How you're fascinated in him." Gavin determined he was most definitely speaking to a male. His eyes seemed to shine through the shadow of the close and so did his smile. No other features stood out from the shroud other than those two, and Gavin gulped nervously.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, beginning to walk away. He was now afraid, in fear that perhaps  _M_  was the wife to this Man. "I - I didn't..."

 

"No! It's okay..." the man touched the Brit hands and clasped them lightly. They were so soft and warm, the touch alone persuaded Gavin to not leave. He took a look at the man in the shroud and nervously smiled.

 

"A - are you holding my hand?"

 

"Looks like it," the man chuckled. Gavin's breath hitched slightly and he swallowed, pulling his hand away softly, trying his best to not be rude.

 

"I - I do beg your pardon, b - but I --"

 

"God Almighty, you talk weird," the man laughed again. His eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of his hood with the laughter he produced. It made Gavin feel uneasy from the slight offense that pinged in his heart, but he had to admit, the man's laugh was possibly the cutest laugh he's ever heard.

 

"I - I used to be in Oxfordshire...E - England," Gavin cleared his throat.

 

"I can tell," the man continued to giggle. "I like it...it sounds really nice. Wish I could talk like that..."

 

The man's eyes fell on Gavin's and he produced a smile that nearly blinded Gavin. The Brit smirked and pursed his lips before giving a small bow. "I - it was nice to meet you. I've got to leave, now..."

 

"No!" the man gasped, clenching his fists and his eyes went wide, obviously in shock of what he just had said. "I - I mean...'no'...I was hopin' you'd stay for a drink or two..."

 

Gavin furrowed his brow in worry before biting his lip. The thoughts swirling in his mind were intoxicating and it made the Brit sluggish. He began to walk backwards and shake his head before finally whispering "I haven't any money...I...I don't have anything."

 

The man tilted his head in curiosity to the terms before reaching out a hand. "Well, you seem nice...will I see you again?" There was a kind, soothing pitch that rang in Gavin's ears and it felt like silk.

 

_That voice..._

 

"Perhaps...maybe on Saturday or Sunday..."

 

He saw the man's face fall in almost sadness. The man heaved what seem like a sigh before forcibly cheering out a soft "okay! I'd love to see you then." He then held out a hand for Gavin to shake. The Brit nervously took the hand and shook it, trying his best to give off a good enough gesture so that he may leave.

 

"I'm Gavin, by the way..." the Brit's voice fell just above a whisper and he could hear the giggle that tittered out of the man's throat. There was something about the man that gripped his attention strong and harsh - perhaps it was the eyes. They sparkled with happiness as the man flashed a smile - a smile that would woo any pet of their master, looking with begging eyes.

 

"I'm Michael...It's nice to meet you. I hope to see you this weekend."

  


~

  


Gavin stared at the stars while he laid on his back that night. The grass was cool and had little traces of comforting dew. They chilled and pricked at Gavin's skin when he moved and he giggled happily when he felt the drops sliding down his arms in thick, lush beads.

 

It was soft. Soft and cool.

 

The night was silent except for the distant train that ran all the way to Mexico City. It was an impressive rail, one Gavin hopes to ride. If it weren't for his fear of never getting by - he was struggling now as he is - he would've been on that train by now. He would ride and see the sights from the transition of America to Mexico. He would enjoy every bit of it and reflect on how far in life he's really come. There was a hurt that bluntly dug it's lit cherry into Gavin’s skin and he hissed, forcing himself to not think of such a pain.

 

_How far have I really come?_

 

He was no one. Homeless and alone were all he was. The soft dew grass and the passing cows were his only home and family in Texas. There was such a pain, he gasped, forcing himself to continue to look at the stars until he could feel relief from the cherry that seeped into his veins.

 

The stars - Gavin swore that God was telling him something. The blades of grass litted with dew tickled at his ears just like the little fingers that used to touch him softly at night when he was back in England. The soft touches and kind words - those lying, kind words - would fall into Gavin's being and he smiled painfully. Such lies he remembered from him, his old companion - those little, tickling,  _tricking_  fingers.

 

It was always a shame to remember such things in a moment of solitude. As loud as the world really was, sometimes being all alone to just think and hear is the most painful thing anyone could ever do. He remembered well.

 

_"You're drunk again, you filthy bastard. I can smell you! You smell like that whore who's been talking to you again. Where have you been?!"_

 

_"Nowhere! You damned tosser, say another word, you stupid -- I'll fucking hit you."_

 

_"Then hit me, damn it!"_

 

Then there was warmth. The thick beads of cool dew suddenly grew thicker as they slid down his arms. They turned red...red as a dying rose and as warm as a tender kiss. They slid down his face and down his finger tips.

 

Until they turned back to dew.

 

Looking at the stars, he began to lose himself - sleep taking over as the painful, needled smile began to fade away as he did when he closed his eyes, cuddling into the grass that seemed to cover him in green, misty clouds.

 

The very last thing he saw before allowing sleep to take over him were those dazzling green eyes.

 

That sparkly, pale skin soothed him to a calming sleep.

  


~~~

  


It was a Saturday night and the saloon was packed once again. Gavin continued to raise his head upwards and look around to try and see if the man in the cloak named Michael was here. High and low, he searched - or at least looked to where he didn’t get up from his seat - but there was no signs of the man with the wicked eyes. Gavin sighed through his nose as he tried to get settled in his seat, finally giving up looking for the man. Gavin made sure that he was his cleanliness, washing his clothes as best as he could the night before with water from a nearby well. He also washed as much as he could with another bar of soap that he swiped from the shopkeeper, this time, the clerk didn’t even notice at all!

 

Gavin made sure he was his cleanest and best looking. He always liked to be his best whenever he was meeting someone. The bar was once again filled with dust that floated in the air, but this time, there was also a flurry of smoke that swirled around. It gave off the scent of strawberry tobacco, and it was making Gavin feel just a  _bit_  excited; he loved the smell of strawberries.

 

There were pets whimpering, desperately trying to get away from the smokey smell by staying close to their masters and smelling their coats. Gavin thought it was the absolute cutest thing he's ever seen, especially when one actually tried to nuzzle against his pant leg, but groaning at the smell of dirt that coated his clothes. He apologized to the master, who just smiled and took his pet in his lap and kissed him.

 

Gavin smiled, leaning back before trying to look again for the man in the black cloak with the fiery emerald eyes, but he gave up when the room grew quieter, the pets attention all at the stage.

 

Finally, the candles were out besides the chandelier and the sultry piano music played once more. It seemed like an old, familiar song - a common waltzing tune that Gavin’s father would play in order for the boy to dance. Gavin smiled, his eyes fixated on the stage and watched at the curtains swayed. Sparkling, light legs shown through again and suddenly, the ginger performer was out from behind - almost like a wolf released from a pen. He winked and hummed at the crowd and took a drag from his long cigar.

 

Gavin smiled as he realized that that is where the strawberry smell was coming from and his eyes fell half lidded in amusement and relaxation.

 

The showgirl twirled around until he began to sit on the stage, his legs hanging off from the sides.  _M's_  legs now wore these black and white striped stocking along with huge laces coming from the edges that hugged his thighs. His  _plump_  thighs. He took another drag from his cigar and exhaled slowly, his eyes landing on  _what Gavin could swear_  was him.

 

The performer smiled, his eyes soft and lidded from his nicotine buzz before winking, flicking out his tongue ever so slightly - yet so  _promising_. There were a couple of pets in the building to release whimpers and whines at the showgirl’s notion. They were wanting, and damn it, who could blame them?  _M_  twirled a lock of his curly hair in a finger before standing up, taking his chair again and blowing the smoke into the crowd, causing some men to cheer.

 

“All you  _boys_  out there,”  _M_  began to hum, his legs spread and wide as he leisurely sat. Still, he held his posture in a proper way, his back straight which made his chest stick out. Gavin licked his lips as he could  _feel_  the skin against his hands. It would be the softest skin he were to ever touch - it would be so warm and Gavin would want to kiss and bite at it all day like a teething mutt. “You all seem rough and tough...but what I really want...is a nice, proper  _gentleman_.”

 

There were whistling and laughs in the crowd. Gavin smirked, looking into the performer's eyes - they sparkled. They sparkled a jade so strong, emerald would be greener with jealousy. Gavin’s smirk softened into, not a frown, but just a curious expression as he continues to look.

 

_...dazzling green eyes…_

 

The showgirl smirked, sighing softly as his fingers began to tease inside of his tight, little skirt, giggling at the sudden tension and anticipation that filled the air with men full of want and lust. Gavin was one of them, sitting up and licking his lips. His eyes were fixated in hope, yet awestruck and relaxed. .

 

 

_Let it fall..._ The Brit smirked proudly.

 

 _M_  hummed, beginning to look up through his lashes and he smiled brightly, winking, and Gavin  _knew_  The showgirl was looking at him. He gritted his teeth, his nails driving into his leg as he continued to watch his dip his fingers inward and downward, allowing the skirt to sink low.

 

There was cheering and clapping from the men in the bar. If the little pets had tails, they would be wagging among the whimpering that would seeped out of their whining, wet lips. Gavin tried his best to keep on looking, trying his best to keep his excitement down as the showgirl finally sank his skirt low between his ankles. The teasing showgirl chuckled as he kicked it off the stage and looked - eyes complete static and fixated - on Gavin, winking. And then, he smiled - that smile that sparkled and shine enough so much so to break through shadows.

 

He gasped, eyes hungrily staring at  _M’s_  figure. The showgirl now wore a very thin, frilly silk underwear that revealed a bulge that pressed firmly in the front. The teasing, fiery showgirl spun around to reveal the back of the underwear to sink deep in his cleft to reveal his plump, lush cheeks of his ass. Gavin released released a soft, cursing moan as he clenched his fists that were so eager and needy to grab at her warm, plump ass, licking all over the skin and kissing it softly.

 

There were whoops and cheers along with slurs of wanting him to take off the underwear, but he just giggled and jutted his hips side to side, allowing his rear to flex and bounce with the movement.

 

 _God, such a bloody tease._  Gavin smiled, biting his lip as he continued to dig his nails into his hands and legs.

 

The fiery dancer eyes fell on his and he stuck out his tongue in the cutest way that Gavin knew was now possible and then the showgirl blew a small kiss.

 

Gavin felt his temperature rising as he couldn’t help but pucker his lips, winking playfully. The showgirl giggled before beginning his dance that was full of twirls and shakes. Gavin was smiling - almost even beaming as he looked at his perfect form - the way it twisted and bent in the most smoothest of ways. It was quite hypnotic, especially the way the music surrounded the whole room. All attention was drawn and focused upon - all on  _M_.

 

 _M…_  Gavin thought, his breath hitching  _so slightly_. His eyes were now wide as they stared at the lush hips of the showgirl with the fiery red hair and sparkling grassy eyes. Gavin’s jaw fell slack and so did the gripping of his hand as he started at the showgirl who danced carelessly and freely on the stage to impress all of the men who watched eagerly below.

 

_M..._

 

_Michael…_

 

Before he even knew it,  _M_  was blowing loving, appreciative kisses into the air and waved. Gavin barely even noticed how the performer specifically blew a kiss towards him, mouthing something that wasn’t quite readable. He melted - absolutely melted in his seat and closed his eyes with a smile.

 

 _What a teasing git, you are, Michael_ , he chuckled.

 

It  _had_  to have been Michael. Those eyes and that smile - it had to be. It explained why he didn’t show up tonight, because he was on stage. It  _had_ to be.

 

When the curtains closed, Gavin almost tripped over his two own feet getting up from the chair. He looked around quickly to see the all of the men - masters and pets and all - not paying so much attention to him and Gavin bolted up towards the corners of the stage, easily slipping through the curtains.

 

He felt the wind rushing past his fingers as he looked around in the blinding darkness, wide eyed, and hopeful to see the truth behind that wonderful, fabulous  _M_.

 

There was still smoke that clouded the air and Gavin breathed happily, enjoying the lovely smell of strawberry tobacco that filled his nostrils. The clouds did not help with his eyes adjusting, but he pushed his hands forward to try and act as some sort of key to help him move around until he bumped into something -  _or rather, someone_. Warm, soft squish of skin was groped by Gavin as he wore a playful smile - bear skinned mounds of the showgirls plump ass were now grabbed tight.

 

“Jesus!” the familiar voice exclaimed before Gavin felt tight, tight fingers around his arms, squeezing hard enough that Gavin had to bit his lip and squeal in order to go without making a single sound that would end up ratting him out. “The fuck are you doing behind here? Get out! Get your hands off of me!"

 

“M - Michael? Michael, is it? It’s Michael, right?” Gavin knew he sounded like an utter fool by repeating his name over and over again, but he was sure it was absolutely  _him_. The man in the shadow cloak with the same sparkling eyes and beautiful, gleaming smile. It had to be. Gavin released his hands from the showgirl, apologizing softly. He heard frantic shuffling and clacking of expensive shoes as the showgirl was putting back on his skirt.

 

The performer was silent, but his fingers still remained tight on Gavin’s arms as the ginger choked on fragments of words that tried to come from his mouth. The long, colored nails began to dig in and Gavin gritted his teeth, whining just a little bit and crushing his eyes clothed.

 

“Oh, you son of a bitch,” the voice sounded relieved and suddenly, there was laughter that filled the tight, clouded air between them. Gavin’s tension finally released as he began to laugh, as well, smiling through the darkness, hoping that  _Michael_  would see his smile; it seemed that smiles were acting like keys in order to realize  _true_  identity. “You mother fucking -- G - Gavin? Gavin, is it? You're the guy that I've been eyeing...the man I talked to the other night…”

 

“Y-yeah!” Gavin noticed Michael’s fingers were still tight around his arms, albeit, pulling very softly to where they were sinking down to his hands. The Brit sighed happily, grin not going away as he continued, “I-I knew it had to be you...You didn’t show up to sit by me tonight…P-plus you eyes - those gorgeous eyes - and that smile, I  _knew_.”

 

Michael was giggling, his fingers now lacing around the spaces of Gavin’s hands as he swung them happily and lightly. Gavin could feel the heat surrounding them - like the clouded, smoky air. A light blush, it was.

 

“You were beautiful,” Gavin finished, finally smiling and feeling free enough to nuzzle his face into the ginger’s hair. “ _God_ , that show you put on tonight -- all of the men were nearly on their knees. Your - your body was just...”

 

“You really think so?” Michael teased bashfully, smirking as Gavin laughed - almost in shock.

 

“Are you kiddin’?! They bloody loved it!...J-just as I did…" the Brit tangled his fingers tighter against Michael's and he smiled. "M - my favorite part was when you...showed off."

 

"That one was for you," the showgirl replied just above a whisper. "The first time I saw you, I knew I had to...have you..." he giggled, bringing Gavin's hands to his face, nuzzling them. "Damn, and that fucking accent of yours. I knew you were mine."

 

Gavin had felt the heated blood rise and weld up in his cheeks as he chucked in almost positive embarrassment. "Thank you, love...I swear I fell in love when I saw you dance...only a beautiful temptress is capable of such beautiful, seductive moves."

 

"I know much more, doll," the showgirl giggled twirling himself around in Gavin's arms. The Brit quickly reacted, gasping lightly as he wrapped his arms around Michael as the showgirl’s twirl ended him up pressed into his back. Michael then giggled, almost hysterically. The showgirl was smiling that smiled the broke through the darkness, but it also helped that Gavin's eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

 

"You know how to dance?" Michael smirked, his head tilting back into Gavin's chest. Gavin gulped, his arms tightening around the showgirl and he forced a quiet chuckle.

 

"The piano...the music in the background - it's in 6/8 time...perfect for a waltz."

 

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," Michael counted, humming softly as he swayed his hips against the Brit.Gavin's arms rocked back and forth at the movement, completely appalled at the reality that was happening.

 

"Such a performer you are..." he whispered against the ginger’s ear, nosing it lightly - affectionately. "You know how to entertain and please all while knowing how to waltz..."

 

"Ballet, as well," he giggled, pulling himself out of Gavin's wrapping arms and twirling himself to where he faced the Brit again, his hands held. He began to shift his hips to the tempo of the music that played, beginning to count, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6."

 

"You're beautiful," Gavin's lips were pursed as he began to move and shift with the rhythm of Michael’s movements, complimenting them as they both spun and twirled with each other. "I am just...in shock...you actually fancy me."

 

"You're just so...amazing. The way you carry yourself - not like most men. Especially like those rough masters...they're so intimidating - the thought of owning a person..."

 

"You don't like them?" Gavin smiled, continuing to grab a hold of Michael's hands and holding them tightly, pulling him close until their chests touched. It was a spark - a spark that ran through him both, Gavin could feel it.

 

"I'm just afraid...especially with the bar keep..."

 

"I'm sorry, love..." Gavin whispered, twirling Michael against his fingers, spinning the showgirl around and around until he giggled and smiled.

 

"It's funny. He talks talks a lot like you..."

 

Gavin's eyes widened a little, but he didn't say anything. The thought of the barkeep beating him,  _Michael_  - no, he couldn't bear it.

 

"He must be awful..." were all the words Gavin said. Michael giggled again.

 

"He says I'm his favorite...that's good, isn't it?"

 

Gavin leaned into Michael, shifting his weight deeply as he pulled Michael close, spinning with him in the darkness.

 

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" Michael's voice was soft and smooth as silk. "I've seen you around out out my window, laying in the cow field...you don't have a home - so where did you learn to dance?"

 

Gavin chuckled, a flame of embarrassment rising in his chest before he answered, "my father taught me when I was little...We danced together and he would praise how good I was. I then taught my previous lover...I miss them both...even though my previous engagement and I...didn't really get along..."

 

"I'm sorry for all of that, my doll," Michael kissed Gavin's chin, making the Brit gasp in surprise before Michael continued, "the barkeep taught me...whenever he's drunk, he always asks to dance and soon enough, he taught me how to waltz..." he spun into Gavin's arms and he continued to shift his weight against Gavin's body, rubbing his back and rear into the Brit - purposefully. Gavin cursed himself, and almost Michael, for the showgirl to have had let his tight skirt back on. He felt warmth from from the underlying skin and he sighed happily as he felt the ginger press his rear into him harder. He cursed softly when he felt his excitement beginning to surge down into his groin.

 

"Damn it, Michael...God, please damn it to Hell - you aren't a human, you seducing demon, you," the Brit hummed, spinning the performer around once again and the ginger laughed.

 

"Forgive me. God, you're easy to excite aren't you?"

 

"You bloody teased me with your ass!" Gavin hissed almost too loudly, his steps of the rhythm faltering slightly. "I'm surprised at myself for lasting as long as I did before passing out."

 

"My doll," Michael giggled, finally taking Gavin's hands tightly and spinning him around. Gavin was grinning, pulling Michael close and dipping the showgirl’s leg into his inner thigh, tilting him down and backwards until the ginger bent perfectly back, their chest pressed together and their noses practically touching.

 

The music stopped and Michael grinned, rubbing the skin of his nose against Gavin's. It was so warm and smooth, he nearly lost himself in the nuzzling until he grinned, stopping himself.

 

"I swear, I've barely known you for a week, and I promise...you're all I need...My, you're practically still a stranger...May I have and kiss, kind stranger?"

 

"God wouldn't be able to stop me if he tried..." Gavin breathed, dipping his face into Michael's.

 

Their lips connected and Michael moaned, hugging the Brit tightly, all while still holding onto him. It was warm, warm and tasted of ale and strawberry tobacco...

 

There was applause, for the pianist, but when they parted, Michael smiled.

 

"They're cheering for us..."

 

"No, darling, they're cheering for you, my beautiful dancer," Gavin kissed Michael once again with vigor, moaning softly as Michael had began to jut his hips upward to sit up until they stood together, lips still attached hungrily. Gavin could not picture anything more perfect in his whole entire life - the only thing to come good besides the dancing that his father had taught him long ago

 

And if it weren’t for the dancing, then there wouldn’t be anything - especially  _Michael_.

  


~

  


It was late in the night and Gavin still stood behind the curtains, trying his best to not peek out. He just stood there, waiting, all alone as the bar closed down. It was late. Very late. Gavin estimated that he’s been sitting behind the still curtains on the stage for about 30 minutes now. Michael promised he’d be back after he make sure that the coast was clear with the barkeep. Gavin had heard some conversations - very muffled and quiet - and he couldn’t make out entirely of what they were composed of. He heard the scatter of a new voice that did not belong to the showgirl. At moments, Gavin could swear that the new voice did, in fact, have a English accent. It was smooth and quiet - it didn’t sound like anything of a hateful barkeep.

 

At times, he heard Michael’s sweet voice ringing through the air until there was a sudden silence. Everything was very dark - nearly pitch black and Gavin yawned. Had Michael gone to bed with the barkeep? Gavin sighed and laid on his side, yawning once again.

 

There weren’t anymore voices or conversations and nothing to keep Gavin from closing his eyes to rest. And before he knew it, it was asleep.

  


~

  


“Wake up, doll,” giggled a voice. Gavin felt a hand lightly tapping his face, almost even playfully smacking. Gavin shakily opened his eyes to the voice, but there was no point. All he saw was darkness, the sudden realization that he fell asleep on the stage was sinking in. He felt warm hands touching him, gripping tight on his arms as he then felt weight beginning to straddle him.

 

“W-wha, M - Micoo?” Gavin asked, fuzzy and tired.

 

“Shhh, don’t be so loud,” answered the showgirl. “He finally went to sleep. It took almost an hour…”

 

Gavin exhaled, trying his best to keep his voice quiet as he continued, “A - are you sure this is okay?”

 

“I’m sure of it. Once he finally falls asleep, he’s passed out. He’s a heavy sleeper; the alcohol usually helps too.”

 

Gavin smirked, carefully nuzzling his face against Michael’s to touch his lips before kissing them. The performer’s lips were soft and plump, possibly quite relaxed and rested after a small nap. They were  _warm_ , as well, making Gavin hum in happiness as he felt Michael slide his tongue softly against his lips. The motion was relaxed and slow and made the Brit absolutely  _melt_  inside. Michael’s warm legs were now bare - he no longer wore the expensive high thighs with the laces around the hems. From the thin feel, as well, Gavin could tell that Michael was wearing just his underwear. Gavin smiled against Michael’s lips before pulling away, sitting up with the Lad in his lap.

 

“Why did you make me stay, Micheal?” Gavin teasingly asked, already knowing the answer. Michael whined before playing pushing Gavin down on the stage floor. Gavin grunted softly, smiling as he felt Michael’s hands grasping against, his, pinning him down.

 

“Aw, come on, you’re cute. Please don’t tell me you’re stupid,” the showgirl answered, giggling softly. He pulled himself close to Gavin’s face, kissing him deeply before shifting his weight all in Gavin’s lap. The Brit could feel Michael’s hardness poking against the fabrics and against his groin. Gavin groaned as he felt the excitement from the kissing also beginning to affect him. He slightly clung to the ginger tighter, beginning to softly grind against Michael for some sort of rubbing relief. Michael didn’t respond except for hands tightly clenching against Gavin, lips warmly rubbing against Gavin’s in the kiss.

 

The Brit smiled, humming against the soft lips before Gavin finally peeks his hands away from Michael’s. His fingers trails upward until they hooked against the soft, very  _thin and small_  silky fabric that was Michael’s undergarments. The performer gasped in through his nose and he pulled away. Gavin could almost  _feel_  the smile that radiated off of the showgirl.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, is that anyway to treat a lady you’ve  _recently_ met?”

 

“Oh, I’ll treat you right,” Gavin whispered low, his accent shooting out in the strongest of way and made the showgirl shudder above him.

 

“Oh,  _God_ , Jesus,” Michael chuckled. “I didn’t realize that you were such a  _promising_  talker.”

 

Gavin kissed Michael’s nose, beginning to itch his fingers on Michael’s skin. The warmth and softness of the smooth skin made him smile and he was mentally  _begging_  to pull down the thin, soft fabric.

 

“I want to treat my showgirl right, tonight….Gotta follow by your rules, right?” Gavin softly said, his lust accented his voice so full and perfect.

 

“Really, huh? My rules? My, you are a real gentleman, ” the performer finally just took his hands and pulled his underwear down, stand up to step out of it before straddling Gavin’s lap again. Gavin could feel the  _heat_  that warmed his skin; he groaned softly at the realization that  _that perfect performer - the one who everyone has been so excited about - is on my lap, nearly naked_. “How about I do all of the work, huh? Rule number one.”

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Gavin moaned softly, the thought alone nearly driving him insane. “T - that would be bloody fantastic…”

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t it be? I deserve to treat a client - a  _cute_  one with the smoothest of accents - in such a way,” Michael kissed Gavin quickly and Gavin responded that beginning to take off his pants, Michael helping out as well until they tossed them lightly to the side before Michael was on top of Gavin again. Gavin gasped, feeling Michael completely bare against him. The showgirl hummed happily, dipping his face down to kiss Gavin once again. “ _Oh, Jesus_ ,” Michael whispered. “So hard for me already, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Michael…” Gavin answered. “So hard for my performer. Dear, God, you were having me almost make a mess of myself.”

 

“Make a mess for me, doll,” Michael kissed Gavin’s nose before lowering himself downward, kissing all around Gavin’s body. His arms trailed up the Brit’s shirt, rubbing his heated fingers over the hardened nips of Gavin’s chest. The Brit felt rough, his skin tanned from the sun, and affected by the harsh conditions of the nature from not having a proper shelter to live in. Gavin moaned  _embarrassingly_  high from the fingers beginning to lightly pinch and Gavin could feel a thick bead of warm, viscous fluid that seeped out of the slit of Gavin’s cock. Michael’s hands quickly found the hard member and  _relished_  the soft moan that the Brit produced. Michael licked at the head, leaving a small, wet trail against Gavin’s tip. The Brit hitched his breath and spread his legs wide so that Michael could settle himself in between Gavin’s legs.

 

The licking was teasing and made Gavin  _whine_  so much so until he had to force himself to stop. He felt even more blood rushing south and more beads of precum weep out, Michael licking them up gratefully. “ _Yes_ , just like that,” Gavin gasped when Michael finally wrapped his lips around the hardness and bob his head softly. He made sure his tongue was flat and limp, sinking deeper. “ _God_ ,” Gavin tried his best to be quiet.

 

Michael took a deep breath of air when he pulled off from Gavin, his hand beginning to move and jerk at Gavin’s length.

 

“Jeez, you’re going to kill me. I’m not used to having to try and deep throat.”

 

Gavin blushed and grinned, rubbing his fingers proudly in Michael’s hair. “Hey, you said you were going to do all of the work--”

 

“Yeah, I know, I know, quit your whining,” Michael teased, giving Gavin’s inner thigh a deep kiss before beginning to sink his lips around the length once again, hollowing his cheeks out. Gavin tilted his head back in pure pleasure, releasing a quiet, breathless gasp, ever so tempted to not buck up in Michael’s mouth. The ginger continued to bob his head, licking all around with the flat of his tongue and lapping at the head, licking up the sticky precum. Michael sank down again, this time, opening his mouth wide.

 

Gavin could feel the walls of Michael’s mouth relaxing as he sank lower, until his lips were at the base of Gavin’s length. The homeless Brit gasped, his fingers gripping into Michael’s curls. It was so  _warm and wet_ , but most of all  _tight_.

 

“Oh,  _yes_ , you little --” Gavin gritted his teeth as Michael hummed  _deeply_ , sending rippling shivers down Gavin’s spine. “Bollocks, I’m gonna lose it and this will be over earlier than I wanted if you keep doing that, Michael.”

 

He shuddered out a whine when Michael pulled off, licking his lips before rubbing his wet, blown lips with the back of his hand.

 

“Well, let’s get to the fun part then,” Michael whispered. He leaned close into Gavin’s neck and kissed it before pulling himself on Gavin once again, straddling the homeless Brit. “Don’t worry about hurting me...I did some preparations before I came down here. Good thing, too, my big boy…”

 

“Jesus,  _please_ ,” Gavin moaned, feeling Michael’s cock rub against his. Michael was hard and aching, his tip practically soaked from all of the thin juices that seeped out. “God, that’s such a beautiful thought, Michael, I would’ve loved to see it...’

 

“Maybe next time, doll…” the showgirl smiled, lifting his body up. “We don’t have time tonight…”

 

“So, I’ll see you again?” Gavin smiled, his eyes soft - even though he doubt Michael could even see his eyes.

 

“Of course, doll. I think we get along just...fine…” Michael dragged out those two last words as he sank down onto Gavin. Michael moaned lightly as Gavin just dug his nails into Michael’s legs, whimpering at the  _tightness_ that Michael’s rim squeezed. The performer was hot and wet with oil. Gavin groaned, closing his eyes and trying to to rock into Michael when the ginger pinned him down to stop him. “Aup, bup, bup, doll. I said  _I’m_  doing the work,” the were a sneer that played the ginger’s voice. “Now, why don’t you just sit back and  _take it_.”

 

“Yes,  _my mistress_ ,” Gavin grinned, sighing happily when he felt Michael continuing to sink down on his length, moaning ever so soft and frail - like.

 

“Oh,  _fuck_  yes, I knew you were the one for me when I first saw you,” Michael groaned, sinking fully onto Gavin, using the Brit’s lap as a perfect seat for him. Gavin sighed at the wetness and tightness, cursing when Michael began to pull himself upward, just to sink slowly - so  _fucking_  slowly - back onto Gavin. There was a familiar small burn that excited Michael to where it made him smile and  _want_  to go faster and so he did, lifting himself up and down, increasing his speed.

 

“Jesus, you’re wanting to just milk my knob aren’t you?” Gavin concluded, exhaling deeply when Michael purposely  _squeezed_  around Gavin’s length. He tilted his head back, hands clasping on the showgirl’s thick hips and helping the ginger bounce freely on top of him.

 

“Oh, you better fucking believe it,” Michael smiled, moaning happily as he felt Gavin’s hands beginning to bear down on his thighs. They helped with the bouncing and Michaels cocked  _wept_  with leaking pleasure against his stomach. There were loose laces of cloth that hung from Michael and dangled from his chest - soft linens that were possibly the clothes that the showgirl slept in with the barkeep.

 

Gavin moaned, pulling Michael all the way until his rim just squeeze the very tip of his head. The wetness was so slick and warm, Gavin bit his lip, rocking himself in and out of Michael lightly, but never all of the way; it was just a natural tease that caused the showgirl to whine desperately, aching to be filled once more.

 

“Damn, you fucking --” Michael growled, taking the Brit’s hands from his thighs and pinning them backwards, leaving Gavin squawking and giggling in futility as Michael once again pinned back his wrists against the stage floor. “ _I’m_  doing the work, asshole,” Michael giggled playfully, beginning to rock himself onto Gavin once again, groaning at the slick stretch that the Brit’s long cock gave him. It felt nice, especially when the major curve of the length began to play and tease at the bundle of nerves that drove Michael absolutely  _insane_  whenever he sat perfectly against Gavin. He moaned highly, cock bobbing stiff and wet with each thrust.

 

Gavin mewled softly, Michael’s tight fingers never giving him a break as the ginger continued to fuck himself on Gavin’s cock, spewing moans and curses with ever two or three bounce and thrusts. Gavin  _ached_  to move - and it was making him dizzy and insane when he realized that Michael had him down tight and pinned.

 

“Oh,  _God_ , my little showgirl is quite strong isn’t she? I thought she wanted a nice, strong gentleman in her life?” Gavin could even barely say the words clearly and correctly whilst tilting his head back and trying to remain focused without losing it. He felt  _thick_  beads of precum seeping out of his slit and he was  _desperate_  to try to not come in Michael’s tight, warm muscle that continued to jerk at him.

 

“Fuck you and your words; I’m fucking myself on your long cock whether you like it or not,” Michael breathlessly replied - his main focus now being to achieve his orgasm. It was amazing how he could change character so quickly, but Gavin understood and he bit his lip at just how utterly  _hot_  that was.

 

“My performer putting on a show for me, huh?”

 

Michael just whined, his nails digging into the tendons of Gavin’s wrists and nearly splicing the skin.

 

He continued with such words like “ _oh, fuck_ ” and “ _dear, God, yes_ ” until he felt Michael’s movements faltering, the showgirl groaning as his fingers clamped down  _impossibly_  tighter against Gavin’s wrists. “I - I’m gonna fucking come --” he choked out, groaning deeply as then, Gavin felt Michael’s muscles slickly clamping down on his length and he moaned out Michael’s name brokenly.

 

There was heat - a liquid heat that began to seep and soak Gavin’s shirt, Michael nearly  _squealing_  in orgasmic pleasure. Gavin cursed himself and cursed the darkness for not being able to see it. He pictured Michael’s face just being able to release such  _heat_  in fat streams - Gavin could only imagine how  _beautiful_  it really looked.

 

“Fuck!” Michael managed to finally choke out some  _primitive_  English, but it was some for that matter. He was gasping, legs shaking violently as he began to try his very best to continue his movement in hopes that he could let his homeless Brit that was under him get a proper release.

 

Gavin shushed at Michael, his heart now racing and frightened from how loud the showgirl was. He was genuinely scared of how they could get caught and so Gavin began to sit up, Michael still seated perfectly in his lap. Their lips met - loose, hot, and wet - as Gavin began to rock himself into Michael, making the performer moan desperately from his post-orgasmic ecstasy in his lips. They were muffled and silent, but still sound all the more  _greedy_  with want as Gavin began to rock faster and faster. The wet sound of skin slapping against each other was light, but filled the empty room and it only excited Gavin more with both the feeling of thrill and lust as he moaned  _roughly_  against Michael’s lips. He felt the showgirl  _perfectly_  begin to squeeze his muscles and tighten, making Gavin release the ginger’s lips and moan embarrassingly high.

 

“Fuck, Michael,” Gavin pronounced, gasping. “I’m…”

 

“Yes, baby,” Michael giggled. “Come for your little lady - come for me…She needs it so  _badly_.”

 

“Fuck,” Gavin exhaled, gritting his teeth as he felt the shocking waves of euphoria and bliss beginning to rock and ripple through his body. He rolled his eyes back and closed them at heat enveloped him  _fully_  as he shakily rocked ever so small and light into the performer’s squeezing, wet entrance before he finally pulled away, shuddering softly. “ _God_.”

 

“You’ve made me all wet…” Michael hissed, kissing Gavin deeply before tightly pulling at his shirt and arms and digging his nails into the skin. It was such a pinching, excited pain that Gavin moaned at. It was a break from the numbing heat that surrounded him and left him breathless.

 

“Michael...You are the most amazing being to have ever been created,” Gavin spewed with loose lips, almost like a drunkard. Michael kissed Gavin’s nose before replying with a small noise - a coo that almost mimicked a kitten or a dove.

 

“And you are my knight who has saved me for the night…”

  
Gavin never understood what Michael really meant until nearly a year later, when everything went to  _shambles_. That night, he was completely clueless as was then hopping out of the double doors of the saloon, still trying to put on his pants as he moved. As he scampered out of the building, he looked behind him to see Michael quietly moving out up the stairs; when Gavin was back laying in the field, he couldn’t help but dream of actually having to stay with Michael and sleep with him through the night knowing that he would be okay and away from the saloon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are not required, but are beyond appreciated and make me smile after a hard day of work and school :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And Fanart Maybe?~~


	4. Clarity. (Ray I, Michael/Geoff I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray begins to realize how society truly view little boys.
> 
> Geoff begins to realize why Michael never appreciates his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

Ray’s legs dangled from the window, lightly kicking them against the wall. His arms were folded in a bored pout and huff, the gun knocking against the wall everytime he shifted his weight slightly. There was absolutely nothing more boring to the small Lad than doing his job as night watch. It has been weeks since something excited had happened to him and that was when he found the lost pet, Gavin. Since then, everything has been dead and especially at night. No other sound was heard except for the faint cry of a lone wolf that lurked on the mountainside. Ray would always pretend to aim his rifle at the sound of the howls, “cock” it by making the  _”chck-chck”_  noise, and the fire with a  _”pewwww”_. He’s always wondered what it really would be like to shoot a rifle or, better yet, shoot it to defeat an  _outlaw_.

 

He would daydream about becoming someone that he would always look up to; a person who could be protective, especially towards a pet. Since Gavin’s arrival, the thought of being able to nurture and care for such a pretty thing as a pet was always taking place in Ray’s mind especially when it came to nights like these.

 

His eyes were beginning to lid with heavy sleep, soft little heaves of breaths sighing out occasionally.Nothing was allowing him to keep awake during the silence of the night and so he drifted off, his head falling against the wooden panel of the window.

 

~

 

Gavin was snoring gently, his face planted against his master's chest. Ryan took loose, aimless fingers and petted them through the pet's thin hair. He continued to watch at the window, seeing the silhouetted, small figure finally stop moving his legs against the wall. His head was limp against the frame of the window, indicating to the master that he was asleep.

 

"Looks as if our tiny Lad decided to turn in for the night, as well as my pretty pet," the man said aloud, but to himself, looking down at the sleeping Brit. Gavin cooed soft and weak, nuzzling into Ryan's touch when the mate master took his open palms and began to massage at his sides.

 

Gavin was not naked due to the fact that tonight was a chilly one. Ryan told his pet to prepare for a long night as he bundled him up with a long sleeved shirt and heavy pants. During the time, Gavin didn't really understand until they began to watch for almost an hour at the playful, pretending teenager shoot fake bullets with his rifle. That was a while ago, maybe an hour or so. The night was only beginning to settle in while the town was closing down for sleep. He saw the lights of the bar that Geoff owned beginning to dim away and he remembered the talk that he had with the barkeep.

 

_“I’ll be damned if I let you go near that boy. He’s a good kid, keep’s the watch at Pattilo’s place. He doesn’t need you to interfere with his independent life.”_

 

“ _God, you possess such a naive mind! Listen to you! He’s how old now, thirteen?” Ryan huffed._

_“Fifteen to be exact, moron,” Geoff spat. “I know because I gave him some liqour. I wouldn’t have given it to him if he were any younger.”_

_“God, you do have a naive mind. That boy belongs with me and my pet, not alone in some shack and working late nights trying to stop outlaws who could kill him. He isn’t built for it, Geoff, he’s built gently with caring, creamy hands and a soft, loving  waist that would fit perfectly in my arms. My pet and I would take care of him as if he were a goddess.”_

_“I strongly disagree with that.”_

 

Geoff and Ryan had fought that night while he knew his pet was upstairs messing with the barkeep’s. Ryan was honestly surprise that he didn’t hear any whines of his or Geoff's pet from the argument downstairs. Usually when it comes to heated arguments with loud yelling, the pets would beg for it to stop. Ryan figured that didn't happen due to the fact that the two pets were two busy with each other.

 

Since the past, Ryan and Geoff never really met eye to eye on any situation at all, but the Gent could really care less. A few years back before Ryan even thought about becoming a master, Geoff and him had relations of their own but it lasted for only seven full moons before Geoff had booted Ryan out the door with a broken heart and teary eyes. They were outlaws, themselves. They were wanted in almost every county from Travis to Buffalo with a record of stealing from banks and even hijacking a train. That was when Ryan cared for no one except for himself and showed it by breaking the laws and not being an adequate lover. He says he doesn't regret it, but he doesn't even know if that is entirely true, himself.

 

Gavin cooed soft and tender in his arms when they saw Ray continuing to shoot fake bullets at the mountain earlier in the night. Ryan huffed a scoff.

 

"Pretty boy like that with such tender hands shouldn't know how to handle a gun, or even try to for that matter. That's a husband's job; not a mistress," Ryan tossed a stray rock into the air, catching it when it came back down. "And Lord knows,  he's too pretty for that."

 

"He is lovely," Gavin had said at the time before he fell asleep. "But he seems tough and rough. Let him try to shoot a gun if he pleases."

 

"But he  _doesn't_  know how to shoot. Jesus, Pattillo doesn't know what he's thinking letting a boy like that to watch for criminals at night. Little boys like that will end up getting killed, raped -- _God_ ," Ryan didn't want to think about it. The mere thought of his potential wife to be harmed and abused like that drove him nearly mad. "In the morning I am going to talk to Jack. Force him to reconsider letting this boy keep watch."

 

"Jack is only trying to help, master." Gavin gave Ryan a tender kiss, trying to distract him from such anger. "Don't interfere."

 

"Is my quarry telling me what I should or shouldn't do?" Ryan playfully nipped at Gavin, causing the pet to blush. "I don't think is your place to tell me that..."

 

"Forgive me, sir, " Gavin licked at the master's cheek. "Was only trying to --"

 

"I understand, Gavin," Ryan chuckled, nuzzling his nose against the Brit's. "God knows, though, that little boys like that should be in bed, kissing and licking at their husbands and pets - properly preparing to bare a child with those lush, lovely hips of his. Not hold a gun. "

 

"God! You're improper. Thinking of a small bloke like that and saying such a thing. You haven't even gotten to know him,  master," Gavin groaned when he felt Ryan lick at his lips, hearing his deep laugh ring through the air. "You're a horny, perverted master, you are."

 

"Been wanting a mistress, pretty, don't you dare begin to judge me based on my behavior right now. You want to plant your seed as deep as I do in that lovely Lad , don't even think you don't," Ryan gritted out a grin, sending his pet into his lap and kissing him.

 

Gavin squawked out a noise that cause the master to plant his hand over the pet’s mouth in order to keep him quiet. Ryan chuckled when he felt Gavin’s cheeks light up in a heated blaze, little whines and whimpering involuntarily leaving his lips.

 

“Oh, you’re  _thinking_  about it, aren’t you, love?” Ryan whispered. “You’re thinking about being able to fuck that little boy and making him hold your own child, aren’t you? I could picture it now, myself, quite honestly...You two sitting by the fire, you laying on the rug with a lazy yet prideful smile on your face as you sleepily cuddling  against his swollen belly, kissing it. You would be a proud father.”

 

“I would, master…” Gavin whimpered, his arms folding in as a sign of defense. “I would be so happy if that would happen, dear; I’ve even been telling Michael about it, that’s how I’ve been wanting it so badly…”

 

“My perverted pet, you take after me so much it’s almost as if we are identical…However, if you even think about taking him, before I get a chance to, it’ll take an army to stop me from punishing you; I’ll first make you bare a child,” Ryan kissed at Gavin’s lips, sending his pet into a purr, rutting up against him uncomfortably. The threatening talk was just making Gavin whine in a messy, wanting buzz.

 

“You’ve made me all excited again, master,” the Brit whimpered. "I can't touch him, sir?"

 

"Of course you may. It would be a delight to watch you two rub your cocks together, get all messy and wet with each other. My pet, opening my wife with that wonderful tongue of yours, making him into a complete mess of himself. I'm sure he'd taste  _lovely_."

 

Gavin whined, continuing to rut up uncomfortably against his master.

 

“God, I want to lick, master. Lick until he's all wet and begging for your thick cock..." The master nuzzled into the pet's hair, kissing him in thankfulness of the praise. "B - but, sir how do you even know that the little boy is capable to even get pregnant in the first place?”

 

Ryan made a little hum, settling down in the grass and allowing Gavin to lay on him. Gavin slotted onto him perfectly as if they were the two fitting pieces to a puzzle. “I can tell. He has those hips. Those are the kind of hips that would make any master take off their hat in dignity in a way they would do a woman, but  _better_.” Gavin cooed happily and understandingly as he situated himself on top of Ryan, dipping his head down onto the master’s chest. He could hear the light  _thump, thump, thump_  of Ryan’s heart beginning to soothe him to sleep.

 

When he did close his eyes, he immediately dreamed of that scene that his master talked about before: laying beside of the Lad by a warming fire, snuggling up against the pregnant boy who would be holding a child,  _his_  child. The mistress would soon be in his lap, Gavin kissing and rubbing at the swollen stomach just to feel little hands and feet kicking at his hands.

 

He would do the same if the Lad were holding his master’s, but for Ray to bare it and Gavin being able to call it his own was possibly the greatest thing that Gavin could think of. Long ago, he wanted to do the same to Michael, but Gavin tries not to focus on the things that ‘could have been’. He is just happy that the ginger pet and him were able to meet once again.

 

Ryan continued to look at the limp, obscured boy that laid against the window until the little pricks of sleep beginning to ping at his eyes. He yawned one or two times, body sinking deeper into the grass with comfort. His pet provided warmth as he was curled against the master’s body, nose into the crook of his neck and lips brushing up against his skin. Ryan absolutely adored his pet and wouldn’t give him up for the world. As much as he loved Gavin and as much as the Brit has been loyal to him being a proper mate, Ryan yearned for a partner of whom he could call his wife. He was always afraid that Gavin would become jealous and so he’s never brought up the subject of having a mistress around until the day that they both met the little boy.

 

Ryan knew then that he was the one.

 

~

 

Ryan was awoken by a crowing rooster as the early dawn began to break over the horizon. He sleepily muttered a soft curse, feeling that there was an extreme ache on his side. He determined that he fell asleep with Gavin still clinging to him, his pet’s weight making his side ache. Ryan still kissed him awake, however, shaking the pet lightly so that Gavin may wake up.

 

“It’s morning, my dear. We have to leave.”

 

Gavin yawned, stretching his body, back arching like a cat would do after a nice nap. With a few clicks of his lips and with hands desperate in trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, Gavin finally sat up, feeling Ryan grab and dig his nails into him.

 

“We must hurry so that no one can spot us. The Sheriff would hang us for spying on a small Lad like this,” Ryan took a look at the window to see that the boy was still laying there in the same position as hours before when he first fell asleep. This time, however, the details were beginning to reveal themselves on Ray’s face. His jaw hung slack and his eyes were gently closed so tender, Ryan couldn’t help but sigh, dreaming of being able to wake up to that face in the morning along with his pretty pet. He dreamed of his pet being able to kiss his soon-to-be mistress awake and play with him as Ryan hunted for food. It would be a perfect life for them all.

 

That dream seemed all but a reality at this point and as the two sat up to begin to leave, Gavin whined. “Sir, when will we talk to him? I don’t think it’s quite moral to watch him like this.”

 

“It’s not so much watching him just for the Hell of it as the fact that I am worried for his life. I will be  _damned_  if there were an outlaw ready to have at my boy. They would drag him from that window, dirty hands ready to muck up his pretty thighs as they please.”

 

Gavin made a frightened nose, snuggling his face into the master’s chest before they began to walk, his eyes remaining on the sleeping Lad in the window nearly at all times. In his honest opinion, he doesn’t believe that Ryan should be calling the boy his “soon-to-be mistress” when, in fact, Ray barely even knows who he is. The only connection between the two was, honestly, the pet, himself. However, he couldn’t blame the handsome master. Back in the past, Gavin wanted the same for him and Michael.

 

“What are going to do today, master?” Gavin yawned, feeling Ryan’s hand settling on the side of his waist as they began to walk past the mountain. Ryan hummed softly, contemplating the actual question, himself.

 

“We are going to talk some sense into Pattillo. Keeping a small boy up like that up there at night is nearly sickening to me.”

 

“What if he likes to hunt, master?”

 

“Hunt!” Ryan scoffed. “Little boys like that shouldn’t hunt.”

 

“Just because you believe he shouldn’t, master, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like to hunt,” Gavin whimpered when he felt Ryan’s hands tightening on his waist in a light heat of anger. He cooed out a soft apology, but the master grunted in reply before saying, “I forgive you.”

 

The two finally sat down near a pasture, Gavin laying and cuddling in the grass like he used to when he laid in the old cow field back in Tarantula. Ryan laid beside him, his arms snaking around the pet’s waist and humming comfortingly before speaking, “I’m worried for him, Gavin. I don’t want that little boy to get hurt.”

 

“I understand, sir,” Gavin cooed, cuddling close into Ryan’s body. He could smell the faint scent of dirt on his master, but it was accompanied by the natural scent of sweet apples when they were out in the field picking at the orchard trees. Gavin imagined what that would be like with the mistress around; him and Ray would pick at the apples and eat at the berries as the master would be hunting for their food. Gavin and Ray would make the most delicious of deserts and they would snuggle and perhaps even mess around a little with licks and kisses that would send the mistress into a complete, begging mess. Gavin imagined dipping his face and lips into the little boy's cheeks and lick at his tight, virgin rim. The taste would be so deep and lush, Gavin could swear that he would not stop until the mistress would mess himself, spilling all over his little stomach with warm cream that the pet would be more than happy to lick up. What if he would be begging for master to take him? Gavin could only imagine such a perfect thought.

 

"I'm still resting, my dear pet. Allow me to sleep for a little while longer..." Ryan planted his lips against his pet's and cooed lovingly. "We will then go talk to Mr. Pattillo "

 

"Would you allow me to visit my boy, Michael?" Gavin asked just above a whisper. "It would be lovely if you'd let me. He's been having trouble with his own master and perhaps I could cheer him up."

 

Ryan sighed, turning over to where his back was towards Gavin. The pet wrapped his arms around the master, kissing his broad back lightly. It was almost an apologetic notion; Gavin knew better than to have asked.

 

"I have nothing against the pet, my Gavin, but we have to focus on the important matters at hand. I'm planning to court that little boy and all you're thinking about is being able to bury your cock in that past showgirl of a pet. Shouldn't you be focused on preparing for little Ray about to be in our life?"

 

Gavin blushed a furious red, biting his lips and stuffing his tongue against his teeth. He was honestly offended by his master's words, but he said nothing except "yes sir, sorry sir." He wanted to visit Michael and he softly muttered an annoyed slur, burying his face into the master's jacket, inhaling his scent deeply. As much as he disagreed with the Gent, he still loved him deeply. He tried not to think about such a sad thought as Michael suffering under the sadness that he felt with the conflict between him and his master and instead, he tried to focus on Ray once again. The pretty Lad that was previously bloated with a litter of children was now normal sized. Now the beautiful Lad wore a gorgeous white dress, the kind that would make any bride jealous and green with envious passion.

 

Gavin smiled as he imagined the wedding that would take place between his master and the little Lad; it would be one to remember for certain and he hopes that perhaps one day, it would come true.

 

~

 

Ray awoke in a jolt from the sudden slamming of a door. He gasped with his head looking back to see Jack standing there with a frown on his face.

 

"Are you okay, boy?" he asked, beginning to Walt towards the Lad. Ray stammered slightly, fumbling on words that he didn't know how to speak from the sudden, jolting surprise of being awoken.

 

"Yes, sir. I must have accidentally dozed off during the middle of the night. I really do apologize for that..."

 

Jack sighed, raising an eyebrow before beginning to run down the stairs and to the store area of where his business took place. Ray tried to stand up with wobbly, tingling legs and began to follow the store keep down the stairs. He saw Jack looking through the store, checking upon the shelves to see if anything was missing. Ray gulped, feeling a lump in his throat rising; the feeling of total and complete failure began to grow strong. "I didn't mean to sleep, sir. I've been having some really bad times of trying to get to sleep."

 

"Just don't let it happen again," Jack looked into the register, beginning to count the money. Ray felt more nervous than ever as he heard the numbers of counting beginning to find through his ears as the store keep counted the register out. Thankfully, all 50 dollars were accounted for in the register along with the extra 300 in the safe and the boy sighed in relief when he saw Jack shutting the small door of the iron box. "Doesn't seem like anything is missing. I trust you, Ray, but please try not to fall asleep while keeping watch. A lot of bad things can happen."

 

"I understand, sir..." Ray settled his gun on his back. "Sorry again."

 

"Take care, boy," Jack said passed the ringing of the cow bell as Ray left the door.

 

~

 

The bar was musky and smelled of men. There was a very unsettling, unnerving feel to the building when the boy walked in. There were men at the bar being served by the barkeep, Geoff. Ray found himself to be mesmerized by how quickly the barkeep could mix and pour the proper drinks just add quickly as the men ordered them. His inky arms were flying through the air, grabbing bottles and a mixer. Ray barely even noticed that Geoff even acknowledged his presence.

 

"Hey, kiddo!" the barkeep greeted. Ray smiled, taking his gun off of his body and leaning or against the wall. Two of the men sitting at the bar were holding hands, wedding rings showing clearly. Ray noted that they were possibly the most beautiful of rings he'd ever seen in his life. They chuckled when they saw how wide the enticed, curious boy's eyes were.

 

"Got something to say, kid?" asked the man from the couple who didn't wear glasses. He wore a star badge, telling Ray immediately that he was the town's sheriff. Ray was blushing in embarrassment, realizing that he was starting.

 

"No, Sheriff Heyman, sir." Ray had never seen the sheriff before, but he heard all about him during the time that Gavin went missing from his master. He bowed his head, as if trying to tip an invisible hat. Heyman chucked, nudging his husband of which Ray assumed was the town owner, Burns. Burnie Burns, to be exact. Ray has heard so many stories about his and Heyman’s relationship. They are what the town calls the most vintage of relationships considering the fact that Heyman and Burns were married even before the town was created.

 

"He didn't mean to stare, sheriff, he's just a curious kid. He's been curious since he found that pet," Geoff smiled, leaning against the bar. Heyman looked over at the Lad, shooting him a smile.

 

“How cute,” he simply said before pausing for a little to think about his next words. “Having a pet can be one of the most wonderful things for a person to ever have. Being a master is simply amazing. Burnie and I were masters at one point until…” he pursed his lips, but gave a small smile. “Well, we can’t help fate when it comes around, now can we?” The sheriff's voice all but broke completely as the tension of discomfort was tight in his tone.

  
Ray felt the pain in his heart when he heard that knowing immediately that their pet had passed in some way or another. Burns kissed at Heyman’s hand, nuzzling into the man’s neck lightly and whispering something indistinctly into the husband’s ear. Ray tried to pay no mind, but it was hard enough being the curious teenager that he was. He saw Geoff inch his finger towards him, signalling him to come over. The teenager obeyed, hopping towards the barkeep and master.

 

“Listen here,” Geoff whispered once Ray was near earshot of him. He leaned in close, placing a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go upstairs and keep Michael company? Earlier, I caught him flirting with some unkempt and  _very_  unfit men. Sorry excuses of masters is what I call them,” Geoff brushed some dirt off of the boy’s arm before giving him a smile. “I’ve always told Michael to stop trying to toy with other men and boys, but he has that fire in him, you know? Once a previous performer, he can’t stop with that life, I’ve determined.”

 

Ray nodded, trying to understand where Geoff was going at, but for the life of him he couldn’t. After a few more words, Geoff patted the Lad on his back, motioning him to move up the stairs. Slowly, Ray obeyed, beginning to climb up without even saying a word. Before he got to the second floor, however, he took a look down to see the sheriff and the town’s owner sharing a deep, yet sad kiss. Their arms were wrapped tight around each other in an embracing hug that Ray could only wish for if he were to have a pet or lover of his own. A single tear slid down the cheek of the sheriff, making Ray look away and try not to cry on his own.

 

Whatever happened to their loving pet, Ray didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to think about such sad thoughts as he wanted to be a master, himself. He didn’t want to know what it’s like to lose something near and dear to his heart like that.

 

He continued upward, remaining his eyes away from the two. There was a pressure against his chest as he walked down the hallway, seeing a dim light illuminating from underneath the crack of the door. Ray knocked once...twice...and even three times before there was a response. It was a sleepy coo, one that’s he never heard before and he could have  _sworn_  that it was possibly one of the most beautiful things that he could ever hear.

 

“Who is it?” muttered Michael languidly.

 

“It’s Ray,” the boy smiled sadly when he heard the silent pause coming from the other side of the door. “I’ve come to just visit.”

 

The door opened, revealing a shy Michael peeping his eyes in between the door as he cracked it opened.

 

“Is Geoff with you?” he asked. Ray looked down the hallway and shook his head ‘no’. That is when Michael let him in, opening the door to its full potential. “Good,” he said.

 

“What’s wrong with you and Geoff?” Ray asked, walking into the room. He immediately plopped on the bed, kick his legs against the sides like he did to the window much earlier in the night before. “Did he tie you up again?”

 

“No,” Michael muttered. “He just sent me up here. He’s being a real fucking asshole right now.”

 

“How is that?” Ray laid on the bed, gasping slightly in surprise when he felt Michael also crawling on the bed beside him. The pet’s leg slightly crossed with Ray’s, their knees buckling together in a lace. Ray was shaking slightly from nervousness as he saw that Michael was dressed his “normal” attire. He wore thin thigh highs once again with lacy lavender colored underwear as his only means of having clothing to cover himself. The ginger sighed a dramatic breath, plopping into the bed.

 

“I was trying to dance...I was dancing around and just do what I normally did before I ever became a pet. It’s been so long since I’ve danced for anybody and so I was really enjoying all of the attention that I was getting from all of the men who were at the bar. I guess most of them noticed my collar, though, and they were getting excited. I didn’t mind; I’m a strong guy. I know what is right and wrong and I would  _never_  think about being a whore of a pet and disgrace my master, but…” Michael sighed, wrapping an arm around Ray’s. The teenager flinched at the warmed of the skin contact against his. Never before has he ever laid this close with someone, let alone actually have them touch him in such a seemingly romantic way. “Geoff sent me up here…”

 

“He was only trying to protect you. He doesn’t want stupid, old, burly men touching his pretty pet,” Ray smiled, daring to put a finger into one of the curls of the ginger pet. He could have sworn that there was a faint purr that Michael emitted once he did that and Ray continued at it, feeling the pretty shift beside him. Their knees knocked together, making Ray shudder of how close they were together. Heat radiated from the dips of Michael's hips, making the Lad sigh uneasy.

 

“I guess...but, Ray...do you realize how fucking long it’s been since I’ve actually danced like that? I use to be the best dancer that this state had to offer…” he continued, “I loved all of the attention and the lusty eyes that would fall on me. It was such a wonder to have such recognition and knowing that no one would be able to touch you unless you let them. And boy,” Michael laughed. “All of them wanted to touch me…”

 

“That sounds...nice,” Ray cleared his throat. Michael began to turn on his side, smiling with eyes close as he snuggled up into the teenager’s space.

 

“And Gavin? He was  _mine_.”

 

“He was?” Ray shot his head up with curiosity. “You and Gavin courted?”

 

Michael laughed. “No, honestly. Not really. I was such a Goddamned rake at the time, I let him have me the first night we got to know each other,” He looked back at Ray, pressing his warm nose against the teenager’s skin. “I don’t regret it, either. Not even to this fucking day. When Gavin and I saw each other the other week, we were the happiest pets to ever be. I’m sure our masters would have been…” Michael paused, laughing a little before nudging at Ray. “Gavin and I were sure to get our dicks wet if they didn’t interrupt us. Hell, they probably would have joined in. It would probably have fixed the straining relationship that Geoff and Ryan have now.”

 

Ray blushed, covering his mouth at even such a thought, confusion closing his mind. The way Michael depicted it, it sounded  _very_  dirty. Michael laughed at Ray’s reaction.

 

“Ever thought of that?”

 

“No…” Ray admitted. “It sounds so…”

 

“It’s  _very_  exciting…” Michael whispered, his hands trailing down the sides of the teenager. “If Geoff would let me…”

 

“ _Michael_ ,” Ray gasped, beginning to get up from the bed. He was blushing a fiery red, hearing Michael chuckling from the bed.

 

“What is it, Ray?”

 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with all of that yet.”

 

Michael hummed, beginning to get up from the bed, as well. He walked over to Ray and hugged the teenager. “One day, you’ll have to be. How old are you, now?”

 

“I’m --” Ray stammered, feeling his body flush with heat. “Fifteen…”

 

Michael gasped in surprise. “Honestly, how are you not even married yet? By this time, you should have been courted by now.”

 

“Now?” Ray pursed his lips, a worried look straining on his face. “I - I don’t think I am ready right now. I’m not like most. I -- I want to be a master,” Ray smiled with a shaky confidence. Seeing Michael’s face light up in reaction was definitely reassuring, however. The pet smiled with glee, his fingers tight against the shirt that he wore.

 

“That’s beautiful, Ray. Are you sure you think you would be able to handle the responsibility?” he nuzzled Ray's face into his neck, wrapping his arms around the teenager's waist. "I'm sure being a master is such a pain to be at times. Pets can be such a handful. I know I am for fuck sakes."

 

Ray smiled, allowing himself to lean into the pet's touch all while smiling. "I think I would be able to handle it."

 

"Have you ever thought of becoming married?" Michael asked. “A good lookin’ boy like you should already have a husband by now.”

 

Once again, the teenager blushed, his eyes trailing to the floor. He never thought about becoming married in his entire life. He determined that he was the type that would never find a husband or a suitable match for him because he was never in such things like romance or “love”. Michael cooed light, lifting up Ray’s chin with a single finger. He kissed the nose of the Lad, making Ray gasped and jolt in the ginger’s arms.

 

“It’s okay, Ray,” Michael soothed. “Most of the time, you don’t usually think about such a thing as marriage, but you should. You’re a growing boy and soon, you’ll have men drooling at your fucking feet, they want you so bad.”

 

“You really think that?” Ray rolled his eyes, his voice low. “I doubt that highly. I don’t even think I’m interested in such a thing.”

 

“Trust me, I  _know_. And everyone says that. Hell, I even said it back in my younger years before I became a performer. People change.” The ginger’s sentences were short, his fingers focused on playing with the hem of Ray’s shirt, brushing off the dirt and straightening out the wrinkles that wore against the fabric. “Little bit of sprucing up, you’ll be someone’s perfect bride.”

 

The thought made Ray purse his lips in concernment. He never thought of ever being someone’s wife before, but he managed the smile for Michael. “Thanks…” he said soft and light.

 

“You may not be thinking about it now, but,” Michael hummed, continuing to play with the teenager’s shirt, “you’ll find that big, strong guy who would be your perfect husband. He would wait on you hand and foot and you wouldn’t have to lift a finger ever again.”

 

“I don’t know if I  _want_  that, though,” Ray pouted, the worried look on his face increasing. “Marriage is such a scary thought, I don’t think I want it.”

 

Michael said nothing more. Instead, he pulled on Ray’s shirt, sending the boy against his chest. With a small  _oof_  and groan, they settled into the bed, Ray awkwardly laying on top with fumbling fingers trying to pry at the covers for leverage. They laid like that, Michael continuing to pull at Ray’s hair, picking at loose strands and settling them into place to neaten up his head. Ray groaned, but allowed the pet to groom him, deciding that arguing against our would do no good. He continued to think about Michael’s words and actually began to contemplate if the ginger would actually prove to be right or not.

 

“Michael?” he asked. “Were you going to be Gavin’s wife?”

 

“I was,” Michael hummed in reply. “A bunch of shit happened, though…Gavin's abusive ex-husband came in the scene. He was the old barkeep at the saloon where I danced,” the ginger’s tone fell sad. “I felt so terrible - I was laying with his abusive shit of an ex-husband for so long..." Michael's voice trailed off again, causing Ray to clench his fists in anticipation. "Gavin and I just... never had a chance."

 

""What happened?! Gavin being abused?!"

 

Michael quickly shushed the boy, covering his mouth with his hand. " _Was_  abused. His master takes good care of him now. "

 

Ray whimpered, a worried expression striking his face. He snuggled close into Michael as if that abusive man were at the door now. There was a painful quiet between them until Michael stirred slightly causing Ray to finally speak.

  
“Do you regret not marrying him?” Ray was tensing up, fearing the answer that the pet would give him. there was a sad sigh before Michael finally said, “yes and no.”

 

Ray asked nothing more. Instead, he nuzzled into the pet's neck and relaxed against his touch.

 

Ray lost track of time, dozing into another deep nap, but to him it seem like he fell through a time lapse. When his eyes opened and reality settled in - a blurry reality. The light of the room was much more dim. The candles were shrink low with burning wicks almost to the bottom. The flames were small, but they still danced at the smallest gust. For the moment, everything was just a big, blobbing blur and the boy realized that his glasses were missing from his face.

 

Ray laid haphazardly off the bed with legs dangling down and arms curled around Michael, the boy’s lips being wet with seeping drool that had leaked out slightly from limp lips. The ginger was curled back, his face at a skewed angle, digging into the shoulder of the teenager. Ray groaned, preparing to get up, nearly dazed. He figured that he must have slept for at least a couple of hours. As he got up, he felt the light weight of his glasses brush past his arms and he put them on blinking a few times so that his eyes may adjust. Although the room was dim, his eyes watered from musk that stained the air. It smelled of a strong fragrance and warm alcohol - just like the bottle of whiskey that the barkeep gave him weeks before when Gavin was still by his side. He angled his neck, feeling the bones popping and adjusting; the groggy feel of a past, deep nap began to settle in and Ray whined.

 

“What’s wrong, Ray?” he heard a sleepy-voiced Michael asked. The boy looked back, seeing Michael beginning to sit up. His glasses were so crooked, the frame and earpieces were hanging off from his head. Ray couldn’t help but give off a little giggle, stretching with a deep yawn that was so big, he had to close his eyes for it.

 

“Fell asleep…” Ray replied in between the yawn, throwing his voice at a much deeper tone. He heard Michael chuckle.

 

“I saw that. You fell 'sleep right in my arms, I didn’t know what to do with yuh.” He also stretched. “Went downstairs, drank a bottle of fresh rose vodka, and came back up. I guess I fell ‘sleep as well…”

 

Ray raised an eyebrow, seeing Michael crawling out of the bed, underwear slightly riding up and being pinched into his cleft, revealing his plump, flawless cheeks. The pet was blushing, trying to pull them down feeling that he was beginning to reveal himself. “Sorry. Damn, I might look like a whore to yuh…"

 

The teenager blushed when he saw the dip of the pet's thighs that led to how groin. There was a bulge that pressed against the lavender underwear that the pet wore. Although the pet had revealing fabrics, Ray was appalled by the words that the drunken pet had uttered, shaking his head slowly.

 

"Whore?! Why would you ever call yourself that? You're a beautiful pet and everyone knows it."

 

"Ah, shut up with your smooth talk, cute fucker, you're not fooling me," Michael was giggling, giggling so much so that Ray couldn’t help but start smiling himself. The pet was wobbly as he stood up, so he just ended on his knees when he finally reached the floor. He was laughing, his palms flat against the wood of the floor and he looked up at Ray. “Don’t ever drink - fucks you up.”

 

“I know that already,” Ray responded, trying to help Michael up. He reached down for the ginger, grabbing his hand, but to his surprise Michael pulled - hard. With a loud yelp, Ray crashed to the floor, Michael laughing so hard, it sounded as if he were in tears. His arms were all over the Lad, wrapping around him tight when they were both on the floor, now. Ray felt uneasy, but he began to laugh as well, beginning to imagine if this was what it was like to have a pet. The ginger’s skin was soft and warm and he smelled of spicy alcohol. The teenager’s lips feel numb when he allowed himself to lean into the touch of Michael.

 

“Ray, you’re really soft when you sleep; soft ‘nd warm,” Michael’s hands were tangling into the short, dark hair of the boy; he was giggling, smile stretching wide to show off a gleaming grin. “Cute, too,” Michael cooed. “It’s no wonder that they want’cha…”

 

Ray’s eyes opened wide, eager and inquisitive. “What?” he gave a soft question. Michael groaned, but was smiling at the same time. He pulled at Ray’s shirt, tugging the boy upward until they were both sitting up. Their bodies were pressed closed, chest touching along with knees crossing one another’s. Ray whimpered when he could feel the strong heat coming from the pet that was clinging to him and he tried to settle himself in so that he wouldn’t get so frightened but all while trying to keep little contact between their groins. His heart was currently racing pumping hot blood all through his body to produce an embarrassing shade of crimson against his cheeks. “Who's ‘they’?”

 

“Goddammit,” Michael giggled. “God-fucking-dammit, I don’t think I was suppose to say that…” Michael continued to make some more confusing sentence structures with fragments and even throwing in incorrect, non-corresponding words into the mix until he finally said something that Ray could understand: “Gavin ‘nd master.”

 

"What are you talking about?” he tried to slightly shake at the pet whose heavy eyes were beginning to lid. “Come on, Michael, don’t pass out on me now;  _who_? Gavin?!”

 

Michael nodded. “When he visited me the other day, he,” a pause, “told me that he and his master liked’cha. A  _lot_.” Michael’s voice was drawn and thick, Northern accent beginning to show through. The pet leaned against the teenager, head dipping into the small crook of the boy’s neck, resting his head on Ray’s shoulders. Fingers were weakly gripping at Ray’s, causing the boy to almost panic in fear that there was something seriously wrong with Michael.

 

They sat like that for what seemed like an hour, Ray’s hands now confidently holding Michael’s. The words were still ringing in his head as if his brain were desperately trying to grapple to the reality or swimming through a vast sea of what may be the most serious  _lie_  that he’s ever heard in his entire life. The teenager gritted his teeth, the feelings of the latter peaking through and he pulled Michael off of him, face twisted in annoyance.

 

“You’re  _drunk_  and you don’t know what you’re talking about…” The teenager then convinced himself that what Michael was saying was a lie. It was too good to be true that the pet that he found weeks ago would actually have a liking for him.

 

“No, no, no, Ray!” Michael tried to steady himself. “I mean every fuckin’ word! Gavin’s master? He - he wants to make you his  _wife_.” There seemed to be one thousand needles embedding themselves into Ray’s skin as he heard that. A struck of now intense worry crept upon his face, his fingers clasping at the drunken pet’s.

 

“So  _that’s_  why you were on that topic so much,” Ray pursed his lips until he bit down  _hard_ , chomping down on the bottom one. There was an increasing pain welling up in his throat, as the raw understanding of awareness hit him. “You didn’t even tell me...Why?”

 

“Ray,” Michael’s tone was now sad, heavy, limp arms snaking around the teenager’s legs and waist. “Come on, boy, don’ be like that. I didn’ tell you ‘cause you already said that you didn’ want to be married.”

 

“I - I…” Ray’s voice broke as he felt his face heating up. Unsure and  _confused_ , he whimpered at the new knowledge. “It’s scary. I don’t know if I can…”

 

“Ray,” Michael soothed, his tone dipping down. He saw wetness beginning to layer at the teenagers eyes, shining and reflecting the flickering, dying orbs that were the dancing flames. “Don’ cry, Ray, please…”

 

“They really like me?” There was a broken whimper in the Lad’s voice as if it were a struggle to even speak. The ginger nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

 

“Don’ be scared because they like yuh. Gavin’s such a wonder man - wonderful, loyal  _pet_ ,” Michael rubbed at the Lad’s back, feeling the muscles underneath his fingers relax and soften. Ray whined just a bit, hugging Michael fully. "He'd be so good for yuh."

 

“What about his master?...”

 

“Never really met 'im...Gavin fuckin' loves 'im, though,” Michael yawned, sleep lids falling. He leaned against the side of the bed, head back to expose his throat. Ray once again saw that lovely, sparkling leather strap that he’d seen before. He brought up his fingers, diddling at it lightly and making the pet flinch.

 

“Yeah…” Ray cleared his throat, snatching his hand back. He gave the pet an apologetic look before he wiped his face from any of the wet tears that could have trailed down his red face. Michael relaxed again, recovering from the jolt of the sudden fingers that tried to grab at his throat, or rather his collar.

 

“What’s with you and my collar, boy?” Michael tilted his head back again, giving off a tiny, smug grin. “I saw you lookin’ at me before.”

 

“It’s pretty…” Ray forced a tight, pressed smile. “If I were a master, I would give my pet the most expensive collar and leash I could find. It would make sure that it would be beautiful around them and they would be happy to be my pet from how much I would take care of them.” He trailed his shaking fingers upward again, touching the collar and this time, Michael let him. The leather was soft and somewhat rough from the glitter that coated it. It simmered a golden yellow in the dim light just like the threatening tears that shimmered in Ray’s eyes.

 

“You really do want to be a master, don’ you?” Michael gave off an involuntary, comforting purr. Ray gasped lightly, giving a shaky smile when he heard the tiny noise.

 

“How can you do that?...”

 

“It comes natural. Maybe you could ask Gavin to purr for you whenever he comes 'round again.”

 

Ray weakly smiled, remembering of how Michael talked about Gavin and his re-encounter with each other. There was an explicit image of the two pets kissing, licking, and nosing at each other. Ray could  _hear_  the whirring, resounding purrs that the pets would make as they licked at each other, their hands trailing down each other’s bodies in such a playful yet loving way.

 

“Did you and Gavin,” Ray paused, stopping his voice abruptly as he felt a heated blush beginning to rise again. He honestly didn’t know how to ask the question, but when he heard Michael laughing, he knew then that the ginger understood what he was trying to say.

 

“Naw. Like I said, if it weren’t for our masters interruptin’ we would have got our dicks wet. That means we would have been workin' on makin' puppies. Yuh know,  _fucked_ ,” Michael was laughing when he saw Ray shrinking back, gritting his teeth to bite back the ferocious blush that blanketed his cheeks. There was a thought that began to cloud the boy’s head as he pictured the two like that; they were in compromising positions, kissing deep and passionate to where  _Ray_  could feel it himself as warmth shuddered down his spine; soon, the masters would come in and find their pets all loving up on each other with warm kisses, whines and pleads, and licks and tiny nibbles as they were desperate to finish what they started to begin with, but wouldn’t be allowed to, reluctantly. Ray covered his face in his hands, not because it was embarrassing, but that it was such a  _wonderful_  image to think about.

 

During the heated state of mind and silence that coated the atmosphere that surrounded them, there was a shattering, small sound of a  _click_  from the opening door. Ray gasped, his head flinging backwards in such a hurry, he was bound to receive some sort of injury related to whiplash. In the doorway was a sleepy-looking, possibly very drunk Geoff who shot a warm smile.

 

“Hello, boys,” he said.

 

Michael looked at his master with wide eyes, but he muttered a curse under his breath. Without giving a proper verbal response immediately, he began to crawl and slide on his knees against the wood, inching closer and closer towards the elder Gent. His face brushed up against the barkeep’s knee and Michael gave a soft coo. “Hello, sir.”

 

“Hello, pretty Michael,” Geoff smiled, ruffling the ginger’s curly, puffy hair through his inked fingers. “Haven’t been messing with this boy, have you?”

 

“All we did was fuck 'round 'nd sleep, but nothin' like that,” Michael took his arms and hugged at Geoff’s leg. “I’m drunk.”

 

“I can tell,” Geoff smiled. “Can always tell when my boy’s been drinking. I saw you come downstairs and steal that bottle of vodka. You didn't even greet me; perhaps, I’ll have to punish you for it,” Geoff nipped at the air, aiming at the pet.

 

Ray’s ears perked up and he blushed when he heard that. The hot topic of sex was making him all dizzy in the head and all hot in his stomach. He felt as if he were going to spew butterflies when he saw Geoff bend down to give Michael a bite of a plum cookie as a treat, the sudden wanting heat of having a pretty to touch, kiss, and give  _treats_  beginning to come again. Ray, then, didn’t understand why Michael was so upset with his master; he knew Geoff to be a proper one. Ray began to slide on his knees as well until he picked himself up onto his feet. He cleared his throat, giving an unsure smile .

 

“Thank you for having me, Mr. Ramsey, but I should go.”

 

Geoff’s smile decreased in emeaculation and now bore a tired and simple one. “Sure,” he said. “Would you like me or Michael to see you out?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Ray uncertainly said, a nervous laugh leaving his chest. The butterflies in his stomach did not cease and the poor boy believed that he was actually going to throw up. It felt like being drunk all over again without the severe dizziness and the inability to walk correctly. “I’m a growing Lad, aren’t I?”

 

“You are, indeed. Soon, you’ll be a true Texan adult,” Geoff continued to rake his fingers through Michael’s hair, causing the ginger to groan slightly in annoyance from the constant, repetitive touching. There were also small knots in the ginger’s curly hair and so that cause slight pains whenever Geoff would pull too hard. “Well, so long, Ray. Hope to see you again soon. And Ray?" There was a pause and a sad sounding sigh that the barkeep made. It brought Ray's mood down completely and he bit his lip in anticipation before finally the master ended with a, "be careful."

 

“Promise, sir,” Ray cleared his throat. “G’night.”

 

~

 

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the dusk carried itself in smoothly. Purple blotches coated the once blue sky along with the moon and stars beginning to shimmer through the barrier of light. Ray had his gun by his side and toted it as he began to walk towards Mr. Pattillo’s store. It was an even chillier night compared to the one before so Ray carried with him his torn, worn sheets to bundle himself up in; those were under his arms. As he walked,  Michael’s explicit words continued to travel through Ray’s brain as if it were a record that needed to be flipped over.

 

_”...we would have got our dicks wet. That means we would have been working on making puppies. Yuh know, /fucked/…”_

 

He couldn’t help but continue to shudder and blush at the words, the warmth actually pricking at his skin and causing him to be all hot and bothered. The butterflies never went away, either. They continued to stay as he was imagining that scene where Gavin and Michael would be in the process of “making puppies”. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about it; all in all, he knew that it was  _beautiful_ , but there was still a gripping, invisible hand that pressed its palm into his throat everytime he would think about how close they would get. Kissing turned to touching turned to something  _completely_ unknown and new to Ray. He knew it was sex, but he never really knew how that honestly works.

 

The best he could come up with is the pets rubbing their slick cocks together, mewling and moaning for more, planting wet kisses and licks on each other’s lips and cheeks. Ray gasped as he felt heat seeping from his stomach down to his groin, causing was seemed to be like a warm flush of water that trailed downward. He cursed silently, stopping in his tracks. He felt  _dirty_ ; it was the kind of feeling that came whenever he realized the wrongs that he did.

 

These feelings continued as he walked, but as Mr. Pattillo store came into view, the butterflies dropped completely along with his heart. There was a dark, obscure figure that sat in the window with a leg dangling from the side. He had his head low with his gun ready in his arms. Ray then ran, his own rifle hitting his legs and bouncing up and down.

 

"Hey...hey!" Ray waved his arms, trying to get the man's attention. With a low groan, the man's head picked up, looking at the Lad. At first his face was stern, but soon turned into amusement, a chuckle leaving his lips.

 

"Howdy, there, little Ray."

 

Ray pouted, recognizing the voice that belonged to the sheriff. "What are you doing, Sheriff?"

 

"I'm keeping watch. Jack didn't tell you? He said that he felt concerned about your safety out here so he let you go. There's mean people out in the world, boy."

 

"But I have a gun!" Ray took the barrel of the rifle and swung it, his hand falling into the crevasse where the trigger was held. Heyman gasped, ducking his head and even grabbing his own gun steady.

 

"Watch it! You can't just swing a gun around like that! Didn't your father teach you how to shoot?" Heyman settled back into the window when Ray pointed the gun away.

 

There was pain thats surged through the boys veins and he bit back a disrespectful slur. "No, sir," he answered. The boy tried desperately to not remember his father that he never claimed.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't even be handling a gun like that, then."

 

"It is  _mine_!" Ray snarled. "I do with it what I please. Why did Mr. Pattillo suddenly fire me?"

 

The Sheriff shrugged. "Just concerned for you. You're tiny. I agree with him, too. Why don't you run along and go play with that pet of Ramsey's?"

 

Ray felt an anger, now. It was a fire that was quickly enraged with that fuel that the Sheriff the on him. Ray didn't say anything, nor one word; he turned his back and left, pissy tears in his eyes. Fists were clenched tight around the gun so much so that his knuckles turned white.

 

The sick, yet comforting thoughts of the two love struck pets kissing at each other made Ray begin to rub home, desperate to just get away. In his mind, everyone hated him and he hated everyone. Why did Jack suddenly fire him? There had to be different reason. Jack knew how independent the Lad was, so why did he suddenly get the sense that Ray wasn't able to take care of himself along with manning the store at night?

 

Ray continued to run, gun knocking harshly into his calf and his hands tight against the torn sheets. He could feel the small pinpricking pain of small cuts and bruises forming on his skin. He didn't care, however. Angry tears were now streaming down his face and all he wanted right now was  _Gavin_. The thought of the master seemed comforting slightly, but only the pet with the smooth British accent took over his mind.

 

When he reached the shack, he spend the door, sobbing before he plopped on his bed, digging his face into the bed and laying his gun and sheets down on the floor.

 

Ray gritted his teeth, dreaming of Gavin. Whether Michael lied about the pet and master's liking for him or not, all he wanted to dream of was the pet at his feet, curling warmly and giving off that amazing purr that the boy so achingly wanted to hear. He would rub Gavin, make him feel good. The pet would teach him what it was really like to have sex and fell physical pleasure.  They would cuddle together like before when they were both drunk and Gavin would coo and purr and tell Ray how everything would be okay.

 

For tonight, Ray only had his thoughts. He sadly kissed as his own hands, pretending that they were Gavin's lips. The boy was jealous - jealous of everyone who ever had the honor of kissing that Brit and he swore the next time they would meet, those lips would be against his.

 

~

 

"Michael, please," Geoff breath was harsh and heavy, hands prying at the pet who was crawling on top of him. "Michael --"

 

"Master, I'm sick of this!" Michael whined, straddling the waist of the barkeep under him. They both laid in bed, preparing for sleep when a still slightly drunk pet decided to pounce on his master. Geoff groaned, when lips were suddenly attaching to kiss in desperate, hungry, and wet kisses. None of the movements were clean in anyway; all were messy and wet with little smacking noises. Geoff tried to push his pet away, trying to get up and go downstairs for a bit. He never liked it when Michael was like this, very emotional and very needy. When he did succeed in pulling Michael off of him, the pet only growled and whined, trying to come back on the bed. “Geoff!”

 

“Michael, enough! What has gotten into you?” Geoff wiped his lips. “Jesus, are you in Goddamned heat or something?”

 

“Sir, I’m tired of this. I want something  _more_  from you and dammit you won’t give it to me!” Michael pouted like young boy, angry and frustrated. His bottom lip poked out and he looked at his master through infuriated eyes. “Why won’t you have me?”

 

Geoff looked at his pet through wide eyes, raising an eyebrow of puzzlement. “W - what? What in Hell are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about us,  _Geoff_ ,” Michael spat out his masters name as if it were a forbidden swear. The barkeep gritted his teeth in anger, face beginning to show a light tint of red. Michael bit his lip, shrinking back slightly, but still remaining angry as he continued, “why don’t we have a relationship like  _they_  do?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Geoff was now over Michael, the pet shrinking to his knees in fear of seeing his master so angry. Never before has he seen Geoff like this; what was usually the normal man who just wouldn’t allow Michael to dance was now an angry  _master_  over his pet, almost preparing to pop him in the mouth. “Get on with it! Who are  _’they’_?!”

 

“Ga - Gavin ‘nd his mate master…” Michael muttered in between his teeth. “They’re so in love with each other and I want that with us…” Michael continued to shrink back until he was against the wall flat on his bottom. Geoff continued to stand over him with a face now full of concernment.

 

“Michael, w - what? Oh, goodness, Michael,” Geoff sighed, running his hands through his hair. Thin, inked fingers tangled into his own locks as he pushed them back out of stress and looked at his pet with wide eyes. “You want me...as your mate master?”

 

Michael hesitated, digging his teeth into the inside of his cheek before he slowly and silently nodded. “When Gavin came over, it was the first time in such a long time that I’ve ever felt…” Michael paused, looking at his master. His face was flushed as if he had seen an old spirit walking through the room; he looked positively  _afraid_. “It was the first time in a long time that I felt love…”

 

“Michael, don’t say that. You know I love you,” Geoff pursed his lips seeing Michael shake his head in a quick disagreement.

 

“Why don’t you ever fucking kiss me, then? You don’t ever kiss me. You don’t ever take the time and see if I possibly want to cuddle with you or just sit together and talk. Sometimes I don’t think you even give a shit about me,” Michael’s hands were trembling and his heart was racing as he saw the master’s teeth becoming grit again.

 

“I don’t give a shit?!” Geoff quickly raised his voice, his body sinking low until he was crouched on his knees and eye level with the pet in front of him. Michael whimpered, feeling the master gripping his shoulders tight with nails digging into the skin. “Michael, if I didn’t give a shit, I would have let you stay with that man back at that saloon. I would have allowed myself to just watch him hit you until you were black and blue on your cheeks! I would have just treated you like a normal…” Geoff cleared his throat, the words becoming hard to speak but when they were formed, they were shakily spoken in such a broken manner as shattered glass, “like a normal whore…”

 

Michael hissed, tears sliding down his cheeks in thick beads and he swatted at the master with the back of his hand. “I was  _not_  a fucking whore!”

 

“Michael you  _knew_  what I was looking for that night,” his voice became tender almost immediately, fingers grazing at the pet’s wet face that was layered with a thin coat of tears. “But I saw what he did to you before I left...I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I laid with a beautiful performer who gets beaten at night. I had to get you out of there, Michael.”

 

Michael whimpered, closing his eyes. “When you proposed for me to be your pet, I said yes because you seemed like a gentleman,” Michael’s fingers weakly clung to Geoff’s shirt, his lips pinched together in pain as he did so. “I thought you were going to make love to me everyday like you did that night and give me the love that I thought I deserved --” The words were taken from Michael, heated lips pressing quickly against his. It was shocking; the hot breath that was quickly clouding against his space. The ginger made a surprised noise, but quickly fell into the rhythm of the kiss, closing his eyes and giving soft moans as they moved together and Michael was thankful for it; it had been such a long time since he had received a kiss like this, excluding the visit from Gavin.

 

Geoff’s body leaned against his, almost as if he were fighting it with dominating fingers tangling against the laces of Michael’s underwear and thin stockings that he wore. It was comforting with just the hint of excitement as finally the tattooed hands finally found a perfect area to rest with open, flat palms settling into the curves of Michael’s hips.

 

They continued to kiss, Michael finally having the audacity to poke his tongue out and lick. Geoff’s lips were as soft as that night when they first met and Michael melted for it, releasing little mewls and whines. As they tried to part, the pet’s hands groped at the master’s legs, trying to lean in for an anxious attempt to not break the kiss, nevertheless it ended with Geoff’s tired eyes looking down at his pet, his lips wet with a little line of slick of where Michael licked.

 

The only sound between them was their breaths as Michael leaned in once again; this time, he took his tongue and licked at Geoff, rubbing their noses together. Geoff responded with a slight groan, but obediently licked back at his pet, hands now massaging at Michael’s hips. There was a heat between them that Michael had only felt once and for the longest time, he never thought he would feel it again. The pet allowed his whole body to lean in with his weight and he nuzzled his head against Geoff’s.

 

“I liked that…” Michael whispered. “Why can’t we do that more often?”

 

Geoff exhaled deeply through his nose before beginning to sit up, his hands dragging against Michael’s skin so that the ginger could also sit up. Soon, they were both on their feet staring into each others eyes with big, curious, needy orbs. The barkeep began to move, pulling at Michael and leading him towards the bed in the room.

 

“You actually  _want_  to kiss me?”

 

“Master,” Michael’s tone was a surprised one. “You know I do. I’ve been wanting it ever since you put this collar on me and called me yours.” Michael sat on the bed, still looking at Geoff and scooted over to allow the master to sit down as well. Geoff moved slow and leisurely, just like the kiss that they shared a minute ago. “Why didn’t you want to kiss me? Am I not attractive to you?”

 

“Bullshit,” Geoff spat. He began to pull at Michael’s hands, cupping them against his own before stealing another kiss from the pet. It seemed  _wrong_  with how fast he kissed at Michael for the second time; it was as if he were trying not to get caught. “You are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met,” his voice was strong, but fell in a whisper. It all seemed so secretive and quiet and Michael’s heart was racing, truly frightened of what was to come. “You are so lovely, I knew I had to have you that night I met you. I knew I had to keep you.”

 

Michael cooed a bittersweet sigh, wrapping his arms around the barkeep. With shaky legs - a problem that he’s  _never_  dealt with before - he began to slide against Geoff until he was on his lap. His heart was nervous and quivering as well as his fingers as they shakily tried to comb themselves through the master’s hair. “Y - you --” Michael stammered and he was quick to silence himself, noticing how unconfident he sounded. He’s never dealt with being nervous before; even his first time wasn’t this bad. Michael tried to steady himself by just leaning in and giving the master a hug all while sitting in his lap with spread legs.

 

Geoff cleared his throat, feeling the painful lump beginning to form as he dared himself to kiss at the pet’s neck. “My Michael…” his voice was also shaky. “I never thought you actually wanted me. I thought you only had me for that night because --”

 

“ _Please_  don’t say it, master,” Michael whimpered. “I don’t want to hear fucking hear it. I  _do_  want you. I’ve wanted you for so long - that night wasn’t a mistake.”

 

Geoff bit his lip, squeezing his arms around Michael’s waist.  _Don’t cry, don’t cry...Don’t let your pet see you cry_ , the barkeep’s mind was screaming at him. The warmth of Michael’s back was soothing against his fingers and so Geoff released his tense muscles, pulling Michael away so that he may look at the boy.

 

“I - I,” Geoff forced a wobbly smile. “Love you, Michael…”

 

“I love you too, master,” Michael smiled, quickly leaning in for a kiss. There was an ecstatic beat in his heart whenever their lips connected again, like a spark for a soon roaring fire, Michael indulge in the kiss, quickly pushing Geoff to where they were now both laying on the bed, lips locked together with hungry tongues passing in between. His master tasted just like rum and Michael adored it. It was the type of cherry or grape booze that Michael always loved against his lips and tongue. The pet never wanted to stop kissing his master now that he he had to the power to now. He settled evenly in the barkeep’s lap, legs perfectly wide and straddles as Geoff’s lap cradled him. The pet moved slightly, making a small noise when he felt the bulge of his master’s cock rub against his and he did it again just to rub up against Geoff’s groin and whining softly against their pressed lips.

 

“What’s wrong, boy?” Geoff asked softly when they parted. His tattooed fingers were grazing along Michael’s dried cheeks, rubbing tenderly at the skin as if the boy were a brand new baby that was sensitive to any harsh touches. Michael licked his lips, his gaze falling downward to the master’s lap of which he was settled in. The pet shifted his weight again, purposely trying to grind against the barkeep until he gasped, hands now tightly clasping the smooth cheeks of the past showgirl. “Michael,” he whimpered, shaking his head. “I - I don’t…”

 

“It isn’t dirty, sir…” Michael whimpered. “It’s beautiful. Gavin and his master are mates and they do this; I know for certain they do. Almost all masters do this with their pets.” Michael leaned in for another quick yet soft kiss cupping his lips and rubbing them against Geoff in such a manner that the barkeep groaned, closing his eyes and allowing Michael to clasp at his waist with needy fingers beginning to dip into his pants. There was pure warmth that sent shivers down the pet’s spine and suddenly, he began to lose all control of his coordination, fingers now fumbling and slipping away so where they couldn’t properly grip at the hem of the fabrics. The master sighed, smiling soft when he shook his head, his own hands falling on Michael’s asscheeks and gripping them harsh.

 

The pet gasped feeling the rough fingers pinching and clasping at his ass. When Geoff gripped to where he was spreading Michael’s cheeks apart, the pet moaned loudly feeling his hole slightly tighten in response. His cock twitched in his undergarments and there was even a small bead of warm precum that budded up at his tip and rubbed against the lacy lavender fabrics.

 

“ _Master_ ,” the word seemed meaningless to say as he just continued out in blubbering, consecutive moans while Geoff continued to grip at him, his fingers  _dangerously_  rubbing close to the inner cleft of the pet.

 

“I can feel your small cock getting all excited and hard for me,” Geoff’s voice shot  _low_  - a low that Michael has never heard before; not even the first night that they were together. Geoff remembered clearly the pet's cute, little length. It was nowhere near as impressive as most, but that's what the barkeep adored the most. The showgirl at the time was incredibly gorgeous, covered in glittery sparkles and dazzling laces. His cock was beautiful and smooth, making the master’s mouth water hungrily.

 

Michael blushed tremendously, spitting a harsh curse before he just began to mindlessly grind up against the barkeep. He could feel that hardness of Geoff beginning to rub up against him and he shuddered, feeling the impressive, bulging weight slightly move as Geoff spread his legs a little, his fingers now on his own pants. “Oh,  _Jesus_ ,” he moaned. “G - God, Michael, you’re making me so hard…”

 

The pet gave himself a silent praise, his lips falling back on Geoff, but this time on the master’s neck. Small hands wrapped around Geoff’s as they both pushed down the pants, heat immediately seeping out once they were down and pooling around his ankles. The pet  _moaned_  at the sight, seeing how his master’s cock beautifully bobbed into the air until it was pressed against Geoff’s stomach, just under his navel. It slotted beautifully into the crease and Michael quickly reacted, wrapping an eager hand around the girth of the shaft, mewling in appreciation of just how thick it really was.

 

“Been so long since I’ve got a chance to do this. Forgotten how fat and long your cock really was,  _fuck_ ” Michael whispered, lips grazing against his master’s cheeks. He lifted a leg, placing it on the bed and folding inward so that he could get leverage on the mattress however it caused Michael’s legs to spread so  _perfectly_  that Geoff couldn’t stop himself when he placed an open, fingering hand against the undercarriage of his pet. The pet mewled when Geoff palmed at him, his balls beginning to tighten and the top of his cock even about to peek out of the garments all wet with leaking precum.

 

“We could do this everyday,” Geoff smiled, confidence beginning to gain back  _especially_  because of the praise of his cock. He bucked up into his pet’s hand, moaning deep as the ring of Michael’s fingers tightened. Michael’s pace began to speed up along with the smooth, small thrusts of Geoff who was under him. They both shared a deep kiss once again, Geoff’s fingers now peeping inside of the ginger’s underwear just to moan at the warmth that the boy’s smooth cock gave off. Michael barely had any hair and Geoff  _adored_  that as he then took his entire hand just to move inside and completely rub and palm at the tight balls of his pet with his weeping cock. There was no longer shame nor hesitation; the master continued to feel Michael and kiss him with wet, heated tongue.

 

The talking between them was minimal; all focus now remained on how much Geoff could make his pet  _squeal_  in pleasure with his hands now coated in light slick from the pet’s wet nub. Teasing fingers were dipping into Michael’s cleft, rubbing up against the puckered, tight rim. The noises that his pet made were so beautiful, he’d forgotten how gorgeous they really were.

 

Michael continued to move his hand as much as he could on Geoff’s length without stopping to just  _try_  and push the teasing, rubbing fingers inside. He was mewling for it -  _aching_  for his master to go ahead and push his fingers inside. It’s been so long since he’d had anything fill him except for his own tiny, skinny digits that rarely provided any pleasure to where he could spill over. When Gavin came over, it was like receiving the treatment of his life, but now since his  _master_  is here allowing himself to please his pet, all Michael wanted was to be taken - filled with the barkeep’s cock to where words would be incomprehensible and nearly impossible to utter.

 

“ _Please_ , I can’t wait anymore,” Michael whined, hungry teeth now nibbling and biting on the lips of his master. "P - please, my master, I need you..."

 

Michael's hand squeezed at the thick bare of the Gent’s cock, making Geoff groan, biting his tongue to suppress a cursing moan. Michael could feel the muscle twitching, leaking out arousing precum that dripped and slid down his cock. Michael rubbed at it, sinking low and sliding to his knees, no longer waiting for an answer. He licked at the master's skin, running his tongue over the winked skin and dragged it upward until he felt the warm, smooth, and thick base of his master's cock. It tasted  _too_  familiar - like sweet, sticky molasses.

 

Then came a breathless, "yes". Geoff was groaning, sitting up and licking his lips at the pet on his knees. "Fuck, yes - have me."

 

~~~~

 

Ray developed a habit of rarely ever leaving his shack. Jack still allowed him to have it although he was no longer working for the man. Although he never found out completely as to  _why_  Jack decided that he was not able to keep watch of the store at night, Ray determined that he no longer cared. The only thing the townspeople saw in him was just a little  _kid_. And so he laid there, his face buried in the unkempt, dirty sheets of his bed completely unclothed except for the undergarments that he wore. He was filthy; for almost two weeks he went without washing. His hair was mucky and matted and contained so much dust in it that you swear that Ray was an antique meant for display. For two weeks, he only went outside when absolutely necessary: for food and occasional drinks. Geoff was awfully worried for the boy the second he stepped into the bar completely filthy and weary-looking.

 

The master was definitely concerned for him as well as his pet and even told Jack about it. The shopkeep decided to pay Ray a visit, giving him around 3 sets of fresh, brand new clothes as well as a pound of apples and a loaf of bread. Ray was grateful and thanked Jack gravely with a monotonous tongue. The days seemed to grow longer and boredom increased effectively. The Lad couldn’t bring himself to even go outside, however, from the embarrassment that he felt.

 

Most times, he would just lay in bed and dream of being able to be a master to a wonderful pet such as Gavin or perhaps have that pet for himself. The words that Michael said still rattled around in his brain; knowing that it was possible that Gavin and Ryan is interested in him made him anxiously excited. It was both a fear and a longing for, however there was still the thoughts of marriage. Ray didn’t understand why everyone thinks it’s so urgent to get married immediately, but he was beginning to believe that marriage would be a dream come true. He wondered what it would be like to have a husband that would always be there to keep you company along with support. Would it actually be like that? Ray couldn’t decide whether he should be longing for marriage or trying to avoid it as much as possible.

 

It was midday, Ray believed, as the sun was coming through the little window and right into his eyes. He groaned, tossing over in the bed and covered his head with the sheets. It was a warm day today as the heat was already beginning to make Ray uncomfortable and so he threw off the sheets, sitting up in the bed. He began to get up, stretching his arms over his head and released a yawn. His eyes began to adjust to the light the streamed into the little shack and he put of his glasses.

 

Then he heard tapping, a soft knock or two against his door. The boy hesitated, looking at the door as if it were on fire. He stood stiff, waiting - waiting to see if it would happen again.

 

And it did; there was another few knocks at the door, but instead these knocks were much more confident and stronger. 

“Ray? Raymond?” called a voice. It was a deep, full tone that Ray faintly recognized, however he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the same person. Ray’s heart pounded and he finally opened the door. On the other side was a happy Gavin with his master who wore all back. Gavin was completely bare of any clothing, making Ray immediately shudder and realize that he, too, was nearly naked with only his undergarments on.

 

“Oh,  _God_ ,” Ray desperately tried to search through his trunk for the spare set of clothes that Jack gave him. “I’m really sorry; I didn’t mean --”

 

“Lad, are you alright? You’re filthy,” the master said, voice low with concern. Ray groaned, biting his lip as there was an embarrassing, shattering realization of how  _dirty_  he looked. Ray blushed, whimpering slightly as he tried to think of a good enough reason for the master when suddenly he began to talk again, “I came here because of Geoff’s pet, Michael. We came for a visit and he told Gavin how sickly you looked. Gavin begged for me to come and visit you,” he explained.

 

Gavin looked at Ray with worry, crawling towards the boy and placing his hands against Ray’s forehead. “He isn’t warm,” the pet stated. “Ray, what’s wrong with you? Michael said that when you came to see him, you looked dreadful.”

 

Ray frowned, feeling embarrassed and shocked. The butterflies began to take over again and the Lad swallowed, struggling to find the words to explain. The master didn’t wait however and with a sigh, he clicked his tongue.

 

“Ray, why don’t you come with us? We’ll get you a nice bath and a bowl of soup.”

 

The Lad hummed, feeling the nausea beginning to kick in from the unbearable nervousness. There was a reassuring, soft hand that grasped at his and he gulped, looking at the pet who was smiling before him. Gavin’s eyes were caring, giving light to the frightened boy who was so nervous that he practically shook in his boots. After a painful lapse of silence, Ray nodded his head, keeping his lips tightly sealed. Gavin grinned, looking at his master in joy.

 

~

 

The Lad really doesn’t understand why he said yes to begin with. Perhaps it was because of the fact that the butterflies that flailed their tickling wings inside of him forced him to choose in such a haste; perhaps it was because subconsciously, Ray knew that he looked pathetic right now; unable to keep himself up to par as far as appearance and confidence; maybe it was because the little Lad wanted to really know for sure if the couple fancied him just like the ginger claimed. Either way, Ray had goosebumps as the heated water trailed down his back and into the large bucket of where he was being washed in.

 

For the couple to strip Ray of the own part of clothes he had - his undergarments -Ray was deeply embarrassed, bright red forming on his cheeks. Gavin was the one to actually pull the fabric off of the boy, his hands awkwardly settling into the dip of the Lad’s thighs and in between his legs. He was blushing, heat making his eyes involuntarily close as well as the water beginning to wet his lids. Every time the two would pick at his hair to comb out the dirt, he whined, pulling away from the fingers that raked themselves against his scalp.

 

He remembers the master gently telling him to quiet down and reassure him that everything was okay. It made Ray feel so little like a nine year old and not a proper fifteen year old. He’s never had this kind of treatment though in his entire life; never was there a parent to actually give their time of day to wash their little boy or hum nice songs while he bathed. Gavin did, however, his dragging tone light and joyful, running the soapy water all over the boy and gently scrubbing the black dirt on his arms and stomach. It caused Ray to twitch and fidget, not wanting the pet to take a good look at his groin. He felt so exposed, although he wasn’t frightened or scared by it. It was more of the fact that Ray was just so concerned and unknowing to the whole situation.

 

After what seemed like a grueling hour plus many giggles and comments from Gavin talking about Ray’s skin and hair, they were finally finished, pulling Ray out of the bucket and immediately wrapping him in a warm, clean sheet to dry him off. The boy felt so  _renewed_ , open pored greatly taking in the air around him and tingling all throughout his body. He curled himself up into the sheets, sitting down on the floor right in front of the fireplace.

 

“T - thank you,” Ray whimpered. He couldn’t bring himself to try and say anything more. He just remained his eyes completely focused on the master who was beginning to spark a fire against the wood. The man shot a warm look at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Little boys deserve only the best care.” With that, he clicked his tongue, tilting his head slightly. Suddenly, the boy felt Gavin’s thin yet warm fingers beginning to grab at him, lightly rubbing his fingertips all over the boy’s neck. Ray gasped when the pet leaned in, immediately feeling a single, wet stripe slicking on his face.

 

“You  _licked_  me,” Ray stated, his mouth hung open in slight shock. Gavin giggled, wrapped his arms around the Lad and continuing to lick, making sure to cover the whole area of the boy’s right cheek.

 

“You taste good, Ray. Means we did a good job of cleaning you,” the pet continued to give light licks, eyes happily closing. Ray groaned in confusion, looking at the master who only shook his head and chuckled.

 

Soon, Ray felt the soft whirring vibrations against his fingers as they touched at Gavin’s chest. The boy slightly gasped, lips soon stretching into a grin when he heard the soft noise. The pet was purring, happy and joyful as he continued to groom at the little boy, fingers now combing into Ray’s hair.

 

“You’re purring,” Ray happily hummed followed by Gavin giggling. The pet took a second to stop his treatment to give a soft nod, nuzzling into the crook of the Lad’s neck before finally letting go of the boy. He laid down on his back, stretching out and looking at Ray with a lazy, sleepy smile.

 

“Gavin tends to purr a lot. He’s a happy pet,” the deep voice of the master sounded. Ray made a  single noise, taking a look as the man stepped into the other room. For an instance, all Ray wanted to do was grab at Gavin and tell him what he knows of Michael’s claim. After a second of hesitation though, he decided to not say a word. The heavy lids of Gavin’s sleepy eyes began to fall and he exhaled a deep yawn. Ray pursed his lips, laying down beside the pet, shakily settling against the floor with his sheets twisted around his body and ankles.

 

That was when he determined that marriage would probably be the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He prayed that what Michael had told him would be absolutely true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE NOTE: This is set in the Midwest in the time-frame of around 1900 to 1910. In this Western AU, there /is/ pet and master along with the notion of male pregnancy. Right now, it's just a pregnancy kink however I may/may not actually put pregnancy in here. Please, just be advise.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO THERE IS UNDERAGE-NESS IN HERE. Everyone is their same age as in reality (Ryan - 33, Gavin - 26, Michael - 27, Geoff - 39, Jack - 33, Joel - 43, Burnie - 41) except for little Ray who is depicted as a 15 year old in this AU. Yes, there will be underage sex, I am telling you now PLUS the chance of underage pregnancy. If you do not like it, just please be respectful and leave.**
> 
>  
> 
> ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK IS SO APPRECIATED~! Not only are they encouraging and improve the next chapter, but they just make me SO happy after a busy day of stress *swoon* 
> 
>  
> 
> [Suggestion box opened 24 hours a day. ](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Can't Get Enough. (Michael/Geoff II, Joel/Burnie I, Ray II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray beginning to find himself through the two guys he wanted it most of all. He just wonders how long it will be to find the truth. 
> 
> Joel is pleading for a new pet; not only does he miss his little Jacob, but he would just like to have some help around the house. Some one to clean for him, please his husband when he can't, and just a little pet to love and kiss - like the good old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND DIDN'T LIKE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I - I love to talk to people...
> 
> Expect to have a really angsty, angry chapter as a new character pops in <3 Courting won't be detailed because fuck waiting. I want smut. I want it _now_. 
> 
> Updates will be frequent for the moment because of Christmas break. It'll be lovely and I hope you stay for it~

 

 

 

~

  
  
“Come here, pup,” Geoff whistled after lifting his head from the bar. Michael made a small noise before obeying, dragging his leash after him slowly when he crawled towards the master. When he finally reached Geoff, the man scratched at the pet’s hair, ruffling it and making the ginger purr from the relief of the dried skin that laid on his head. “Good boy. Why don’t you fix me a drink?”  
  
“Yes’sir,” Michael nodded, lifting himself to his feet before dragging lazy fingers to reach around the bottles. He knew Geoff’s favorite type of moonshine by now; it was the kind that was always smuggled by the mountains because those are the crystal type that always goes down the easiest. It was always the most tasty according to the ginger. He poured a small shot of it before mixing just a bit of fresh squeezed grape juice and sugar.   
  
The master made a pleased hum from pursed lips as he watched his pet mixing the drink before finally handing it to him. “Thank you, boy.”  
  
“You’re welcome sir,” Michael whined, immediately crouching down until he was on his knees, sliding across the rough wood to be closer to his master. He nosed his way against the master’s leg, dragging loose lips on the scratchy cotton of his pants. He heard the pleased hum turn into one of endorsement when Michael pulled on the stool and scooted the master closer to him. He moved in a small jolt, but otherwise was completely at ease as he spread his legs wide.  
  
“My Michael wanting his treat?” he clicked hands seamlessly finding their way on the fasteners of his pants, undoing them. Michael only replied with a small dab of a murmur before his lips were already licking all around the opening flaps and wetting the heated underwear that laid beneath. It was already tightened with the heavy weight of his hardness pressing against it and Michael eagerly mouthed his lips all around, hands trying their very best to undo and pull away at the fabric. When his fingers grazed lightly over the smooth, heated skin of his master, he suckled eagerly closing his eyes and thirstily licking all around until his tongue finally slid over the bittersweet, purple tip of Geoff’s swollen cock.   
  
The master exhaled a hot breath with palms browsing all around the boy’s neck and shoulders, pulling him forward so that he may have better licks. “My pretty pup. You’re so good with your mouth. You should be on your knees often for your master…” Geoff admitted that his drunken tongue had probably felt a little looser than what he would have preferred, but hearing the purr rise from his pet in the most loud and cadenced rumble encouraged him that he was not pushing any limits that were not already pushed before. The ginger licked all over the leaking, wet head of the Gent, breathing clouds of steamy breath to engulf the master in heat. With a audible  _smack_ , Michael pressed the flat of his tongue against the base of the length, flicking it so  _flawlessly_  that Geoff threw his head back slightly, giving off a deep moan. “Oh, yes, puppy. Just like that…Lick your master’s dick just like that…”

  
Michael nodded, closing his eyes and leisurely bouncing his head with shallow jumps. His hands were at work as well; fully busy with touching and stroking at his own hardness that dribbled with wetness all in his hands. His legs were twitching with each bounce and touch, his face becoming peppered with red. He absolutely  _loved_  this, however. He loved always knowing that he was allowed to have his mouth wrapped around his master’s cock whenever he pleased. Most times it was no questions asked: just to lay on his knees with a drooling mouth and lush, plump lips was all the permission that Geoff needed to grant. At times, Michael would even do it when Geoff was hosting the bar, laying underneath the wood as Geoff would make drinks and lick all around his leaking cock and tight balls to make a mule of his master with loud moans and curses.   
  
It made Joel and Burnie all the more jealous, too. Joel quickly discovered the past showgirl on his knees, awaiting for his mouth to be filled by the master’s cock making drinks, but Joel just so happened to step behind the bar to seal another glass and fix himself a drink (under Geoff’s discretion, of course) just to have spit and lips rub all against his groin. He yelped like a true lady too, shocking nearly everyone in the bar, especially Burnie, and Geoff had tried to keep Michael from coming from under the bar so that he may not take the time to embarrass himself or the master.   
  
Although not illegal, Joel absolutely  _hated_  the fact that Michael was doing that for Geoff. It was only for the reason of missing his own pet and that night, the sheriff even fell into the arms of his husband in a sobbing mess, telling him how much he missed their little Jacob. Burnie was more than understanding, and thank God for it too. He took the time to have another session of mourning for their passed pet and give Joel all of the comfort and kisses that a townsowner and mayor could give to him. It wasn’t behind closed doors either, it was public. Joel would throw a huff and roll his eyes to fight back oncoming tears before Burnie would have to pull him to the side, pin him close to the wall and give him deep and overbearing kisses.   
  
Only then was when Geoff felt bad about giving Michael his regular treatment. Only then and nothing else. He felt sorry for the sheriff missing his beautiful pet, but Geoff would be damned first if he were to make his pet stop the eagerness and longing for his cock. Be  _da_ _mned_.  
  
At night, the master and pet would retire to  _their_  bed that they shared and licked his pet to an oblivion - to where Michael would spill his warm cream more than once or even twice. Michael would squirm and curse and plead until he would finally be just a trembling, writhing mess with shaky fingers and breath, cursing Geoff's name all while praising God for him.  
  
It was the  _release_  they both needed. The decision of becoming mate masters was possibly one of the greatest things that Michael could have ever proposed. Well, besides Geoff proposing for Michael to be his pet in the first place, at least.

 

 

 

~

  
  
Ray awoke to the warm smell of moonshine and tree sap and the growling of his stomach came almost instantaneously. With sleepy and slow movements, the boy began to sit up onto his arms, rising up from the hardwood floor which he laid on last night. The brimstone and ash from the fireplace sooted up some the skin of his arms and fingers, leaving him the gray and black color of ash.   
  
He was afraid of getting up from the sheets since he was still completely bare. He didn’t even think about the idea of these two actually having clothes that would fit him. Then came the sudden and stupid realization that all of his clothes were left at his home! He came here only in his undergarments without the plan of actually having to get dressed once he was bathed and cleaned.  
  
“G - Gavin?” the Lad gave the small whisper. “Gavin, where are you?”   
  
There really wasn’t an answer except with the small rattling of some wooden bowls against metal buckets. The sound of running water splashing around also entered the ears of the Lad and so he just laid back down, keeping his nervous mouth closed.  
  
“Raymond?” the deep voice of the master called out. Ray saw the shadow of his figure come close until he was actually standing in the doorway, fully dressed with even his black boots and cowboy hat. He smiled when their eyes met; it was the kind of warm smile that Ray always longed to see his dad give him when he was a child on sleepy mornings such as these. The teenager couldn’t help but feel the trembling throb of his heart aching in his chest. It was so...fragile; something so careful and breakable is all he could describe the tension that laid in the air. “You’re awake,” the master finally concluded, washing a dirty rag over his noticeable mucky hands. “Come, breakfast is almost ready.”  
  
“I - I don’t have any of my clothes,” the boy cleared his throat, voice as soft as it was even  _before_  he hit puberty (which honestly wasn’t that long ago). His eyes watched heavily against the masters when he saw the man’s eyes fall in light disappointment or perhaps even _unease_.  
  
“I see,” he stated, clearing a lump in his throat before continuing to speak. “Well, all that is left is for you to wear my shirt for now...It’s big enough to cover your body.”  
  
“What about for the rest of the day?” Ray trembled. He saw the man beginning to lean on the frame of the door, indicating boredom, or so he thought.  
  
“The rest of the day is a surprise. As for right now, I want you to eat your breakfast. You haven’t eaten any  _real_  food in a long time,” with that, the master threw his head slightly back, clicking his tongue and looking behind Ray. The boy felt the running brush against his leg and he saw that Gavin scampering along with a smile on his face. The small, light jingling of his collar was very hypnotic to the boy, making him want to touch at the small strap of leather, running his fingers along the stubbled neck of the older pet.   
  
“Good morning, mate,” Gavin crooned, immediately meet his lips against the master’s. Arms were wrapped tightly around the man’s neck as well as hands being settled into the small of the pet’s back, pressing both bodies together as close as possible. It made Ray blush, trying to hide his face from even seeing the two of them kiss. It was  _nothing_  as nasty or filthy as it should be, but it was too beautiful and loving for Ray just to watch without getting those awful butterflies in his stomach and a blush on his face.   
  
“Calling me mate, huh, quarry?” the master grinned when they parted, pressing his teeth against his lips to contain his  _urge_  of biting his pet. “Must be in an excellent mood today, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes, sir. So much,” the pet hummed, sinking to his knees obediently. “Today’s a lovely day.”  
  
“Isn’t it, though?” the master chuckle, rubbing at the pet’s hair. “Perfect day for a hunt.”  
  
Ray looked up, ears excited ready to hear and locked. He has never, ever been on a hunt before - in fact, he’s never even properly shot a gun before. He made a small moan, sinking deeper into his sheets and curling them all around his nude body, almost in defense. Gavin made a chirp of happiness though, kissing the tips of the man’s fingers with the brightest smile that the boy has ever seen.   
  
“We’re hunting? How exciting, master. I’ll fetch Ray and myself a coat.”  
  
“Not right now, dear Gavin,” the master hummed, loading a small pistol real quick with a round of bullets and settling it into its holster. “Ray has forgotten his clothes at home and I must go get them. Why don’t you two stay here while I’m out. Promise it won’t be long.”  
  
Gavin pursed his lips  _just_  slightly at the request of the master, but nodded, ultimately smiling in the end and nuzzling his face all against the knuckles of the blond man. “Will do, master. You can always trust me to keep watch of...him.” The pet stuffed his pleading tongue against his teeth, so tempted to say something along the lines of “beautiful lady” or even “ _our_  beautiful lady - soon to be mistress.” He didn’t speak, just to be safe, though. He kissed all the fingers of his master before whimpering when he was about to leave the door. Ray sat on the floor, looking at the man with nervous and saddened eyes. He didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to  _hunt_.   
  
To think about the man in the doorway may possibly be your future husband was making Ray sick to his stomach - with anticipation, of course. All he wanted to do was just to ask questions. What Michael said about you two, is it real? Do you really like me? What  _do_  you like about me? Can I kiss you?  
  
He just watched the master leave without another word except for a small wink and smile before he closed the door. Once he did so, Gavin began to crawl on his hands and knees towards the boy, the smile on his face growing with each scoot that he took.  
  
“Good morning, little Ray. I apologize for not acknowledging you earlier. I always get excited when I see master all dressed up. It makes me feel like we are going places.”  
  
Ray had to chuckle at that, pulling the sheets over his head and rolling around in them, cocooning himself up in the mesh. “You’re a lovely pet. I think highly of you. Thanks a lot for...taking care of me and all last night. I haven’t been myself for the best couple of weeks.”  
  
“I can most certainly see that,” the pet laid beside of the boy, tilting his head to the side in curiosity when he saw Ray totally wrapped up in the sheets and he laughed. “You seem to be doing a lot better than how we found you yesterday. So glad my boi decided to tell me about you. If not, we wouldn’t have found you to take care of you.”  
  
“Thanks again,” Ray smiled. “But I really want to be an adult. I can take care of myself, right?”  
  
“It’s always nice to have a person or two by your side to take care of you, too. Not just yourself.” The pet tugged at the sheets and inspected them, making sure that there wasn’t any grime or filth in them to where they could muck up the boy. There was a bit of ash and soot from the fireplace to stain the sheets and Gavin whined, pulling at them. “Get out of these; these are dirty.”  
  
“But I’m practically naked,” the boy blushed, covering his face with the sheets. “I will be fine until he comes back.”  
  
The pet frowned, brushing off the excess soot from the sheets. “Well, just try not to get too dirty. Don’t want you to get dirty like that again; leads to sickness.”  
  
“You’re really kind, Gavin,” the boy smiled. “I swear I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself when I’m in the mood.”  
  
“You should never let moods affect your overall health, love,” Gavin whispered, settling down beside of Ray and pulling at the sheets so that they could share. Ray gave a startled breath when he felt the chilled air from outside the sheets brush against his bare skin along with the terrifying idea that Gavin would see him naked again. Although they already seen him nude last night, the idea of being bare and exposed for all to see was frightening to the teenager. He didn’t want people to see him naked,  _especially_  the possible men to actually fancy him in some aspect or another, including a lovely pet that Ray is dying to take care of and treat like his very own. He cowered away until Gavin was at a safe distance, that he may be under the sheets without having to brush up on Ray or see his naked body. “You always need to have someone to love and take care of you.”  
  
“I guess that’s why you love your master so much, huh?” the boy smiled, giving off a heavy yawn. Gavin gasped playfully with wide eyes, clicking his tongue before responding.  
  
“He’s  _perfect_ , Ray. Absolutely lovely. Don’t you see how bloody gorgeous he is? That body and that  _voice_. He’s so loving and caring; he always makes sure I’m taken care of with warm food to eat and nice water to drink. If it weren’t for him, I’d be so lost. I would be dead by now, dried out in the desert for the buzzards to pick at. I’m so glad he found me.”  
  
“How did you end up in the desert in the first place?” the boy wondered, laying on his side so he could still look at Gavin, but not meet him eye to eye. That was possibly for the best as well, considering the dulling effect of luster that his eyes gave off after the question was asked. The pet pursed his lips, sinking his head low until it was aligned with the floor and laying on the tops of his hands and fingers. It felt like someone with a hot iron brand smacked Ray straight in the throat when he saw the normal, bubbly pet now threatening to silence himself and lay low in sadness.  
  
“Saw my past mate. The bugger that he was. He was Michael’s boss and my ex-lover. When I saw him...I guess I just bloody lost it. I ended up walking away, trotting through the desert with a bruised eye and broken nose until my master finally found me.” The pet slid his face over and looked at Ray with big, watery eyes. “Ryan’s the best thing to ever happen to me…”  
  
Ray cleared his throat and sank low into the floor, as if trying to melt in the very wooden tiles and seams of it. He regretted asking the question, but he was more than elated to find out truly what a wonderful man this master really was. He couldn’t help himself but to close his eyes and think about the bulky and wonderful build of the blond man with the black cowboy hat and strapping boots. He absolutely was lovely, no doubt about it and that made Ray all the more nervous to even think about the possibility of this man finding a fancy liking to him.  
  
“I don’t know who’s saved me from the desert yet,” Ray tried to playfully speak, giving a tight smile when he did so. The pet looked at him with a questioning expression full of confusion.  
  
“Are we too late or something?” he laughed.

 

 

 

~

  
  
Over an hour later, Ray found himself being shaken awake by strong hands with powerful rigor behind them. He sleepily yawned and felt the cloth of his clothes scrape against his hands and he sighed, pulling them down until he held them under the blankets. There was still the smell of food lingering around from where Gavin had fixed Ray a batch of bread. It wasn’t a real breakfast, but it was all they had for the moment.   
  
“Get dressed, Lad. We’re about to hunt. We better hurry, too, ‘less you want those bucks to run away. It’s around the time of where they feed,” the bass of the man spoke and entered Ray’s ears like milk and honey - so sweet and lush.    
  
Ray involuntarily gave a groan of lethargy before dipping under the covers again, beginning to move around until he  _at least_  had some decent underwear on. Gavin was long gone from the floor they shared and was already perched under the master with his studded collar and black leash. He leaned against the legs of the master and cooed lightly when he saw Ray finally emerging from the sheets with his boxers on. Pants were wrinkled and put on so clumsily, but it didn’t matter once he brushed himself off. Soon, he was completely dressed in front of them, a bright and excited smile on his face. He could no longer contain his excitement at the actual fact that they were about to go  _hunting_ , something Ray has never done in his boyhood life.   
  
“You look ready,” chuckled the man, also holding out Ray’s rifle and handing it to the boy. “I saw this leaning against the wall and assumed it was your’s.”  
  
“Yes! T - thank you,” Ray stammered when he reached out for it. It still felt so  _unfamiliar_  in his hands. He never learned how to properly hold a rifle, never shot one, and never successfully killed any game with it. He gave the master an unassured smile that was coated with blind excitement and want. “Are we going to the mountains and hunt for them?”  
  
“That’ll be our last stop. I’m sure we’re bound to see some on the way in side fields and pastures. I don’t want you to shoot at  _anything_ unless I say so, okay?”  
  
The boy nodded, beginning to follow the two out door. Ray saw the small carriage that they rode in last night pulled in by the single, black horse of whose name was Edgar. The horse whinnied only slightly with the small, weary sputter of the mid-morning, still wanting to be asleep. Ray climbed into the small carriage and folded his hands in his lap, awaiting for the other two to accompany him.   
  
“We’ll be eating deer tonight. Ever ate deer?” asked the pet when he finally climbed in. He was still completely bare with the only exception of the collar that he was being lead on by the master  who crawled into the driver’s section and finally cued for Edgar to leave. Ray shook his head and laughed.  
  
“I haven’t really ever had anything except for cow and chicken. I’ve only had pork only once or twice, but never anything else.”   
  
“You’re going to  _love_  some nice rabbit meat and deer,” the master chimed in, giving Ray a comforting grin. “Long as you don’t load ‘em up with lead, they’re alright.”  
  
“Would you let me kill one, sir?” Ray asked quietly, knocking his own gun against his leg as just a reminder that he had one. It felt good to actually have a use for the weapon again, even if it wasn’t for defeating outlaws and helping out Jack. The boy saw -  _saw_  the look of absolute horror on the master’s face when he asked the question. It was almost like seeing the pet becoming all down and sad when Ray asked for him to recall his abusive past. The master looked at the boy and gave a small smile that Ray  _knew_  was unsure and possibly even false.  
  
“Perhaps, little boy. Maybe you’ll be able to handle a rifle like a  _real_  man should. And please; address me as Ryan.”

 

 

 

~

  
  
The air had a nice, crisp chill along with the rustling leaves that fell in dead colors such a lively red, orange, and yellow, with the rare, occasional brown that would dampen the vibrant hues only slightly. Ray was standing on the grass, rifle in hand being held  _correctly_  this time with the stock being pressed into his right shoulder and being held perfectly aligned to aim. He closed his right eye and tried his absolute best to look down the line to try and grab aim to shoot. His arms were shaking under the heavy weight of the weapon, but he tried not to show it and tried to gather his strength.  
  
“Alright, now…” the master drew behind the boy, fingers carefully laying on the arms of the Lad. Ray’s breath faltered and hitched when the man behind him grabbed a hold of his elbows, centering them and angling them in the “correct” position. Ryan’s fingers were  _warm_  against his arms, the heat even seeped through the cotton of his shirt and padded through the nerves of his arm, making the hairs rise up and stand on ends. He was nervous, he won’t lie. His knees were knocking together with ever slightest move that he made.   
  
“Y - yes, sir?” Ray gulped, trying to settle the gun into its rest again. Ryan wouldn’t let him, though. Instead, he placed the gun back into the air in the aimed position before continuing. He felt the drum of fingers pattering against his shoulder before he heard the master speak.  
  
“You want to learn how to shoot, you gotta learn how to handle it properly. Relax. With the tension you’re giving it, you’re likely to break your collarbone.”   
  
“It’s heavy,” the boy complained, looking down the body of the weapon again before flicking back the hammer. Ryan gasped, holding the boy’s hands tense so that he wouldn’t pull the trigger.  
  
“Don’t!--” he stopped himself, trying to maintain composure. He stepped back from the Lad and gave the boy a shaky smile with a small thumbs up. “Well, just be careful. Just keep it steady. Who knows? Maybe a nice buck will come right into your path.” Once again, he tried to quickly look over the boy, making sure everything was out of the way of range, especially Gavin who just sat in the grass and groomed his hair.   
  
Ray pursed his lips into a tight, slim smile before looking down the body of the gun again. This time, he pulled the trigger. He felt the sharp pull of the weapon followed by a sound that he had  _never_  heard so close in his life before. It seemed to stop his heart; he felt the large jolt of movement from the sound and he lost his balance. The world  _shook_  and Ray fell to his back with a solid crash. The gun was knocked from this hand and was scattered on the the ground.   
  
“Raymond!” he heard a voice cry faintly; it seemed to be muffled by a rag or something blocking Ray’s ears. There was also the small whimper and whine of the British pet before there were icy fingers grabbing at his shirt, yanking him upward until he was limp and suspended, head dangling from the utter shock. “Ray, boy, are you okay?” The suppressed voice began to enhance, growing clearer along with the boy’s blurry vision from his glasses getting knocked off of his face.   
  
“W - what happened?” Ray gasped, eyes wide with fear and shock. His hands were trembling so violently that Gavin grabbed them so that they would stop. He clasped him tight and rubbed at them and although they were cold, they were  _soothing_  to the touch. Ray had a single tear leave the corner of his eye from the pure shattering adrenaline that raced through terrified arteries.   
  
“You shot the gun…” Ryan answered, chuckling only slightly to try and give some sort of comforting and supportive noise. He laid a hand on the shoulder of the boy before crouching down to try and pick him up. “Gavin, help him up.”  
  
Ray felt the flustered heat in his heart, completely embarrassed by the request of the man. Ray instead got to his own feet, wobbling slightly. His eyes were still wide with surprise and shock. “I - I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t know…”  
  
“It’s okay, Ray,” the man spoke, trying to lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder before the Lad shook it away, a pouted lip poking out.  
  
“No, it’s not!” the boy cried. “It’s not fucking okay; it scared the shit out of me!”  
  
Gavin gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a surprised squawk when he heard the filthy words leave the small teen’s lips. Ryan gasped, grabbing the shoulder of Ray and having a scowl of awe.  
  
“Don’t talk like that! Where are your manners?” the man asked, eyes full of concernment and worry. They shined with the luster of guilt as well, but only a shiny, silk layer. Ray shook his head, getting up from the ground and standing on his shaking feet and knees.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he coughed. “It just...scared me is all. That was so  _loud_ , and nearly knocked me off my feet.”  
  
“Nearly?” Gavin chuckled, wrapping a comforting arm around the neck of the boy. “It’s okay, love. Don’t worry. Ryan can just hunt.”  
  
“But I want to try again…” the boy pouted. “Come on, please? I really want to try again…”  
  
The master took the gun from Ray gently and gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay, Lad. Later. There isn’t any bucks around and I’m certain that shot completely scared them all off by now. Come on, we’ll try near the Johnson’s Peak.” The man held out a hand and smiled, offering for the Lad to take it. This brought the nerves of the boy back to life and almost on  _fire_  when he actually brought his fingers around the man’s and cradled their hands together.  
  
Ray hung his head in disappointment, shrinking down until he hunched his shoulders, but when he felt the chilled, tender hand of the pet rub at his back, he became calm. The sun was still high in the sky and there was still daylight ahead. He tried to grow optimistic about hunting, but honesty, he no longer knew how he felt about it.  
  
At the moment, all he enjoyed right now was just that he was with the wonderful man, Ryan and his lovely pet, Gavin.

 

 

 

~

  
  
The singing crickets of the night overpowered the soft sloshing of water from the sink. It was a sleepy, late night with the quiet snoring of Burnie in the rocking chair of the main room. Joel was busy trying to wash up the remainder of the dishes from the pot roast he cooked for dinner. It was a painful night with the aching of his hands and the pain in his back. He tried to not blame his husband for leaving him with all of the cleaning and cooking work of the house; he tried to be understanding of the late nights that Burnie would have conversing about  _Rooster Teeth_  with the others of the state; taxes and such.   
  
Jack had decided to give Joel the rest of the night off considering all of the commotion that roused up near horse pasture. Some kid knocking down the animals for shits and giggles and earned a 20 dollar fine for it. It really wasn't anything big and Joel insisted to Jack that he watch the store for the night, especially if there are weird things beginning to happen around the place, but the shopkeep refused.   
  
"You've got a husband to be concerning yourself with," Jack explained. "I know I would want my wife at home with me when night falls. You can report back tomorrow. I can tell Burns is getting stressed, too."  
  
Joel had to think to himself that he  _wouldn't_  be so stressed if he just had some help around the house. With Burnie gone for majority of the day, along with Joel always being busy on patrol around the town, the house would occasionally begin to settle incorrectly. Mice coming in and food being strewn around (especially the messy sheets that have still  _yet_  to be clean from the messy night earlier this week), Joel has been  _dying_  for some help. He thought of his pet, their beautiful Jacob, and he gave a strong, spitting curse when he recalled the dead look that those pet's eyes gave him before they were finally closed and he was put in the ground. He didn't deserve it; his gorgeous pet, one he was so prideful and proud of.  
  
"Joel, baby," Burnie hummed sleepily from the chair. There was a slow creak of the wood that rocked with the movements of the awakening man. "Joel, love, stop doing dishes 'nd come here."  
  
Joel wiped his hands on his apron before untying it and tossing it to the side. With an exhausted sigh, he walked into the main room where Burnie sat and stopped, crossing his arms.   
  
"What's up, Mike?"  
  
"God, either call me Michael or don't call me it at all. I never agreed with the nickname 'Mike'," the mayor smiled, getting up from the chair. He stretched like a lazy cat, soon snaking his arms around his partner and meeting him in a shallow kiss. "My dear," he cleared his throat. "Looks as if we're finally alone... It's been a while," his voice shrunk  _low_ , coupling with a hungry snarl that made Joel shiver with sparks, a shuddering breath leaving his throat.

  
"It certainly  _has_ ," the sheriff choked, especially when the tickle of brown curls began to graze at his face, Burnie kissing at the bopping Adam's Apple of Joel's throat. There was a tiny flick of tongue against the sheriff's skin and he gave a small  _"fuck"_ , hating so much of how excited his husband was already making him. "God, Burn..."  
  
"Michael," Burnie corrected. "Call me by my formal, government addressed name when you're speaking to me. Like all those hot shots and slickers do over at  _Scorpion_."  
  
"Michael," Joel chuckled. "You haven't said that name of your's for the past 20-some-odd years now."  
  
"I'm feeling wily, dear," the mayor and townsowner purred, diving in for a legitimate, loving kiss. "Do you want to ever find out if you're capable of holding my babies yet?"  
  
" _Michael_ ," Joel hissed with a bashful smile. His blushing cheeks were hidden behind his hand as he covered him. "Don't talk like that, dear. You  _know_  I can't. We've already cried about it and such."  
  
A strong hand pressed on his chest along with heavy, lush lips locked deeply against his. Joel moaned into the kiss, pressing his body almost innately against his husband's and settling so perfectly in his arms. Tongues pressed on lips and teeth with leisure, but  _just_  the right amount of excitement to make Joel so wanting. When they pulled apart, it was forced with Joel wanting to lean in once again, just to lick at his husband's lips and taste that cherry wine that has grown accustom to the natural taste of the man.  
  
"We can be working on those pretty twin girls you've always been wanting..." the mayor purred. "We could be doing that right now instead of you doing these stupid dishes. You'd like that, pretty boy? You want to suck your master's fat cock? Want him to plant those two pretty girls inside of  _his own_  pretty girl?"  
  
" _Burnie!_ " Joel coughed, pulling away from his husband. "I'm no longer your apprentice for the state. I've been married to you for nearly 20 years now. Are you fucking drunk?"  
  
"Come here," the mayor chuckled. "Perhaps had a bit too much red wine with the roast...But it doesn't matter. Daddy's hungry for  _more_ ," he growled. "Been knowing how much you've been wanting a new pretty pet to sink your cock inside 'nd I just wanna make you feel better..."  
  
" _God_ ," whispered the sheriff when he felt the sudden nip of teeth along the side of his neck. He tilted it back obediently, swallowing nervously when he felt his husband's hands trailing all along his thighs and waist, tempting themselves to slide inside the hem and touch. "I - I've been thinking about it -  _him_ , again."  
  
"Joel Heyman Burns," Burnie sighed, lazily pressing his cheek against his wife's and kissing it. "No."  
  
"I couldn't help it, Michael," the man whimpered.   
  
"We talked about this, Joel. No. We can't just take that little boy for our own."  
  
"Listen to you now! Now you're suddenly so serious and not even considering the thought of having him as our pet. He would be our cute boy - cute pet. We would spoil him so, I know  _I_  would at least. He's ripe with his little self, the adolescent stage. He'll be wanting us to have at him nearly everyday, looking to fuck himself on our cocks and making himself mess all over. Only our names would be his words that he would know for the night."  
  
"God, you filthy --" Burnie gritted his teeth. "Don't think of that little boy like that, we are  _much_  too old for him. Poor Lad needs a strong man to power through that- always being ready and hard for him whenever he pleases. Like Hell if we could afford to be hard for him whenever he wants; it's embarrassing enough as it is when you're bent over that carriage, skin showing proudly against the light with a pistol in your hand and I can't get excited for the time to complete the moment. He'll exhaust us. It's like a lively, new born pup always wanting attention. You'll get tired of it, Joel. No matter how tight or wet his rim is around your cute cock," the drunken man kissed Joel's nose, just a tiny peck. He chuckled deeply before grabbing at his wife and pulling him towards the bedroom.  "Now come on. Those baby girls won't be bred if there isn't any action."  
  
"I love you, Michael," Joel said with a tilted smile. "You always bring me up. You promise we'll get another pet, though?"  
  
"It won't be that little Lad," Burnie nodded, finally getting Joel into the bedroom and pushing him on the bed. With a gasp, Joel was instantly spread opened, skin beginning to peak over the hem of his pants as they sunk low on his waist. The husband had touchy, grabby hands that yanked the pants down, leaving his wife's ass completely bare. Joel blushed madly, gripping at the sheets with pathetic tension - nothing the outlaws that would have  _ever_  witnessed when he was arresting them or preparing their gallows.   
  
"Burnie," the older man moaned when he felt thumbs beginning to spread his plump cheeks apart, threatening to dive in and poke at his tight entrance. "Damn, don't even get me a chance to loosen up, huh?"  
  
"Wanna fuck my bride's tight, little ass like a good husband ought'a..." there was a deep whirr in the tone of the man with tight hands continuing to spread and grab at the skin of the sheriff, clutching harsh enough to leave red, spattered marks. " _God_ , get on your knees for me. Wrap that pretty mouth around my cock; been waiting all day for this."  
  
"I was on your mind all day?" the sheriff purred, turning around and finally kicking the remainder of his pants off. His cock sprung up and proudly stood and pressed against the base of his stomach, leaking slightly in arousal.  
  
"My lovely bride," Burnie kissed the sheriff, and immediate hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it lushly. With a started mewl, Joel bucked up into his husbands hand, saying a praising curse when the hand started to become slick and tight around his tip. "You're  _always_  on my mind. God, you know I'd much rather be kissing you, rubbing your full belly of my pups and booze. You're such a slut when you're drunk, riding my cock all on your own without any spark of my help to make you spill all over me."  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" Joel grinned, sinking down on his knees and also popping open his husband’s pants. He has learned countless times before that the mayor and townsowner does not appreciate teasing licks or kisses. No time should be wasted - at all. When his pants did finally pop open, the fat tip of the husband's cock popped out and Joel wrapped his lips around the swollen, leaking head with no time to spare. He bobbed, making the most  _obscene_  noises that he knew would make his lover's cock drool with want and curiosity. Slight gags and stretches were also sounded, but it just added to Burnie's excitement. His hips were shaking, trying their absolute  _very_  best to not just go ahead and thrust into his wife. He wanted to beg and plead for Joel's permission, but instead he bit his tongue and allowed the sheriff to go at his own pace, spitting slick all over and wetting the entirety of the husband's cock. With a slick hand, Joel's tongue now traced down to the heavy curve and weight of Burnie's sac, nosing deep and sucking on every part of the skin.  
  
" _God_ ," Burnie moaned, eyes closed and jaw slack from the numbing pleasure that continued to shoot up his spine. "Oh, Joel, oh, Joel."  
  
"Michael," Joel replied, licking upwards on the mayor's cock, flickering his tongue so perfectly against the slit to lap at the thick, clear precum. It made Burnie tremble under him, controlling hands and fingers finding their way into the short, dark, and messy locks of the sheriff's hair. Joel cried out in a pleased wail before obediently suckling at Burnie's cock again, eagerly bobbing up and down with big, glossy orbs staring upward.  
  
"Sweet dame," Burnie mewled. "Let me get inside of that pretty ass of yours, won't you?"  
  
Joel nodded, pulling off of the wet length with a slick sound before shuffling to his knees and bending over the bed. "Fuck me, Burnie, baby. Make me full of those twins you promised me long ago."  
  
"I'll breed a whole herd and litter in you before the night's over with," Burnie growled. "You'll be walking around with a fat stomach and a lasso, making all of those Wanteds and outlaws know who you really belong to. They'll be at you with touching hands and pleading tongues in order to rub at your belly and sense child."  
  
"God, stop it, Burns," Joel sniffled eyes closing when he dug his face into the used sheets and groaning softly. The image, he  _loved_  it and adored it so. He just hated the fact of reality that he wasn't capable of having children. That is what little Jacob was for. Joel gritted his teeth to try and remain focused on the situation at hand for the moment, despite the crawling pangs of sadness that began to tie into the beat of his heart. He sniffled and felt the  _harsh_  smack of his husband’s large hand against his ass. He yelped, taking his fingers and spreading out his cheeks loyally, whining in apology.  
  
“You know it’s true,” Burnie’s voice was soft, warm lips kissing at the back of Joel’s head and arms wrapping around the front of the man’s waist. “My pretty bride always having those heads turning.” The townsowner had a leisure hand pumping his Joel’s cock, working it into the tight ring of his fingers.   
  
“ _Stop_ ,” Joel moaned, thrusting shallowly into the hand. “I am not that beautiful.”  
  
“You  _are_ ,” the husband whispered, leaving a lick on the top of Joel’s ear. He popped the slick head of his length into the sheriff and caused the man to buck under him. With a small whine, Joel began to push back, slowly working himself onto his husband, lip bit and eyes closed. Burnie purred, full of pride. "My wife always looks her best on my cock..."  
  
"Damn you, Burns," Joel gasped, a small moan leaving his throat so suddenly, he didn't even have time to stop how embarrassing it sounded. He began to rock back, mouth hung open in  _awe_. "Jesus! It's been too long for this."  
  
"Too long, my love," Burnie agreed, happily beginning to thrust into the man, groaning deeply from how Joel's rim squeezed the  _life_  from him. "My tight boy --  _Oh,_ so tight for Daddy. F - fuck," he praised, hands roughly planting themselves on Joel's thighs and beginning to move faster. Hearing Joel clammering praises under him was the  _best_  sound of encouragement that he needed.  
  
"Love my Daddy's cock," the sheriff whimpered, biting his lip and giving the most beautiful mewl. "Feels so good..."  
  
"My lovely Joel," Burnie smiled, hugging the man's body tight and snug. He still gave loose and shallow thrusts and movements inside of his bride, but overall it was lazy and aimless. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Joel giggled before shamelessly moaning out a particle of Burnie's name.  


 

 

 

~

  
  
"Here, Ray," the master offered, giving the boy a knife. "Maybe this will suit you just nicely. I feel just a bit better now that you have that instead of that gun."  
  
The boy took the blade and gave it a curious, yet disappointed look. He looked back up at Ryan and gave the man a small smile before the master took it from the boy, giving him a laugh.  
  
"You see, Ray, we gotta skin and gut 'em. Got some nice deer, duck, and boar meat here and I want you to help me gut them."  
  
Gavin gave a small scoff, taking hold of Ray's shoulders and shaking his head. "Disgusting! You shouldn't let him do that! He's going to get all messy and we'll have to clean him again. Except this time, he'll be covered in such disgusting matter such as blood and juice."  
  
"Sounds fun," the Lad smiled, beginning to retrieve the knife from Ryan's hand again, but hesitating. "M - maybe you should teach me first, though."   
  
The master gave the Lad a faint smile and flicked the blade to where it was poised outward. There was a still warm boar that laid dead in front of them. His furr was ragged and was sliced so cleanly when the master swiped the blade so smoothly against the skin of the animal. The hair fell is large, loose locks until the underbelly was smooth with the pink skin.   
  
"What you do is this," the master began, taking the knife. He began to place it perfectly parallel against the skin of the boar's belly and pressed in. There was a little gush of blood from the pig and Ray cringed, tightening his fists in reaction. He could feel that knife digging into his  _own_  skin. "Take it and just slide it down..." he continued, dragging his voice along with the blade. He went down the pig's body until he was just at the base of his stomach. There was seepage of dark, red ooze from the boar and Ray whined, feeling the threatening gag to his stomach when the master handed him the blood spattered tool. "Here, hold this."  
  
"I - I don't know if I want to do that..." Ray spoke with a soft and timid tone, gaining a sympathetic noise from the pet beside him.  
  
"I don't blame him, master; he's looking a bit green."  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to do it, then," Ryan smirked, giving the pet an affectionate nudge on his shoulder. "Why don't you two go play in the field?"  
  
"Ray, love, would you like that?" the pet smiled widely, grabbing the boy by his hands. "We could chase the birds. It'll be a little while before master finishes slicing all this meat anyway."  
  
There was a look of guilt upon the boy's face and he shook his head. "I should be helping him. I would feel bad if I didn't."  
  
"Ray," the master spoke, a slightly change of his tone shifting into a warning one. He looked into the boy's eyes with affectionate and understanding ones. Ray finally replied with a smile of his own, unsure but sincere at best. "Go play with Gavin. He gets lonely without a pal. I can do this; plus, I don't want you to get sick your second night being here."  
  
Ray nodded and stood to his feet. "Yes, sir," he stated with a small grin before he felt the pet tugging at his pants.   
  
"Make sure you two run around so that I don't have to deal with Gavin's energy when we get home," Ryan raised an eyebrow, shooting the boy with a lazy expression and grin.   
  
"Yes, sir," Ray repeated, beginning to grab at Gavin's leash. The pet was tugging on it excitedly, little whines and whimpers forming when he saw that Ray wasn't budging from his place. "I - I promise I won't go far."  
  
"I hope you don't," the man said with a sick slice of flesh from the pig. It sounded so grotesque that Ray actually had to look away and try to focus on the pet in front of him, curling his fingers into the long strands of hair from the Brit. "I promise it'll only be an hour to get this done."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ray felt his heart leap and he grinned. He could not be anymore excited to be here right now. There was never a true feeling or sense of bonding between Ray or any other person, especially his father. He felt the lump in his throat beginning to rise when he quickly wrapped his arms awkwardly around the back of the crouched man and gained a startled gasp. "S - sorry," the boy said softly. "I just...wanted to do that."  
  
"You're a sweet boy," Ryan chuckled. "I promise to give you a proper hug when I'm not elbow deep in a boar's stomach."

 

 

 

~

  
  
Gavin and Ray ended up laying in the grass, playing little finger games and makeshift Five Finger Filet with a stick. Ray tried to teach the pet how to sing the proper song along with the game, but the pet wasn't willing to learn. He was too busy trying to poke the boy with the stick, jabbing it lightly against Ray's thighs and waist. It made the boy blush, but he tried his best to hide it and not thing about the tempting topics of the two actually becoming  _his_  one day. 

  
Gavin tried to look for apple trees, like the ones in his and his master's orchard field, but when there weren't any, he just decided to toss pebbles at Ray for the Lad to catch and toss back. Talk was  _constant_  between them. Subjects ranged from Gavin's past, to Ray's past, and finally the actual topic of  _sex_  came up at one point when Gavin talked about how pretty his previous showgirl was back in the years before he ever became a pet or met Ryan. Ray was utterly hooked and focused on Gavin's stories. He was too frightened for Gavin to go into the actual detail between the affairs of him and Michael in fear that he would mess himself. He was already feeling tingly and sensitive, squirming his legs around to try and keep his curious member soft.  
  
Ray has experienced only rare times of arousal. Not due to the fact of a condition or anything disorderly-wise, but Ray was just never on the topic of "sex" at all, even after he hit puberty. The last time Ray even thought about touching himself was a few months ago when he saw a pretty man without a shirt, gun hung careless and lazy against his muscular waist which was nearly all exposed due to the fact that his pants hung so low on his thighs. Since then, he only  _thought_  of it. Never actually did it, especially with all the talk of sex between Michael and him those two weeks ago or the actual sight of Gavin rapturing his thoughts.   
  
"What about your previous lover?" Ray asked with a small voice. He was nervous as to bring up the subject of Gavin's abusive ex-lover into the picture, but he honestly couldn't help himself. He  _wanted_  to know, especially with the whole affairs with Michael - who just so happened to be laying with the same man at the time. It had Ray so enthralled as to the  _drama_  of it all and he wanted more.   
  
"He's was and still is a mong," Gavin replaced, laying flat on his back. His chest rose with the deep breaths he took and causing an exaggerated rise of it compared to his small and flat stomach. His entire body was furred with more and darker hair than it was when Ray last saw him. "He's a loose nut and will never get any help. I couldn't believe the odds of actually meeting him in Texas after we separated back in Great Brit."  
  
"I'm glad he's not here anymore," Ray commented, his eyes continuing to scour over the body of the Brit. As he was still paying attention, he couldn't help the wandering orbs from eating everything up about the pet. The thin muscles and skin the pet wore along with his whole figure. The collar and leash were the final pieces of that crucial puzzle to make Ray  _melt_.   
  
"And Ryan's here to stay," Gavin smiled. "And you, too."  
  
"Thanks, Gavin," Ray sniffed, smiling so bashfully. He was glad the dimming light of the sun was able to hide the red glow of his blush. "You really like me, then?"  
  
"If I can be honest, Ray," Gavin smiled. "You're  _enticing_ ," he nervously cleared his throat. "But, all within master's knowledge. I believe he's wanting us back. I can hear his little clicks and whistles right now."  
  
"How can you hear that?" Ray asked, sitting up from the tall grass and beginning to lightly scratch at his back.   
  
"I've just grown accustom to it. You learn it, not inherit it. Anyone can be a pet, Ray," Gavin clicked. "You just have to know what to do."  
  
"And as a pet, do you know what to do?"  
  
"That and more," the Brit winked, helping the Lad up to his feet. "If I can be honest," he said once again, "I'm glad you don't like to hunt. Guns are terribly dangerous and animals are filthy. If you like to shoot, I'm sure master would still love to teach you."  
  
"Perhaps I'll give that gun to the sheriff," Ray shrugged. "It never felt right in my hands anyway."  
  
Gavin shuddered, smirking so slightly when he felt his perverted thoughts taking over for just the slightest second before beginning to hand Ray his leash and settling down on his knees. "As you wish, m'boi."


	6. The One that Got Away. (Dan/Michael, Gavin/Michael III, Joel/Burnie II, Joel/Dan I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel has a _bad_ dream. Does it mean anything, or is it just completely useless?
> 
> After three weeks of pure torture, Ryan decided that he can't take anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> **Thank you everyone who supports this fic. You guys are awesome. I literally couldn't do it without the motivation and inspiration that comes from my B, either~**
> 
> Yes, I suddenly put religion as a thing. Don't _judge_ me, please?  <3

^^^^^

  
  


The reflection of the candles temporarily blinded the man and he shielded his face all still while looking at the boy sitting in the chair. The thin, teeny frame that the Lad had was all folded up as he sat with a bent back, leaning close into the mirror with lips puckered and full so that he may trace the crimson red lipstick on. His prize was already dazzled with makeup: eyeliner, blush, and lipstick, all the things that would make the man happy and it did. The man smirked, leaning against the door of the frame with a lazy stature, head dipped down so that the brim of his hat could shield the reflecting light, but still reveal his dark eyes that laid beneath the shadows.

 

His token continued without a hitch, still professionally smacking his lips and smearing the waxy cosmetic to make it shine a  _blood_  red. His hair was wild and unkempt, but that is what the man loved the most about him. Wild and unkempt. His clothes matched the same with the fishnet stockings and the  _absurd_  height of the pink stilettos. They were such a _rare_  type of prissy shoe - only for the proper and the rich. Only the best for his chap. They clicked whenever he moved his ankles together. He was also styled with the remaining bit of glitter from the previous and last performance of the night.

 

“Darlin’ cub,” the man tittered, clearing his throat to bring out the best of his non-native western drawl out.  “What say you? Getting dressed all up as if you’re the top shelf rake of the barn,” the man chuckled at his own pun, walking into the dark room only coated with the faint light of the two candles that rested in the back; it was nothing like the proper lightening that the boy had ought to be using in order to apply makeup, but he did so anyway.

 

“Fuck you,” the ginger spat, batting his lashes into the surface of the mirror. There was faint kisses and shapes of pink-smothered lips that pecked all along the edges of the mirror. The man was always curious as to how those lips came upon there; if it were just his Michael, that would be odd.

 

“Come on, girl,” the man chuckled, thudding his boots to where the spurs on his heels jangles so slightly. He saw the bare shoulders and back of his boy tense up, the muscles seizing as if in a panic. He touched them, earning a whimper from the ginger before he leaned down  _close_  into his ear. “A good shag’ll do you justice. You can’t say no to that.”

 

“ _Shag_  your fist, pervert,” Michael spat, darting his head back until his cold eyes met with the man’s. “ ‘m not your girl.”

 

A dense hum fell in between them, the man trying his best to hold in a harsh growl to snap at the ginger. The red, ripe lips of Michael were in a perfect pout and the keeper tried his best to just focus on those. His buzz was just beginning to wear off to where he felt the gnawing itch of sleep in his eyes, which were lidded and blank. Despite the depressed mood, he managed a smile, raising his eyebrows and giving the showgirl a little laugh, nuzzling his nose against the other’s.

 

“My fist just isn’t good enough, lady,” the man sneered. “I need that wet ass, girl.”

 

“Please, just go away, Dan,” whimpered the ginger, fingers gripping onto the goldened tube of the lipstick. “Get the Hell out.” The performer turned _bleak_ : freezing like ice after he spoke that statement. Muscles braced themselves from the negative excitement, almost as if to prepare for the impact of a beating, especially when he heard the keeper waver a shudder, a tiger being insulted by its prey.

 

The man, he was at a loss of words. The mixture of the emotions and thoughts made him sick with the help of the scotch that he’s been downing all night, even if the peak was just beginning to wane and he could finally stand without wobbling or actually speaking a sentence without slipping his tongue. Throughout the whole concoction of the mixture, only one seemed clear. Rage. He held still, fingers falling onto the pale, flawless shoulders of the ginger, eyes fixated so vast, yet unaware. Michael finally put down the tube of lipstick and straightened himself, throwing the pliant hands from Dan off of his body and muttering a small statement, something offensive that would tear the keeper’s heart to shreds if he would ever hear it clearly aloud.

 

“I’m going to clean up the mess downstairs. God knows you won’t do it,” the showgirl scoffed, rolling his eyes before getting up. The bare shoulders of the boy were now covered by a lovely shaw, wrapping around so tenderly against the small boy’s body and hugging it tight to where the keeper couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Wandering hands finally found their grips and grabbed at the boy’s arm, making Michael gasp, turning his head in both fear and anger when feeling the gripping strength of brushing fingers around his arm. Dan saw it in his eyes - he saw just how  _begging_  Michael would become as to try and convince him not to touch and not to grab. The look of horror upon the showgirl’s face finally slapped reality into Dan’s mind again and he finally said something..

 

“Why is it that you  _plead_  for them to touch you, but when I want to, I can’t even look at you without you breaking me apart. A  _man_  has his limits, Michael! How long do you have to keep me this way for?” his tone was so simple; the most threatening of all. He bore that hating glare into the Lad’s eyes to make him squirm and shuffle his feet, desperate to get away. Dan loved it, every single movement that his showgirl made in either love or fear made the man grow so longing. He touched at the showgirl’s lacey blouse, twirling his fingers around the rings of the loose strings that dangled as weightless as air. They bounced whenever he would move and sway those lovely hips, circulating softly to ever so quiet beat of an old ballad, threatening to spread open - just for a peek. Just long enough for Dan to get his hands around what he wants.

 

That showgirl would turn  _any_  song sinful, guaranteed.

  
  


Michael flinched at the touch; it had the power to break a man’s jaw just because they didn’t bother to pay the extra charge for added gin or juice. There was often a rare time when Dan would be kind or sober enough as to touch Michael for the  _Goddess_  that he says he is. The many bruises that would coat his arms like sleeves for the winter days, or even the blooded lips that would act as his lipstick, all came from the hand of his keeper, Dan. Most nights would end in tears, but like every storm comes the sun. Every time Michael would make them something to eat for dinner, have none of the guests in the bar, and even dance  _just_  a little tipsy with the phonograph jarring out a good waltz would make the most perfect of nights between them. Those nights, then, were worth something.

 

“I want them to touch me because I know they’ll have better sense to know how to treat a lady, unlike  _you_ ,” the ginger spat, pointing his finger dead in the center of the keeper’s chest. “Little toad.”

 

“ _Quiet_ , you!” Dan snarled, hands reaching out to grab until he stopped himself, only having his teeth strain in a tough grit, just as he wanted his fists. “Little slag. Clean up the fucking bar, why don’t you? You better have those red lips on me by the time you’re done, too.”

  
  


~

  
  


He was getting ready for bed; already completely naked and waiting under the covers for his showgirl to return. Michael always had a short fuse when it came to the man, but Dan decided to not waste such petty sadness on weak emotions, like anger. The boy would be better once he were to walk up the stairs and already have his eyes so hungrily staring at Dan’s cock. His wear would be smeared only slightly, dabbling off of the lips. It would be so glorious and hot, Dan would have no problem pouring gushes of warm cum for his little Miss. He often had to remind himself to not finish so early; he had to remind himself to pull Michael’s lips off of him and go ahead and bend him over, give his little whore a licking of a lifetime before ultimately plowing in with no regrets. He always remembers those candied screams that his little slut would make, crying for more.

 

It has been a lot longer for Michael to clean the bar as he said he would. It usually takes no more than half an hour at best. Now, the candle wicks were nearly gone and the wax sliding off of the wall in thin liquid drops before solidifying to the pasty white that they were. Dan was already falling out of the mood, sleep beginning to win over his eyes when his lids would fall for a minute or two then open back to see the door still closed and his Michael not in the room.

 

“The Hell is taking so long?” the keeper finally asked himself before jostling up from the mattress. His was still completely bare and naked, but he paid it no mind when he opened the door and began to walk down the stairs. There was a soft  _creak_  of each step when he tried his best to act slowly about his pace. The bar was completely dim as well as the scent in the air still being the one of how it was earlier. There were no traces of the burning scent of candles as well as no musk or smoke. “Michael!” he shouted, trying to look through the darkness. There were no replies from his little showgirl or even involuntary noises that Michael would always make whenever his keeper called him.

 

There was only the faded cry of a lone wolf howling at the moon. Nothing too loud to raise awareness or fear, but still making Dan run down the stair in fear that Michael was outside. “Michael!” he called. “Michael, I have been waiting for you! The bar can wait ‘til later, yeah? Looks like you haven’t made any attempt to even try and clean it.” There was still no answer and Dan stood in the middle of the building, shifting his head around to try and look for Michael all while his eyes were still trying to fully adjust to the darkness.

 

And then,  _finally_  there was a glimmer of life. A noise - just a frail noise and he  _knew_  it belonged to the showgirl. “Michael!” he called again, running towards the faint rustling and noise. It led him outside in the chill of the night and he shivered, regretting leaving the warmth of the bar. Despite his regret, however, he saw the dark movements of two bodies and heard their voices. One was giggling while the other was faintly talking; both were male, he knew that much, but there was a painful ping of the heart when Dan dared himself to try and go towards them, not even caring if he were completely bare out in public or not.

  
They were dancing in the field, holding each other and laughing. Dan had the main terror of that being  _his_  Michael, but he couldn’t bare to try and think about it even if he continued to wander towards the two out of curiosity. He refused to believe how familiar they sounded; he  _refused_  to believe that was Michael’s giggle coupled with the strong accent of an English voice that did  _not_  belong to him.

 

“Michael!” he shouted, not containing himself anymore. He stated to run, teeth in a fierce bite of his own lip to try and make himself believe of how this couldn’t be happening, that his showgirl didn’t run off with this man and is all bubbly and happy with him, holding those hands that of that stupid stranger, filthing up his flawless performer.

 

The two figures stopped in surprise and looked at him with wide looks of panic on their faces. “Go, go!” he heard for  _sure_  Michael crying out. His tender hands were pushing away at the stranger, making the other cry in little  _oofs_  and fusses. There was no denying it now; Michael was there, trying desperately to get the strange man away so that he wouldn’t have to face the wrath of the keeper. Try as they may, they couldn’t get away in time as Dan finally closed in, arms gripping  _roughly_  at Michael’s hair.

 

The ginger cried, wailing out a loud scream that earned him a slap across his bare back and his face.

 

“Get off of him, you crazy  _devil!_ ” shouted the stranger. “Leave him alone!”

 

That voice, it  _couldn’t_  be.

 

“Gav,” Dan stated, brows furrowing as he stayed his restrain on Michael; his voice was heavy, yet completely breathless. The latter eyes grew wide and his breath completely stopped. There was no cloud of that warm air to surround him in a huff, it just completely stopped. All of the world seemed to crack so slowly, drawing a cut through the entirety of reality. Gavin’s breath continued when he drew back his fist, face twisting into a kind of anger that Dan had  _never_  seen.

 

“ _You!_ ” the slightly older Brit spat.

 

Dan threw Michael back, letting go just to blow a punch right against Gavin’s face. He felt the grind of bones smacking wetly against each other when the keeper was successful to hit right in Gavin’s nose. The sudden spray of blood splashed lightly against Dan’s knuckles, dripping thick when he pulled them away.

 

“Gavin!” Michael screamed, earning a heavy  _snatch_  from the keeper. The ginger cried, sniffling roughly when he saw the homeless Brit faltering back, his face and his bent nose completely busted and bloodied from the punch.

 

“Get  _out_ , B, before I have to kick your ass again,” Dan hissed through tight teeth, a snarl on his lips. “ _Get!_  Get your knob squeezed by a fucking cactus, not  _my_  showgirl!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Reverend Hullum, do you honestly think that this sack of shit actually deserves to breath anymore life? He ought’a  _burn_  for what he fucking did.”

 

“Heyman, I will not tolerate with your frayed integrity. We are  _all_  sinners in the eyes of God. ‘Thou hypocrite, first cast out the beam out of thine own eye; and then shalt thou see clearly to cast out the mote out of thy brother's eye,’ so says Matthew 7:5. Try not to feel the physical anger out of the incident, but more like a  _righteous_  one, as He has for all of us. And though he loves us so, he  _hates_  the sin of which we condone. So say the same for Daniel?”

 

“Dammit, Matt! ‘Righteous’ anger?! That fuckin’ varmint was splitting my apprentice in half as if he were his fucking mate! You’re telling me I need to have a ‘righteous anger’?! I’m  _pissed_! The gallows has his name written  _all_  over it,” the sheriff hissed, scowling out a snarl to get the Reverend to even tap a simple hand on his nose, telling him to stop. “It was  _rape_ , Reverend and Goddammit, Matt if you won’t be on my side for this --”

 

“Joel!” Matt’s patience snapped. “I  _dare_  you to curse in the house of the Lord again let alone take His name in vain. Rooster Teeth has not been known for damaged morals nor has it been known for  _rapists_. Obviously this man isn’t from here and therefore a trial isn’t even necessary in his case. It was from the goodness of your heart that you didn’t shoot him right then and there,” the holy Reverend smiled kindly, although faint. He placed a caring hand on the side of Joel and gleamed with his eyes. “It was the Lord Almighty giving you that kind heart. Use that to your advantage, Sheriff,” Hollum’s voice fell into a whisper, both tracing and gripping at the single palm of Joel’s. “You’ve given this man a second chance. Aren’t you proud? You’re such a noble servant for Him.”

 

Joel couldn’t help himself but bow his head, pursing his lips in a tense line to suppress a growing urge to spit a rebellious slur. Obediently, he spoke a small “amen” and turned his head to look away. “The nurses at  _Saint David_  are saying that the boy might  _conceive_. Not to mention the horrible stretching of his poor--”

 

“Heyman,” Matt cleared his throat, looking at the sheriff just above his lashes. His frown was thoughtful, but nothing sinister. “I’ve given you my piece about it. Any choice you make is all up to you, now. Do you wish to kill a man for his sin? Or do you wish to show him the...correct path? Think of what Christ did to us,” the Reverend bowed his head, laying caring hands upon the chest of the sheriff, a knowing sigh flowing past Joel’s cheek. “Godspeed, you.”

 

“Godspeed, Reverend,” Joel bowed his head. “Please, pray for me and Burnie. Most of all, pray for my apprentice, Chris.” His fingers clenched _hard_  against his arms when he held them together. There was a pressing and painful clamp of his jaws when he talked. “ _Please_ , pray for his innocence to remain despite the dirt that the Devil has cursed him with.”

  
  


~

  
  


The room was filled with smoke. Joel was about halfway through his second cigar, exhaling puffs of the cool mint fragrance into the offender’s face. The man did not so much as even try to shield his eyes to protect them from watering. He looked at the sheriff with a cold face, a cold, smiling face. He held the kind of smile that was  _perverse_  and wretched beyond compare. Joel could see the gloat and lazy pridefulness in his eyes; as far as he was concerned, this man - or more so  _monster_  - had taken his apprentice for his own.

 

“You’re fucking sick,” Joel seethed, eyes darting knives. “You are the peak of disgusting, Mister…?” Joel clicked, plopping into an empty chair at his table. The guilty man wore no shoes with his ankles bounded by handcuffs and wrapped around the leg’s of the chair. Same went for his wrists which were brought down to where they were cuffed back. The bounded gentleman sputtered, laughing lively at the comments.

 

“Gruchy. It’s Dan Gruchy and Sheriff, spare your dramatic talk and cut the shit. Little Chris and I did some things you aren’t particularly fond of --”

 

“Don’t you  _dare_  talk anymore if you’re going to give me this utter bullshit. You took him; you  _raped_  him. Don’t you fucking dare say that you did nothing less other than rape.”

 

“Oh, really now?” the man laughed, winking mischievously. There was a gleam in his teeth when he smiled; it completely brightened the room in the darkest way possible, the content of such sickening behavior. “Why don’t you ask Little Chris? Hopefully his throat isn’t too sore from him  _screaming_  my name, begging for me to go harder.”

 

“Damn you, shut the fuck --”

 

“Squeezing around me so tight, he barely even knew what to do except just gnaw at your spare sheets and have all of me. So pretty too, that little fellow. He could barely contain himself when we were caught. If you paid the slightest bit of attention, you would’ve heard him whine in loss. He clamped so hard around me when you forced me to pull out of him, almost as if begging for me not to leave that warm --”

 

Joel backhanded him, causing the offender to completely silence himself and turn his cheek from the force of the strike. A red welt began to cover his face, causing the slightest bit of swelling to make his cheek grow a little bit fuller than before. He was surprised, but not shocked and he continued to remain silent especially when he heard the clicking rotation of a pistol magazine being turned to load a new bullet. He froze, still managing a smug smirk.

 

“Fuck you, you are  _awful_ ,” Joel’s quavering speech made him trip on his words; he hated it, he hated always showing that little sliver of emotion to his outlaws. It made him  _weak_  and he despised it was so hard to try and hide all depths of emotions when talking about a little innocent boy who has been under his wing for almost 2 years now and  _knowing_  how much the man in front of him violated him; it was absolutely outrageous for the sheriff. “I’d ought’a hang you. It would be  _so_  amazing for me to watch you dangling knowing what you did. You deserve  _Hell_ ,” the sheriff continued, throwing out his cigar to the side and stepping the lit cherry with his boot. He saw the dim, evil smirk that the offender wore and he then pulled his pistol out of his belt. “Or if you want to be funny, I could just shoot you right here. Sure, I’d have to clean it up, but I don’t mind. I wouldn’t feel bad --”

 

“Jesus Christ, Sheriff, you’re a damn card. You always have to have an act for everything?” Dan asked, sighing boredly and shrugging his shoulders. The cuffed pulled at his wrists, making him wince only hardly at the pinching pain. “Either shoot me, hang me, or don’t do anything at all.”

 

“You don’t fucking care,” Heyman rolled his eyes, putting his gun down on the table. He watched Gruchy with a heated and cautious eye before continuing, “you have no regard, do you? You deserve punishment, but yet you don’t even care what you get,” he sat down on the opposite chair, kicking up his feet until they settled onto the table as well. “But, you know what? Maybe that’s okay. I just gotta match sure you remain under my watch.”

 

“Are you yanking my hog?”

 

“If you are asking if I am kidding you, then no,” Joel smirked, raising his eyebrows. “I have basically received all permission from the Reverend to do anything I want to you and so,” Joel grabbed the gun from the table and emptied it of the circular magazine. He received a very bewildered expression from the offender before the sheriff tossed his gun to the side and letting it slide on the floor and out of his grasp, “I’ve decided not to kill you even though you  _deserve_  it. You better be thanking the Lord for my mercy.”

 

“The gods don’t care for us, Sheriff. No one deserves my thanks.”

 

Joel said nothing else and got up from the chair, keys jingling softly before Dan felt the tugging and the loosening of his handcuffs. He was close to react and it proved unhelpful as Joel pulled his hands from the chair just to immediately attach them in the cuffs again and bound Dan up. Gruchy decided to just not fight which is why he didn’t react when Joel did the same for his feet.

 

With a hard  _thud_ , Joel pushed at Dan, leading him to a nearby cell; even if he was wobbly from the lack of range with his legs, Dan still remained on his feet and didn’t fall. He couldn’t even imagine what the sheriff would do if he had the advantage to kick at him.

 

When the cell was unlocked, Dan felt the huge  _yank_ of the cuffs that surrounded his wrists loosen up and suddenly, his back caved in, falling his whole body inward and crashing to the floor so loose that he groaned, struggling to manipulate his hands to where they could hold his body up.

 

“If you think you don’t deserve to thank Him, then you don’t deserve freedom, now do you,” Heyman smirked.

  
  


~

  
  


“Babe, you’re home early,” Burnie yawned, taking the pot of coffee out of the fireplace. “Do you want a cup?”

 

“I’ll pass,” Joel sighed, plopping in the closest chair that he could find, the rocking one that Burnie always took his naps in. “Some sleep will do me good. There was a couple of wolves at Pattillo’s place and I knocked him out with the butt my gun. Silly me, right? Didn’t even have any bullets. I guess I forgot to put them back in when I was locking that sicko up.”

 

“Brave love,” Burnie smiled, leaning in for a sleepy kiss. “You deserve to sleep.” He began to help Joel out of his coat, taking the rifle out of the sheriff’s hand and leaning it against the wall where it usually stood. They exchanged another kiss, this time with cuddly arms being strewing languidly around each other with loose lips tracing all around. Joel gave such a sweet sigh when they parted, foreheads still nuzzling from time to time. “If I may ask, babe, what exactly do you plan on doing with him?”

 

“I-I honestly don’t know, Burns,” the older replied. “Hullum actually talked me out of killing him. I don’t know how he did that, but he did. He’s locked up for now until I can figure out how he can pay his debt.”

 

“Perhaps you could allow him to come over here and help clean up and such. Maybe work around the yard and the pasture,” Burnie shrugged, finally letting loose of his wife. Heyman’s breath hitched only slightly when he gave it a thought of how Dan could be able to help around the house whenever Burnie and him are gone. It would be such a lovely idea to get aid like that, especially when them being so busy and tired from a stressful day.

 

His thoughts began to wander, but he nodded giving Burnie yet another small kiss on his cheek, chuckling out, “that’s not a bad idea at all.”

 

“I’m helpful at times,” Burns hummed before finally taking up his cup of coffee and sipping at it. “You should get some sleep now, love.”

 

“What if there’s trouble?” Joel yawned, stretching at his head and beginning to rub his eyes. It was obvious that sleep was going to win him over and there was nothing more stressful than wanting to have sleep yet always being in a constant worry that something will go wrong. What if there was a robbery? A shooting?

 

“I’ll tell you immediately if there’s trouble, babe. I have to do my daily rounds anyway,” Burnie replied. “You go on and get some sleep now, okay? Less you need me to help you out a bit,” the husband winked giving a snicker or two before Joel playfully swiped at him, not helping but to give his own blush and smile.

 

“Stop it, you. I’ll be in bed soon, Daddy.”

 

“That’s my boy,” Burnie said before he put on his long, formal jacket and his hat. He had a monocle hanging from his side pocket, completely for show. He actually should have just gotten the bifocals, but he refused. A monocle was much cheaper anyway. He was dressed like a city slicker, topped with perfectly combed hair, boots with lovely golden spurs, and a tie to match his bandana, a gift from Joel. “I’ll be back later.”

 

“Okay, hotshot,” Joel kicked off his boots and stretched. “I’ll be here.”

  
  


~

  
  


It had been 3 whole weeks since Ray’s staying at the Haywood residence, or that’s what he calls it when he found out Ryan’s last name. He didn’t want to call it anything other than that, he was too awkward and afraid to call it “home”. Nevertheless with the fragileness of nervousness, Ray remained comfortably with his current stay at the house. He was awoken almost every morning to the smell of pork roasting over the fire and bread being baked in the brick oven. Other days, he would awake to the cold air and pouring rain with Gavin desperate to cuddle against him out of fear. One time, there was such a big storm that the whole sky was darkened and there was thunder and lightning almost constantly. Ray tried not to show his terror of the thunder, but hugging up against Gavin’s trembling arm and fighting hard to hold back tears proved no better for him.

 

But in all honesty, Gavin and Ray have been growing so close these past few weeks and Ray absolutely  _adored_  it. The little boy swears that one time, he and Gavin were  _this_  close to kissing. He could feel it when they were laying for bed one night and Gavin was droning on and on about something crazy and irrelevant (he should never drink before bed) and he leaned in close to Ray to whisper something only to have his lips graze ever so slightly across the boy’s. It made Ray’s heart flutter; he was so happy with how secretive and dashing it was. Like something that should be hidden and not available for witnessing eyes. Ray wanted more; he wanted to tell them how much of a liking he does have for them, waiting for his courting to begin and waiting for the exciting thing called “marriage”. He never thought of being a wife to someone, but he knew that possibly having two companions would make him twice as happy as before, or so says his fifteen year-old logic.

 

Lately, he hasn’t even been sleeping well. he didn’t suppose anything negative is happening within him; he’s just so excited for the new day to appear. Every single day was a different adventure whether it was hiking, rabbit-holing, fishing, and riding in the carriage to go into town. There was just so excitement in the small boy’s mind that he could barely afford sleep and instead just stare at the stars out the window until the lightening sky would spark into life and the awakening smell of breakfast would enter his nose.

 

It took only two days for the master to notice, however, and he worriedly shook at Ray’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to try and wake the sleepy Hispanic Lad up as he was beginning to show signs of faint.

 

“Raymond, what ails you?” Ryan asked, voice tender with concern. “You look like you’ve spent the night in a cave rather than a warm cottage.”

 

“Nothing, sir,” Ray lied and managed that cute smile that would always make the Master’s fingers tingle with a buzz, just like that tingle he would get after a good shot of bourbon. He wanted to give in so badly; lean the boy in for a tender kiss with him sitting in his lap and making such deprived mewls that would allow his pet to  _ache_  with want. He caught himself, though, only curling his fingers to try and stop that nervous tinge.

 

“Your eyes are dark instead of that lovely amber,” the master made a huff, whistling for his pet. Gavin came in with sleepy movements, but obedient ones He grumbled softly from the exhaustion that he felt from his body just wanting to lay back down and curl up next to Ray once again.

 

“Yes’sir,” Gavin spoke.

 

“Take Ray on to bed. He looks terrible.”

 

“Sh-shall I keep his bed warm?” the pup bit his lip, cheeks lightening aflame. “L-like how I’ve been doing?”

 

The master nodded, but continued to remain that vital glare that locked in with Gavin’s eyes. It was the glare that  _screamed_  out  _“he’s mine, pet. You’ll have your sloppy seconds like the good pup you are”_  or perhaps that was Gavin’s filthy, flushed mind making all of that up. Either way, he obeyed the master and headed Ray off to bed, saying such soothing, sleepy things like talking about taking the rare trip to the coast, or even visiting those frilly, dainty cities that would light the world up with those rare, fancy light bulbs just like the stars in the night sky.

 

After a couple of minutes in silence, the master poured himself a cup of black roast, spitting half of it out just from how bitter it tasted. Usually, he never had a problem with drinking the cup straight, but maybe the thought of Ray’s sweet, sugar lips against his made every flavor bitter and _bland_.

 

_When he awakens, I must tell him. I can’t wait any longer, nor can my pet._

  
  


~

  
  


_“Oh! Yes, yes, yes, sweet pet. T-that’s it. G-God, you’re amazing.”_

_“How you like it when it happens to you, huh? You like it, don’t you, you fucking slut? You like milking the life from my cock, don’t you--Fuck!”_

_“Jesus, you’re the fucking best. Feel so good around me, my pet. So glad I didn’t hang you, my plump-assed boy, my Dan.”_

  
  


*

  
  


Joel woke up heated and blushing, him trying to strip himself of his shirt almost instantly when his eyes opened and he piled back onto reality. He was gasping with his pants so tight that they were straining when he moved and he was moaning soft when fumbling and clumsy hands to try and get the britches opened.  It was all so fast-pace and he barely even realized what was happening. All he knew is that he was going to burst a load and it was going to feel  _amazing_.He wrapped a hand around the hardened, warm flesh, jerking  _instinctually_  and groaning shamelessly, toes curling, and him spilling his warm load all over his hand.

 

“Shit,” he cursed, rocking into his hand so slowly and trying to remain focus on not messing up the floors. “Jesus Christ, I haven’t orgasmed like that since…” he trailed off with a sigh, cheeks heating in embarrassment and a blameful heart beginning to surge hot blood all through his body. He couldn’t believe it, he’s  _never_  dreamed about someone other than his husband. He was loyal, he wasn’t some piece of meat who just bangs for the moment, he was  _intimate_  and loving. “Burnie!” he called. “Please, Burnie!”

 

“Babe!” the younger man was running down the stairs, hands circling into Joels and then grunting in disgust when he felt the warm goo being spread all over his fingers. He bit his lip, recognizing the cream immediately from how warm it was. “Oh, what the Hell, Joel? Why are you doing this?”

 

“I’m sorry, Burnie,” Joel sniffled, getting up from the floor. His pants were still unlatched and barely hanging onto his thighs. “I’ve dreamt about someone else. I didn’t mean to, love, I swear!”

 

“Oh, Joel,” the mayor rolled his eyes before laughing and trailing the wife to have his hands under the faucet. There was always a bucket of cool drinking water and Burnie made sure to move it before he began to wash the Sheriff’s hands. “That’s all? You’ve messed yourself all up and get into a fuss about it because of  _that_? Heyman, dear, I love you, but you have to calm down. You can’t control dreams, and sometimes they don’t mean what you think.”

 

The hot blood in the wife’s cheeks only pooled now and began to chill when he calmed. “You’re a forgiving husband; I’m so lucky to have a real man like you,” Joel placed a soft kiss on the round, plush cheek of his lover’s face. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you, my  _wife_ ,” the owner finally drew Joel’s hands away from the water, making sure all of his fingers were cleaned. “Come, join me in bed. I was afraid to wake you up. You definitely needed that rest, practically slept the whole day.”

 

“My mind has been busy, Burns,” Joel sighed. “It’s getting even more stressful on me. Have you heard any news on Chris?”

 

“The nurses said he will be fine after a few days of healing. They have the best ointments and medicine that we can hope to offer. As far as conception, they don’t know for sure.”

 

Joel began to heave himself up the stairs along with Burnie, using the younger man as a post to help him upward. There was a whine in his throat when they finally reached the second floor and Burnie’s kisses were all over his neck. Joel felt sick with his stomach feeling completely twisted before he finally crossed his arms and looked at his husband.

 

“What, baby? What’s gotten you all upset?” Burnie leaned in for yet another kiss, hands grabbing at Joel’s arms and pulling them down so that their hands may hold. Joel was the first to pull away from Burnie, a guilty look on his face coupled with teary eyes.

 

“Burnie, I dreamt about Dan. I deserve every punishment you give me.”

 


	7. Courting. (Ray/Ryan/Gavin I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ryan asks the question. He, Gavin, and Ray have never been happier since he didn't, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you would like to see! [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

With majority of the day had all to himself, Ryan decided to take Edgar out towards the desert for a little run. Mainly, it was for distraction of the heavy thought on his mind. He was fearful for how the little boy would react to his sudden outburst, especially at his age. It wasn’t that uncommon for a teen being wedded to an older man, although it was a very big deal when it did happen. With that came negative responses that Ryan didn’t think he could handle just yet, especially after finally becoming a trusted man of the state again.

 

He returned back to  _Rooster Teeth_  and stopped by Geoff’s place to order a bottle of sparkling rum. The bar keeper was already wondering about the special occasion with the order for the beverage and with a slow tongue, Ryan softly said that he was going ask Ray’s permission for courting. Geoff didn’t say much of anything, but Michael was very interested, asking such silly and sexual questions that cause Geoff to send the pet up to their room. The small talk that followed really pertained much to nothing before Ryan thanked the bar keep for the bottle and left, promising to be back within the week.

 

It was early evening before the boys finally came back from their nap. Ray was yawning contently, rubbing sleep from his eyes after his heavy sleep. Gavin looked the total opposite of rested, but after dragging himself in and begging his master for a spot of coffee, he felt quite better. Ray bounced blithely, actually knocking himself into the master and gasping quickly for it and apologizing. Ryan could not help but bring out his tired, tattered smile before tossing his head back, whistling soft yet pitchy. Gavin followed through and went to Haywood’s feet, wrapping himself around them before settling on the floor, awaiting for what the master had to say. Ray was more than hesitant with a nervous fringe in his face. After another second or two, he began to shuffle over to Ryan, getting closer to the man until his knee touched with the master’s thigh.

 

“Ray, I have to ask you this,” he began. Ray felt his knees slightly give way and buckle, the frayed feeling of sudden anxiety now surrounding his body. Was is something bad? He didn’t sound hearty at all. It was that natural boy feeling to always feel the anxiousness when a being of which you’re fond of suddenly come to you with a flat tone and solemn eyes, and that’s just what the master had now. He still had that little smile that would show that tiny twinkle of joy, but overall, Ray wasn’t convinced.

 

“W-what is it, sir?” Ray asked. He began to sway back and forth on his heels, a movement that distracted not only himself, but the master and pet as well.

 

“Stop that. It isn’t anything bad. If at all,  _I_  should be the one who’s nervous, here,” Ryan cleared his throat, jostling his feet around until they found a comfortable stop away from Gavin’s digging fingers. The pet was nervous as well with nails clawing their way into the ankles and shins of his master, whimpering so anxiously as to what Ryan was about to say. He already knew it, but he was just  _waiting_. Even with the man's attempt to keep his feet away, he grabbed at the master's ankles again.

 

“After some time heavily thinking about this issue along with the growing,” the eldest cleared his throat, hacking up what seemed to be a tense beat in his thoracic cavity, hollow and empty before he continued, “desire...from not only myself, but also with my dear pet Gavin,” he looked up at the boy, leather gloved fingers tracing against the boy’s before ultimately pulling the Lad’s hand and clasping it in his. It was shaking. “I would love to begin to court you, but only if you permit me, my dear. I’ve --  _we_  have fancied your taste for the longest time, now, Raymond.”

 

The boy grew hot, fingers fumbling within the man’s hold. The first thing that he could think of what was Michael, the pet did not lie like Ray originally thought. The ginger pet was truthful, and it filled Ray’s heart to bursting before he began to cry, a big tear rolling down the edge of his cheek before it dropped off onto his shirt. There was a disappointed and saddened noise from the mournful whining of his pet. Ryan was quick to let go of Ray’s hand and instead patting his shoulder.

 

The silence was intolerable and made the master clench his fingers in stress, longing for his hand to once again be around Ray’s. “ _God_ , God, Raymond. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have stepped out of my bounds. It was rude and insolent. I should have known better; please, forgive me and we won’t speak of it anymore --”

 

“ _No!_ ” Ray cried, wiping his red face with his sleeve. He caught the master’s attention with his crystal eyes locked on Ray’s amber ones. The master seemed shock with his loose lips opening to reveal his slack jaw along with his pet that still sat under the chair, totally tensed and locked. The boy made pleas and chitters of reconsideration before he finally dove down onto Ryan’s lap, wrapping small and tight arms around the man’s neck. “No, no, please, I didn’t mean to cry. I’m sorry,” he sniffled. “I-I want to.  _Please_ , I’m just scared and I don’t know what to do…”

 

Gavin gasped slightly, nails once again finding their way around the Master’s legs and digging in so harsh that Ryan  _hissed_  in pain. He couldn’t believe the words that he was hearing, the actual  _agreement_  and granted permission coming from the boy? Was he dreaming? Ryan finally had the strength to pull the clinging Ray again from his neck and look at him with wide and pleasantly surprised eyes.

 

The boy’s cheeks were pink and his eyes were glossy from the threatening tears that continued to seep out from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He was beautiful -  _gorgeous_  and beautiful, Ryan couldn’t help but think. To top it all off, this alluring teen was in his lap, begging to be courted with arms hugging his neck. It was a totally different scene than what played out in the master’s head, but damn it if he were to try it again.

 

He leaned in for a satisfying, yet slanted squeeze as Ray’s legs spread  _just_  slightly open from being around the man’s larger waist. Ryan was careful to not touch at those sensitive place (being that lovely boy’s thighs, groin, waist, and even stomach) so that Ray could slide off of his lap easily. He didn’t know what to say except just to have that smile on his face that he knew would make the boy giggle.

 

“S-so are we together, now?” Ray asked softly, the clear tone of innocence ringing all around in that statement. Gavin chuckled cheerfully, crawling out from underneath the chair and already having his arms wrapping around the boy’s legs as if he had  _permission_ , but Ryan waved it off, trying to focus on reality again.

 

“N-no, not yet, at least. I’m just trying to make things come a little closer between us,” he answered, beginning to stand up from the chair, straightening tall over the boy. The height difference, goodness, it made him grow hot. He was planning on marrying this young boy and suddenly  _now_  he’s beginning to grow conscious just how different they really are.

 

The master is twice Ray’s age while Gavin is already 10 years ahead. It was nothing  _entirely_  out of the ordinary, but it was still a shock to society today to have such a young, teeny Lad being married off to these older men. It was crucial that Ryan had to show just how much he was capable of taking care of him, let alone showing the signs of actually wanting to marry and even trying to make  _children_. The pain would be remarkable, but all too magnificent  when he imagined that little teen laying under him now holding his own child in his small arms on their cozy bed.

 

He felt Ray hugging at his waist, snuggling his head into the folds of his jacket. The boy made such a comforting noise that brought all the courage of the man to bring Ray's chin up so that their eyes would meet. The boy’s orbs were glossy and prone to shedding tears any second if it weren’t for the pet to come up to come upward and take the boy in his arms and comfort him.

 

Then he giggled past sliding tears, causing Ryan to smile.

 

He knew he could make this work.

  


~~~~

  


“Those are Wild Feverfews. I’m slightly allergic to them. They cause me to sneeze whenever they’re too close to my nose, but goodness they are pretty, aren’t they?” Gavin asked, picking up another flower from the field. He and Ray were both grazing through the grass to try to the find the prettiest flowers. Ray never really took the time to pick such floret buds; he never even took the time to admire them at all. They were everywhere and Gavin was making such a noise of sniffling with the occasional sneezes that would cause Ray to giggle.

 

“Maybe we should pick tulips instead of these.”

 

“Wild Feverfews are my favorites despite what they do to me. What’s your favorite, love?” Gavin tossed the bundle he had into a basket all while taking up the few that Ray had. When they touched, his hands were as warm as the basking sun and Gavin purred in response, wanting to clasp those pretty fingers that would only compliment such a graceful,, rare diamond ring that would encircle it.

 

“I don’t have a favorite. I barely know what’s here already,” Ray sighed a thoughtful breath before scattering the petals off from his pants.

 

“Then we must find you one. Texas has such stunning flowers, prettier than the ones back in England. Especially the Desert Sage. An enchanting purple that’s really common around these parts. Oh!” the pet showed excitement, gathering up all the loose petals and placing them in the basket. “Don’t scatter these, love,” he begged. “They are good luck and resemble life everlasting.”

 

“You’re such a sweet tart!” Ray giggled, shoving an open palm against the pet’s cheek. They both laughed as Gavin gathered the boy in his arms for a loving hug. “They don’t mean that.”

 

“They do, I promise,” Gavin reassured, taking his fingers to brush loose locks of hair from the boy’s eyes. There was quiet rustling of the grass that blew against the warm wind of upcoming spring. It was such a cold winter, but the sudden warmth of the air prepared for the wonderful spring that would sprout up more flowers.

 

“When the seasons change, will there be more flowers?” Ray asked, not helping himself but to eye the basket beside them that had all of the swirling petals that would fly against the wind, only lightly, though.

 

“The Wild Feverfew thrive in the changes of the seasons, no matter what time of year. The Violet Snowdrop Leaves will soon die off near West Elizabeth since the Winter is beginning to wane.”

 

“Maybe next year we’ll pick them.”

 

“Perhaps,” Gavin chuckled before letting loose of Ray and gathering up the basket. “Come. Master’s about to come back from the plains with a nice boar on his back, I’m sure of it.”

 

“What if it’s a buck this time? Maybe a fox,” Ray began to follow Gavin, taking a hold of his long leash. The master -- or rather  _Ryan_  had made it purposely longer so that Ray could have a better hold of it especially with the differences of height between the two of them. Ray still loved it and carved little scratches and lines in the leather every single day that they were together. It had almost been a month since the older man had asked Ray for his courtship. It was nothing different between the three of them like any other days. They would wake, have a lazy morning, perhaps set off to the plains or town to gather some supplies or food, and finally end the night with an enjoyable, crackling fire.

 

“Whatever he brings, I’ll prepare it with all the love and adoration I can afford,” Gavin answered as he laid a soft hand upon the boy’s shoulder. “Come, Ray. I hear his whistling in the distance.”

  


~

  


The puff of mint tobacco made him cough; it was a bigger hit than before. He usually wasn’t the one to smoke, but hearing the soft coos that the boy had made while he was tucking him into bed made him feel just a little  _something_  that needed that burst of flavor and the nicotine high. There was a lot on his mind. The past month with Ray was probably the happiest month of his life and yet their lips haven’t even touched yet. It reminded him a lot of when he found Gavin in the desert and drug his straggling body onto Edgar just to lead him home and have him wallow in the bed for two days, completely drained and exhausted.

 

That was when they were also shy of each other. Ryan took the time to make breakfast after those two days and Gavin crawled down the stairs, very thankful of everything the man had done for him, promising to do anything and everything to repay him back. At first, Ryan begged that that was unnecessary but after constant promises, he finally decided that he had been alone long enough. He knew Gavin wasn’t meant to be his wife and so he came up with the better option for the man to become his pet. The Brit was obviously hesitant at first, but keeping to his promise, he accepted it.

 

And he’d never been more joyful.

 

The first week, their hungry lips were rarely ever off of each other. Even in their sleep, Gavin would wake in the middle of the night just to brush his mouth over his master, moving his lips in the form to say the words quietly “I love you so much”. He thought he was always careful not to wake up the man, but little did he know that Ryan would be awake to receive those quiet messages.

 

That was the last time Ryan had ever felt this elated, but now the feeling was back again and yet he’s only gone so far with the boy as to just hold his hand when they walk down the light snowy trails of the mountain when Ryan was hunting for bears. Gavin was near by with his heavy winter coat made from the very same skin of the animal and warm leather boots made from both the warm skin and fur from a rabbit. It was quiet, then except for the little yips that the pet would make whenever he and Ray threw snowballs at each other.

 

“Feeling nostalgic, love?” asked a familiar voice that caused Ryan to turn his head. It was his beloved pet by the doorway, one hand on his jutted, curvaceous hip while the other was stuck on the door.  He had a smile on his face, nothing more than just a smirk though that showed half of his lovely teeth. “You barely ever smoke unless you’re stressed or possibly in love. Which one is it?”

 

Ryan laughed, taking another drag from the cigar and seeing all of the cherry embers fly into the air before he pulled away just to release a thick cloud.

 

“Come pet, must you blame me? Yes, I am in love. That wonderful boy has taken over my life completely.”

 

“I can tell. You barely can even make that pot of coffee without your eyes wandering to him while he’s staring out the window, admiring the birds. I know because I do the same,” Gavin finally let go of the door and took careful strides towards the master, lolling his head in the movements of his gate. Ryan chuckled while opening his lap so that his pet could sit when he finally reached him. The pet’s thighs were spread admirably before he crawled on top of the older man with his arms wrapping around his neck for support. They met in a smoky and grey kiss with sleepy eyes lidding close when they moved against each other. It was so leisurely and loving with the taste of mint and whiskey lingering between them.

 

“You’ve been sneaking my booze, haven’t you? As long as you don’t get into that rum. I’ve been saving it for the wedding. Let my boy get so drunk and warm for us.”

 

Gavin giggled with a toothy, straight smile all while stealing the fat tobacco joint from the master’s fingers. He took a deep drag, amaturely coughing only slightly to puff out a cloud of smoke. He inhaled correctly, however, with their lips dragging against each other. The master took the cigar and butted it out against the dirt in the glass cup before taking the time to share anymore kisses with his pet. Their fingers roamed over each other so curiously, yet so knowing and familiar. There wasn’t an inch of any of their bodies that hasn’t already been already stroked by each other fingers.

 

They were gripping, the pet’s excited nails already beginning to pick and dig against the coat of the master, begging for his clothes to peel off so that their bare chests may touch.

 

“My dear Gavin, shouldn’t you be in bed with our dear?” Ryan exhaled a long sigh, eyes sliding closed when the warm, stubbled lips of the Brit began to trail down and kiss all along his neck. He tilted his head to expose his throat to allow to Brit to lick and kiss, lighting that soon kindling fire that caused the blood to trail all down to his groin. Tight hands clamped onto the arms of the pet, rough groans leaving his maw. They were wanting, both of them.

 

“He’s tucked in right well, you’ve made sure of it,” Gavin answered, continuing to move his lips and tongue all along the warm skin of his master. It was so soft with just the lightest brush of coarse hair that would scrape. He loved it all, didn’t deny any moment of how much he adored it. The heavy bulge of Ryan began to rise, rutting up so intricately against his thigh. “Let’s celebrate, master. Perhaps he’ll finally bless us with those fairy kisses.”

 

“Kisses compared to that of goddesses,” Ryan agreed, hands settling wide onto the bare bottom cheeks of his pet, spreading them just to feel the muscles twitch so knowing and excitedly. Light mewls were heard, whining soft and light. “My pet,” the master mused, pecking yet another dab on the Brit’s lips. “My love.”

 

“Open me, master,” Gavin laughed yet so roused when he bucked his own hardness into the dry clothes on the older man’s thigh. “Open me and shag me so good; let me scream high like you want to hear that little boy do.”

 

“And you do, too,” Ryan moaned honestly, bucking his hips upward so much so that the wooden chair beneath them creaked. “You would like to stretch that boy open and mark him as your own, like a proper dog should.”

 

Gavin mewed, tilting his head back just for Ryan to bite down with flaming vigor. His hand wrapped around the pet’s weeping cock that seeped with precum just as thick as drool. The noises between them were so parallel and complementing, it was almost like a perfect song that would only be suited for love.

 

“You should know that the  _husband_  needs to mark his wife before the dog should. Only God knows how pretty he’ll look under me, all spread opened and wide for you to just slide right in when I’m done and settling down in bed for the night. I’d watch you two, too,” Ryan moaned through his teeth as he pulled his pet closer, forcing the Brit to feel just how hard and dense he was. “Watch you creaming him while he’s already seeping and dripping with my own.”

 

“ _Master_ ,” Gavin cried, lax jaw laying open, head throwing back in such appall at the words. He tossed his hips upward into the tight hand of his master to relieve his aching cock. He moaned loudly, calling both his master’s and Ray’s name. “L-let me, master. Let me,” he shifted his body, pulling himself away from the sandy blond just to jumble his hands all over the trousers of him. He popped open the linens to see his master’s cock spring out so painfully hard and leaking with a thick, tasty, and sparkling bead of liquid.

 

The pet whimpered so eagerly.

  


~

  


Ray laid awake in his bed, not even noticing that the side beside of him was empty. When he turned to see that the pet was gone, he grumbled wondering where he could be. Ray slept for only an hour, or perhaps it was just a little longer. With any rate, Gavin was gone and he felt uneasy being alone.

 

There were always thoughts of why Ray could never sleep with the master. Throughout this month, he continued to ask the man as to why, but the only reply would come to say that it was “inappropriate” as if courting did not allow such things as sleeping together. Ray had always wondered what it would be like to share the cozy bed of him and Ryan, his soon to be husband for that matter. He always wanted to take the time to share a bed with him. Would they finally kiss? Would they finally touch those warm places that the boy had never even thought about letting another being touch? Would Gavin be jealous as they would kiss in their bed?

 

The questions always boggled the boy, but he never had the courage to actually ask. He knew nothing of courting except that the bond that they would share would begin to grow and swell until finally the time would come when they would finally share that sensation of touches that would mark him as a wife to his husband.

 

“Gavin?” Ray called out in a weary voice. He didn’t realize how much his throat had relaxed due to his little nap, altering his voice to become a much higher pitch than he intended. It was embarrassing and he was relieved that no one was there to hear it. “Come here, Gavin, where are you?” he asked after clearing his throat.

 

There was no reply from the pet nor was there any questioning of the master. There was only the ticking drone of the old grandfather clock that sat in the in the corner of the bedroom along with the singing of the crickets. It seemed like such a quiet, peaceful night that the boy had gotten used to sleeping to. It was like a soothing lullaby that he barely ever heard when he still lived in the town of  _Rooster Teeth_. There was always the wild howling of wolves and coyotes, but not here. In the plains, it was always just the lowing of small fawns and the whistling of the wind. He loved it, but no matter how much he tried to get settled, there was still just the alertness that kept him awake for tonight.

 

“Ryan,” he then called, beginning to sit up from the bed. “Gavin, here b-boy.” The little pet term was still so unique and foreign on his tongue that he didn’t even know if he was allowed to say it or not. He looked around, his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. “Here, boy,” he whispered. There still wasn’t an answer.

 

He hopped up from the bed, scattering the blankets onto the floor before he scuffled through them to get to the door. Once he opened it past the small creaking of the wood, that is when he heard that new noise. It was faint, but  _desperate_. It sounded like small cries of a hurt animal, or worse a  _person_.

 

“Gavin!” Ray called just over a whisper. He didn’t want to startle the master, but he was growing in concern as to what the noise was.

 

 _“Ryan!”_  it screamed and Ray ran towards it, wishing he had his gun by his side. It was the cry of Gavin and the pet sounded hurt and his immediate response was to run towards him, hoping that he’ll be able to save him.

  


~

  


“Ryan!” Gavin cried, being shushed immediately by the master with his lips. He bobbed so smooth and easy on the master’s cock, his legs wrapping around both the waist and the back of the chair. Wet moans dripped from Gavin’s lips like water even as they were pressed against the older man’s.

 

His large palms were cradled so gently on the pet’s hips as he bounced the Brit up and down. When they parted, they ripped needily with Ryan’s teeth grit as Gavin rode with his head tilted back, mouth opened into a perfect “O” that wept with demand. Ryan rumbled with such a content whirr that caused Gavin to purr, grinding his body so much so to make the master moan so deep.

 

“My perfect pet,” he praised. “With your slick, tight hole, riding me like a proper mule.”

 

“D-don't you wish it was that little boy, your fair mistress--”

 

“ _Our_  Mistress,” Ryan breathed, lips kissing all over the steam that rose from the warm glaze of sweat that layered his skin. “And Gavin, you  _know_ how badly I want to shoot my warm seed inside that sweet boy, make him a correct mother that will wait with her pregnant belly and her leaking, open hole just for me to slide right in.”

 

Gavin sobbed urgently, just picturing the image of his sweet Ray being in that way. The pretty mistress would bend over, lift his dress to expose that glistening, fine rim as well as exposing his full, rounded tummy that would hug against the floor as he would present. He would make the softest whines whenever Gavin would lick him clean like sweet, butter rum candy and open Ray for his master, the mistress’ husband. It would be  _delicious_ , the British pet would rub his soothing hands all around the hot, lush skin of the boy’s stomach that would be filled to the brim with his master’s puppies.

 

“M-master,” the younger man begged, hand gripping his cock so that he could gain some of the friction. “ _Oh, please_ \--”

 

“Gavin!” cried a voice that shattered the dream. It was the same voice that belonged to the sugar Lad that he was thinking over. Gavin stopped bouncing with his hands fastened harshly on Ryan’s shirt, threatening to tear if he so much as moved.

 

“R-Ray,” Gavin replied, feeling the fill of his entrance leave empty when Ryan pulled out, greatly trying to hide himself so that the boy couldn’t see.

 

“Ray,” Ryan also spoke, his tone used and  _low_  from the coat of sex that covered it. “I-I -- we thought you were asleep.” He sounded apologetic, tucking himself back against Gavin and making the pet gripe from the loss of his cock that brimmed him so well. The Brit took a look back as well as the master just staring into the shocked and flabbergasted eyes of the small teen.

 

The boy was blushing, covering his face and immediately turning his back to leave.

  


~~

  


Ray didn’t really speak about it at all the next couple of days. If fact, he barely spoke at all to both the pet and the master. He wasn’t angry or upset in anyway, but he remained quiet with only a smiling face to accommodate for his silence. Whenever Ryan would ask him a question, he would merely shake his head, nod, or shrug. Gavin would try to pet at Ray’s leg, whimpering faint in apology whenever it grew quiet.

 

Ray didn’t want apologetic noises, however, and despite how much he loved Gavin’s comforting or strokes, he would keep to himself and not speak. All he could think about was that scene that was branded with a scalding iron into his brain.

 

Gavin sitting on top of Ryan, his  _master_ , bumping up and down upon his visible cock. Ray saw it, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it no matter how hard he tried. It was all he could focus on and he wanted it so  _badly_. During last night when he knew both the master and Gavin were asleep, he snuck outside to go into the clean, empty outhouse to palm at his own growing hardness. It was ever so exciting and he mewled quietly at the new sparks that rode up and down his spine whenever he would ran his hand over his length.

 

There were even curious fingers to run over his puckered, dry rim. They threatened to poke in whenever Ray got too excited, beads of arousal seeping from his slit whenever he would stroke his cock. It was all so secretive and he was embarrassed to admit what he did last night. He honestly couldn’t express how excited he really felt. Everytime the older man would speak to him, almost every muscle in his body would lock up just like a faulty gear on a train and he would steam just the same. Forcing nods and answers seemed more straining and painful than ever whenever the master would ask him a question.

 

“Ray,” Gavin sighed, lightly smoothing his fingers all over the dried clothes that belonged to the teen. They were both working on laundry and so far they have been able to wash four shirts that belonged to that Lad and two of the master’s vest along with his one pair of his dark, rough denim pants. Ray looked at the pet, but kept his hands close to himself, aimlessly twirling his fingers in the soapy water and then grinding his knuckles against the folded and crunched metal of the washboard.

 

“Yes, Gavin?”

 

“You can call me ‘pet’, dear,” the Brit encouraged gently. “I don’t want you to be so formal with me. We’ve been t-together for nearly three fortnights now.” He smiled against his shaky voice, beginning to fold Ray’s shirts together so neatly before setting them to the side of his left hip and then grabbing at the soaked jeans and preparing to hang them. Ray could see the concern in his movements and he knew that he was possibly worried about the other night.

 

“What is it, p-pet?” Jesus, it seemed even more awkward to say than “boy”.

 

Gavin felt his cock twitch and he quickly tried to shove his hands downward with the jeans. He didn't want Ray to see and _Lord_ , the Brit shouldn't have felt so aroused when the boy said that. He maintained his composure, only clearing his throat before finally getting to his knees once he knew that it was safe and hung the jeans on the line.

 

“You’ve been quiet for the last day or two, dear,” he began to slowly explain, his eyes always remaining down on the articles of clothing that they were washing. “It had Ryan and I concerned. Can we talk about it?”

 

The boy gulped, beginning to slow down the movements of his hands. He felt the rising heat of blood pumping in his face again and it actually caused his head to warm up so uncomfortably, even he felt like his hair was beginning to feel like a burden. With a slow, unsteady tone, be tried to answer the Brit but to no avail, he just shrugged his shoulders with a wide smile. “I dunno,” he dumbly answered. “I-It’s new.”

 

“What do you mean by that? If I can honestly say, I’m ashamed and embarrassed. We shouldn’t have --” the pet was silenced by the cry of the boy along with wrinkled, pruned fingers clasping against his and tearing them away from the dark, wet denim. Their eyes met and Gavin could see the tense, wide smile of the Lad with the reassuring, glad shine in his eyes.

 

“I mean I just need to get used to it. G-Gavin, I thought it was fantastic.” It sounded as if someone had punched the boy in the stomach with all of the wind knocked out of him. He shakily leaned into the naked body of Gavin, giving him a damp hug with his wet hands running all along the skin of the Brit’s back. “I-I’m not used to it, but I want to be.”

 

“Goodness, dear,” Gavin gasped, barely believing a word that the boy had said to him. The feelings of shamefulness and regret began to ebb away like a slow-drying puddle, but he found himself hugging Ray back, careful to not muck up the boy’s body with his wet hands. “I’m so glad we didn’t scare you off.”

 

“You did the total opposite of scaring me off,” the boy snickered gladly.

  


~~~~

  


Gavin slept by Ray’s side whenever they were outside by small fire. It crackled like kettle corn on a pan and the embers through into the sky just like the stars. Ray continued to look up into the night that was lit by both a nice crescent of a glowing, bright moon as well as the vast being dazzled by a multitude of glittering rings. They sparkled, or at least they seem to twinkle. The boy was in complete awe from how luminous the sky seemed to be with the scattered glows.

 

Across from him on the other side of the fire sat the master threading a needle through a patch of fabric. It was so odd to see the master doing this; usually it would be the pet doing something with crafts, but this time it wasn’t. Gavin slept with soft snores and mutters all while his chin would rub up against the tips of the Lad’s fingers. It would titillate him and the boy would have to pull away, trying his best not to snigger aloud to where it would wake the pet.

 

“What are you laughing at, cute boy?” the deep voice of Ryan asked. Ray gasped slightly at the sudden bass of sound before clearing his throat and finally managing to talk. His breath was visible against the cold air.

 

“Gavin tickles me,” Ray hummed, adjusting his glasses so that they weren’t crooked while he looked at the man. The older’s blue eyes seemed to radiate against the fire, fighting against the night with their own illuminating light. Ray found himself to compare them to a nice, clear, crystal ocean that he had never seen before in his life. He hoped that one day he would.

 

It had been a full three weeks since Ray had stumbled onto the pet and master having such sexual affairs. He began to talk once he finally cleared up with Gavin of how perfectly uncomfortable he was with it, but how he just wanted to know more about it. He imagined the loving movements between the two men and he longed for him to be right in between.  _He_  would be the one to be bouncing with such giddy delight on the master’s cock all while Gavin would be kissing him, encouraging him with praises and advice on what to do or what not to do to please his master. It was such a sickening dream, but it was his sublime. Even the slight whistles of the master to call his pet made him swoon just like a young, virgin woman with her first love. The nice licks of the attractive pet to dry him off from a nice bath made Ray  _melt_  entirely from the inside out.

 

Last time, Gavin seemed to grow ever so close to his heated, sensitive area. Ray nearly lost his mind.

 

“He adores you,” the elder spoke, attention returning to the patch of fabric as well as the sewing of the needle. It rose up, down, and poke through with seamless strides. Ray grew curious of how the man’s strong, big hands could achieve such a smooth glide. “Just as much as I do. I relish your company so, my Lad.”

 

Ray blushed, burying his face into his neckerchief and smudging his glasses while doing so. He heard the quiet, content chuckle that rumbled deep through the man’s chest. It seemed so warm and welcoming that Ray grinned like a mad idiot before finally having the courage to look up from his futile attempts to hide.

 

“Are you blushing?” the man notably teased. “Your cheeks are as red as a garden rose.”

 

“ _No_ ,” the boy lied, trying not to smile any wider or giggle at the comment. He couldn’t believe that he had been reduced to this rosemary, reddened girl just from a few simple words that shouldn’t have meant anything more than just simple statements. They were something more, to Ray at least. He looked at the man through glazed and lively eyes that were squinted due to the fact that his smiling cheeks were making them so. The master had returned to his patchwork, continuing to work the needle so smooth like a hot knife against churned butter.

 

It was so simple, yet so surreal. The quiet snores of Gavin and the popping wood of the fire were the only sounds to break the silence between them.

 

Finally, there was a heavy, satisfied sounding sigh from the man which caused Ray to have his full attention upon him. His big, heavy hands had stopped working at the needle and he finally snapped the threat with his teeth before finishing up with a tight knot to hold the threadwork together. Ray could see the back of it and although shady and messy, he could clearly see that there were words embedded into the fabric with the blue thread. He was desperate to see the actual outcome of the piece, but he didn’t want to be so rude as to jump over there to gawk at it. Instead, he just waited, watching the older man place the thread and needle back into his little pocket case before settling the box into his actual front pocket.

 

“Come here, Ray,” he called, motioning his hand over towards himself so that the boy could follow. With a ginger shift, the little Lad had scooted away from Gavin, careful to not wake the pet before crawling over to the other side of the fire. There was a small amount of excess soot that coated his knees before he finally reached the man, and there was a slight chiding mutter from the master when he saw just how dirty the boy had gotten his knees, but it was quickly brushed away when he leaned back. “Here, sit on my lap. Are you frightened?”

 

“Not at all, sir,” Ray tried to speak despite the nervous thumping of his heart. He could feel the roaring pulse of hot blood throbbing against his ear drums, but he tried to ignore it while he began to kneel down, eventually sitting in the master’s lap at such a skewed angle. He tried not to feel so out of place while he finally allowed himself to let loose his weight on his legs and just rely on the strong, muscular thighs that he was sitting on. There were arms that wrapped around his body; not in a hug, but just to secure him in this position all while the master rested his head against the boy’s.

 

“Look here, I made you a present,” Ryan said against his weak and shaken breath. As much as Ray didn’t want to believe it, it was obvious that the master was also having a nervous pit that rested itself in his stomach. He had revealed the patchwork to Ray, handing it to the boy while his now free hands had wrapped around the boy’s waist, legs relocating so that Ray could sink downward into his lap more comfortably. The boy gasped with his delicate, trembling fingers now taking the cloth and holding it in front of his face as if it were actual money instead of just a re-worked piece of rag.

 

In exquisite calligraphy, there were blue ribboned words that were threaded into the gift, just like Ray had previously thought. They seemed to be metalic of some sort, shimmering against the light of the dancing flames from the fire. Perhaps that was just the boy’s imagination, but in either way, the work took his breath away especially when he read the read the words:  _My Little Ray._  Next to the words was a perfect, empty shape of a heart.

 

“I-it’s beautiful,” the boy stumbled, feeling his chest grow hollow and light as if all of his breath had been taken from a thief. He realized quickly that Mr. Ryan Haywood was that very thief who took all of the air that surrounded him. He felt the wet glow of tears threatening to drip from his eyes so embarrassingly that he hid his head face in his neckerchief again, sushing himself from any noise that he could have made.

 

“Do you like it? I began to start a quilt a couple years back when Gavin was cold one night. I never finished it.” His arms seemed to tighten, hair trickling against the boy’s face when he nuzzled towards the boy’s face. “Perhaps we can finish it together one day and add this to it.”

 

“I love it,” Ray tried not to show the damp tone in his voice that came from the drops of his delight. He didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t help himself and quickly dried the tears against his neckerchief. “I-I don’t know what to say, sir.”

 

“Call me  _Ryan_ ,” the man corrected, daring to take the action of actually brushing his lips against the boy’s scalp. “It’s no place for you anymore to address me as ‘sir’, my dear.”

 

“T-thank you,” the layer of sobs in the Lad’s voice was utterly apparent and it caused the master to hug the little boy close, shushing him as gently as a mollifying song that a mother would sing to their crying infant. Ray had turned his body towards the man, curling his arms as best as he could around the broad, firm shoulders of the older man.

 

“You don’t need to thank me, sweet boy,” Ryan answered. He rocked his body slowly back and forth to comfort just like the swaying waves of the ocean. “Just know that I deeply care for you. You’re my sugary boy.”

 

“And Gavin?” Ray asked curiously, sniffing deep through his nose to clear up any moisture that clogged it. “What about him?”

 

“He’s my wonderful pet,” the master replied with a bright smile, a finger tilting the Lad’s chin up so that their eyes could meet once again. Ray had to admit that the brilliant luster of the shining cyan orbs had never faded at all. They seemed to shake and dance with their own light, still shining like the stars above. “But  _you_ ,” he sang. “You are my boy. Dare I say my mistress?” His voice drug slowly like a sad, lonely horse dragging its hooves through the sand. It wasn’t dull with sadness, though, just curious and even frightened with doubt. He pressed his lips tight together in a thin line trying to had any negative or unfavorable expressions that he would make in result to Ray’s answer. The boy didn’t know that at the time, but it was clear that his answer would have either saved or ended the man’s life.

 

“Yes,” came the voice that Ray didn’t even knew he had. It sounded confident and even  _bold_  that the boy had his lips trembling with such a pleasant surprise. “ _Yes_ ,” he repeated, louder than before. “Yes, I will!”

 

“My God,” Ryan had pulled Ray in for a strong hug, fingers intertwining together in a hold that he was critical of ever letting go of. A burst of heat flowed through his veins, euphoria reaching him in a way that he only felt whenever Gavin had agreed to be his pet. It was only a kind of glee that could be reached rarely within one’s life. “You  _will?_ ”

 

Ray was crying, all forces holding back tears letting loose and revealing all emotions. There was no ounce of sadness with the hot water that fell from his cheeks. It was all  _new_  like a birth of a beginning; a brand-new life.

 

They pulled apart only to stare at each other’s eyes again. Ray was clinging his fingers onto the patchworks as if it were the key of something extraordinary. His slipping, slack lips had fell into a pout that only showed so dreadfully excited he really was before being pulled into a lined smile; tears made his amber eyes shake.

 

“My handsome boy,” the master praised, wiping the wet cheeks of Ray’s face before giving him a smile. “May I kiss you?  _Please_ , could I have your permission to kiss you?”

 

“Y-yes,” Ray answered.

 

Ryan leaned in, eyes closing followed by the boy’s until their lips had touched, slotting in together so perfectly. There was an instant, small touch of stubble to run against Ray’s face, but it only added to the shattering anticipation. The boy felt like all the world had stopped, just for them and with the dying of the flames leaving them in the winning dark, the world truly had taken a moment to cease just for  _them_.

 

Hands placed themselves so perfectly in the most instinctual way; the way Ryan tilted his head to lock his lips fully against the soft skin of Ray’s made the boy’s heart finally take its toll to melt. His legs had wrapped around the man’s waist, just like he saw the pet do before. There was nothing so sexual about this, that was the only difference. It was just pure, disquisitive, and innocent  _love_.

 

There was a chirp from the pet as he had woken up soon coupled by an awakening  _squeal_.

 

“Master!” he shouted blissfully. “Master, may I kiss him next?”

  


~~~~

  


The roasting smell of the hot coffee pot in the fire was enough to wake Ray up from his sleep. He was instantly greeted by calming, unintelligible greet from the pet as well as warm lips cupping over his. It was the most delightful way to wake up and the boy couldn’t get enough of it. Whenever he would finally drag the sleepy British pet out of bed, straggle slowly to the little kitchen and sit at the table, Ryan would always be there with hot meat and blended cheese along with cooked eggs and fluffy bread. In all honesty, Ray has certainly grown in the past few months during this whole act of courtship. Not so much as gotten taller as he had gotten just a  _little_ more chubby with all of the food that he’d been eating. Before, the outlines of his ribs would show, especially those strong arches that would poke through and his body would slim down to reveal his flattened stomach. Now, there was no outline of bone, nor did his body “slim” down in anyway. There was just a little bit of fat that would round itself out against Ray’s stomach (something that Gavin  _loved_  to rub and touch every day when he and Ray would settle in for bed). In no way was the boy overweight, but he was finally getting the nutrition that he needed, even if it was just a little much.

 

No one would ever dare to tell Ray that his ass was also getting plump. Gavin blushed whenever his hands brushed over it and he ran to his master, eager to tell him. Ryan already knew, especially with his staring eyes at his future wife; he always knew. The curvature of Ray’s fattened cheeks and widened hips would make his tight pants stretch and strain, loosening up the linen material so much so that they sagged, completely spent. It was all Gavin could do to not touch the boy all over like formal pet should. So much did he want to pull down those used and faded pants, spread opened those newly stuffed cheeks, and dive his tongue right into that tasty, tight hole that he knew would be so hot and lush  _just_  for him and his master. He dreamt about it all the time and as of late, kept his master up during the nights so that he could find relief. He would be scared to go back into the room with Ray in fear that his perverted hands would trick him and fall right onto the plush thighs of the teen.

  


Ray knew that Ryan and Gavin were giving him so much attention, even if he was ignorant to the fact that it was because of his plumping, curved body. The boy adored it; all of the massages and rubs that both the pet and master gave him would spoil him so, lulling him to sleep so easily. One time, Ray actually fell asleep while leaning up against the master, all while the older man just simply rubbed his hand against the teen’s back. It was the most adorable thing that he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

Soon, Ray’s clothes began to grow just a little too tight for comfort and he would complain, begging that he would wear Ryan’s shirts instead. Soon, though, laundry became an ordeal as they would have to wash frequently with all of the master’s clothes that Ray would borrow. He apologized for it as he would run his knuckles harshly against the washboard to get rid of all of the dirt.

 

“Ray,” Ryan finally spoke one day as he and Gavin were busy washing the clothes. “I think it’s time we got you some new regalia, no?”

 

Ray gasped, absolutely delighted to find out that they were going into town  _just_  so that he could pick out some new fabrics for him to wear. He eagerly wrapped a makeshift robe around his body (made out of very thin sheets and patches), twirling around until Gavin forced him to keep still as they climbed onto the coach. He even brought that quilt that he and the pet stayed up all night one eve to finish. He couldn’t have been more ecstatic.

  


~

  


The trip into town took much longer this time. Ray kept on distracting Ryan’s riding by teasingly lifting up those sheets and ever so threateningly try to expose himself. The master would never admit to the boy of how _insane_  he would be driven if he saw his future, newly grown wife showing himself for all the world to see. The teen was certainly becoming more crafty and his once shy attitude had completely transformed into something beautifully  _deviant_. It would be a matter of time before Gavin would tackle him down, lift up those dreadful sheets, and break the sacred promises of courting. Ryan wouldn’t be mad, either. He would  _gladly_  join.

 

When they finally reached the town, Ray jumped out while laughing and jumping around, verbally shouting of how eager and impatient he was to get his new clothes. It had been months since he saw new apparel, and  _now_  he would be able to pick out whatever he wanted. The master even said that he could have anything that he wished, no matter what the cost.

 

“I want a dress, I want a dress!” Ray danced around, fluttering out the sheets and quilt when he spun around in a little dance. Ryan was quick to place his hands on the boy’s shoulders so that he would remain still as he tied up the carriage and edgar to the nearest hitch. The teen continued to spring himself up and down on his heels and the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting for the man to come follow once he was done with Edgar. The master  _adored_  the boy’s keening attitude, wrapped his arms around the Lad and smooching a big, overexaggerated kiss on his cheek. The pet also placed his leash in Ray’s hand before beginning to walk.

 

“If my dear wants a dress, then he shall get one. I believe there are some of the finest dresses here. We could get you an enticing rose-colored one,” the master explained.

 

“Or even a delightful pink!” Gavin grinned, taking a hold of Ray’s hand before continuing to walk into the town. Ray was just making noises of restless agreement, almost running out of Ryan’s grasp and into the community. Thankfully, Ryan was ready with his hands tight on the boy’s back and shoulders.

 

“Pink would be fabulous!” Ray nodded, holding close to the two after finally giving up on picking up speed to try to run into the buildings and and such. It was quite a dusty day in the little area of  _Rooster Teeth_  with dirt picking up along with sand and power and hanging around the air just like an orange cloud of smoke. Both Gavin and Ray both purposely kicked up ash from the ground, giggling at the smog that they would make in the air before the master finally stopped them, telling them they were close.

 

“I’m sorry, Ryan,” Ray chuckled before beginning to cling onto the man just like an animal cub with its mother; he smothered little pecks of kisses on the master’s side and chest, making soft sounds of tenderness before letting go. He was forgiven quickly by Ryan and they continued to go on until they reached the doors of the building.

 

 _Lindsay’s Wear_  was the name of the store. It was owned by a cute redhead who fought her way past Burns in order to open this store. With the total degradation of women at this time and in this society, the girl was determined to own this shop no matter what people said. She would get dirty looks from such burly men, shaking their heads and murmuring something about how women just aren’t capable of taking on a responsibility as to owning a business. Lindsay, with a smile, proudly told them to kiss her rear.

 

There were two men next door, hanging around the nurses’ home and talking before they saw the three coming, preparing to walk into  _Lindsay’s Wear_. Ryan could already taste their judgement that they had and tried his best to just scoot Ray on into the store before one of them spat.

 

“What’chu doin’ with that there youngster, cowboy?” the sneered. “Is he your’s or the pet’s?”

 

Ryan clenched his fists, rolling his eyes and quickly pushed Gavin and Ray inside before they could hear anymore. “Go talk to the lady at the desk,” he instructed under a whisper, careful hands shoving at their backs. Ray had a look of concernment on his face along with Gavin’s expression of uncertainty, but they obeyed the master and went inside. Ryan turned to the men, a scowl on his face with his readiness for anything.

 

“He’s my fiance, you pests. We’re getting married within the year.”

 

“ _Oh!_ ” the man laughed, nudging an elbow at his partner. “So you like ‘em  _extra_  small, don’t you?”

 

The words, they stung at Ryan’s heart and he tried his best to control his anger, just waving the men off and preparing to step into the building before they stopped him again.

 

“Say, just how tiny is he? You measured your snake against his little mouth yet?” the other one taunted, earning a hoot from the first man. “Maybe you should let that dog of your’s open him up. Prepare that tiny ass for the taking.”

 

 _Don’t talk about my wife like that_ , it was all Ryan could do to not run over there and shoot these men, point-blank. His teeth were pressed with enough force to bend a bullet. He tried to prepare something to answer them with, but he decided it wasn’t even worth it. They were probably drunk and headed off to do some trouble anyhow.

 

“Try not to split 'im if half!” they laughed when he pushed through the double doors.

  


~

  


Ryan didn’t want to talk about what the men said whenever Ray asked. Instead, he would just lean in for a small kiss and pat the boy on his shoulders. Ray was hanging on to his new dresses so tightly in a squeezing hug, as if his life depended on it. He maintained that smile even if he felt uneasy. Those men back at the town seemed awful; they were dirty and had mucky hair. It reminded the boy back those months ago when he fell into that sadness whenever he lost his job back at Mr. Pattillo’s place. Now, he’s not so worried, but he still feel that unraveling when he saw the look on the master’s face whenever he stepped into  _Lindsay’s Wear_. He couldn’t forget it -  _wouldn’t_  forget it. It was the saddest, most disappointed look that he ever seen the man make and it upsetted him. He even felt bad for wanting dresses.

 

Still, he clung to the clothing to his heart, head leaning against Gavin’s arm as they headed on home. The pet was purring, dipping his head down just to gain a kiss from time to time.

 

The look on the oldest man’s face never changed. It still looked as disheartened as ever and the boy finally made a frustrated noise, knocking his knees against Ryan’s to get his attention.

 

“I want to know what they said,” he demanded.

 

“ _No_ , you don’t,” Haywood replied, whipping Edgar’s reigns to release some of the tension that strained his arms. The boy grumbled, laying the dresses in his lap and running his fingers over them to straighten them out against his thighs.

 

They were radiant and he loved them so. They got at least three and ended up getting around five of them. One was a beautiful sundress with colors as yellow and as vibrant as those Wild Feverfews. One of the others was a full, deep purple that mimicked the same hues as the tulips that grew in the field next to the house; one was a gown meant for staying at home and lounging around; it was Ryan’s favorite (but at the time, he still had that daunt face that made Ray sour). The next frock was a frilly daisy one that had puffy shoulder-sleeves and lacy ties that swirled around the waist. The last one (Ray’s  _favorite_ ) was that lush, rooted gown that felt as silk as velvet, which is what the body was made from. The inside had these fluffy ruffles - at least two layers - that would swirl and flow with the wind or whenever the boy would just want to twirl around in elation. That was the only time that Ryan smiled during the whole ordeal when Ray grabbed it, already spinning with bliss.

 

Gavin complimented every single skirt and smock, commenting on how  _gorgeous_  the Lad would look in each one. He also made up some events that he could think of: the perfect occasions for each dress.

 

Ryan also did his compliments, circling his strong arms around the boy’s middle, fingers massaging little divots in Ray’s hips and legs. They shared broken kisses that would always be interrupted with Lindsay’s  _“aww”s_  and supportive squeaks. Both Gavin and Ray would titter bashfully; all Ryan could think of were those awful guys that insulted their relationship.

 

“What they said nearly made me put a bullet in their asses. Now, I don’t want to hear another word about it,” the man sighed, bringing the coach up to the house. Ray groaned but nodded, jumping off along with the pet when they rolled so a stop.

 

“Everything will be okay, right Ryan?”

 

“Of course, my love,” the man answered, climbing down and preparing to hitch up Edgar. “Would you like to help feed our horse?”

 

“After I put up my new clothes,” the boy said through tight, smiling lips. “Can we lay in bed soon? I’m getting quite tired.”

 

“Of course,” Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Gavin can join us, too.”

 

“You’re tremendous, master,” the Brit happily cooed. “Allowing me to get in between a man and his wife.” He began to hand Ray his leash again, cautious to the fact that Ray was still very ecstatic about his new dresses. The boy took it with a solid hand, beginning to try and skip towards the door before the pet resisted, still talking to the master.

 

“My cherished one,” the man said, quickly kissing the younger man’s jaw. “Of course. That’s  _fiance_ , too. Not wife yet.”

 

“ _Yet_ ,” Gavin rolled his eyes, poking at Ray’s tender sides to cause the Lad to shrill with laughter. The two began to go inside, Gavin leading Ray by his arm and taking two of his dresses to help prevent them from getting dirty. The teen looked back, flashing a small, bothered smile before stepping inside. It made the master  _ache_  with physical pain to see his fiance so concerned. Damn those men. They can think what they want.

 

“He isn’t just a pillow to hug my cock,” Haywood audibly said aloud, untying Edgar from the carriage. “He’s much more. He’s my darling.”


	8. A Little Too Far (Ray/Ryan/Gavin II, Ray/Ryan I, Michael/Gavin IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the weekend that Ryan promised to Gavin that he would spend time with his sweet ginger pet~ There's a little hussle and bussle at the bar before they leave, but all in all it's okay. Soon, Ray get's a couple of slips of liquor that just takes a little too far than normal and boy, when Gavin comes back he's more than eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do apologize for how long this took! This is a pretty long update and so I feel like that's my excuse along with school and work holding me back -struggles against the hold-
> 
> Either way, here's more lovely Rayvinwood along with teasy Raywood/Rayvin, and even some Mavin in there! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> [Got a suggestion or prompt request for this fic? Click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> **Still taking requests for my fairy tale AU <3 Right now, working on bigdick!Gavin in my Creature AU~ so remember just [click here](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want your share in the pie!**
> 
> Lots of sexy teases in here~

~~~

 

 

Gavin was barely able to contain himself when they all went to Geoff’s Shack. The moment they were through the doors, Gavin was running to Michael. The poor ginger pet didn’t even know what hit him until he was on the floor found warm, stubble lips slotting against his with long fingers already tugging at his panties.

 

“That hurt, fucking idiot,” Michael muttered with a drunken smile. “I was in the middle of making a drink and you tackle me and strip me of my cover as if I were your whore.”

 

“Language, Micoo, my mistress is here,” Gavin squawked happily before he laid another kiss on Michael’s lips.  It wouldn’t have made much of a difference. There were not a whole lot of people in the bar tonight and the only thing that could have really broken the commotion of chatter and music would be a gunshot - not even. It was the typical night of bandits coming in.

 

They were recognizable, well at least to Ryan. He grabbed a strong hold of Ray’s shoulders, pulling him close when he entered the bar. “Go to Michael and Gavin,” he ordered, eyes never leaving Ray when he skipped over to the pets, completely unknowing of any concern. Ryan gave Geoff a hateful glare while the man was talking to an old mate of his from his past of being enemy of the state.

 

“Geoff!” Ryan barked, gritting his teeth.

 

Geoff looked at him, gave a sour frown, and stepped closer to him. “Ryan,” he spat.

 

Ryan nearly grabbed the elder by the collar when they were in arm’s reach, but he held himself back. His eyes darted back to his mistress and pet that were with Michael. They finally got to sit in the wooden stools, Michael’s leash begin tugged tight from being tied to the bar. He continued to scan his eyes over the little posse that he used to hang around. They were looking at the boys - _his_ boys, he knew. Ray’s curvaceous hips is that dress would steal anyone's breath away.

 

“What have you done to that fine Lad? He used to hold a gun and now he’s twirling around in a dress as if he’s Helen.”

 

“My _fiancé_ does as he pleases. He wanted a dress and so I bought him five. I look after my sweet boy better than you do your pet,” Ryan seethed, eyes lowering. “What the hell are they doing here? Why have you let them here?” his voice was just above a whisper.

“They’re fine! What’s wrong with them?” Geoff raised an eyebrow. “They’re just a posse looking for a place to settle down to get some Jack. You’re the master whose pet is practically fucking mine.”

 

“Get them out of here, _now_ ,” Ryan ordered. “Both my mistress and pet are here and they’re vulnerable. They’re my old gang, WhiteFang. ”

 

Geoff made a bitter face and rolled his eyes. “Real original. Did you make that name? I was just talking to the leader. He said they were headed toward _La Luna Preciosa_ after another round. I’m not kicking out my patrons. Just grab your ‘mistress’ and get on. Your pet will be okay in my sight. I’ll put him on a leash.”

 

Ryan took a look back at his pet. Ray was in Gavin’s lap, legs swung over to one side to face Michael. Michael was playing with the Lad’s hair, trying to style it in a different way. They were innocent angels, so vulnerable to be taken.

 

“Do not dare mention my name,” Ryan ordered, beginning to tie his bandana around his face. “And don’t you get any ideas.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“With _my pet_ ,” Ryan spat. “I don’t care about Michael. Your pet can mess with mine however he pleases but _you_ better stay away.”

 

“Like I would ever try and touch your pet.” The elder held up his hands as if to mimic surrender. “I was kind enough to even allow him to come over and spend time with Michael. The last thing I want to do is try to take that away from my pet. You won’t have to worry.”

 

There was a little sound that came from a man of the old posse. As soon as he looked in their direction, Ryan turned away, adjusting his cowboy hat. “I’ll be in the corner to wait until they leave,” he said.

 

Geoff shrugged his shoulder and went back to the leader. He leaned against the bar, happily snatching a small wad of cash for the drinks. Ryan decided to sit down at a lone table and wait until they left. The leader - Kovic - and Geoff held a limited conversation that Ryan could barely hear. There were no distinct negative words that really caught the younger Gent’s attention and so he mostly paid attention to his mistress and pet. They were still sitting in each other’s laps, exchanging very quick kisses. They seemed so carefree and loving, it just reinforced the cowboy’s protective itch that he wanted to scratch.

 

And with a pitchy whistle - the kind that Ryan was used to and even almost responded to, himself - the posse began to stay up. Adam Kovic chuckled, shaking Geoff’s hand and thanking him for service.

 

He was just as big and fit as he was back when Ryan was still in the gang. His hair was short, but his bangs were messy under his hat. His flannel shirt was slightly opened, exposing his chiseled furred chest. The spurs of his boots jingled slightly with each step that he took out the door along with his gun making a soft thud against his body. His jacket was long and black, just like Ryan’s. In fact it was the same exact one with a symbol of a serpent swirling in a circle on the collar. “It’s been a pleasure, Ramsey. I adore the company you keep.”  A wink. Was it at Ray? Either way, it caught Ryan’s attention and he snarled, feeling the singe of jealous coals burning his chest.

 

_You better not be talking about my boys._

 

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Geoff replied, stuffing the slight amount of bills into his chest pocket on his chest. “Be safe on your travels. _La Luna Preciosa_ is at least a two hour trip from here.”

 

There was a smile from the old leader before they left and Ryan was relieved. Ray and Gavin didn’t even noticed the potential danger that was in front of them very seconds before. He got up, untying the bandana from around his mouth and stuffed it in his pocket. “Boys,” he called out.

 

Ray squirmed in Gavin’s lap to look at Ryan. He had a sad smile on his face. “Ryan, I don’t want Gavin to leave. But Michael’s so nice, I know he’ll have a wonderful time.”

 

“You’re so nice and pretty, Ray,” Michael smiled, finally pulling back his fingers from the Lad’s hair. He was still notably tipsy, his eyes squinting from his big smile.  “You’ve grown so much in the past year. I’ll take good care of Gavvy, don’t you dare worry about that. I know you’re preparing to be a right boy and owner towards Gav, though.”

 

“I’m in good hands, my love,” Gavin reassured, hands sliding down the Lad’s hips. He smiled when he felt the warmth of the boy’s thighs pressing against his hands. “I’ll adorn your body with kisses when I come back. I need some time to spend with my boi, though. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him. I’ll miss your hugs, my love. I adore my mistress’ soft kisses and hugs.”

 

Geoff joined them, rounding towards Michael and landing a hand on his shoulder. “My strong-willed pet knows how to treat others. But, I’ll make sure they stay within limits.”

 

“I don’t want you to touch my pet, Geoff,” Ray stated. Geoff’s expression snapped into a surprised one from the boy’s remark. There was a smug snicker that came from the younger Gent when he leaned in close for clumsy side hug from his pet.

 

“You heard my fiancé.” He couldn’t have been happier of Ray’s attitude. He was proud and knew that he was doing right from the time that they’ve spent with each other. “He’s protective of my lovely pet, isn’t he?”

 

“He sure is,” Geoff laughed it out, drumming his fingers on the bar. “Ray has matured to be a _lovely_ future wife.”

 

Both Ray and Ryan reddened, the younger Gent’s hand find its way to the smaller Lad’s shoulder and gripping tight in firm possession. He was careful, but he smiled at Geoff’s compliment, also seeing Ray give a classy smile, tilting his head as if he were one of those actresses on stage to flip that short raven hair that he had.

 

“Thank you, Geoff,” he smiled. He took another look at Gavin before planting a smooch on the tip of his nose. “You going to be a good boy, right Gavin?”

 

“For m’mistress and master,” Gavin replied with a lazy tone, gaining another kiss of the boy’s lips before he was sliding off of his lap. Ray had his hands clamped on the ends of his dress, careful to not let the skirt ride up to expose his legs or thighs. He’s become so modest of himself, now - or at least that’s what he would like to think. He would try to look after those women being take to dates to town and have their dresses so frilly, yet elegant.

 

The boy’s been thinking about his wedding dress lately. He’s longed for the whitest gowns with the thinnest and fluffiest frills. It was a silent dream that he’s been craving, but wouldn’t say anything due to feeling like he would be asking for too much.

 

“Come on, love. We’ll leave Gavin here to try and finally mate his ‘boi’,” Ryan sneered, taking a hold of Ray’s hand. The British pet made an embarrassed crowing noise, letting loose of Ryan and Ray and taking a hold of Michael’s hand. The ginger purred lowly, licking up Gavin’s cheek with a flat tongue.

 

“Nah, babies are only reserved for master. We’ll be sure to pull out like those slutty pets just looking to get some ass.”

 

Ray laughed at the statement and was pulled close towards his fiancé’s body. Ryan has a dull smile, but when he looked into the eldest eyes, he frowned. There was a second of awkward silence between all of them before the young master said, “They stay upstairs.”

 

“Fine,” Geoff muttered, fingers beginning to curl around Michael’s hair and massage at his scalp. “Michael’s been such a help down here, but I don’t think it will hurt to keep him upstairs.”

 

There was a hum of approval from the ginger pet before he pulled away from Geoff’s grip and solely leaned on Gavin. His eyes were beginning to lid from the warm intoxication of alcohol and sleep was beginning to settle in. The two pets were smiling bright against kisses when they did share them, so happy to just be together again for now. Ray had trouble from keeping his stare away from them. There wasn’t really a rise of envy or jealousy, but he was interested on the taste happening between those lips. It caused his heart to jump just slightly when he felt Ryan’s fingers tightening around his, breaking his reality away from his Gavin.

 

There was an exchange of goodbyes from Michael, Geoff, and Ray. Geoff and Ryan even grunted out a goodbye to each other before Ryan bickered, once again, about how none of those bandit patrons are to mess with the pets and how Geoff needs to keep his “grubby hands” off of Gavin’s flawless body. Michael snickered, purposely running his fingers through the wisp of Gavin’s hair and taking him in a wide, opened kiss again and making Ray feel the slight heat of _want_ to burn him.

 

“We’ll be back before night on Sunday. That should be long enough for Gavin to have enough play, don’t you think?”

 

Ray nodded, pouting his bottom lip when he felt the master pulling at his hand for them to leave. He kept his eyes on the two pets, Geoff soon coming in between to help Michael off of the stool. Gavin took a final look at Ray and smiled wide with cautious eyes. Ray tried to return the smile, but he had to inwardly admit to himself that he would surely miss his beloved pet, even if he were only a few miles away for a couple of days.

 

“I hope, at least. Maybe he’ll be a wanting pup when we come back,” the boy answered, beginning to walk out with the master.

 

 

~

 

 

Michael _yanked_ on Gavin’s collar enough to make him yip in defeat. He fell lax against Michael’s kisses, allowing the ginger pet to control the movements between them. He always did whenever Michael would get too excited like this, already stripping himself of any garment except for those damned thigh highs that threaten to rip each time he tried to pull them off without help.

 

They were both already hard and wanting; it didn’t even take a second that Geoff allowed them to be upstairs together before they were all over each other in a mesh of movements and kisses with hard cocks already trying to rub up against each other.

“I-I’ve missed you, Micoo,” Gavin whispered once he had the chance when Michael pulled away from him. “You don’t know how much I missed my boi.”

 

“I missed my boi even more so,” Michael purred, hands carefully beginning to circle around Gavin’s cock. The British pet whined, thrusting up immediately into the tight ring of Michael’s talented hands, but the older pulled away with a teasing laugh. Michael began to lower himself from the bed until he was on the floor at the foot of the mattress. Gavin sat up, scooting closer to the end of the bed until he felt warm hands surrounding his cock again. The Brit gasped when he felt the digits tighten.

 

“You like it when I have my hands around that knob, huh?” he was smiling bright with lidded eyes and dipping his chin down to dab his lips at the bead of precum that was seeping out. He relished in Gavin’s whimpers of approval, taking his tongue and licking only at the red, wet tip. Gavin blindly bucked his hips up, hoping that he would be able to get more wetness around his cock or even a tight throat, but Michael was cheeky. He’s the type that would only swallow down half of Gavin’s length, teasing at the Brit’s sac until he would act like a good pet and beg.

 

“I-I’d like it better when a fuckin’ pet has their lips properly around a master’s knob,” Gavin corrected. He felt bold, giving a proud smile coming on when he saw the ginger’s cheeks light up from the words. “Little tramp.”

 

“You’re going to play _this_ game, huh?” Michael sneered, hands reaching up until they were around the leather strap. He pulled until Gavin made a crow of aching. “Alright, _bitch_. What’s say I don’t fuck you in the ass, ‘master’?”

 

“I’d love that, Micoo, my dear pet,” Gavin talked in a low tone, taking a hand and also wrapping it around the strap around Michael’s neck. The ginger yipped when he was snatched forward until he face was planted in between the Brit’s spread thighs. “You think you’ll phase me with that thin, sweet cock of yours? You’d lose yourself in me faster than a blink of an eye.”

 

“Fuck you,” Michael cursed before he kissed at Gavin’s cock; he began licking up from the base all the way to the tip. After a few licks, his hand circled around the wet shaft of before he trailed his tongue to the Brit’s balls, swirling around until he felt Gavin shivering under his fingertips.

 

“D-don’t do that. I’ll end early, boi. You know I’m sensitive there,” Gavin begged, beginning to rub at his own nips, relieving some of the burn that came from them from their sensitivity as well. He realized his Michael wasn’t going to listen to him when he felt Michael shove his thighs apart with strong hands in order to get closer, mouthing all over the skin with wet, silky lips. It made the younger pet croon longingly, nudging his cock into thin, cool air that looked _parched_ to delve into something wet. “M-Micoo,” Gavin whimpered in a hush. He tried to pull away from Michael’s mouth, but the older pet was insistent, finally curling his tongue around Gavin’s length, satisfied that the Brit had been teased enough.

 

Gavin gritted his teeth to hold back a squawk. He was trying to be cautious to not make any loud noises that would disturb Geoff from his sleep. He bit his tongue, breathing heavily to maintain himself when he started rocking up into Michael’s lips that seemed to be _perfectly_ tight around his cock.

 

“I feel like one of those s-slutty pets,” Gavin admitted with a broken voice, “trying to mark your mouth with my seed. I want you to be able to taste me even when you’re on your knees for that master of yours.”

 

He heard Michael give a high, muffled cry as well as felt the vibrations jolt through his cock. He gave an involuntary push to bury himself in Michael’s throat until the ginger had swallowed him down like a talented whore. Gavin couldn’t hold back a deep moan, eyes fluttering close. He was so close that he couldn’t help but try to thrust in and finish himself off in the ginger’s mouth. It’ been so long since he’s been downed like this. As of late, master has been such a tease when it comes to blow jobs. He’d only lick at Gavin’ cock until the over sensitivity would make him spill over. Now, he was able to sheathe himself in Michael’s soaked throat and he _loved_ it.

 

“M-Micoo…” Gavin warned, rocking deeper. He felt the burn in his stomach along with the tingling sensations that were growing stronger. “Oh, bollocks, Micoo, I’m close to --” he gasped, when the ginger pressed his lips around tighter, bobbing his head into a rhythm that matched Gavin’s. “Y-yes!” the pet squeaked.

 

Then, like a shatter, came the sound of an opening door. Michael pulled off with a big _pop_ and hissed, trying push him and Gavin to lay back down on the bed. It was too late though. Gavin was repeatedly whimpering little “no, no, no’s” when he was now humping against Michael’s thigh, rushing over the peak of an orgasm. Michael whined, trying to cover Gavin who started to spurt cum all over his leg. There was a deep dither between them, Gavin beginning to apologetically snivel for having messed up the bed and Michael’s thin thigh highs that were now stained, but also for the fact that he didn’t finish off in his boi’s mouth like he wanted to.

 

Michael gave a pitiful growl of anger when he looked back at the door to see Geoff standing there with wide, curious, blue eyes. The pet tried to show teeth, but it was unintimidating. The best he could do was mutter in annoyance.

 

“You should’ve knocked, asshole! Now, look what you did!” Michael was trying to get the covers over them, but it was futile. Gavin was a heavy, limp mess on the bed that was blushing in embarrassment and distress. Michael was successful about covering them up with half of the covers folded over their bodies and he snuggled close to the Brit to comfort him. “What is it, master?” Michael asked dully, remembering his place. He still felt so bad for his boi being shown like this; most of all, he felt _angry_ at the fact that he wasn’t able to taste his lovely boi’s seed or drink him down. Perhaps they will get the chance later on.

 

Geoff looked at the two with a bit lip. He had a shade of pink over his face, but it was mostly due toward inward guilt. “I heard you two,” he cleared his throat. He wanted to be honest, especially to his pet. “I heard you two and I...wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

 

The Gent lied and he hated himself for it. It made his tongue blaze with fire, but what else was he supposed to say? There was absolutely no way he could tell the truth as to why he really came up here. He couldn’t bear to tell them that he was lying awake in bed not able to sleep because of the noises or the dirty whispering. It was easy to hear through these thin walls.

 

Geoff thought he had been reduced to that man that met Michael for the first time when the Lad was still a prostitute: only a pervert looking to score.

 

 _And with two cute pets begging for cock, I can’t refuse that…_ Geoff’s mind wandered before he was snapped out of it when he heard his pet’s voice answering him.

 

“Master, there is no way you had no idea what was going on, right?” Michael mumbled something under his breath before saying, “yeah, we’re fine. Can you knock next time?”

Geoff gave a dull, insecure smile. “Sure,” he answered.

 

 

~

 

 

 

The elder master downed a fifth of moonshine, wiping a hand across his sweating forehead. He couldn’t believe himself.

 

“I gave them my word and yet I manage to disobey everything I’ve promised them.” He smacked the bottle on the counter before hopping off the stool. He assumed Michael and Gavin had given up for the night and went off to bed. It hurt Geoff’s heart if that was the case because that would have meant that he ruined a whole night for the two pets who were supposed to have a full weekend to each other.

 

“You can do this, Geoff,” the barkeep sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He was tired. It was only a few more hours until the rooster crows because of the sunrise. He didn’t want to be completely exhausted for the morning and so, even if he just drank, decided to turn in for the night.

 

He would never tell anybody that he dreamed of both Gavin and Michael on his lap, praising him and his thick cock.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Ray woke up with lips against his. He giggled, opening his eyes to see a blurry face with blond hair. “Ryan,” he greeted before he yawned and stretched his hands over his head. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning, my candy-apple,” Ryan hummed, holding out his hand. Ray took it and began to sit up from the bed with the older’s help. “I was thinking we could go by the lake. I have to go up there to meet an old friend anyway and we could eat.” The man also held up a hefty bottle of liquor, smiling when he saw Ray’s eyes light up. “We could also have some fun with this. Not too much, though.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” Ray laughed, jumping up from the bed. He gave Ryan’ nose a smooch and looked in the closet for something to wear.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Ray was fairly drunk within the first hour of them being there. At first, Ryan only poured tolerant half-shots for the boy until they both just started sipping out of the bottle. Sips turned into swigs and before Ryan knew it, the boy was laying on his lap, snoring light from just passing out. Ryan didn’t mind. He thought it was the cutest thing in his life. He just look down at his boy as if he were a newborn, making sure he was sleeping peacefully and not stirring.

 

He was feeling pretty tired, himself, especially with the midday sun hitting him and warming him to where everything was soothing and completely numb. It was a lazy, lovely day spent napping with the boy he loves and that was all he could ask for. It would be even better if their pet were here to accompany them, but he was hoping Gavin was having a wonderful time at Geoff’s.

 

He felt a scant amount of movement come out of Ray on his lap and he found that the boy was awakening, cackling like a fool from still having some alcohol driving through his blood.

 

Ryan smiled; his boy was beautiful and just being able to spend alone time with him was _perfect_ in every way.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

They came home late. The trip to the lake wasn’t supposed to be _that_ long, but after spending a couple of hours passed out drunk in each other’s arms along with the “friend” of Ryan’s taking forever to show, the whole day was spent on barely getting anything accomplished with the exception of Ryan having succeeded in shooting down a couple of ducks to last them for the remainder of the weekend.

 

Ryan kissed Ray with exhausted, loose lips that prayed for rest. He gave Ray one last shot for the night (only because the boy asked politely and gave him a big kiss in return) and headed off to bed.

 

And Ray hasn’t been able to sit still once.

 

He was roaming through the house, trying to look for some of his dirty dresses to try and wash just because he wanted them clean by tomorrow. He began to get the washboard and bucket out from the spare room in the back of the house when he passed right by his fiancé’s opened door.

 

Ryan’s room smelled like burning coffee and Ray _loved it._ He felt warmth coming from the older’s room and it encouraged him to enter, stumbling with nearly each step he took. He tried to make sure that he was being as quiet as he possibly could, especially when he drew closer to his fiancé’s actual bed. What he saw shocked him almost entirely and he gasped before covering his mouth with his palm.

 

Ryan was completely naked with only a sliver of covers actually successfully covering his package. It was dark and it took a bit for his eyes to fully adjust to the lack of light, but he _knew_ for sure that Ryan was sleeping without any clothes on. He blushed, starting to take into account of how actually fit his master was by looking over his body.

 

They were _dense_ , those lovely biceps. He never knew his fiancé slept in the absolute _nude._ It was such a spicy thing to think about and actually try to see with his glossy eyes. It was dark and so details were vague and so he used his fingers to run across the smooth, hot skin. It warmth felt nice against his fingertips – he actually tempted himself to snuggle deep into the man’s chest and pass out from the settling intoxication, but he decided to continue his touches.

 

Ryan has some fur of hair on his chest, according to what Ray felt, but not a whole lot. Surely not as much as their British pet had, but Ray still loved it. His fiancé was obviously way more muscular with how the thick mounds of raw muscle felt in his little hands. He would purposely rub the flats of his palms against the pecs of the fit master. As his eyes wandered, they darted at a gleaming light; it was a glass bottle reflecting some light that came from outside the room and Ray’s expression brightened with realization.

 

It was the liquor bottle.

 

He grabbed it, making sure to keep quiet and not to drop it. He was quick to pop open the cork and chug down a couple of _agonizing_ swigs that burned his throat all the way down until it settled. He coughed slightly, beginning to direct his attention back to his sleeping fiancé, a grin still plastered on his face.

 

“You keep this body away from me, huh?” the boy purred under his breath. He was surprised at how deeply Ryan was asleep. He’s massaged almost every area of the man’s upper body, nearly _daring_ himself to drag his hands down to his future husband’s groin and legs. He didn’t do it, though. He allowed his melting touches to get to him; Ryan’s heat was making him drowsy and _hot_. He honestly believed he would feel so much better if he got a chance to rid himself of his gown.

 

All he wanted to do was continue to feel. Ryan’s skin was soft and smooth with _protective_ arms to circle around his thin frame. He wanted to lay down – just as long as he was with his lovely Ryan. The moonshine was beginning to flood his head and everything began to become very fuzzy. His fingers traced down the lines of Ryan’s figure all right until he circles them around the nip of the older man. That was when there was finally a reaction; Ryan’s breathing hitched and became more controlled as he began to awake from his sleep.

 

He gave a sleepy hum that Ray smiled at. He sounded so rested and lazy, _perfect_ for Ray to snuggle against.

 

“G-Gavin?” Ryan yawned, beginning to rub the butt of his palm against his left eye. “W-wait, no. Gavin’s at Geoff’s,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Candy-apple,” Ray mewed in a haze. He even started to giggle, beginning to feel the slowed responses of his body. He shifted on the bed, feeling Ryan’s leg twitch under him.

 

“Ray!” Ryan exclaimed, trying to throw the covers over him. He was relieved to find himself (especially his lower half) already covered so that his little boy couldn’t see. “Ray, you can’t be in here, my delight. It isn’t good for us –“

 

“Ryan,” Ray slurred happily, beginning to lean forward. Before the older could even stop him, Ray was already sprawled over Ryan’s body in a lazy pile, purring soft when he didn’t feel his fiancé resist. “My love, you’re so _warm_.”

 

“And I can tell you’re drunk.”

 

Ray busted out into laughter when Ryan stated that, digging his face into the dip of the older’s neck until he felt strain against his nose. Everything about Ryan was so _enticing_ whether it be the way he felt, how warm he was, and how wonderful he smelled. “Maybe,” he sang, fingers trying to peel off the covers. The master held the covers over him firm to restrain from Ray’s movements and there was a whine of disapproval. “Let me in. I want to kiss at my husband.”

 

“ _Wife_ ,” Ryan nearly coughed. It seemed so foreign to even speak that – it still seemed like a dream to call this wonderful boy his fiancé let alone his _wife_ that actually wants to lie with him already. “You’re loose and drunk. P-please, go on to bed and I promise to warm you a bath to relieve you of your headache that you’ll get in the morning.”

 

“You’re a tormentor,” Ray snickered. “You never told me how handsome your body is. You’re damn lovely, master.” He smiled when Ryan gaped breathlessly at the words, tiny hands trying to work themselves under the covers to grab at those pecs again.

 

“Y-you’re the one to talk, my rose,” Ryan sputtered out, not being able to hold back his words anymore. “Y-you’ve rounded out so beautifully. Thighs so full, ass cheeks so fat. You leave Gavin a horny, wanting dog.”

 

Ray mewled, leaning up for a close-eyed kiss with numb lips. Both of them pressed together messily, Ryan’s nervous and trembling hands beginning to pull down the covers to reveal his naked torso again. He let his mistress handle him; he felt Ray’s chilly fingers rubbing over his skin again. The boy began to settle himself perfectly across Ryan’s body, legs spreading so that they could be on either side of Ryan. There was just a slight twitch of Ryan’s heavy cock that prodded at his undercarriage and the Hispanic boy nearly squealed in excitement against the master’s lips. When they pulled apart, Ray’s hands were ready to unveil the rest of his future husband’s body. They were wanting to be around that cock – who knows how thick it would be in his hands? Ryan was quick, however, grabbing his hands and pinning them together before he brought him up for a kiss.

 

“And what are you planning on doing with these little fingers?” the master playfully tittered. “You’ve seen more of me that you’ve been allowed. I believe it’s time for my mistress to head on to bed.”

 

There was a drunken whine that came out of Ray’s throat. It was high-pitched and sounded disappointed. He brought his fingers back towards his body and looked deep into Ryan’s eyes with wide orbs. The master stretched his mouth into an unsure smirk when he looked at his love, eyes now trailing to the moving hands that were beginning to pinch around the buttons of Ray’s gown.

 

 _Don’t get any ideas,_ he sighed deeply through his nose, realizing the true intention of the boy after he popped a single button opened. “Ray, stop.”

 

“If I’ve seen more than I’m allowed,” Ray spoke with a slow voice, as if trying to steady his speech from slurring. He continued to pop open another button, fingers beginning to work faster with each step. “I should show you some, then.”

 

“That isn’t what I meant, my dear,” Ryan bit his lip, eyes falling so perversely on those hands that were eager to show off what is held underneath. “Please, Ray, don’t do this to your fiancé. Are you trying to tempt him?”

 

“Maybe,” Ray sung with that voice again. He was successful at unbuttoning the entire front of his gown and began to peel back the flaps, revealing slivers of pale, brown skin before Ryan was quick to close him back up in a flash.

 

“For God’s sake, stop acting like a –!” Ryan didn’t finish, holding is tongue as he didn’t want to say something that would’ve surely unsettled the boy. He was trying to close back the buttons, but Ray cried out in protest.

 

“I want my husband to see me,” he implored. “Just gaze upon me at least. Aren’t I attractive? Aren’t I worth your time for sight?”

 

 _God, yes,_ Ryan bit his lip. His hands were still clench to the flaps that were so loose and free to try and show off his wife. “My dear,” he began, “All I want is to gaze upon you and tell you how beautiful you are. My pretty pet and I both talk about how gorgeous you are.”

 

Ray giggled, legs beginning to press against Ryan’s sides. He felt a little excitement down his body like nothing he’s ever felt before. He passed it off as him being drunk, but he felt both his cock and legs beginning to stir. There was a new feeling about this that made his heart flutter. nerveless had been the first that Ray actually got to spend some time with Ryan, let alone be in the same bed with him and sitting on his naked body as if it were meant for it. “I-I,” he laughed, trying to work himself out of the gown using Ryan’s hands which were still tight of him. “I think I’m...wet.”

 

Ryan spat a quiet curse that he thought Ray wouldn’t hear. The boy laughed, finally using the time he gained from catching Ryan off guard and finally peeled the front of his gown off past his shoulders. It landed in a heap on his waist and he freely moved his arms, stretching them over his head. It was to show off and _damn_ Ryan found himself staring at his boy with lax lips and alert eyes.

 

“Lovely bunny,” the master cooed softly, beginning to sit up so that he could get closer to his fiancé. “God, no wonder you’re all wet from the sudden confidence of showing yourself to me. You surely are drunk.”

 

“I want my husband to see,” Ray insisted, head looking down at his own chest, smiling wide when he saw perky, dark nipples already swollen and hard. “I’ve been dreaming about this.” He rubbed down his body in a similar fashion of how he was rubbing down Ryan’s body earlier. His skin was so surprisingly smooth; he never took the time to actually give his body a nice feel. “When I saw you and Gavin together, I had to run away. I touched myself to the thought of it,” he proudly confessed.

 

Ryan was in shock, eyes rolling back slightly when he landed his head hard on the pillow. All of the new information was hard to process. This little boy he’s been longing to make love to and _marry_ was now touching his body and telling him all of how he got off to seeing him and his pet having sex. He remained quiet with the exception of a couple of huffs of breath before he tried to sit up again. There was a warm puddle of slick against the thin covers from where Ray sat on his body. The boy had no clue that it was there or if he did, he didn’t mind it as he licked two opposite fingers on each hand and brought the wet digits down to circle at his nipples, cooing soft in pleasure.

 

That’s when Ryan lost it. “You want little babes licking and sucking your sweet nips, don’t you? One day, truly, I’ll make you fat with my pups. They’ll be happy to drink from you. There wouldn’t be a second that your gown would be on from how much they’ll drink from you.” His hands _almost_ grabbed at what they wanted: soft plush pillows of silk that were swelled with such arousal. “Already trying to develop…” His nails bit hard in his palms when he clenched his fists to hold himself back.  The young Lad _knowingly_ mewled, trying to massage at his skin deeper to capture Ryan’s attention. It was caught, that was for sure.

 

“Why don’t you prepare me for those little babe mouths? They might even bite. Don’t you want me to be a good mother?” He pinched at the buds, gasping in surprise to find how sensitive they were; it could’ve been from the alcohol. He squeezed his fingers again in curiosity, trying to mimic tiny teeth that were to bite while feeding.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Ryan whispered. It was almost as if he were begging for this to end, but there was a shocking reaction that he gave when his hands grabbed onto the boy’s waist, trying to reach upward to cup the swollen mounds on Ray’s chest, but resisting. They were beautiful, almost a full as a teen girl’s but just as soft. They lightly bounced with each of Ray’s excited movements on top of the master, but also because Ray continued to tease them with his own hands. They could have _leaked_ from how roused the Hispanic boy was playing with his own tits. The master was convinced this had to be a dream and that it wouldn’t be anything else. There was absolutely no way this little boy was _drunk_ and trying to show himself off in bed to him in the middle of the night.

 

But, he was. And it was obvious that it was real when Ray reached down under him with one hand and tried to massage Ryan’s hardened bulge through the covers. Ryan gasped, instinctually bucking up towards the touch, trying to get more of it but was denied by an innocent giggle.

 

“I wonder if I would still be able to taste our pet on the cock of yours. I heard you guys the night before he left for the weekend. Our pet was so loud and I grew jealous by wanting to join and make my _own_ loud noises with him.”

 

Ryan gritted his teeth, leaning close for a kiss. There was a possessive whirr that he omitted before his hands _finally_ pulled up to smack Ray’s hands away from his chest and replace them with his own. “Let your master show you how to properly handle _these_ ,” he whispered, licking at Ray’s lips before beginning to lower his head. He was peppering kisses all along the boy’s creamy skin as he we further down all until he was able to kiss on the small, hardened buds of his mistress. He _moaned_ in relief when he was able to have his lips around the nip, opposite hand gripping and massaging the other one to give it almost as much attention.

 

Ray _squealed_ , gasping heavily at the action before he allowed himself to be swept away by Ryan’s tickling tongue. He felt the master lick all around, circling the nip until he was sucking again with loud kisses.

 

“D-drink from me, love,” Ray whined, hands now trying to push the remains of the gown that was pooled around his waist away and grip at his hardened cock. It was so _hard_ , even when he took the initiative to try and touch himself, he has never been this hard. There was a warmth that coated just the base of his balls and when he reached down further, he was appalled at the amount of wetness there was.

 

His senses were on fire from the licks and it didn’t help with the nails of his fiancé pinching into his back when he came closer. Ryan’s breath was heavy against his skin, teeth beginning to threaten to close down on the bud before they ultimately let go. The older came off with wet, rosy lips.

 

“My dear,” he breathless heaved. His voice sounded thick and saturated with arousal causing Ray to blush proudly at how well he’s unwound his husband. “I-I shouldn’t have done that. You tempting tramp,” he growled, rocking blindly up as if to try and find that tight entrance. “You’ve broken me.”

 

The Hispanic smiled wobbly, still groping his cock and causing it to become _soaked_ from his juices. To him, it smelled of a lush, fertile garden just after a massive rainfall. “I’m wet,” he laughed in realization. “I’m so wet.”

 

“Don’t tell me that,” Ryan whined pitifully, tongue aimlessly licking up Ray’s hardened nips after he spoke. “I thought I was supposed to be courting an innocent future spouse, not satisfying a rake.” His tone was soft, still thick with excitement and so the words were not harsh or hateful in any way. He finally let loose of Ray’s chest and pulled himself up to the boy’s lips for a kiss full of mostly teeth and tongue. His hands were now tied up in the loose and neglected gown, trying to push it up on Ray’s body again, but the Lad refused.

 

“Let me --” Ray groaned when he pulled away from the kiss. He snatched down his garb again and ultimately began to try and stand up from where he sat on Ryan’s lap. It wasn’t easy; his movements were uneven and rickety, threatening to buckle in and fall. With his stand came of the gown completely and he tossed it away as if it were meaningless. “There,” he smiled bright enough to break the darkness. “I want you to lick me all over like you did my tits.”

 

The master, in all honesty, blushed from the words and shushed Ray. He tried to focus on the boy’s face and not his body no matter how badly he wanted to dart his eyes downward to glance over his future wife. “R-Ray, lay back down. Get your gown and lay back down!” he tried to warn. He tried to cross his legs, tighten the covers, or just do _something_ to try and hold himself back from pushing Ray down and having at him like he did his pet when he was first brought home. “You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re doing to me, dear.”

 

“But I _want_ to know,” the boy giggled, trailing his hands down with flat palms over his nude body. Ryan prayed, trying not to watch the movement that caught his eye, but he couldn’t help himself. “I want to know what I’m doing to my husband. Won’t you breed me like one of those rich bitches up in the highlands? They say they’re the most fertile. I can prove them wrong, I know I can.”

 

Ryan hitched his breath before giving off a low _moan_ of defeat. All of the words sunk into his mind and turned like a lock and key. His hands were no longer trying to tighten the covers, but were instead massaging at his cock through them. He felt _shame_ touching himself like this in front of his little boy, but he felt like he had the right after what he’s put up with tonight from him.

 

“I’m sure you’d be able to hold both my and the pet’s pups,” he muttered, eyes now staring directly at Ray’s hands. They were cupping over his short cock, playing and teasing the head and until he and an angry shade of rose that leaked at the new feel. Even in the dark, Ryan’s eyes had adjusted to where he was able to see almost every detail of his boy standing proudly on top of him. “You’d be so fat and full of our love,” he took his other hand to stroke the boy’s thigh, showing the appreciation of the sight. There were tiny squeak coming from the younger as he investigated more of his body that he had yet to discover. “Y-you could be doing this in your own bed and give me peace from temptation of taking you.”

 

“I _want_ you to,” Ray emphasized once again. His words were getting more and more incoherent with the lack of effort that he was putting into them from his drunken tongue. “Maybe I could sit on that face and force you to taste.”

 

Ryan groaned, squeezing around the mass of his cock under the covers to relieve a jolt that came through him. “Slutty boy,” he growled with bared teeth. He was now able to smell the fertile slick against his nose from the standing boy and it nearly took all of his energy to stop himself from pushing his boy down and licking him clean. He imagined the thought of Ray laid down so lazy, legs spread so wide with greedy hands trying to pull apart his cheeks to expose himself fully. He shuddered, actually turning his face away from Ray.

 

Ray made a sneer that mimicked a twisted viper’s before he crouched for a split second and grabbed onto the covers with slim, tight fingers. “Any now for the reveal…” he muttered, mostly to himself in a haze before he pulled up, the covers coming along with him. It was his only chance to ever get to see Ryan completely naked until they are married. The boy was _greedy_ and eager. There was no time to wait for him.

Details were vague in the dark but once the covers were off, Ray could see it with weak, tired eyes.

.

“No!” Ryan barked, a hand snatched back the covers that Ray stole. “My sweet apple, you’re persistent aren’t you?”

 

Ray was grinning, beginning to lower himself back down until he was now hovering over Ryan’s body with their stomach’s touching. His hands were fixed on either side of the master’s neck and he leaned in for a kiss. Ryan felt Ray’s hands trying to feel his package through the covers and although he involuntarily bucked up for more of his touch, he had to control himself and work Ray off of him. The boy slid down until he was on the side of Ryan, lying beside him with sleepy giggles and drunken coos.

“My dear,” Ryan huffed. “You can just be trying to strip me down for your own sakes. What about the sanctity of our relationship?”

 

“It would still be there,” Ray purred, rolling over until he was on his knees. Ryan tried to look the other way, but found itself being useless and just continued to look at his mistress trying to waddle on the bed with his knees. He heard a faint noise come from Ray when the boy reached behind himself until the noise evolved into a high woo that made Ryan grit his teeth. “I-it isn’t like I don’t want this. I do want it, master, see?” He purposely turned himself until he was facing away from Ryan to reveal as to _why_ he made a sudden noise like that.

 

His index finger was pushed in right down to the knuckle. He was already being soaked from the slick that Ray dripped and _God_ , that caught Ryan’s attention faster than anything. Ryan sat up, moving the covers with him when he tried to slide closer.

 

Ray was moving the digit in and out in such amature movements, whimpering with each peak. He was clenched _so_ tightly around his finger and Ryan couldn’t help but bite his lip, placing a hand on the small of Ray’s back, thumb so tempting to try and pop into hole along with the teeny fingers. They’re practically the same size, would Ray even notice the difference? What about if it was his tongue instead? The slick smelled so _beautiful_ like roses or daisies or just a flower bed in general.

 

“Trying to squeeze around your finger as if it were me, aren’t you?” Ryan groaned, eyes never leaving that tiny finger trying to work in that tight rim. Such a skinny digit would never be able to satisfy a fertile hole, not even. He was virgin _clearly_ and the fact that he was one was supposed by the desperate noises he was making. “My goodness, you’re a sensitive boy, huh? Sensitive and snug just for me,” he purred, hand tempting itself to move south. The Lad was leaking slick in thick drops and beads that trails to his sac. Ryan watched him try to move to two finger, but he gave up when he felt the little pain of a stretch.

 

“I-I know you’d fit, dear,” Ray tried to reason, lowering his chest and pressing it against the bed while he raised his ass higher. To Ryan, it was a tempting sight that actually made him lick his lips from the over excessive dryness that he felt so suddenly. “C-come on,” he chirped before popping his finger out of his body. “I’m ready.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, eyes never leaving that clenching hole. He couldn’t deny that the boy was indeed hungry for it, gripping around the air and longing to be filled. Ryan gritted his teeth when he felt his cock drool and pulse. He wanted to satisfy his lovely mistress so badly. It was a shame that a boy this lush, beautiful, and _small_ would have to be denied such a thick, big treat.

 

All that he could imagine was being able to press into it and feel the _tightness_ that he knew he would receive from such a teeny boy. Even if Ray could only take the tip, he would be satisfied. He then blushed and cursed himself for being so perverted to think about a drunken boy like this, even if he is engaged to him.

 

 _He’s more than that_ , he assured himself. _Look at you actually even thinking about defiling him and your relationship with him._

 

“I can’t my love,” Ryan forced out. It pained him to refuse his wife. The way he was so spread open and eager; it was adorable of how the boy believed he was ready to receive when he could barely even get around his finger correctly. _He_ could be the one to show him how to do it. They could both be connected and feel so good and have it all end with orgasmic bliss and warmth. He would wrap his arms around Ray so tight at the boy would be taken by the heat of his fertile seed, the marking of new _life._

“Above all, I would hurt you,” he admitted. “Secondly, I don’t want to ruin this for us. We must wait.”

 

Ray wailed, trying to spread his thighs apart further, but he felt his fiancé grab his waist tight before he pulled him to the side. Soon, Ray was on his back and Ryan was on top, hands still clamped down firm so that the boy wouldn’t wiggle out of his grasp.

 

“P-please, I want to at least lick your cock,” he admitted. “So big and hard - I just want to taste and touch you.” He shifted in Ryan’s hold, trying to press up so that he may run up against the older’s length. “Or just let me rub against you,” he pleaded.

 

Ryan tsked before closing the gap between them for a needed, hungry kiss. He felt Ray’s teeth trying to bite down on the skin until they were just sucking at each other’s bottom lips, the boy finally calming his squirming movements. Ray’s skin was chilled from being inebriated and Ryan treated them like ice that needed to be warmed with the way he moved his tongue against them. Ray never stopped rutting upward trying to feel for his master until he felt Ryan bite down _harsh_ on his lip. He squealed and pulled away, freezing up.

 

“My God, remind me to never give you alcohol again,” Ryan laughed, pulling up the covers towards them and beginning to wrap Ray around in them. All while beginning to clothe Ray in the sheets, he never stopped eyeing at the boy’s swollen and red nips. He itched to have another taste – just one more until they're married and they’re allowed to do this with no limits. He didn’t treat himself though, but he did give a short praise of how magnificent they looked before he covered those up too.

 

“Can I taste you, master?” Ray begged for one last time. “I want to drink your cream like a thirsty pet. I’d gulp it all down, I promise. I wouldn’t make a mess at all, I’d be good and swallow.”

 

Ryan’s cock twitched from the words and he cleared his throat before pulling up the pillows and placing them under Ray’s head. He’s decided to not try and tote the boy to his room in fear that would only worsen the headache and nausea tomorrow. He saw that Ray’s sleepy eyes were already winning him over as he struggled to even keep them opened. “Please?” he yawned.

 

“You’re exhausted. You’re practically poisoned from the liquor, aren’t you?” Ryan began to rest himself right beside of Ray, pulling the blanket over them both. Since Ray was wrapped up in a sheet, there wouldn’t be any contact and so he didn’t think twice about Ray sleeping with him only for tonight. “Sleep, my love. You can drink from me some other time.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise. Tomorrow morning, I’ll have you a hot bath ready with some herbs and tea to relieve the headache you’ll get tomorrow.”

 

Ray smiled, snuggled closer to Ryan when the older man finally laid down and gotten settled beside him, and went to sleep almost instantly.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Ray didn’t want to open his eyes. Already, he felt the throb of his pulse roaring through his temples along with the back of his head. He groaned, trying to retreat closer to Ryan who was supposed to be beside him, but ultimately wasn’t there. Ray wanted to try and call out to his fiancé, but when he tried to speak, it only hurt his throat along with his head of trying to exert so much energy at once.

 

In the next room, he heard his bath being run and he tightened the covers around him, realizing that Ryan would be back shortly to come get him. He didn’t want to get up. He just wanted to lay in bed with Ryan until noon and then maybe wake up if he felt like it.

He tried to roll over and felt his stomach do the same and so he decided not to move at all. He never realized that there could be such a misery like this. It was almost as if he were ill.

 

“Ryan,” he finally droned.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Ryan chirped when he came into his room. Ray made a little grunt in reply and didn’t turn over to meet his fiancé. Instead, Ryan had to come to him and kiss his ear in order to get a response out of the sleepy and groggy boy. Ray held up his hands just like a child for Ryan to grab him under the arms and pull him up. “My, you’ve certainly grown since you’ve been with us, haven’t you?”

 

Ray smiled and slowly nodded, being careful not to be too forceful with his movements.

 

“Jesus, what all did I do last night?” the boy laughed in Ryan’s arms. The older’s eyes actually widened with surprise of how Ray couldn’t recall what he did, but he didn’t say a word except for a little laugh. “Oh, don’t tell me I soiled myself.”

 

“You didn’t soil yourself, I promise,” Ryan smiled. “Now here,” he kissed Ray’s nose before beginning to set him in the tub. “Do you want me to massage your temples? Gavin always loves it when I do that to relieve his hangovers.”

 

Ray nodded, letting go of the matter of how he can’t remember what happened last night. He brushed it off as if it were nothing and Ryan couldn’t help but smile as he began to grab the bar of soap.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Ray was happy that today they were going to get Gavin. He’s missed his pet even though spending the weekend with Ryan alone was _heavenly_. They both sat on the couch after the bath where Ray was continuing to try and knit. At times, Ryan would have to fix a stitch that he would knot too tight to too loose, but he would tell Ray how proud he was for him learning so fast. It seemed like the boy was trying to make a blanket, but looked more like a miniature washcloth – or a blanket meant for a rat. Either way, Ray treated it like a masterpiece, shoving it in Ryan’s face and begging for praise and attention on how well he’s come to knitting.

 

Ray was content with sitting on the couch while Ryan cooked them dinner. He was busy plucking the ducks that he killed yesterday along with getting the pot of water boiling over the fire. It was a quiet day full of Ray’s little hums of aimless tunes and notes. There were times that Ryan would try to join him in his humming but it wouldn’t last long before Ray would laugh and continue to try and continue the happy tune.

 

And soon, it got quiet once again. Ryan finished up plucking the duck of its feathers before beginning to put some flavoring spices and herbs in the water for flavor. He was actually tempted to call Ray in here just to have a conversation or even show Ray how to properly cook a bird when suddenly there was a gasp as shrill as a scream. It caught Ryan’s attention and he looked behind himself to try and see if he could see Ray on the couch. The boy wasn’t there.

 

“Ray?” he called, eventually just dropping the duck into the pot of water. It was dangerous, but nothing too bad with only minor hot burns of some scalding water droplets. He began to quickly run back into the main room where they were originally at together to find the boy standing still with fearful eyes. He looked as if he were in a frozen panic, completely petrified and unable to move. “Ray!” Ryan called to him again, running close until he was on his knees in front of the Lad.

 

The both fell into a hug, Ryan holding as strong and firm as he could against his boy. Ray didn’t really respond with any kind of movement at all, but there were a couple of squeaks that left his lips in little whimpers.

 

“D-don’t touch me,” he choked. “I-I’m…”

 

“Nonsense,” Ryan affirmed. “I don’t know what you’re about to say next, but you’re my _love._ My treasure. I will hug and touch you as I please.” He pulled away from Ray slightly just to have their lips meet. It was soft and loving and full of warmth. Ray’s lips were like the big, full petal roses that would be growing out near the grassy plains where cattle grazed. They were just as bright, as well.

 

When they parted, he heard Ray sob before he opened his eyes to see the boy digging his face into his hands and cursing loudly. Ryan didn’t get on his case this time because it was obvious the boy was distressed. “My love,” the master rumbled affectionately, trying to shoo Ray’s cradling palms away from his face and replace them with kisses.

 

“Tell me why you’re upset.”

 

“I-I…” Ray sniffled, finally looking at the master with big, watery eyes. They were a bright amber that made Ryan almost lose his breath from how beautiful they were and as he looked past thick, long, and batting lashes, he realized it.

 

“Ray,” he tried to smile.

 

“I-I s- _showed_ myself to you,” Ray verbally admitted, now bringing his hands to cover his mouth as if to take back what he said. “I _showed_ myself, Ryan. Oh, my God, Ryan I’m so sorry,” he broke his sentence to breathe, beginning to pull away from the older man but it couldn’t be done. Ryan held on with a tight hand, trying to hush Ray of any negative comments until the boy yelled, “Let me go! I don’t deserve to be with you!”

 

“Take that back!” Ryan demanded, strength getting the best of him and snatching Ray back into his arms. The Lad fussed and began to cry when Ryan held him close once again. They were nearly level with each other as Ryan was on his knees and he could feel Ray’s hot tears beginning to paint the back of his head when they hugged tightly again. “D-don’t say that. Take it back, my dear. My candy-apple.”

 

“I threw myself at you,” Ray continued with a voice as thick as molasses with how badly it was coated with sadness. “I’m a sex-hungry slut.”

 

“You are not!” Ryan pulled Ray away from him so that they eyes could meet again. His hands were locked onto the boy’s shoulders with radiant, _furious_ blue eyes staring Ray’s down. “Now stop saying that! You are my _boy_ , my charming mistress. I love you with all of my being,” he took a tender finger to wipe away a tear that was in the process of rolling down Ray’s cheeks. “You are beautiful, strong, and _innocent_. You had no fault. The liquor just made you a little…frisky is all,” Ryan tried to explain. He started to grow hot just from explaining it, recalling all of the darkened details that happened last night. “And, _my_ , Ray,” he shushed his voice, leaning in close until he kissed Ray’s cheek and whispered in his ear, “I must admit I adored what you allowed to show me.”

 

He felt Ray’s skin buzz and the Lad pulled away with a puff of breath.

 

“Y-you mean that?”

 

“You are _enticing_ ; alluring and enticing. You don’t even understand the strength I had to scrounge up in order to not violate my promises of courting you,” he began to smile when he saw Ray trying to look down to hide his blush. “I don’t know if you remember, but I couldn’t keep my mouth or hands off of you to save my life,” he nipped at Ray’s nose to emphasize his point and it made the boy titter happily like he normally does. “My tasty boy.”

 

“I’m sorry I tempted you, my dear,” Ray apologized, nuzzling against Ryan’s face before giving him another kiss. “I’m so glad to have someone as strong as you. You could’ve just taken advantage over me.” He was now grinning, holding onto Ryan’s arms. “But you love me too much, don’t you?”

 

“ _So_ much,” Ryan sighed.

 

The both of them just continued to hug and exchange a limited amount of words until Ryan smelled the aroma of burning, dehydrated duck coming from the fire in which he was quick to sprint for in order to save their dinner.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

It was late and Ray was tired. He had convinced Ryan to allow him to stay home when he went off to retrieve Gavin. At first, Ryan wasn’t so sure, but he had to realize that Ray had been living on his own for the longest time before he was ever put into his life as a mistress. He had promise the boy it should take no longer until an hour after sundown to come back, but now the moon was high in the sky with stars sparkling bright and there wasn’t even distant trots of Edgar or the carriage coming close.

The outside weather was dry and chilled and caused goose bumps to appear on Ray’s arms. He found his old outfit and wasn’t wearing a dress right now. It honestly felt a little weird and _cold_ ; it was so unique even though this was the same outfit he’s grown up with when he still lived at _Rooster Teeth_.

 

He decided to go back inside, figuring that it would be a while before they came back. Perhaps Gavin and Michael were busy with each other, or maybe even Ryan and Geoff’s conversation becoming a little longer than usual. Either way, he got up from the first step of the house and went inside to go lay down.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

He ended up falling asleep and he was only woken from the sputters of Edgar when the horse drew near to the house. There were voices; familiar tones that belonged to both his pet and master and he gave a faint, unseen smile knowing that his Gavin made it home safe while still having his eyes closed. He didn’t want to move from the position he was in right now – on his side facing away from the door – and so he just laid there, waiting for one of the two to come inside to greet him.

 

There was silence that struck the air instead. It was agonizing and Ray laid there with awake eyes and a bit lip as he suddenly got nervous. He felt the drop of the air surrounding him from sudden anxiety; why were they not coming in?

 

There was honestly a threat of him actually dozing off once again due to how inactive it was of any action or life in the vicinity. He tried to kick his feet together to keep his body awake and his eyes alert, even if they were closed and rolling back. He was beyond relieved when he heard the clicking of the door behind him, however and he stopped his movements, sighing a soft coo to alert whoever was coming in that he was still awake.

 

There were quiet thuds of feet. He wanted to turn over to see who it was, but he didn’t even bother with how lazy and tired he was. There was a mighty heave of the old box spring when the being came in the bed and by the shift of weight, Ray knew it was Gavin. He felt stubbled kisses brushing past his ears before there was a light whine.

 

"Master told me everything. How you..." he trailed off, shuddering a deep breath on the sensitive skin of Ray's ears. "L-Looks as if I have another showgirl. You didn't mean any harm, did you? Just a fair boy wanting to be touched and physically loved."

 

Ray mewled at the words, a familiar blush of shame and embarrassment reddening his face.

 

And suddenly, he _squealed_ high, locking his legs when he felt the pet hands _squeeze_ his cheeks, nails nipping through the jocks and pants that he wore. The pet licked at his neck, chuckling proud and smug.

 

"Looks as if my Micoo saved you. If you were to do that to _me_ , I'd have you on the floor plowing into you with no regrets. 'M not strong like master." He continued to try and thumb through the boy-pants that were on Ray before he muttered under his breath, “What is my mistress doing outside of her dress?”

 

“G-Gavin, please,” Ray whimpered, trying to take his hands and pry the pet’s palms off of his ass. “R-release me –”

 

“Give me some of that dirty talk, won’t you?” the pet purred, leg now beginning to fold over Ray’s, jutting himself fully into the plush of Ray’s ass. “God, you knew, didn’t you? You knew your pup would be hungry for that candy hole and so you protect yourself with your old clothing instead of granting me the easy access…I would’ve barely given you time to move those panties to the side before I would be pushing in, going as fast as you’d want me to. I aim to please my one and only mistress.”

 

Ray nearly cried out in shock when he felt Gavin’s hands beginning to come forwards, warningly brushing over the small tent that the boy’s cock had made in the pants. Ray bucked up involuntarily, never having someone actually touch him right there before. He made a whine that mimicked an unsatisfied toddler and heard a lazy laugh coming from Gavin.

 

“Little boy wanting to shag my hand, doesn’t he?” he whirred lowly, enough to make Ray visibly tremble in submission. “My hand isn’t made for that, _master_.”

 

Ray _melted_ and mewed at the word. “M-master?” he repeated, trying to cross his legs from any touches the pet would have made. Gavin nodded while sighing, trying to separate the boy’s legs.

 

“Let me touch, my master. My lovely mistress needs to be licked for alleviation. I can smell how wet you are.” Gavin drug his tongue up the nape of Ray’s neck and it made the teen scatter himself from the pet’s touch.

 

“D-don’t do that! Gavin, I’m sorry, but we can’t be doing this.”

 

“I’m the pet,” Gavin whined, pulling Ray back towards him. They were both sitting up now; in fact, they were both sitting on their folded knees, Gavin’s hand grabbed onto Ray’s shirt collar with a tight fist. He didn’t want his Ray to leave, not at all. “I’m the pet, my dear. Would there be any harm in your pet properly licking you until you’re soothed to sleep? That’s my job anyway, love. It wouldn’t be dirty, I promise.” He leaned in close until they kissed, his hands coming to Ray’s face and caress it as he tilted his head to the side for a deeper taste.

 

The mistress allowed for Gavin to tongue at his lips and he followed suit, licking back and closing his eyes to try and get himself to relax again. That word: “master” got to him and he didn’t even know why. It was possibly from the longest time of wanting to be a master to a beautiful pet and _Gavin_ was that pet to birth that love in the first place. It was insane for him to deny the wanting and pretty pet, especially with how much hevisibly ached, not even shameful to touch himself in front of his mistress and give puppy whimpers whenever Ray finally left his lips.

 

“My cherished, little Ray,” he whispered with a pant. “You take the breath from me just with the taste of your lips. W-won’t you let your pet treat you?” He gently trailed his hand downward until he touched at Ray’s tiny tent again. It was warm with the smooth of slick running against and even seeping _through_ the pants and he hitched a starved moan, trying not to make any loud noises. “So messy.”

 

“You are a hound,” Ray remarked, pushing Gavin’s hand away. “You’re like a dog who's been teased with treats right in his face and been denied, but no more, huh?” He kissed at Gavin again, letting the pet place his hands on his slim chest, rubbing up and down to him to feel. Gavin’s jaw fell slack as he allowed his mistress to guide his hands over semi-swollen mounds on his chest as well as feeling hardened nips pushing against his skin.

 

“M-my precious Ray,” the British pet babbled. “Y-you would let me?”

 

“I’ll let you lick only my chest,” Ray grinned, eyes lowering to hide his blushing smile. It felt so _weird_ to have to say that to his pet, but it was obvious that Gavin was eager as his hands were already beginning to rip open the buttons of Ray’s shirt. The boy exclaimed and was just about to tell Gavin to slow down before there were desperate and open lips placed onto his.

 

“My love,” Gavin stated before throwing open Ray’s loosened shirt, not even taking the moment to soak in just how _beautiful_ the boy really was before his mouth was already attached to his right nip, sucking through tight, close lips as well as his tongue licking all around. Ray breathed sharp breaths, fingers finding their way curled into Gavin’s long locks of hair. He tilted his head back and sobbed a releasing wail, feeling his cock now beginning to drip inside of his pants as well as slick beginning to thicken up.

 

“I-I – _oh,_ ” Ray decided to give up on trying to talk to the pet who was now beginning to bite down with gentle pressures on his teeth. He was careful to not pinch down too hard on the small bud, but it was just right enough for Ray to buck up his hips each time he did it. The excitement as well as familiarity began to settle into the boy’s veins and he could barely keep still as he let his pet continue and try to drink of him as if he were producing milk.

 

 _Preparing me for little mouths_ , he sighed happily, closing his eyes.

 

“My, isn’t this a sight?”

 

Ray yipped when he felt Gavin biting down, bleating sadly as he began to suckle harder. Ray could see the red of guilt on Gavin’s face with his eyes screwed shut and hands pressing Ray as close as he could.

 

“C-candy-apple,” Ray fussed, trying to cover his other nipple with his hand, pushing Gavin’s mouth. “I-I couldn’t –”

 

Ryan stepped forward with a heavy gate, boots thudding hard against the ground and made Ray shiver in fear. He hoped that his master wasn’t angry for letting the pet jump on him like this. So far, Ryan hadn’t even said anything until he was finally within arm’s reach of Gavin, fingers beginning to tangle in his thin hair before he _snatched_ him back, making the Brit howl from loss of the sweet bud on his tongue. He landed on the mattress with his back, eyes trailing forward to see Ray’s chest fully exposed, tit redden and wet from his mouth while the other was pink from the grope of both of their hands.

 

“I-I’m sorry, m’master,” Gavin grumbled in disgrace. “T-they were just too beautiful for me to deny. They were so lush and ripe and I swear I haven’t done anything else to him! I was greedy.”

 

Ryan _growled_ deep, sitting himself on the bed and grabbing Ray by the chin to pull him in to claim his lips. Ray made a high noise against the kiss, closing his eyes and relaxing in the future husband’s touch while he directed them. His hands were rubbing along the smooth sides of Ray’s chest, thumbs massaging against the swollen mounds and even bumping up against the small nipples. “I can tell you nothing without you trying to have some for your own, can I?”

 

When they parted, Ryan felt Gavin’s tender arms beginning to lace around his waist along with an apologetic purr being heard from his throat. “He’s our sweet mistress, isn’t he? I couldn’t wait any longer to drink from him…”

 

“Nor could I,” Ryan exulted, pecking lightly at Ray’s nose. “Nothing more, though. I swear if I even see you near those cheeks, you’ll be chained to the wall doing nothing more than playing with that abandoned cock of yours.”

 

Ray smiled at the words and attention he was receiving from his boys. He was even caught off guard, choking out a gasp when he felt Ryan’s warm tongue beginning to tail over his sensitive nips once again before the master finally began to fold in the opened shirt. Gavin whined from the loss of being able to look at his exposed mistress, but he sat up from being on his back and plopped forward on the pillow, sputtering his lips. He was an impatient pup.

 

Ray hugged him close once he got to lay on the bed, giving the pet’s cheek kisses with tiny, thin lips. “It won’t be long now,” he whispered into the Brit’s ear.

 

Gavin lit up with a wide smile and turned over to see Ryan giving him a smiling scowl full of jealousy. He knew his place and he knew not to touch like a correct pet, even if it was a pain to try and follow through with it. “Promise, m’master.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

 


	9. Alone? (Ray/Gavin/Michael - Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has to go with Burnie and the gang to try and fight off some bandits that he _may_ know something about. This means both the pets and the mistress are home.
> 
> The second part is when they actually play -wink-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here is a Mayvin Part One! Stick around for the night, teasy, smutty Part Two
> 
> Also, I have been thinking about my "Welcome to Jail Fic." I have had a couple of people give me suggestions but I have decided that the fic, itself, will have a **HUGE** overhaul during the summer!! So, please don't give up me yet. I have learned that I cannot handle a big, hug storyline during school. I'm so sorry you guys have been waiting a year, but your patience means just...so much to me.
> 
> [If you ever wanna ask, click here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

~~~~~~~

 

 

Ryan tried not to speak of anything that happened in the weeks that followed. He never allowed the boy to get any more alcohol than a one, whole shot and that was it. He was absolutely terrified that another night like that would happen again, only this time he knows that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself like he did previously. He probably would never have that decency ever again.

 

He’s always had to sometimes pop Gavin or snap at him when he sees the pet becoming a little too comfortable with the Lad. Ever since he’d got to lick those tiny, sweet buds, he’s been feeling fatherly. Ryan caught him trying to sneak wandering fingers up Ray’s new blouse or trying to wrap around his figure as tight as he could. There were always excuses and all of them were utter lies such as, “he’s said his tummy’s been hurting”, “he just needs a little back rub to help him sleep”, “I was just trying to make sure his new clothes weren’t tight.”

 

They were all lies and Ryan didn’t buy into them for one moment. He knew the real reason why Gavin was becoming touchier and he tried to stop it every single time he would see it. One time, he actually purposely sent Ray to bed early so that he could drag Gavin into the bedroom by the collar and give him the roughest treatment he’s received since he was first considered a pup of a pet to Ryan.

 

 _“Just too horny for your own good, huh? Maybe this will help you out.”_ He was certainly surprised to find out how eager and thirsty the pet really was; how neglected he’s been of his master’s love and touch. That night, Gavin bit his tongue hard to fight back the urge to scream out the boy’s name. Ryan heard the fragment of the sound and didn’t say anything. He only blushed, gritting his teeth to let his pet milk him as if he were trying to be bred, himself, only thinking that if he could actually speak to the boy, it would be _“don’t you see what you do to us?”_

 

Gavin asked Ryan to sleep with him recently in fear that he wouldn’t be able to control himself and that he would go too far when it came to snuggling up to the Lad or holding him at night while they both slept. It didn’t last long until the boy would be coming into their room during the night whining about being lonely and not being able to sleep. So, Gavin forced himself to be strong.

 

~

 

 

It was a shock to find Michael at their doorstep, but Gavin welcomed it with opened arms and open lips. He had nearly tackled Michael to the ground until they were both laying in a dust of dirt locked in a kiss. Geoff was stepping off his horse, looking at the two with a sleepy smirk until he directed his attention towards the couple that began to walk out of the door to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“Gavin? Michael?” Ray asked in a light, sleepy voice. He yawned, just waking up from a long night’s rest. He was dressed only in a bland, grey gown that he wore to bed.

 

Ryan was fully dressed in his cowboy boots all the way to his vest and hat, however he was confused to the fact as to why Geoff was here. He snapped at Gavin to get up from the ground and the Brit obeyed, sliding off of Michael and helping the ginger pet up to his feet.

 

“I’m sorry about that, love,” Gavin whispered, beginning to brush the dirt off of the mate. “Why are you here?”

 

Michael began to go up towards the stairs, not answering the Brit at first. He gave a smile to Ray and he sat down on the bottom step and got Gavin to follow.

 

“There’s been trouble,” Michael answered. “Rooster Teeth has been hit by a bunch of bandits. I have an idea of who they may be,” he cut himself of, giving a nasty glare to the barkeep who was beginning to talk to Ryan, as well. “They haven’t done anything horrible. Stole a few horses and almost burned down a barn, but nothing too bad that couldn’t have been stopped. They ran overnight and now Burnie’s rounding up a posse to go catch them.”

 

There was a look of horror plastered on both the British pet’s and the young Lad’s face. Ray had stepped down until he was beside them.

 

“That’s terrible!” he yelled. “That’s why you’re here?”

 

Michael nodded. “Geoff wanted to keep me safe. He’s probably telling Ryan about it right now, hoping that he’ll take me in.”

 

“We’d be more than happy to!” Ray chimed in, a grin beginning to burst into life. It made both pets smile.

 

“That’s my mistress,” Gavin chuckled, leaning up for a kiss. Although there was a little bit of worry in his heart from the news, he was more than glad that Michael was safe and okay along with Ray also be just as warm and welcoming as a proper lady of the house should. Gavin’s fingers were aimlessly twirling along the long ties of Michael’s new lacy skirt. It was thin, showing off gorgeous, pink panties as well as creamy, pale legs. The pet blushed at the new clothes, hoping that his mistress wasn’t getting a wandering eye. It wasn’t like Ray has never seen Michael or the way he dresses before, but there was a heated instinct that made him want to shield Ray of anything that might be tempting. It was mostly due to the fact that the Brit couldn’t help himself by imagining that the little boy would look like in Michael’s wear with a thin skirt, a red, velvet tank, and sparkling stilettos. The pet even had a small, rabbit leather satchel swung around his shoulder. It was branded with the most beautiful heart.

 

“He’s matured into such a magnificent lady,” Michael complimented, also holding his head up to look at Ray. The blushing boy was smiling behind his hand.

 

“A hundred dollars?!” the three heard the blond master shouting out.

 

Geoff nodded with a simper. “So are you in or out? Burnie could really use a sharp eye like you behind a gun. Hell, I also remember that knife work that you would try to impress me with.”

 

“I didn’t have to impress you with anything,” Ryan replied and he heaved a great sigh. He looked back at the boys and gave them a worried smile before muttering, “And you’re sure it’s one hundred dollars and not just ten?”

 

“Haywood,” Geoff scoffed. “I wouldn’t even think about going for anything less than 30 dollars. We need you by midday, so are you in or not?”

 

Ryan tilted his hat just a bit out of nervous thought. He once again took a look over at the boys sitting on the porch. He contemplated about the payment that Burnie was offering him. A hundred dollars would mean that he would be able to properly pay for a nice wedding; Ray would have the most elegant dress along with the most valuable ring. Not to mention it would possibly help pay any other expenses.

 

“I’m in. I’ve got to talk to my boys first, though.”

 

 

~

 

 

“It’s only going to be until we find them,” Ryan promised. “It should take no more than a day or two.” He tied a bag of a set of spare clothes to Edgar’s saddle followed by he putting small bunch of straw in the horse’s mouth. Gavin was holding Ray’s hand as the boy now had a worried look, tears threatening to peak. Before, he didn’t even think of how long his fiancé would be gone or how dangerous the whole situation was is entirely.

 

He grabbed a hold of Ryan’s hand, taking the man by sudden shock. It had been a while since Ray had actually reached for his hand like that and so he stopped his movements, giving his full attention the Lad.

 

“Ray, my candy-apple?”

 

“Promise you’ll be safe?” the boy pursed his lips. He felt a pressure in his throat in what felt like a harsh punch. He swallowed it, trying to maintain himself as he looked at his fiancé’s eyes. They were kind and warm just like Ray had always remembered ever since he and the man had first met. He saw them sparkle and so he gave a warm, stretching smile. He noticed the brightening grin on the older’s face before he leaned down for a tender kiss.

 

Ryan heard a slight whine come out from the pet beside him and he ruffled the already messy hair of the Brit when he let go of Ray. He sighed as he looked at the pet with a tilted head and a curious, raised brow. Ray couldn’t read them, but the pet knew exactly what those eyes were saying to him.

 

_Behave._

Gavin moved up to have a kiss, fingers threatening to cup the rough cheeks that were lined with thin scruff. His eyes were lightly closed, mostly to show both the promise of obedience along with submission to his master. Ray watched with tear-filled, cheerful eyes as the two before he took a hold of Gavin’s leash. He tried to not feel so out-of-place, especially when he saw the master pulling Gavin up to whisper in his ear; it was something that made the pet give a high, puppy whine with the twitching of his feet against the ground. He was tried to hold back a wide smile and it only caused Ray to light up.

 

“What are you two talking about?” he asked with an innocent flick of his tongue out in the air.

 

“Nothing,” Ryan answered, that half smirk still on his face when he let go of Gavin.

 

Edgar was beginning to grow antsy along with Geoff also barging into the scene, telling Ryan that they need to go now. Michael, at his side, no longer had his leash around his collar and so he began to walk towards both Ray and Gavin until he leaned his entire weight on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“Promise we’ll be good, Master Haywood,” Michael tittered, watching the blond man now heaving himself onto the horse. Ryan chuckled when he grabbed the reigns to steady Edgar.

 

“That promise means nothing to me, honestly. I trust you boys but –”

 

“Don’t you dare talk to my pet like that,” Geoff snickered. “He promises not to fuck around with your boys, so take his word on it.”

 

Ray felt a gush of heat sink heavy on him like a solid brick and he bit his lip at the words. Gavin was laughing, turning his face to meet Michael in a soft kiss before leaning his forehead against the other pet’s.

 

“He promises nothing for me, right? Only Ray. We’ve got to keep that sweet hole as virgin as we can for our master.”

 

Ray gasped audibly as well as the master fidgeting uncomfortably on Edgar. He apologized to the little Lad for the pet’s language and gave Gavin a threatening, yet playful look.

 

“And that’s one of the reasons why I don’t trust naughty pets like you two,” he muttered. He pulled on the reigns slightly to allow Edgar to begin walking forward. “We should be back by the beginning of the weekend.”

 

“I’ll miss you, Ryan,” Ray smiled as he looked at the master. “I promise I would have learned to properly make dinner by the time you come back so you can have a wonderful meal.”

 

The master whirred happily. “That sounds fantastic. I’ll miss you too, my sweet babe. There won’t be a second spend without me thinking of you and my pet.”

 

Geoff had come close to quickly tell Michael a soft goodbye as well as a promising kiss for his return. It was quite soft and touching to Ray, but he tried his best not to become into a blooming flower of emotion as he quickly wiped his eyes with his long sleeve and waved goodbye to his fiancé.

 

 

~

 

 

It was a quiet, sleepy night. The three of them had dove into Ryan’s liquor cabinet and grabbed an aged bottle of Jack. Gavin had made sure that Ray didn’t see the sparkling rum that Ryan had been saving for their wedding and he was quick to only pour Ray one shot, much to the boy’s dismay.

 

“But, Gavin,” he complained, “Ryan’s not here. Can’t I get some more?”

 

“And have another episode? You practically lifting your skirt for me to just gawk at and not expect me to do anything about it?” the pet had chuckled and gave Ray a deep smooch while taking the time to also pour Michael a small glass.

 

They were all caught in a slight buzz between them. Ray was trying to start to make a new beanie for the winter while Gavin and Michael laid lazily on the run, caught in loving kisses. They whispered very quietly to each other whenever they weren’t too busy laying their head down from the numbness of the alcohol or trying to taste each other’s lips.

 

“Perhaps you should lie with him right now instead. He seems like he could use the love.”

 

Gavin squirmed against the floor, head turning up to look towards the boy. The Lad had his back to them, his hands systematically moving with the two knitting needles along with a fat ball of yawn strewn to his side. The flames of the fire made his shadow dance and noted of how absolutely peaceful he looked.

 

“He wouldn’t want me to lap at his feet right now,” Gavin answered back softly, making sure Ray didn’t show any sign of him hearing them. “He probably misses Ryan. He’s also so busy with that hat that he might not even want to deal with me.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Michael yawned, arms wrapping around Gavin’s neck. “I’m sure he’d fucking love to have a kiss from you and just to be able to lay down without a care in the world.”

 

Gavin cleared his throat and took a look at Ray’s turned body once again not even remotely paying them any attention. The pet made a little whimper to surely catch the boy’s concern. It was successful and Ray looked back over his shoulder to look at the two pets.

 

“Aw, Gavin. What’s wrong?”

 

Gavin gave a quick, affectionate nuzzle to Michael began he got himself up from the floor. He wobbled slightly whenever he did stand up completely, only because of him being a little drunk as well as being slightly dizzy whenever he picked himself up. He started coming towards Ray, soon getting back down on his knees when he reached his mistress.

 

“You look lonely, love,” Gavin answered, immediately laying a kiss on Ray’s forehead. The Lad gave a small simper, slipping a stitching through the loop of the two knitting needles. “I’ve come to help that. A pet always makes sure his master comes first before anything.”

 

“You’re very sweet, Gavin,” Ray answered, looking at the Brit with bright, content eyes. They were no longer intoxicated, but it didn’t help that Ray was only received a little bit of liquor while Michael and Gavin drank as much as they wanted. “But I’m fine. I’m just lost in thought right now.”

 

“Little beautiful boy like you? Lost in thought?” Gavin chuckled, pulling himself up to Ray until they met in a loose kiss. It wasn’t long or deep, but it was just as loving and gentle as the drunken pet could afford and Ray took it happily. “Little boys like you shouldn’t be so lost in thought, thinking about the world. They should be overjoyed, knowing only how to please their lovers.”

 

Ray made a squealing noise that should’ve sounded like he was offended, but it was tied off with a bunch of bashful giggles. “Gavin!” he yelled, playfully pushing at the pet. “You’re just a lusty thing, aren’t you?”

 

“It’s only true,” Gavin tittered with half-lidded eyes. He leaned towards the boy and had his nose rubbing against the smaller’s before he continued, “and soon you’ll be fat with pups…I don’t think you’ll have anything else on your mind by then.”

 

“Ah, stop your words,” Ray was grinning now, eyes trying to harshly focus on the piece of knitting work until he just dropped it all together. Gavin began to purr when Ray turned his body to completely face the pet’s and they met in a loving smooth with arms circling around each other’s necks.

 

Michael watched with glassy and tired eyes that threatened to close for sleep. He had a little curve in his lips and he chuckled at the sight of them.

 

At first those months ago, when Gavin told him about this new boy who was going to become their mistress, Michael was jealous. Now, he understands why they are absolutely perfect for each other.

 

 

~

 

 

Ray was complaining all morning about how he wanted to get out of the house and at least do something with the two other pets. They practically slept the morning away.

 

Gavin had heated the brick oven and cooked some left over deer that they had had the other night so that they wouldn’t be starving all day until they could get some more food. It was the excuse that Ray came up for them to go into town and go shopping at both Jack and Lindsay’s place.

 

It almost seemed that Ray was turning into a pet with how badly he was begging to go try on dresses, itching to look at a mirror and watch how he would twirl with a new, beautiful dress on.

 

Gavin was now baking bread for them to have in the morning for breakfast and he sighed from the stress of Ray’s requests. Michael was trying to help around the kitchen by washing dishes or sweeping, however he seemed to be trying to always entertain Ray in some way, mostly from his stories of his past. Ray would be so intrigued of Michael’s past times of being a famous, lovely showgirl and somehow managed to deal with the abuse of his old boss. Other times, Ray would try to talk about one of his stories from when he was a little boy and still lived with his family, but other than that, Michael did most of the talking.

 

The sun was beginning to show midday and Ray whined from grogginess and boredom.

 

“Gavin, please,” Ray huff, walking into the room of which the two pets were laying down. Both were listening to some very old classical tunes from the phonograph that involved a lot of peaceful flute and piano. Although Ray had to admit it was lovely, it was only adding to the tone of how dull everything was without the master around showing how to whittle or knit, or even showing how to partly sharpen his throwing knives and then strike a bull’s eye in a nearby target. “Michael will be with us and he knows his way around the town. We can go look at new clothes and get more food to last us for the night,” he tried to convince.

 

“Ray, we can’t just walk there,” Gavin muttered, stretching his arms from being folded up during rest.

 

“Oh, come on, Gavin. We can always catch the train. There one that goes right through Rooster Teeth and I’m sure the tracks are somewhere near here.”

 

Ray beamed at the idea of them being able to go and he quickly nodded his head. “The train goes by all the time! I’m sure we can be able to catch it at the next stop.”

 

Gavin pursed his lips, but the stern look in Michael’s face made him straighten up, especially when the ginger pet crossed his arms.

 

“Come on, we’ll be fine. After all, I do have some spare change with me that Geoff slipped into my satchel.  We could afford dinner tonight along with maybe something nice for your mistress.” Michael began to get up from the rug, straightening himself out as he yawned.

 

“My master would love something pretty for our mistress,” Gavin contemplated. He flashed a sleepy grin to Ray who began to flutter with delight.

 

“You would really buy me something, Michael?” Ray asked, nearly skipping to the ginger pet.

 

“Why the hell wouldn’t I?” Michael caught Ray in a little hug when the boy made it to him. Gavin looked at the two and clamped his lips shut, mostly just from surprise. It wasn’t supposed to anything mean or hateful, but he could just feel a slight burn of envy and it made his teeth buzz. He didn’t say anything because the hug only lasted for a few seconds and instead he also began to get up from the floor.

 

“A night out would be nice. Master never said nothing about us leaving.” Gavin remembered those crystalline eyes and there was a gush in his heart of both excitement and nervousness. “As long as Ray’s safe and happy, is all that matters.”

 

“Well I won’t be happy unless we actually go somewhere,” Ray replied, running to the hooks on the wall to grab both Gavin and Michael’s leashes. “I’m gonna change into my actual clothes, now. Can’t be wearing a gown everywhere.”

 

When Ray ran to his room, Michael leaned onto Gavin with a purr, snuggling into his neck. He gave it a kiss, resting most of his weight on Gavin in a lazy prop.

 

“We’ll be okay, boi. Promise. Master would be proud at your ability to take care of your mistress all by yourself.” He slid fingers into Gavin’s hand and squeezed lovingly. “I mean I know I’m here, but he’d still be proud.”

 

The Brit couldn’t help but feel a reddening of pride in his face. “T-thank you,” he whispered, tilting his head back to allow Michael to kiss at his skin better. He always loved adoration like this. He’s always wanted to make his master proud just to get showered with love and praises and to even think little Ray doing that same made Gavin whirr in happiness. “Your master would be proud, too. Spoiling a fine lady like this.”

 

“He seems very thrilled that I’m doing it,” Michael answered. “And that’s all what I want for him to be.”

 

Gavin nodded in agreement, turning his head to hear little thuds of feet running back towards them. Ray was now in his sundress, holding the leashes up. Gavin noted of how Ray’s molded so perfectly into that dress compared to the day they bought it. The way the dress hugged at his curves, Gavin almost growled protectively.

 

_Stop it. Control yourself, you stupid moron._

 

“How do I look?” Ray asked, even giving a little twirl to show the pets a full view of him. Michael wasn’t hesitant on gushing out a praise that made Gavin spark with pride.

 

 

~

 

 

The train ride was a little rocky, but not too bad. Ray had jumped off of the car with Gavin and Michael already ahead of him, pulling at their leashes. The sun was still high in the air, and so the Brit made estimates of how long it would be before sundown and they would have to go home.

 

The town was quieter than normal and the silence actually made Gavin so concern as to grab Ray’s hand to protect him. Michael was looking around for any LEFT TOWN signs on the building, but his hope was restored when he saw Lindsay just outside of her store. She was sitting in a rocking chair, concentrating on a patchwork in her lap.

 

“Lindsay!” Michael yelled, giving her a wave. It took a small second, but the redhead finally looked up and waved back.

 

“Hey, you guys!” she greeted. She set aside her work and got up from the chair. “Goodness, I thought you’ve left town with Ramsey!”

 

“No, no,” Michael answered. Gavin and Ray followed along, still hand in hand even though it looked like the threat of another attack had gone away. “He sent me to Haywood to be with his pet and mistress.”

 

“Oh!” Lindsay gasped. “I remember you guys! Ray, you were the cutest thing to ever step into my store.”

 

Ray looked down with a grin, rosy blushes beginning to liven up his cheeks. “Thank you, ma’am. S-so, the bandits are gone?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered, turning to open the doors to her store. “Come on in. I’ve got some new dresses I would love for you to try.”

 

 

~

 

 

Ray had spent the first hour there just trying on random dresses including shoes that were way too small or way too big for his feet. Michael was over by Jack’s store to pick up some food like chicken, apples, and corn and so left Ray trying on dresses to show off to Gavin. So far, there was this beautiful purple, evening dress that made Gavin almost drool with how fine it was on the boy, however when Ray came out with the latest dress, he nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

 

It was a dazzling, white dress with thin lace and glittery sequences. The boy looked like a fairy princess rather than a common mistress.

 

Ray twirled around and the pet thought was stunning. Gavin watched with enraptured eyes with the flow of the dance that Ray was making just from the little random spins he would produce to go in tune with his humming. It was as sweet and melodic as a siren with all of the innocent intent of sharing beauty and love.

 

“T-that dress is marvelous on you, my love…” Gavin whispered, beginning to draw close. He felt the need to bow or just get as low as he could, not thinking himself worthy in order to be in this lovely dame’s – his mistress’ – presence. So he did, landing on his knees and scooting close to where he could at least touch the boy’s hand. He was glad Michael wasn’t here and that Lindsey was silent, allowing the pet to do what he wished in order to show grace towards the Lad.

 

He couldn’t believe he felt tears beginning to weld up in his eyes just from the thought alone that soon, he would be able to hold his lovely mistress in his arms as he should.

 

Those broad hips; my, they’ve truly never been shown off like this before. Gavin felt a rush of blood flow through his body until it ultimately settled south and he had to fold in his knees so that he could hide himself. He gritted his teeth, hating feeling like a guilty, bashful dog.

 

_Stop looking at him like that. He’s not a prize, he’s a treasure._

 

“You think Ryan would like it?” the boy giggled.

 

“I-I know so, dear. I love it and I’m sure I would be able to speak for my master, as well.”

 

“For you, that dress can be 50 cents,” Lindsay winked at the boy when she got from behind her counter. Gavin looked at her with wide eyes. “M-ma’am this dress has to be at least 2 dollars.”

 

“Not for Ray,” she winked. “He deserves to go home in a dress like that.”

 

Gavin pursed his lips, almost saying an immediate “yes” to the whole deal, but he stopped himself when he had to remember that it was Michael’s money and not his. “That’s awful sweet of you,” the pet said, shifting on his knees from the overflow of excitement.

 

Ray was bouncing with glee, babbling on of how beautiful he would look at his wedding or how he could be compared to some of those valley girls further West on the land. Gavin began to laugh, holding down Ray by his hand until the boy leaned down for a deep kiss.

 

“Can we get it, Gavin?” Ray asked when they parted, whispering soft so that Lindsay wouldn’t overhear them or anything. The pet sighed through closed lips and then clicked in tongue.

 

“I don’t know, my dearest Ray. It’s Michael’s money and right now, he’s buying groceries. Plus, God, what would Ryan say if he came home to find that on you?”

 

“He’d probably love it, pet,” Ray grinned.

 

“He’d probably lose it,” Gavin chuckled, giving Ray a quick kiss on the cheek. “I know my master, my dear. He loves a good, little pretty boy in a rich ball gown.” He turned his face so that he could whisper right into Ray’s ear, lips brushing against the arches. “And so do I.”

 

“You’re a naughty puppy,” Ray bit his lip, looking down on the floor again. He felt the heat of slight embarrassment, especially due to the fact that he heard Lindsay giggling softly at her counter. He didn’t think bad of it, though. He was happy to know that his pet and fiancé long after him like they do. “I wish I could give you a good punishment for such a bad dog.”

 

With that, Gavin rumbled in his ear, tongue flicking up just lightly against the skin before he continued to whisper, “Don’t tempt a hungry dog. That’s like teasing him. Let him lie.”

 

Lindsay burst into a fit of giggles that made Ray turn redder than a tomato.

 

 

~

 

 

Michael, sadly, wasn’t able to buy the dress anyway and his apologies on the way home would only stop in intervals. Soon, he would spew out another apology after a break until Gavin barked at him to stop.

 

The ginger was able to afford a cheap, metal chain that Lindsay was selling for 5 cents. She put a little heart locket it for free and blew Ray a kiss whenever he left her shop.

 

Ray loved it and barely kept his fingers off of it without continuing to open up the locket and close it again. Gavin watched him with soft, dreamy eyes as he could only imagine how darling his mistress looked.

 

“We’ll put our wedding picture in there,” he commented, letting Ray rest his head on his chest. The boy cooed and handed the chain and locket to Gavin.

 

“Here, put it on me,” he requested, beginning to move back his hair. The pets giggled, adoring the way how Ray carried himself, moving back hair as if it were long and lush like a woman’s.

 

“It’s lovely, Ray. Looks amazing on you,” Michael said, beginning to huddle towards them as he felt the train beginning to slow. The boy tightened the leashes in reaction around the pets and made them whine before he got up from the bale of hay. He giggled in gratitude and adjusted the heart locket to where it was showing clearly to the world.

 

“Thank you, Michael. I can’t wait to put a picture in here or a small note.”

 

Gavin brushed Ray off of any excess hay that was on him and helped out Michael, as well. The boy yawned and leaned into the Brit’s touch and held on tight to his arms as the train began to significantly slow and he almost lost his balance. Gavin purred, soon wrapping his arms around the boy and flashed Michael a proud smile.  The other pet raised an eyebrow and winked, walking over to the car door and opening it when the train finally squealed to a stop.


	10. Alone? (Ray/Gavin/Michael - Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael finally breaks and the other boys do too~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's Spring Break! -shoves fics at you-
> 
> Have a prompt request? Something you just wanna tell me about? Wanna share an idea?   
> [Click here and ask me~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Thank you for all of those who support me? What am I working on next? Superhero!AU with A Dan/X Ray/Vav  
> Dan's the super villain -evil laugh-
> 
> Thank you, Emono, for **everything**. I love you so.

 

 

~

 

 

Gavin and Michael were bathing and so Ray had sat down in front of the vanity, poking and prodding at his hair. He had adjusted the locket on his necklace at least five times by now, making it perfectly straight on his chest. He had promised the two pets that he would have heated the oven by now as well as get some of the raw dough that Gavin had kneaded earlier to make some bread. He didn’t do any of those.

 

He was very antsy about how he looked. The mirror was circular and reminded Ray of one of those showgirl mirrors that they would use to doll themselves up preceding their performance. There was something about it that made Ray believe that he was just as pinned-up and pretty as them. He thought of Michael, or how he pictured him and his past from what both the ginger and Brit had told him.

 

He was actually tempted to go through Michael’s satchel to see if the pet would have any type of makeup on him, whether it be lipstick or eyeliner. He didn’t want to be rude, though, and so he suppressed the need as much as he could and continued to pay attention to his own face in the mirror. His hair was a mess, especially after the big day of going into town. He bathed this morning, but there was a sudden need to do it again, just so that his hair wouldn’t be so frazzled.

 

At the doorway stood Michael. He was completely nude with the exception of those high stilettos that nearly gave him away if he were to walk normally. Michael licked his lips to wet them, tilting his head when he saw Ray sitting in front of the mirror. The boy couldn’t have possibly known that he was standing there from the way that he trailed his hands all down his body, eyes completely fixated on his reflection. His orbs were big and bright as if trying to see if he were good enough to be presentable. Michael began to walk closer, purposely kicking off his heels so that the boy wouldn’t hear the sharp clacks of each step.

 

The boy continued to fiddle with his hair, trying to smooth it in the most attractive way he could as well as run his palms over his face. There was a dust of stubble that was beginning to grow in from maturity and it was obvious that it was making the boy self-conscious. In fact, he gave a slight growl in defeat when he realized that the stubble wouldn’t go away.

 

Michael reached the chair, curling a playful finger on the bottom of Ray’s chin and making the Lad gasp in surprise, darting his head towards Michael in a haste.

 

“M-Michael, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you hungry; I got distracted –”

 

The ginger pet placed the finger on the lush arches of Ray’s lips. “Hush,” he spoke in a whisper before leaning in. “You’re _beautiful._ "

 

The boy blushed heavily pursing his lips tight, especially when the full realization that Michael was completely _bare_ before him settled in. He tried not to stare, even when Michael moved _closer_ , getting on his knees.

 

“You really are, my dear. Gavin and I were just talking about you and how lovely you really are…” his voice trailed off, fingers finding their way down Ray’s body. The boy began to fidget uncomfortably, making a soft noise of modesty. It’s been so long since he and Michael have been close like this, all in each other’s spaces.

 

“You two are too nice to me and I thank you. B-but, pets, I’m not that pretty.”

 

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Michael slurred when he enunciated the ‘s’ in the word and that brought a red flag up to Ray. Michael was drunk, or so it seemed. The touching fingers turned into flat palms now rubbing all over Ray’s arms until they were sliding down to his hips. The boy gasped, hitching his breath and tensing his entire body.

 

“M-Michael, stay,” he ordered, but the ginger didn’t listen. He settled comfortably to the floor, knees spread wide enough for Ray to see his cock hardening to life.

 

“Gavin’s been telling me about how lovely you looked in that dress you tried on back at Lindsay’s place. I couldn’t help but imagine it, myself…” he sighed, looking up at the boy with a smile. Their eyes met and Ray could see the familiar cloud of intoxication that he saw before almost a year ago; that was when he he still lived alone and had not yet moved in with Ryan and Gavin. Ray was completely speechless, biting his lip when Michael whimpered, folding in his knees in insecurity when he realized the shady intentions of the pet.

 

“F-forgive me,” Michael begged, referring to his hardness that was now fully erect from recalling the thoughts that rolled into his head. “I just…can’t imagine how my boi’s held so strong this far with you. I’ve been looking at you, myself, and I have to say that you deserve...everything. I wouldn’t be able – I’m _not_ able to.”

 

Ray whined when he felt Michael’s hands move towards the buttons on the front of his dress and he gently pushed them away. “W-what do you mean?”

 

“You deserve everything a nice, breeding lady deserves,” Michael answered, trying to coax his hands back towards the buttoned seam. “Maybe a soft mouth that can properly treat those teets.”

 

Ray’s eyes grew wide in shock and he almost cried out in shock when Michael quickly began to grab at the buttons to undo them.

 

“Come on, little bear, let your pets do what they’re trained to do,” the ginger pleaded, fixing his knees to prop himself up. He happened to scoop a quick kiss from the boy’s lips and the boy almost _squealed_ from the new excitement, especially during a quiet night.

 

“M-Michael, you’re drunk, aren’t you?” Ray gritted his teeth, hands now clamping onto Michael’s wrists and holding them from doing anymore movements. The pet gave a small rumble that sounded somewhat like a growl and the boy shut his mouth, breathing deeply in nervousness through his nose.

 

“I’m not, actually. Just a bit buzzed from the heat of the water and a little glass of Jack,” he muttered, diving up for another kiss. Ray permitted him and this time, their lips slotted together perfectly. It was _warm_ and Ray could definitely taste the slight honey of the whiskey as well as feel the burn of the excess alcohol on his lips. He didn’t mind it, in fact, he fell into it and turned his head to allow the pet to suckle on the petals of his lips.

 

After a couple of seconds, Ray finally pulled away from Michael, shuddering in guilt. “D-does Gavin even know you’re here? Where is he?”

 

“I finished rinsing off before he did,” was all that Michael said and he directed his attention back to the buttons in the middle of Ray’s chest. A couple were already popped open, exposing a segment of flawless, creamy-tan skin. The pet purred, looking up at Ray once again, as if to ask for permission. The boy hesitated, curling his toes and shifting his legs as he actually contemplated allowing the pet to continue.

 

“I-I don’t think we should be…”

 

“My dear,” the pet whined, fingers clamping down to the opened seams of Ray’s gown. They wanted to pry open the dress, not even caring if they were to break any buttons or ruin the fabric in any way. “Let me lick at them, just for a bit. I-I can’t just sit here and let you not be _touched_ , I’ve been trained better than that. I don’t even understand how Gavin as a pet is able to handle himself—”

 

“Because Ryan trained him well!” Ray almost snapped, hands catching Michael’s jittery hands when he tightened his wrists. “You’re devious, just like him. You’re just more physical.”

 

“You should listen how to talks about you when we’re alone,” the pet purred lightly, coming in close as if to receive another kiss, but the boy didn’t let it happen this time. It made Michael give off a disappointed noise before he continued, “always bragging to me about that fat ass and those soft, little tits.”

 

That’s when Ray _lost_ it, almost thrashing in the chair from embarrassment, but the pet held him strong and shushed at the boy. “No, no, little one, it’s okay!”

 

“Y-you two _talk_ about me like that?” the mistress whimpered, trying to button himself back up, but the pet was protesting against Ray’s anger.

 

“P-Please, Ray, don’t be upset. We were only talking about how stunning you are,” the ginger tried to calm the boy. He placed his hand on Ray’s shoulders, holding them firm whenever the boy struggled against him. Ray was in no way stronger than the pet, and so Michael took a careful note to be gentle. “You’re beautiful and he’s just proud of how well you’ve matured. As am I,” Michael brought himself up to nuzzle at the boy’s face. He recalled back around a year ago when Ray was still living alone with a gun that he didn’t know how to carry. “We’re pets, my dear, it’s what we do.”

 

Ray’s lip trembled. “R-Really?

 

“Of course I do, my dear,” Michael answered, returning his hands back to the boy’s dress. “I just can’t help myself; seeing how you’ve grown, it takes my breath away and all I want to do is fulfill my pet needs and _please_.”

 

Ray sniffled, trying to get over the sudden shock of anxiety and embarrassment from his system. He had his hands over Michael’s, this time actually caressing over them gingerly so that he could give the pet permission.

 

“N-no more than a few, okay?” Ray asked. He felt _hot_ and guilty because of this, but seeing the pet almost bounce with glee made him feel so _content_. All along, he’s been staring into a mirror doubting his image, but now there was a lapping, happy pet wanting to suckle from him and so the guilt was quickly replaced by _longing._

 

Michael nodded eagerly, lashing flickering playfully when he propped himself of his knees fully again. His legs were spread and the boy could _slightly_ feel the pet’s hard cock against his knee. The boy didn’t say a word of disapproval though, especially when he heard a soft mewl of praise coming from the pet when he finally opened up the rest of the buttons.

 

They were already full and perky, those little breasts. All the talk between him and Michael had made him buzzed enough to where his nips were hard and _aching_. Ray hissed when he felt the immediate kiss of Michael’s lips already pecking at his mounds and hot blood welded up to his face from nervousness.

 

“M-Michael,” Ray whispered when the pet began to lick eagerly. Tight hands were clamping down on his broad hips and the boy was frightened that there will be bruises if he weren’t too careful. “M-Michael!” he repeated again, louder this time.

 

The pet hummed, lips never leaving Ray’s skin. He mouthed at the bud of Ray’s swollen nip while he took a hand off of Ray’s waist to play with the other. The familiar sensations that he could recall from weeks ago began to take over him; he felt _drunk_ again and he loved it.

 

“O- _ooh_ , Michael…” the boy gasped with opened lips, hands trying to find a nice place to rest, but they just continued to awkwardly move about until they rested into the curls of the pet’s hair. Michael was making loud, suckling noises that made Ray’s hardening cock twitch underneath his gown. He was glad that the pet wasn’t able to see, because he was getting so thrilled so quickly and it was borderline _shameful_ of how he could be so roused from another pet licking his nips.

 

Michael lifted off with wet, red lips. He cooed contently, kissing the broad of Ray’s chest before moving to the other nip to give it the same treatment. Ray _groaned_ , moving his hand from Michael’s hair in order to adjust himself under the gown and relieve the aching tension in his hard cock.

 

Ray bit his lip, tilting his head back to expose his throat into the air. For weeks, he was trying to recall the very sensation that he felt from his fiancé and pet licking at him; it had been hard since he was so plastered from the alcohol but now he was able to relive it _fully_ with a sober mind.

 

“N-n-- _yes_ ,” Ray whined, hand tightening around his cock and giving it a few tugs. He could feel a slight damp feeling on his fingers whenever he would stroke all the way to the base and he hitched his breath in silent realization that he was coated in _slick_. “M-Michael—” he tried again to get the pet’s attention, but was only successful on making the pet look up at with him big, clouded, caramel eyes.

 

The two exchanged a couple of seconds of a silent conversation before Ray felt the cool air against his thighs when gown was hiked all the way up. He almost wailed out in shock, but choked on it when the pet had now slapped the boy’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own.

 

Ray _melted_ , breath beginning to grow heavy as he was now just holding onto the pet’s hair for dear life as Michael was now working his tongue all over the boy along with stroking his hand so _perfectly_ around the boy’s thin cock.  Ray felt as if his heart was going to _explode_ from all of the extra excitement, but he quickly fell into a small rhythm of bobbing against Michael’s hand and tongue.

 

“G-good boy,” Ray’s eyes fluttered back. As much as he wanted to tell Michael to stop it, he couldn’t bring himself to do it and so he _encouraged_ it instead. Pleasure rolled through his body in tumbles as Michael continued to lick with a fat, full tongue along his skin with just the added scrape of light teeth threatening to pinch down as well as the ring of his fingers tightening to draw out a big, fat bead a of precum from the boy’s small cock.

 

 

“Michael!” Ray choked again, hands trying to push the pet’s head away. Moral reality was snapping back into his mind and he gritted his teeth in defense. “N-No, I don’t think we should be doing this…” he was kicking his legs, making loud _thuds_ throughout the house in order to shield his cock from Michael’s hand.

 

 

The showgirl of a pet didn’t listen, but only hummed lowly against his lips around Ray’s nip; his hand opened, pressing Ray’s cock flat against the boy’s body. The mistress squealed feeling the shock of pleasure shooting through him and he couldn’t help himself when he tilted his head back to give a full, praising moan.

  
“My dear?” he could hear Gavin calling from other side of the house. “What’s wrong, my mistress?

 

Ray _froze,_ clinging onto Michael with tight fingers and bared teeth. Michael’s hand instinctually tightened around the boy’s cock and so Ray gave a little, light peep of sensitivity.

 

Gavin, sadly, ran to his mistress, afraid that something was happening or that he was hurt. He had a look of fright that made Ray’s heart _hurt_ with each beat, especially when the look of fright turned into a look of shock.

 

“M-Micoo—Ray?” he asked in a broken voice, leaning weakly against the doorframe.

 

Michael peeled off of the boy in a flash, a guilty gag leaving his throat. He looked at the Brit with a remorseful frown, getting low on his knees in apology. Gavin _growled_ and it made Ray tremble in the chair, scattering down the ends of his skirt to hide his cock.

 

“G-Gavin –” Ray tried to begin, but he was cut off from the pet’s _bark_ , teeth grit in such anger.

 

“ _What in the Hell?!_ ” Gavin snarled, immediately lunging at Michael, who was already as low to the ground as possible. It was a sign of _shame_ for a pet. Ray gasped as he saw his pet pull Michael from the ground by his hair, a nasty scowl on his face as well as his other hand clenched in a _fist_ , ready to strike.

 

Michael was whimpering, trying to remain strong, but he was faltering in the Brit’s grip, trying to get out of it as much as he could. He was trying to cover his cock that was still so hard against his stomach by trying to buck up his knees or place his hands there, but the Brit prevented him.

 

“You fucker. You dirty little _prick_ ,” the younger pet spat.

 

“Boi!” Michael cried, biting his lip so hard so he wouldn’t become angry at the way the pet was treating him. He dug nails into the pet’s wrist in order to make the Brit let go and he fell do the floor again with a strong _thud_.

 

“How _dare_ you?!” Gavin snarled, now beginning to get low. “You violated my mistress!”

 

Ray sniffled, digging his face into his hands to hide away his guilty tears. “N-no! P-Please, Gavin, don’t –”

 

“And you let him!” Gavin’s voice broke, his lip now beginning to tremble. “W-why, Ray?”

 

The boy shut his mouth. Trying to find how to answer his pet was so difficult that he could only afford a little sob. Michael also whimpered, looking up at Gavin with red, wet eyes that threatened to cry.

 

“Boi…I-I didn’t mean to,” he spoke in a soft voice, baring his teeth down hard when he heard the Brit mutter something that he couldn’t really hear. “I couldn’t fucking control myself. I’m sorry.”

 

“I didn’t realize that talking about my miss would make you turn on me,” Gavin rumbled lowly, beginning to move closer. Michael flinched near the floor, almost panicking when he saw Gavin starting to pass by him.

 

The boy still didn’t say a word. The only thing that he could do without bursting into tears was to make soft, apologetic noises. At first, Gavin looked at him angrily, but his face soon softened, passing by Michael and crawling towards his mistress.

 

“W-what all did you do?” Gavin asked, stopping just in front of Ray. The boy’s muscles froze up when the pet’s fingers just immediately pulled back the skirt of the gown, exposing Ray’s sticky and softening cock underneath. The Lad blushed heavily, more so in remorse and guilt from his actions rather than actually being shown.

 

Gavin hitched his breath, soon shuddering out a spent breath when he saw the member give a visible twitch, an obvious excited jolt moving through Ray’s body. The pet couldn’t help but think to himself of how absolutely _beautiful_ his mistress was with his legs slightly spread. From the looks of how Ray’s dress was split open from the loose buttons, he had an idea.

 

“Y-you couldn’t help yourself, could you?” the Brit asked aloud.

 

The boy bleated a sorry whine, looking down in sadness and trying to take his hands to close up the opening.

 

“Boi, it was _my_ fault,” he heard Michael say just above a mutter. “Don’t blame him. He tried to stop me.”

 

“What all did you _do_?” Gavin asked again, now looking back at Michael in worry. “You actually violated him?”

 

Michael shook his head, sliding on his knees towards the two. “What? No! I promised I wouldn’t put my cock anywhere near his hole, remember?” His face was still flushed from the stigma that he felt. Gavin sighed deeply through his nose. By now, Gavin had a hand on Ray’s shoulder, thumbing the flaps closed to cover him. The Hispanic sniveled, looking up at Gavin with sorry, sad eyes that were wet with tears.

 

“He only licked and touched me, Gavin,” the boy spoke just over a whisper because it was so difficult to speak. It felt as if he were about to swallow a mass of a solid rock. “I promise we did nothing else that you have done.”

 

“I’ve never got to touch that lovely cock,” the pet muttered, darting jealous eyes once again at Michael. “You’ve never _permitted_ me.”

 

“Gavin,” Ray sighed, nearly about to sob. “P-Please, Gavin, I’ve always wanted it ever since I could remember. I just never wanted to make master angry at you and punish you.”

 

The Brit leaned closer to the boy on the chair, chin soon planted against the bare skin of Ray’s chest through the opening of the buttons. He felt a jolt of surprise tingle down Ray’s warmth, especially when their eyes met, completely locked on each other. The mistress’ eyes were still watery and somber; they asked for forgiveness.

 

The ginger pet whined behind him and he felt Michael’s fingers already beginning to tickle at his sides.

  
“Boi,” Michael sighed. “I’ve been a foolish slag.”

 

“You were tempted. I shouldn’t have bragged in your face about my little Ray,” Gavin answered, lifting up from the boy’s chest after he gave it a quick kiss. “I don’t blame you. I would’ve honestly done the same.”

 

Ray fussed, wanting to tell Gavin that it wasn’t all Michael’s fault, but instead he was taking by surprise. Gavin was quick to turn around to meet his mate in a kiss, Michael also making a soft noise of relief whenever their lips connected. Although it surprised Ray for the moment, he felt relief knowing that Gavin was forgiving.

 

The boy began to button his gown back up, but there were soon long, gentle fingers shoving themselves in the way so that the boy wouldn’t do it.

 

“What are you doing there, love?” Gavin wondered, pulling away from Michael whose eyes were completely focused on Ray’s movements. Both of the pets had looks of puzzlement, but Gavin’s was more _longing_ than it was confused. “Little rake like you actually thinking of covering up?”

 

Ray’s mouth dropped and his hands clenched around the opened flaps in shock of the words. However, he was blushing as bright as an apple and he lowered his lashes in bashfulness.

 

“R-rake?” Ray now had his legs crossed slightly, hands trying to work faster on buttoning up the flaps.

 

Gavin now had a smug sneer on his face, looking at the boy with amused and lazy eyes. There was still an envious flame that smoldered in his eyes, but it was nothing harsh or hateful. Gavin restrained Ray’s fingers with his own, forbidding him of going any further.

 

Michael had his arms wrapped around Gavin in a small submission, purring lightly at the new attitude of his boi.

 

“He’s a beautiful little twink, your mistress,” Michael breathed into Gavin’s ear, but Ray heard it all. “Look at how innocent he is, crossing his legs as if that’s gonna stop you.”

 

“He ought’a know better by now,” the Brit agreed. He flashed a devious smile at Ray who just began to tremble in front of the both of them. “Look at you, my love, you’re getting all wound up already.”

 

Ray nodded in honesty, still fidgeting his legs whether he were crossing them or uncrossing them. Gavin whirred proudly at his squirming mistress, knowing fully well what he was doing. Already, there was a hint of a faint flower and garden scent that musked up around the boy and it made the Brit’s mouth _water_ for a taste.

 

“G-Gavin, I don’t want us to get in trouble.” Ray was actually trying to get up from the chair, but when he felt the slide of slick against his legs, he gasped and stopped. He heard both Gavin and made make a low sound in their throats and Gavin came close until his hands were all over the boy’s thighs.

 

“Let me get you to the bed,” Gavin begged, arousal taking over his entire voice and making it go down to a smooth cello. He pressed himself close to the boy, purposely making Ray spread out his legs so that he could slot in between. Ray shuddered a high moan that flushed all the color in his face, especially when he felt the slight hard twitch of Gavin’s cock against his gown. “It’s my turn now, little apple.”

 

He slid his hands underneath Ray’s arms and the boy made a sharp squeak of unease when he was picked up. He clung to the pet as they now began to walk towards the bedroom with Michael following behind.

 

 

~

 

 

Ray made such a boyish uproar when Gavin finally got him on the bed. He was on his back, completely strewn with his gown scattered messily, almost high enough to show his cock. The Brit was quick to hover over him, consumed with arousal and excitement. Michael was beside them on the bed, grin cutting through the air.

 

Ray had no longer been giving mewls of protests. So far, he’s just be whimpering, shamefully accepting the fact that he was an absolute mess that needed to be dealt with. The Brit was low against Ray, jutting his hard cock against the boy’s to have _just_ a little feel on his mistress, but the gown remained in the way.

 

“I-I don’t know how I’ve held so strong this long,” Gavin breathed against Ray’s lips before kissing them. He was practically humping the mattress and Ray’s body like a thirsty dog as he ran his hands all over the Lad’s curvaceous hips. The boy was all spread out with legs as opened as wide as they could be. His limbs were trembling in nervousness, but the only sounds he made were ones of praise against the pet’s lips.

 

Michael was thumbing at his own panties, cock straining in them at the sight of the opened Lad. “Look at him, Gavin...He’s _desirable_ and appealing, thanks to you. He’s so ripe with round, wide hips and a plush, needy hole.”

 

That’s when Ray let go, legs closing back in so fast that they nearly kicked Gavin. The boy ripped away with a loud _mewl_ , toes curling as he felt a releasing bit of gush seep out of his hole.

 

“He smells so fertile, doesn’t he?” Gavin asked aloud, but mostly to himself. “Just wants a cock to fill him before he goes off to sleep, maybe a tongue to curl around that cute nub.”

  
“ _Enough_ , I can’t take your words anymore,” the boy pleaded.

 

“Gah, I can feel you. You’re all wet for me,” Gavin hummed out, mostly out of ego for himself. “If only I could just fill you.”

 

He saw Ray now grinning from the overwhelming sensation, a fluttery coo leaving his lips from the thoughts of having his pet inside of him.

 

“N-no, master said –”

 

“I bloody know what master said,” Gavin huffed. “And I tend to be loyal to him.”

 

“Little lick wouldn’t hurt though, would it boi?” Michael spoke up, fingers sliding in between the two. Gavin almost shot a dirty look, but it the hand did nothing more than hike up the remainder of Ray’s skirt.

 

The boy gasped, legs once again trying to cover himself, but the pet stopped him by cupping his hand over the Lad’s cock. The sudden, familiar touch made Ray relax and he purposely tried to move against it, biting his lip. Gavin hitched his breath at the reaction, but nevertheless he welcomed it with a purr.

 

“I’m sure one lick wouldn’t hurt at all. ‘s not like I’m planting my seed yet,” Gavin answered, lowering himself down so that he could be able to kiss Ray. The teen closed his eyes, already licking out his tongue against the pet’s lips. Ray grew more comfortable, closing his eyes.

 

“What a dame,” Michael was now rubbing his hand over Ray’s inner thigh. He tempted himself, trying to move his fingers to the boy’s swelling sac, but he decided not to. “Sweet boy like this, all for yourself, huh, Gavin?”

 

Gavin pulled from the boy with a lusty smile. “Yes, _mine_ ,” he repeated, playfully nipping at Ray’s nose just to get the boy to giggle. “Don’t you ever close those pretty legs whenever I want them open. I want to see your cute cock always hard for me to swallow down.”

 

“I’m sorry, pet,” Ray’s voice was shaky from the adrenaline, continuing to rut up into Gavin’s hand until his cock was completely hard once again. “I-I just don’t want us to get in trouble is all. W-will Ryan be mad?”

 

“He won’t be mad,” Gavin half lied. He honestly didn’t know if the master would be mad or not to find out about them doing of this. He was pretty sure that the master would be _furious_ , only if he ever found out. “I promise he won’t. A pet can only stand so much wait-time.” His hand was now perfectly curled over Ray’s cock, not even thinking twice about not telling the master at all.

 

“I’m so proud of you, you fucker,” Michael kissed at his mate’s temple. “You being able to stand it this long without even breaking any rules,” his hand was now focusing on unbuttoning the remainder of the Lad’s gown, fingers already trying to massage at the small rise of skin. Ray began to whine from the sudden touch, but he was mostly hushed by the stroke of Gavin’s hand to his sensitive member.

 

“I just want to touch and look,” Gavin insisted. “Nothing more. I’ll let you kiss him and suck on his breasts, but that’s it.”

 

Michael sighed happily. “You are a damn saint.”

 

“Don’t get used to it,” the pet gave Michael a look. “I only allow this now because I’m a horny dog for my mistress.”

 

Ray cooed, nodding contently when Gavin got up from him. They shared a little kiss before the Brit had shifted all the way off the bed towards Ray’s hanging legs from the edge. “G-Gavin, Michael,” he mewed, especially when Michael was now leaning down to kiss him, hands fully working off Ray’s gown by the shoulders to expose his torso.

 

“Already so perky again.” Michael hand his fingers playing all over Ray’s nips once again, making him moan with glee. The boy was bucking up into the air with loose hips, his hard, small cock aimlessly fucking up in the air to look for attention. “Little boy just wanting some love, doesn’t he?”  


“Y-yes,” Ray admitted, blushing heavily when he felt Gavin’s breath against his thighs before parting them. He opened, completely widening his legs once again and heard a _pleased_ muttering praise from Gavin. From that alone, Ray gushed and his eyes screwed shut as he felt a thick bead beginning to run from his rim all the way to the base of his tailbone. He yelped when Michael began to lean in closer, curls practically flying into Ray’s face when the pet gave a little kiss on one of his nips.

 

“Such sweet noises. I can’t wait until I hear them muffled against my cock one day,” Gavin spoke before he ran his tongue against the bead that had slid down. Ray twitched above him and he only smiled with an opened mouth at how _fruitful_ his boy really tasted. “God above,” he moaned against Ray’s skin, allowing his hand to palm on his aching cock that strained in the air. He had licked up until he felt the edge of Ray’s puckered hole on his tongue and that’s when he stopped.

 

Ray almost kicked a leg in response, being so sensitive around that area. He felt another heat of gush leave him and he whimpered in humiliation. Michael was groaning deep around his nip, hand massaging all around the other.

 

“G- _Gavin_! Michael --” Ray gasped, feeling the light pinch of Michael’s teeth that bit down on the boy. The British pet was still massaging his fingers all against the lush rounds of his ass before finally licking lightly against the rim.

 

It was a gentle lap, nothing that would take the boy by storm, but to feel Ray clench around his tongue was the best thing he could have. Ray tasted of ripe fruit that reminded Gavin of bright, juicy strawberries. He moaned a praise, lips kissing Ray’s hole as he deepened his licks.

 

Ray had gone speechless, fingers tangled so tight in Michael’s hair that even the older pet gave a small whine in pain. He lifted up from the boy’s breasts and pulled his fingers from his hair just to lean in and give the mistress a hot, wet kiss of comfort.

 

“It’s so good, isn’t it?” Michael asked when they parted. Ray murmured, blissed out as he rocked back against his pet.

 

“Y-yes, oh, _yes_ ,” he answered in a saturated voice, bobbing so shallowly with Gavin’s flat palms bracing against his ass for leverage. The pet had now started licking back and forth, dabbing at Ray’s swollen sac from time to time. “Y-yes, pet, k-keep licking me like that.”

 

“Yeah,” Michael growled with smiling, gritted teeth. “Tell your pet what to do to make you happy. Give him orders.” The past showgirl now had his hand around Ray’s cock, giggling bubbly when he heard the obscene groan of pleasure exit his lips.

 

Gavin had his finger massaging all around the wet rim of his boy, tongue accompanying it. At times, Gavin would have to stop himself from sinking his finger in from how badly the boy was trying to clench around it. The poor pet could imagine nothing more than to see his mistress do that around the bell end of his cock, coating it with such lovely juices before he would slide in. Right now, he was in _heaven,_ licking all around Ray just to be rewarded with more wet gushes whenever he would hit just the right spot.

 

Michael’s hand was beginning to grow wet from Ray’s dripping cock and he kissed the boy’s cheek in adoration.

 

“I can feel your cock, you’re so close,” Michael whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you make your pet drink you up?”

 

Ray’s breath had grown labored, thighs beginning to tremble from the stimulation. Never had he felt like this, so _spoiled_ from both pets licking at him in all the right places and stroking his cock without being asked. He wanted it to last, but he moaned out Gavin’s name loudly, pulling away from the pet as well as slapping Michael’s hand away from his cock. The pet reacted fast, bringing his face to lick up Ray’s hard, drooling cock. His lips weren’t even around Ray’s member properly before the boy was spilling over against Gavin’s lips, a small hand cupped over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

 

“Oh, wow,” Michael laughed, hands now aimlessly palming at Ray’s breasts again. He pressed his hardness against the mattress, feeling it _ache_ from the sight of watching the beautiful boy be pushed over the edge like that. “Such a good boy, you are, huh?”

 

Gavin sighed happily, eyes lidded as if he were drunk. He thickly swallowed down Ray’s cream, tongue licking against the boy to egg it to go on. It caused the boy to bite down on his palm and he had to pull away with a slick-sounding pop from the pet’s mouth.

 

“My lovely, little Ray,” the Brit praised, licking his lips before beginning to crawl onto the bed. His cock was still hard, pressing against his skin. He paid it no mind though; the only thing that captured his attention was his mistress.

 

Ray was completely undone, head laying to the side with sleepy, closed eyes and a lax jaw. His arms were sprawled out to the side along with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed like heavy weights. It made Gavin chuckle in pride as he laid beside the boy. “You taste just like a candy-apple,” he commented sweetly, pushing down Ray’s gown. The boy huffed, nodding slowly before he said a fragmented, “thank you.”

 

“That didn’t take long, did it? Maybe the baby boy desperately needed that love,” Michael added in, beginning to jump from the bed. He, along with the help of Gavin, began to pull Ray up on the bed so that his legs wouldn’t be hanging off and that he would be settled comfortably on it. The boy was already beginning to show signs of exhaustion, eyes now completely closed tight from being so heavy with sleep. Michael was quiet when he saw Gavin beginning to wrap an arm around the boy, cuddling him in close and planting a kiss on his head.

 

“Master would be so proud,” he whispered, pulling the covers up. He didn’t cover himself, especially when he saw Michael looking at him at the doorway, leaning on it lazily. He smiled at him and gave the boy’s head another kiss before speaking softly, “see you in the morning, love.”

 

“Come ‘ere,” Michael commanded, inching his index finger towards himself. He already had his other hand stroking his cock in leisure, eyes still filled with faded lust. “Your mistress had made me all frisky.”

 

“My, he does that, doesn’t he?” Gavin groaned, beginning to get up from the bed. He walked to the door and Michael pulled him by the collar to meet him in a kiss. Gavin fell into it, still feeling the hot blood keeping his arousal hard and ready. Michael began to stroke it, wanting Gavin to do the same with him. The Brit did, tongue licking through Michael’s lips.

 

“I can taste him on you,” the ginger whirred, looking up at Gavin with glistening, caramel eyes. “I’m jealous, now.”

 

“Don’t be,” Gavin pleaded. “You still have me.”

 

“You bet your sweet ass I do,” Michael laughed, tugging Gavin out the door by the front strap of the collar.

 


	11. A Proposition (Ray/Ryan/Gavin III) and Pet Cravings (Dan I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just a few short months, Dan has grown accustom to his new life very smoothly, however he's starting to want to become more than just a servant for his masters. Sadly, the way that this is found out the messy way.
> 
> Ryan finally asks Ray the big question~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so glad I got to update this <3 I hope you all enjoy and if you want more please, if you want more or wanna ask for a prompt request or what you would like to see more, [ask me right here.](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I'd love to know <3

* * *

 

 

Dan wouldn’t say that he hated his life because of the sentence he was given (it was much better than being hung like an ornament on a tree), but he didn’t like it either. Every single day, he was put to a random task that required him doing physical labor outside in the blazing sun, doing a chore around the house, even fixing up the damage of the house that he made when he threw a fit of anger one night when he got a tad bit too drunk. He would have to sleep on the floor with nothing but a rug under him and some sheets in case the night was supposed to be cold.

 

The first few weeks, he hated it to his very core. Every chance he got, he would try to run away, but Joel would be quick with a posse that he and Burnie would round up to catch him. They only had to do this a few times until finally Joel put weights on Dan’s feet so that if he were to run, he wouldn’t go far. He make sure to take off the weights at night, shackling Dan’s ankles together in case he got any ideas of spending the night of hightailing it rather than sleep.

 

“You know I have every right to take you out back and shoot you if I wanted to, right?”

 

“Please, just do it,” the British man lied, and he was thankful to not feel a snatching arm ripping him away toward the back door.

 

Eventually, the criminal got the message and no longer tried to run. Instead, throughout the weeks, he became quiet and obedient, only saying a couple of greetings and goodbyes to his “masters” whenever they would come home or leave. Thankfully, that earned enough of Joel’s trust to take off the weights and he told Dan that if he were to run away again that “he’d regret it.” It never happened, because the Brit never tried to run. They never really laid a harmful hand on him, but there was always the threat of it whenever he did something wrong. In the beginning, Joel would always have to raise his arm whenever Dan would disobey their orders or talk back. Burnie would always be close to hitting Dan, but it was never harsh or anything the convict couldn’t take.

 

Lately, he’s also noticed that Joel and Burnie have been much more comfortable with having sex as soon as they got home. Either when scrubbing dishes, working out in the field, or even just lounging around, Burnie and Joel would end up with locked smooches, hands swimming down each other’s bodies until hands would finally reach the inside of each other’s trousers. Every time they did that, Dan would have no idea what to do and just excuse himself to the next room or even go outside and wait obediently until they were finished before returning to a pair of content and blissed out looks giving him a suggestive eye.

 

He wasn’t disgusted with it, but he would pretend like nothing was or that he wasn’t there so that he wouldn’t disturb them. He didn’t know if they were doing this on purpose just to spite him or maybe even get his attention. The thought of that made him feel funny down below and he would just blow it off with a huff. He hated to admit that the thought of his masters being intimate like that made him all the more obedient and interested. Shamefully, he began to imagine being there with them and joining them, not just watching them.

 

_I’ll be good, I promise. Haven’t I been good to you, masters? Won’t you give your pet a treat?_

 

He wasn’t officially labeled “pet” yet, but they made him crave the title. After being a slave and seeing how good it was to be a kind and obedient pet for loving masters, he couldn’t bear to stand the thought that he hadn’t been called a pet yet. His mindset had completely changed since he’s been with the two. He was on the verge of begging, but he never actually did it. He would just use their rich harmony of noises and moans and touch himself to it, imagining that those sounds not being only for each other, but for him, as well.

 

One day, he was alone. Every hard labor that his masters had given him was completed and so he laid in their bed to relax. He wasn’t allowed to even be near their room, but during the day when they were away, that’s all he would ever be. His body was sprawled out, clothes pried opened and unbuttoned for relief of the heat. Fingers were spread lightly and they grazed against the smooth, velvet sheets. In all reality, it was a rough cotton and nothing that fancy, but Dan adored it. Even the rug on the floor was much better than some of the things he’s slept on.

 

He tapped the pillows and inhaled a warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla. It was Joel’s musk, something that the sheriff wore religiously every day. The scent sent Dan smiling wide with dreamily closed eyes. He couldn’t tell if this was a type of sick affectionate feeling for his master just for being with them for so long and basically no one else, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it.

 

“So nice,” he told himself, now flipping gently onto his back, digging his nose deep into the sheets. It reeked the alluring smell of both Joel and Burnie, heavy and comforting. He laid his head on the pillow, burying the flats of his thighs into the mattress and rubbing up slightly. He felt like a true pet, grinding against the sheets like this and breathing on all that was his masters. His imagination wandered and landed immediately on Joel being there beside him, fingers stroking through his hair encouragingly.

 

_Yes, horny pup. Fuck the sheets as if they were me…_

 

“Yes, I will,” Dan groaned, head feeling faded and dizzy. He stole some of their liquor earlier and the effects were still lingering. A sense of quick guilt laved over him, but with another true, meaningful thrust into the sheets, it was forgotten. Another splash of the hot scent was breathed in and he gave a small moan, rutting up against the bed and hoping that he wouldn’t get so excited. “S-see how good I am? How hard I am already for you?”

 

He imagined the praises his masters would give him for being such a good pup and it encouraged him even further. Fingers gripped tight onto the pillows and he told himself that this would be a mess that he would have to clean up later, but he didn’t mind. He was too enamored with how hot his body was becoming and how sticky the thoughts were making him.

 

_Keep going, I won’t mind if you wreck the bed. As long as you clean it up later like the good pet you are._

 

Dan groaned roughly, nails digging in and his eyes screwing shut. He dreamed of a hot, wet mouth to fuck his cock into and he treated the sheets as such. Ripped and tattered pants shucked off, exposing his lower back and soon, his cock popped out into the opened being surrounded immediately by the sheets. He made an embarrassing wail, hands pulling up the sheets as if they were reigns to drive a horse. He was already so excited and at the same time; he hated that he loved it. He felt the pang of guilt, but he ignored it, finding a good pace. He hoped that his own scent could be able to mix into the scents on the pillows and sheets; he hoped that they’ll be able to recognize that he was there.

 

He gave small grunts with each thrust, feeling his cock bury deep into the sheets, but he was careful not to leak or make a mess. He would probably have to clean these sheets later anyway for his masters after their bout of enjoyment, but not too soon. He didn’t want any suspicious talk of why he was in here in the first place when he wasn’t allowed to be, and why the sheets needed a cleaning so early.

 

The bed started to creak and groan with his movements now, and he could only picture the sounds it would make if he ever got a chance to be alone with Joel or Burnie. Nails would be raking over each other and moans would be filling the air – all of theirs.

 

“Y-yes, yes, yes,” Dan chanted at the image, head planting on the bed and mouth hanging open to allow cool air to fill his lungs. He was close and holding back; every nerve was screaming at him to continue to his end while his mind told him to stop. He tightened his fists around the sheets and held his place, knowing that if he were to move anymore, it would send him over the edge. The picture of Joel’s lips set flawlessly around his cock and ready to drink didn’t ebb away, it only got stronger, coaxing him to go ahead. “N-no, can’t actually…” he bit his lips, moaning with a tight throat and feeling his heart jump at a noise.

 

It was a solid _thud_. Nothing harsh like a slam, but it was still there. “Dan?” a voice called, the convict recognizing it as Burnie’s. With a harsh gasp, Dan pulled away, clutching over his cock with his hand, but it was too late. He felt the edge coming towards him and he was pushed over, orgasm rolling through him in giant currents. He squealed both in disgrace and ecstasy and shuddered a strong “ _no_ ” as he came, his hand jerking up and down to help along jets that spilled over onto the sheets.

 

The cream soaked in and he gritted his teeth, trying to hide it. It only made the stain worse and panic settled in, his head turning back in a haste when he heard the bedroom door opened. “Burns, I-I –”

 

“What are you _doing_ in here?!” Burnie asked, his eyes raised in confusion. “You know you aren’t allowed in here unless you’re cleaning!” His eyes examined further and he could tell that around pooled sheets, Dan’s ass was exposed with pants puddled around his thighs. A hot blush settled over him and he averted his eyes with his arm. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“Nothing!” Dan shouted, almost angrily. He tried to bundle up the sheets into a tight ball, heart racing and fingers fumbling messily. He knew he had been caught and he was so scared that today would be the day that they lay a nasty hand on him. “I-I didn’t mean it,” he admitted with a shaky voice. Adrenaline rolled through him from the excitement and he was terrified that he would end up fighting if he had to. He didn’t want his masters to be upset.

 

He looked back at Burnie, his lip bit harshly in guilt and his eyes were praying that Burnie wouldn’t retaliate angrily, but to his relief and amazement, the master didn’t. The older man’s eyes were wide in shock, and there was a reddened blush that covered his entire face. He was left speechless with only a couple of uttering, fragmented words before be finally swallowed.

 

“How long have you been doing this?” he asked slowly, his fingers gripping onto the door.

 

“T-this is the first time. I just,” he trailed off and looked around him, face still red with remorse. “I just got a little excited.”

 

“Over our sheets?”

 

Dan didn’t answer. He just hung his head in shame before looking up with guilty eyes, and there was the silent gasp that Burnie made that made him know that he realized what was happened. Dan pulled his pants back up and got back to his feet, respectfully gathering up the sheets. Thankfully, nothing soaked through to the mattress and he hoisted them over his shoulder. He looked up with embarrassed and lidded eyes, asking permission to leave and clean the sheets.

 

Burnie said nothing more, and nodded.

 

 

~

 

 

“Wait, wait, slow down,” Joel huffed when he finally shut the door. It was late at night, coming up to the very early morning with waning, old moon overhead. He just got home after having to deal with night watch over at Jack’s and as soon as he came into the door, Burnie immediately told him that they needed to talk. After a couple more sentences, Joel stopped listening only for the sake of trying to grasp everything that Burnie had just said. “Dan? Wait, what did you say he did?”

 

“H-he,” Burnie paused to make sure that he was gathering his thoughts correctly. At the moment, Dan was sleeping in the next room and so he made sure to keep his voice low just in case they were to wake the Brit. “I saw him in our bed.”

 

“What?!” Joel didn’t yell, but it was just an edgy whisper. “Why was he in there?”

 

Burnie hesitated and Joel noticed the sharper color that cherried his cheeks. “Well, I caught him,” he trailed off, looking back into the room where Dan was sleeping. He was thankful that the Brit wasn’t awake, still huddle against the rug and so he continued. “Let’s just say he was giving our bed the proper lovin’ it deserved.”

 

At first, Joel was confused, but then Burnie made a notion towards his own groin and the older’s eyes went wide with surprise.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Afraid I am. He cleaned the sheets immediately, but I caught him with his pants down and everything. I honestly thinking that he was in there because –”

 

“Because he was trying to make us lie in cum all night? Sick fucker,” Joel snarled, finally being able to kick off his boots near the door. “I oughta put him on watch instead, or at least have the bandits have his ass all to themselves.”

 

“Well, that’s the thing, dear,” Burnie continued, grabbing a hold of Joel’s hand before the sheriff could do anything else. “The way he looked at me, I honestly think that he was thinking about _us_ while doing it. He seemed more shame-ridden that I caught him, not angry or annoyed. If he was doing it to make us lie in his own filth, I’m sure he would’ve been more pissed off that I saw him doing it rather than looking guilty.”

 

“So what are you saying, Burns?” Joel asked with a brow raised. The husband had his eyes to the floor, feet shifting slowly in thought until picked his chin back up.

 

“I’m saying that Dan thinks that he’s our pet, not our servant.”

 

“A pet?” Joel was slow with his speech, lips pursed tight at the thought of the word. A flashing memory of their old pet crossed his mind, but suddenly it was replaced by that Brit who raped his apprentice those months ago. Instantly, he imagine the sight of Dan being on the bed, trying to breed the sheets like a dog in heat, maybe even mark his territory for his masters to come home to and see how needy he was all day without them made Joel shudder. “H-he could never replace our Jacob.”

 

“Not replace, but think about it, Joel. I think he wants to be a pet, just look for the signs. He’s gotten much better since he’s been with us; he’s practically not the same man anymore. And pets have way more privileges plus love and affection from owners and masters. I think he really wants to be one, don’t you?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I’ll actually have to see,” Joel answered, beginning to strip himself off his badge and hat. “Until then, he better not mess up the fucking sheets again otherwise I’ll send him out like a dog.”

 

Burnie smiled. “So, you’re wanting him to be a pet as well, aren’t you?”

 

“Never said that,” Joel was quick to come back, flashing a glare at Burnie. The husband was smiling and he felt his veins light on fire with irritation. “Don’t look at me like that. Did you get off to his ass?”

 

“Not yet. Didn’t want to upset the wife, wanting her permission first.”

 

That earned Burnie a playful slap before they ended up in a caress and stumbling to their bedroom.

 

 

~~~

 

 

It was another night that Ryan couldn’t go to sleep to. Despite the droning chip of crickets and the occasional howling of any coyotes, he wasn’t able to get a wink of rest. He leaned against the porch post with his shoulder planted against the wood as he took slow, long drags of a thick cigar. The night was warm and the stars were barely even out. It was dark, the New Moon not letting any light come through to break to the Earth and so the only light that seen was the cherry of the lit cigar.

 

He was hoping he would just doze on against the post, too lazy and tired to try to and go back into house to climb into his bed, and his eyes were beginning to close, cigar almost slipping from in between his fingers until he caught it.

 

“Another restless night?”

 

Ryan gave a shuddering gasp before he turned around to see his naked pet standing there in the door way. There wasn’t any suave or seducing act on him tonight. His voice was low and full of concern and with Ryan’s eyes adjusted, he was able to see that Gavin had a frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed upward.

 

“Gavin, delightful pet, just go back to the mistress. He’ll wake too when he’ll reach for you just to not find you there.”

 

“This is the third night, master,” Gavin continued, not even listening to the man’s commands. “Perhaps tomorrow we’ll go into town to buy some lavender and water mix.”

 

“It isn’t anything that will make me sleep easier and stop thinking about Ray.” Ryan took another hit and blew it out before he stamped the cigar to the ground with the heel of his boot. The pet made a sad noise moving closer to touch at Ryan and almost retreating back when he felt how much the master flinched.

 

“Our pretty, little Ray is sleeping soundly. Plump, happy, well-kept. He’s probably dreaming of the both of us, like you should be doing with him, too,” Gavin informed, finally curling fingers to lock his hand into Ryan’s. The older man hummed a short, sleepy tune before taking his hand away from his pet and started digging in his pockets.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep anymore without him at my side,” he trailed off with slight yawn before finally finding the item that he was searching for. It was slim and round and fit so small in his hand and so he was careful to take it out, holding it perched between his index and thumb to try to show the pet what it was.

 

Gavin was confused at first until he took delicate fingers and grazed them slowly over the open palm of the master. He felt it too, a near violent jerk coming through him when he figured out what it was.

 

“I-is that –” with dilated pupils looking up at Ryan for permission, he picked the item up and held it tight as if it were priceless. It was a ring and even if there was barely a hint of light to see, Gavin’s eyes could tell that it was a beautiful silver with a jewel in the middle of it. He couldn’t tell what kind, but it was cut professionally and that’s all he needed to know before he placed the ring back into Ryan’s hand. “Where did you get that?”

 

“Back when we were after those bandits. I got to snag this at a near-by jeweler. Told him about us and he was so touched by it that he sold it to me half-priced,” he gave a smug, winning sneer at the pet’s gawking face. “Didn’t want to tell you so quick because I knew you two would probably be drunk and you’d be telling him everything about it.”

 

“Master!” Gavin gave a faint snicker, albeit slightly nervous. “You’d know I’d never do that.” He looked at Ryan before leaning up for a brush of lips, both weary and loving. “Is that why you can’t sleep?”

 

“I can feel it getting near. I can’t sleep because…” he trailed off, shoving the valuable ring into his pocket and patted it for safekeeping. “I’ve just been wanting to ask him immediately.”

 

“You romantic dog,” the pet laughed before hugging up to his master and kissing him again, this time much longer.

 

Sleep overwhelmed Ryan and his eyes closed, losing himself almost instantly in the kiss before forcing himself to open his eyes. He lost his balance, however, and fell right into the pet’s hold. Gavin gave a mild grunt, trying to hold up his master and he gave a titter. “Looks like we both could use some sleep. Shall I join you master?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Ryan yawned, picking himself up and beginning to lead bother of them to the door. “Don’t want our mistress to be distressed if he were to wake alone.”

 

Gavin gave a nod and they both went into the dark, quiet house. The inside was very hot to where Ryan began to strip himself out of his clothing, putting them in a small pile outside of his door. “Goodnight, tender pet. I’m glad I got to show you my small surprise.”

 

“It will be soon, won’t it? You won’t wait forever, will you? I can barely handle it anymore with that boy. I have to be a proper pet to him and soothe him _sometime_.” Gavin gave a small hum before smiling wide. “I’ve been having dreams of licking his lush hole until he falls asleep like an angel. You and I giving him a nice filling for him and relaxing him. I won’t lie to you, master, but I’ve been so tempted to slip inside of his wet, hot clutch whenever he has one of those exciting dreams that he never tells us about.”

 

Ryan felt his heart give a jump when he thought of that image, himself. A possessive growl came over him, but he was thankful that his pet was being honest. Being able to hold the boy’s tiny frame while he rocks into him effortlessly. Ray’s face loose and mellow, preparing to drift off into sleep while he’s filled to the brim with a thick cock. He quickly tried to wave the image away, not wanting to get too excited now that he’s finally feeling the brink of sleep coming over him. He couldn’t wait to finally have the boy in his lap, kissing him like a proper husband soon and giving him his seed to be plump with kits.

 

_My sweet, fertile mother…_

 

“You slip inside first and it’ll be the last relief your cock ever gets.” Although threatening, the pet still gave a small mewl that made Ryan smile. “Very soon,” he finally answered, giving the pet a wink. “It won’t be long, Gavin. Now get some rest.”

 

 

*

 

 

_“Pretty thing,” a voice rung deep through the boy’s ears and he cooed comfortably. A light graze of fingers were over his skin, sending goosebumps all through him. The hands were warm compared to his chilled skin and he sighed when he felt a slight pull against him._

_“Hello,” he greeted, turning over onto his back. Underneath him was a feathery bed that he recognized to be the master’s with rugged yet strong posts to support the worn frame. The mattress, itself, was like laying of a full, conforming pillow, kissing every part of his body and holding him snug. With the corner of his eyes he saw the source of where the fingers were from and he turned his head slightly to actually see the man._

_“Didn’t mean to disturb you,” the master said with a kind voice. “I was just admiring you while you slept.”_

_“You could never disturb me,” Ray spoke truthfully, now turning completely over until he was facing Ryan. He smiled warmly, curling close until their noses touched and they ended up in a soothing, loving kiss. A slight brush of stubble tickled his face, but he adored it so much. He was even beginning to grow his own batch of facial hair that needed a trim so badly, yet he never wanted to bring it up to the master afraid that he wouldn’t approve. When they parted, they both gave a satisfying sigh, staring boldly into each other’s eyes and Ray couldn’t help but lower his lashes out of bashfulness._

_“You’re beautiful,” Ryan complimented, a finger perching under Ray’s chin to perk him up so that he could see his eyes again. “My enchanting mistress, gorgeous wife.”_

_“Stop it,” Ray giggled, stealing another peck against Ryan’s cheek. “You sound like Gavin.”_

_“It’s only true,” the man said before his hand trailed down to grab a hold of Ray’s hip. “Lush and curvy,” he chuckled._

_Ray felt heat rising into his cheeks and he drew closer, completely unknowing of what to do. “T-thank you,” was all he could afford._

_“I mean it,” Ryan complimented further, palm now flat against the crest until he continued to rub down with eager nails giving a heightened pull. When he reached exposed skin, he gasped with a drunken grin. “You’re wearing that short skirt of yours.” The laces of the hem tickled against his fingers and only reached to about halfway of his thigh. Ryan was able to wrap his hand loose around the mass of Ray’s exposed leg and he gave a small shudder. “They’re so small, I could just,” he trailed off when his thumb popped inside, hoisting the skirt until he saw a flash of pink, silk panties._

_“Do you like them?” the boy asked with a bit of confidence, spreading out his knees for the master to have a better view. His inner thighs were so creamy and a flawless milky brown. Those curses panties were gorgeous with another bit of lace surrounding the edges and tight around the perimeter of his legs. “I got them with you in mind. Gavin thought they were stunning.” Ray’s cock was beginning to liven up, pressing against the underwear to where it made a small, faint tent, but from what Ryan’s eyes told him, it was very noticeable._

_A nail bit into the warming flesh of Ray until Ryan actually got the courage to try and massage the boy’s clothed cocklet. “And you expect me to be a gentleman,” he laughed, finally tugging at Ray’s gown to pull him in for a rough kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth and Ray’s amature movements made it all the more messy but it made it all the more better. Tiny fingers gripped onto the older man’s shirt until they were pulled away when he shifted positions. “Tasty, eager dove. You’re just wanting me to ravish you, aren’t you?”_

_Ray did a desperate nod, lip folding back to be bitten down as Ryan went above him, knees digging down on each side of his legs and hands cupping his face to pull him in for yet another kiss. “I’ve always wanted to know what you really taste like...” he pondered with a whisper._

_“Then why don’t you go ahead? It isn’t wrong for a gentleman to take what he wants,” Ray said, his voice just as low as Ryan. His breath was quivering and his heart was racing, but he didn’t lose his level of confidence. He wanted this very badly, he could almost feel it already. Hands settled nearly perfectly on his frame before the man slid down, lips lightly grazing over his chest, stomach, and finally to his sensitive area._

_There was a tiny flutter in his lower half that he prayed that Ryan didn’t notice, but of course he did._

_“Look at that. All excited and eager, your body’s even showing it,” he ended his sentence with a murmur, fingers delicately flicking up until it folded against his stomach, fully showing off that light pair of panties and finicky, plump legs. The tent had grown to its full potential now, pressing harsh against the fabric and Ryan gave a low, pleased rumble. “So cute and cher, so delicate. I could just lay with you all day and lick you until you’d beg for me to stop.”_

_Ray gasped from that phrase alone, another tingle coming through him; he gave a muted noise when the result was just a dab of slick beginning to play at his rim and a peak of arousal running against his underwear. He wanted to beg for that, but he didn’t want to show how desperate he really was. Ryan began to play with his clothed cock once again, rubbing it in small circles and pressing hard enough to at least get a breathless woo from the boy. The boy began to rock into his hand and the older man gave a wicked smile. “Trying to fuck my hand, little one? You think you’re able to breed pups into my fingers?”_

_Ray clenched his own fists and whined, shaking his head a solid ‘no’ but continuing to move. “I-I want –” he stopped himself when he felt the sensation of his cock dripping with precum once again and he just ended with a loud moan._

_“Quiet now, before the pet gets jealous,” Ryan growled, moving his knees until he was off and at the foot of the bed, pulling Ray by the legs until he was closer to his fast. The movement made the excited Lad squeal in delight, folding his knees up and spreading them apart like butterfly wings. “Let’s see what we have under here,” Ryan sang, his hands now beginning to grip like a vice before fingers slipped underneath the thin laces of the panties. Ray made a noise of slight protest, but it was too late and the fabric gave with ease, pooling around his legs slightly until the man tossed them away as if they were nothing._

_“Ryan!” Ray shouted, knees trying to buckle in out of sudden shyness, but the older man’s hands wouldn’t let him._

_“My gracious –” Ryan gave a more than content whirr when he was able to finally catch an eye of what the boy looked like. With firm hands, he pried the Lad’s knees apart once again and, exposing a slick hole that shimmered and twitched with pure want and a tasty, silky cocklet whose tip shined with a dab of arousal. Rounded cheeks were pushed back easily when Ryan dipped his thumbs inside to pull them apart and he gave a groan at the sight._

_Ray raked his nails against the mattress, realizing now that there was no away that he could take back what Ryan saw - his cute hole and cock completely exposed for him to hungrily stare at. Ray felt hot and bothered, his whole body and yet another wave of liquid heat had seeped out of his rim causing him to give a delicious wail. “Am I pretty enough, sir?”_

_“What kind of question is that?” Ryan rasped, getting low on his knees, face already so close to the skin. He placed peppered kisses all over the bottom of Ray’s thighs, just over the crest of his ass. The smell of wet roses filled his nose, a perfume that Ray always wore whenever he got the chance to snag some from Lindsay. Finally, after a couple more butterfly kisses, there was a wet tongue taking a quick swipe across his cleft and Ray felt as if someone had punched him in a gut. A pool of warmth settled deep in his stomach and he bit his lip to hold back anymore noises. He didn’t want to ask any more questions to ruin the moment, but he can barely contain any noises at all when Ryan begins to fully lick him, swirling his hole everywhere except for the places that he needs it the most. His rim was left untouched and cock still so hard and yearning for attention, but he waited patiently as the master was working his skillful tongue. Finally after an interval, he came up for a slight bit of air, breathing out a subdued, “You’re nothing less than sumptuous.”_

_The boy’s toes curled tightly and he no longer held himself back with his noises. He finally moaned out Ryan’s name as he ran a shameful hand through his cock, squeezing out the lush bead until he rolled thickly off of his tip. “Sir!” he shouted, widening his thighs even more so to try and coax the master to actually give his hole the relief it deserves. “Don’t send your mistress begging like a horny dog. That right is only reserved for Gavin, isn’t it?”_

_“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Ryan mused before finally dabbing the tip of his tongue in the very center of the boy’s rim. Already, there was the pleasurable feel of warm slick kissing his tongue. Ray whimpered at the teasing taste and tightened his walls, hoping to be able to snag the feel for a longer amount of time. Sadly, it was only a second before Ryan began to give pecking kisses to his swelling sac, making him whine in loss. “I think I would love it if you were on your knees, begging for my cock.”_

_Ray tried to think nothing of it and instead began to offer his hole again, clenching around are to show off a tight, dark, and wet rim. He looked down past his chest and ruffled up skirt to see Ryan continuing to mouth at his sac, poking his tongue in sensitive places, especially to the very base of his swollen cock. Ray still had a hand there, stroking slowly and whimpering when Ryan dove back down again with lidded eyes to have another lick of his wet hole._

_It was slow and soft and made Ray’s entire body flutter with delight. He gave his cock smooth strokes, groaning comfortably as he gotten use to the feeling of having his rim licked. Fingers continued to pry apart his cheeks, giving a burning stretch in the crease of his skin that would liven his flesh with a bright shade of pink. He heard a deep noise from the older man, a sound that was blissed and content in every way. It brought a blush to him._

_“Don’t stop, please, just don’t stop,” he begged for the master to continue, slamming his head back against the mattress as he sped up the movements on his cock. There was the familiar jolt of his peak coming near. Nothing else was on his mind except for everything that was his husband and there was nothing else that he could feel except for burning buzz that rocked his entire body._

_He was so close that he was shaking, eyes rolling back and his legs about to give. His lips were trembling, threatening to give another shout of a moan until he felt the jolt of hands running over him. He became confused, looking down to no longer see Ryan between his legs, or even in the room with him._

_“Ryan?”_

_“Ray,” answered a call, he was jolted again with another shake._

_*_

“Ray,” Gavin called out kindly, hand shaking the Lad in a gentle manner in order to get him up. “Ray, wake up! We overslept a bit.”

 

The Lad whined, pulling the covers tight over his head, stealing almost all of them from the pet so that he could make a cocoon to hide in. Gavin gave a slight rumble, planting a small and loving kiss on the top of the blanket that covered Ray’s head. “Aw, dear, we’ll have plenty of time to sleep tonight. Ryan is about to make breakfast, and he made your favorite.”

 

“Bacon and whiskey?” Ray joked with a small giggle. It was enough for Gavin to start laughing, trying to peel off the covers of the Lad until his face was finally revealed, bright and happy.

 

“Our beautiful boy,” Gavin cooed, leaning down for a cherished and loving kiss. Ray took it gratefully, supping on lips and even threatening to slip his tongue inside. He’s always wanted to know what it was like to kiss intimately like that, but Gavin always warned him that Ray shouldn’t do it right now. The only explanation was that the pet would somehow _lose it_ and so he told Ray that kisses like those were only reserved for intimate touches and sex.

 

Ray didn’t care, though. He still teasingly tried to swipe his tongue in between the fold of Gavin’s lips and the pet had to snatch away, cooing warningly and looking at Ray with lusty, lidded eyes. The boy laughed.

 

“Don’t do that to your pet, Ray,” Gavin muttered, poking his tongue slightly out of his lips, longing to actually get that lick from the boy’s lush tongue. “Don’t you know all I wanna do is lick the warmth right out of you in any way I can?”

 

In his arms, he felt Ray jolt slightly and he had to grin from the boy’s reaction. Ray had his knees buckled in, possibly trying to catch any heat that would’ve seeped out. Gavin could tell that the boy was dreaming up something very exciting from the way his cute nub was rising against the sheets. He didn’t say a word about it, though; he didn’t want to embarrass or upset the boy in anyway, but from the way the Ray whined, it sounded as if he wanted attention. Gavin smiled as he leaned close into Ray’s ear, lips tickling over the lobe before they whispered, “My gorgeous mistress. You know all I want to do is wrap my lips around that cute cock and swallow you down…”

 

Ray’s whine turned into a squeal from the words and he had a hand to cover his hardness. Gavin ran a couple of fingers over the covers that shrouded Ray’s frame and he gave the boy’s ear a small kiss. “I’ll tell our master that you just need a minute to get ready.”

 

“Thank you, my handsome pet,” Ray sniffled, trying to pull the covers even tighter around him, but Gavin gave a soft coo to tell him that it wasn’t needed.

 

“Don’t be ashamed, my love.” Gavin titled Ray’s chin to where their lips connected with hot breath running over each other’s noses. Ray closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the notion all while subtly giving his cock some relief with his fingers. He didn’t want Gavin to know that he dream of him and Ryan last night, but he was sure that the pet wouldn’t mind. One day, when they were all together, he would tell Gavin about all of his dreams and hopefully they would all be able to reenact them. _That_ would be the day.

 

“I love you,” Ray whispered with a small breath when they parted. The pet purred happily, leaving another quick peck on the boy’s lips before beginning to slip away from the bed. He had a sheet covering his hardness as well, but it was such a smooth transition that the Lad didn’t even notice and instead, turned away in order to have some privacy.

 

“I love you even more so, Ray,” Gavin smiled. “Just make sure to wash up and Ryan will have breakfast to fill your empty stomach when you come out.”

 

 

~

 

 

Ray was licking his hand, acting like it was his pet or master while his other fist was rocking up in his lap to relieve his aching cock. His muffled moans were kept quiet by chomping down on his fingers, kissing them to pretend as if it were his master to treat him like this. He tried to continue the dream, picturing the sheets like a long veiled dress that fluttered thin and teasingly around his legs and when he opened them, he blushed to see a couple of wet spots that he made on the fabric.

 

A couple bit more; he was already so close and just thinking about Ryan being the one to play with his cock like this. Gavin too, with his filthy words of claiming that he can swallow him down in one gulp. He didn’t want to wait to see if it were true, he wanted it _now_. He almost called Gavin in to show him just what he was going through and how badly he needed the relief right then and there, but he bit another finger to stop him.

 

His hand went faster, thumb beginning to massage over the sensitive dip just underneath the leaking cockhead. His legs were flickering like in his dream and he could feel the familiar surge of his orgasm drawing near.

 

He thought about Gavin and his talented lips suckling at his cock as if it were a piece of rich candy, spoiling him even past his orgasm and drinking him down without even the slightest of hitches. He drove him _mad_ , and his cocklet dripped with precum.

 

_“My gorgeous mistress. You know all I want to do is wrap my lips around that cute cock and swallow you down…”_

Ray mewled when he remembered the words and the picture of his pet being able to gulp him down still remained.

 

“G-Gavin,” he cooed in bliss, hand working faster on his cock. There were two teasing fingers that moved past the gown to play at his hole. He could feel some wetness beginning to form around the rim and he pictured himself being _soaked_ for his master and pet. To be able to be so _wet_ for them and satisfy them both until they were both content and praising his name as they would fill him with liquid warmth. He wanted it so badly that he worked himself over, gasping as cum shot out in spurts. He blushed as he cursed, knowing that he would have soiled the sheets, but it didn’t matter. He cooed in happiness, plopping back down on the mattress with sticky hands and fingers.

 

He could feel slick kissing his finger tips and he swooned in delight, laying in the thoughts of the boys giving him such worship.

 

“My delight?” he heard the master calling for him.

 

 

~

 

 

The Lad was stirring water in the boiling pot. They had gotten some pasta from the store in town. Ryan was sitting at the tablet, reading the paper and taking out some of the WANTED posters that were in there. With a smirk, he would take careful eyes and look up above the edges of the paper and look at Ray twirling his hips in movement to the stirring and he would chuckle from time to time.

 

“What are you laughing at, dear?” Ray asked, looking back over his shoulder to spot at Ryan. His legs were kicked up on the tablet, chair tilted back in leisure before he finally pulled down the paper and laid it flat on the table.

 

“Gavin told me of how you had to wash the sheets with a bright blush on your face,” Ryan tittered, raising an eyebrow. Ray gave a sharp, light gasp, trying to focus back on the stirring before he grabbed the sack of pasta and dumped it carefully into the water.

 

“What a tattle,” he couldn’t help but give a grin. “Always telling you embarrassing things.”

 

“I think it’s adorable, my lovely dame,” Ryan whirred, finally putting the chair down and his legs comfortably spread apart. Ray bit his lip and tried to stir the hard pasta into the pot, not wanting to look at the master’s lap as a comfortable or inviting. “Come ‘ere.”

 

“But the pasta will –”

 

“I love you, little Ray, but I must say that you talk certainly way too much,” Ryan grinned with laughter in his voice. “Come here,” he stated again, this time with a finger curling towards him for emphasis. The Lad finally gave in, setting the spoon on the kitchen counter and obeying the man. He took long, swaying strides, trying to hide another creeping smile or blush that would have plagued his face. “My gorgeous love.”

 

“You’re a charmer,” Ray admitted, coming close enough for Ryan to touch him. They met in a loving kiss, warm and lush until thick hands caressed against the back of Ray’s waist. The boy squealed when he felt himself being hoisted up onto strong and unwavering thighs, taking a proper, straddling seat in Ryan’s lap. He was shaking from both excitement and nervousness, especially when the cloth of the dress began to stretch against the span of his spread legs.

 

“You fit perfectly,” Ryan cooed and Ray hid his face from a bright blush that was so heated, it made his eyes close.

 

“D-don’t make me make another mess, please,” Ray tried to joke but there was also the hint of seriousness in his tone. He could feel his rim tremble with delight and he swore that he was already feeling himself getting wet. A knowing whirr from Ryan sent shivers down his spine and he gasped when his chin was tilted with another kiss. There was a soft, sighing groan the latter had made and when they shifted the Lad gasped when he felt a rising bulge trying to press against his ass.

 

“Pardon me,” Ryan bit his lip back, nose rubbing up against the boy’s before he continued, “Seems like if we went a shorter bit more, I’d be the one making a mess.”

 

Ray was about to say something, but he was cut off when a furry chin teased against his shoulders and he could feel another pair of hands wrapping around his waist. “Hello, my mistress,” Gavin whispered, panting a kiss on his cheek. Ray gave a whine, feeling his whole body get enlightened with jolts of energy. Hard, budded nipples rubbed against the inside of his dress and his underwear was now wet and getting uncomfortably slick.

 

“Our tasty mistress,” Ryan confirmed, giving Ray another kiss before his hand slipped down from Ray’s touch and fetched into his pocket to grab the treasured item. Ray had no idea what he was doing and was just mesmerized by his pet’s constant stream of kisses. The master grinned with lidded eyes, heart giving a jumping beat when he finally held the ring in between his index finger and this thumb. He held it out in the air, waiting for Ray to look back and when the boy did, he bit his lip.

 

Ray’s orbs went wide with shock, red lips slacking open as he stared at the expensive piece of jewelry. Tiny fingers clasped over Ryan’s shoulders until they lifted up shakily, coming close as if to touch the ring to see if it’s real. Gavin only purred, nuzzling his face against the boy’s hair.

 

“Ryan, is that --?”

 

“Yes, it is, my dear dame – shall I say, wife?” Ryan took the ring with tricky fingers, skillfully pushing it onto the boy’s third finger and smiling of how well it fit snuggly. “Perfect fit,” he repeated the words, barely even moving his lips. Ray’s hands turned _hot_ in his when he held it out on display for all of them to see. “My little Ray, will you marry me?”

 

Gavin held his breath and all was silent for a split second in the room, although it felt like _years_. Ryan looked at the mistress in desperation and his brows furrowed in concentration, hoping to hear the answer he wanted.

 

“Yes! Yes, you know I would!” Ray pursed his lips tight and Ryan saw a glitter of tears that rolled fatly down the boy’s flawless cheeks. Ryan could feel himself beam with delight and Gavin cheers, gripping tight onto the boy to pull him in for a backwards hug.

 

It all felt surreal, but Ryan didn’t waste another second to snatch Ray from the pet to pull him in for a deep and long kiss, trying so badly to contain his excitement by holding back his tongue. There was a warm flow of wet tears that touched his skin and Gavin was practically bouncing around the room in joy.

  
And soon, there was the smell of burning pasta in the air.

 


	12. I Do. (Ray/Ryan/Gavin IV) and Dan II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knot finally gets tied and Gavin learns how to not hold onto a broken past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, and it only took half a year! Thank you guys for your support and I appreciate everything you do! You are all awesome. I really hope you guys like this update. I worked so hard on it and I've been going through a time. Classes start on Monday so you can imagine my glee to have this done beforehand. I hope you enjoy it <3

\--------------

 

 

The wind blew across the land, picking up anything that was light enough to carry. Sand brushed over like a blanket with the storm and hit the side of houses at piercing speeds. People immediately took shelter, baring down their doors for protection and closing their windows. The wind continued, howling so loudly that Gavin was whimpering, pawing at the carpet before he laid down on it. Cold, little toes tickled at his skin along the small of his back. There were slow, dragging movements along his back and although his future Mistress’ skin was chilled, it was enough to soothe the distressed pet. Gavin wooed and looked up to see Ray was knitting away at a scarf that he started some while ago, but never finished.

 

The yarn was fluffy; the spool was tossed beside him and he was tempted to use it as a pillow, but knew he shouldn’t since Ray was using it. Outside, sand pelted against the walls. It sounded like bullets, and it made Gavin anxious..

 

Ray was confused of what was actually happening. He had never encountered a sand storm before and as soon as he saw the skies being blanketed with orange and white bits of sand, he was worried and just hoping that Ryan would make it home okay. When Ryan came in, the wind made a frightening a roar and practically splintered the wood of the door before the fiancée crawled in. Ray looked up in surprised and threw away his yarn work on the side of the couch. Gavin raised his head up from the groan and looked at the Master taking off his wrap and his bandana. The sound of falling particles of sand rattled against the floor as Ryan began to strip down from his protecting clothing and he shook his hair of salt and sweat when he took of his cowboy hat and hung it on the rack.

 

“Master,” Gavin said, appalled. He saw Ryan’s face, completely scratched up and raw from the sand. His eyes were red and watery with puffy skin on his lids. The pet immediately got up along with Ray, fetching some water from the sink and soaking a rag. “Ray, please, go grab some lavender oil and some soap. Master’s all cut up.”

 

“Gavin, please,” Ryan begged. Ray ran to him with opened arms, the spool of yawn getting tangled at his feet. “Jesus, it seems like all Hell has broken loose out there. Cold, basically freezing, and sand acting like bullets of snow.”

 

“Is that what it felt like?” Ray asked, biting his lip. He was worried. He saw trickles of blood beginning to act as tears and run down Ryan’s cheeks in small streams. Ryan’s skin was pink and red, with thin strips of purple and blue. “It looks so painful…”

 

“I’ll be fine. I was just worried about you two being inside and being safe from the storm. It isn’t that common that there’s a sand storm, but when they do come, there is absolutely no warning. I was scared that you two would be caught in it.” Just as he spoke, Gavin came back with a hot cloth and some soap. He pulled up a chair for the master to sit down in and rubbed the cloth with the soap and gently began to rub it on Ryan’s face. The Master hissed with pain as the soap stung his wounds, but tender fingers pressed against his cheekbones.

 

“Do you think the wounds will last? I don’t want you to be in pain during the ceremony.”

 

“Do you think that I would even care that these cuts are on my face while I’m kissing my new bride?” Ryan smiled and raised his brows. As soon as he did, he winced in pain and blood stained the cloth. Ray gave a small giggle, even if it resonated with concern.

 

“Just don’t want you to be in pain while we’re trying to have our special moment,” Ray whispered and started to mess with his dress out of anxiousness. He twisted ribbons between his fingers, only imagining Ryan lying sick during their honeymoon. All he wanted was to care and provide for him and make sure that he healed fast efficiently. “I love you. Just want you better.”

 

“I’m fine, my butterfly,” Ryan insisted. He leaned back into the chair and allowed Gavin to tend for him. “Edgar is pretty cut up too, but nothing too bad. I’m just glad we got out of that storm.”

 

“I’m knitting you a scarf as we speak so that you won’t get hurt next time,” Ray smiled. He ran his thumb along the Master’s cheek, smearing just a bit of blood and wiping it away. Their eyes met, and Ray saw the crystal clear blue that struck deep to his core. It was hard to believe that over a year ago, they actually started to live together and only months ago, Ryan proposed to him. His fingers trembled as they trailed down to grasp at Ryan’s hands. They held each other and Ray drifted closer, crawling on the Master’s lap even though it was wrong. He recalled the time when he had way too much to drink and he dared to even climb into the same bed at Ryan as well as stripping himself down of his clothes. He suddenly blushed heavily, feeling the shame once more until Ryan picked up his chin with his finger.

 

“I would love that, my sweet. Make me a scarf and I will always wear it even when it’s warm outside. Something to always remind me of you while I’m away, if I am ever away for a long time,” Ryan whispered. His finger remained under Ray’s chin, tickling soft yet rough skin. Stubble was growing back on Ray’s face and it wouldn’t be long before Ray would want to shave again. Ryan didn’t mind the facial hair on his fiancée’s cute face. In fact, he _loved_ it. Even with the furr of his pet coming in, Ryan adored all of the hair on his mates’ bodies. Gavin looked so rough and tough – a proper pet to protect his new Mistress. Ray looked precious whenever he was looking in the mirror, rubbing his face, self-conscious about the dark scruff that was coming in. _“I wish I could just make this go away,”_ Ray would say whimsically into the mirror, not talking to anyone in particular. His fingers would dance all over his face like pitter-pattering feet.  

 

“I love you,” Ryan finally spoke and leaned in for a kiss. The warmth of soft, petaled lips made his chest feel light and his spine tingle. He felt the pet trying to squirm between them and he chuckled. “Aw, jealous, Gavin?”

 

“I think ‘excited’ is the more correct word. Possibly on the verge of ‘concern’,” he hummed and gave the Master a quick kiss and nudged his head against Ray’s. At first, Ryan had no idea what the pet was talking about until he saw Gavin’s head hang low.

 

It was fragile. All of this was very delicate. There was word spreading back at Roosterteeth that there was going to be a marriage. Lindsay made gossip with her friends that were in town about the wedding and the word spread like wildfire. There was nothing wrong with that, but Ryan was just worried. He remembered all of those trashy men that talked down about him and his soon-to-be Mistress. Since then, he’d been always carrying his pistol, making it a habit to always have it on his person just in case it needed to be there. It was to the point that Ryan thought it would just be better if everyone knew about it rather than trying to keep it secret and have rumors spread.

 

“Don’t be a sorry Sally, pet,” Ryan begged and kissed Gavin’s nose. “Everything will be fine. Now, why don’t we actually make some dinner. I don’t know if you saw, but I tossed some duck to the side before you two flocked around me like antsy wives.”

 

They both giggled and Ray sighed. He gave another look at Ryan’s face, placing his palms on his cheeks to make sure that he was okay. There was a nervous flick in his heart, but he ignored it and started to follow Gavin to grab the duck and pluck its feathers.

 

Not much longer until the wedding.

 

 

~

 

 

Geoff was finishing cleaning up glasses from the bar. He had a bucket of lacquer on the counter and had Gavin and Michael wiping off of the wood as best as they can. The wood was in need of a good polish and a finishing coat. Geoff asked Ryan to stay behind and help him for a couple of dollars. Ryan helped stack the chairs and brush off the barstools. He complained about Geoff getting new ones since the leather in the current cushions had stains, scratches, stab markings, and even burns from town pests.

 

Ray was sitting on one of the bar stools, slowly drying off shot glasses and stacking them. Geoff would look at him from time to time, making sure that he wasn’t day dreaming too much and being distracted from the growing noises of the coyotes that were outside. However, he found himself staring a tad bit too long, admiring that soft and frilly gown that the soon-to-be Mistress had on. It was a lovely pink and looked like one that Geoff longed for his own pet to wear. Although he loved Michael’s stockings, panties, and laces, he adored the dream of dressing his pet up in his own dresses that were meant for high classed women that lived up North. Ryan caught Geoff staring and smacked the counter with a disgusted scowl on his face.

 

“If you must stare, at least pick your jaw up from the ground.  With those opened chops, you might as well be a pet, yourself,” Ryan growled.

 

“For your information, _Haywood_ , I was just looking at his gown. It’s nice. Lindsay’s Place?” Geoff asked and dried the very last glass and set it up on the rack. Ryan hummed almost boastfully.  


“It is. Thank you. She’s also making Ray’s wedding gown,” Ryan spoke softly, eyes wandering up to see if Ray was listening in on them. Michael and Gavin finished up wiping off the counter and headed for the tables, exchanging words with the Lad. “He’ll be beautiful. It seemed like this wedding was just a distant fantasy…and now –”

 

“Jesus, Haywood,” Geoff blew air out, almost in shock. The realization of how _close_ it actually was to the wedding as well as the wedding actually _happening_ hit him hard. “And here I am, only remembering our days together.” The sentence was more of a joke than anything, but Ryan muttered and scraped the rag harder against the bar stool. “But, seriously, it’s _really_ happening, Haywood. Maybe one day, Michael and I can do the same.”

 

“Marrying pets?” Ryan questioned and quickly looked over at the other gang, still making sure that he wasn’t too loud for them to hear. “Do you think you can do that, Geoff?”

 

A flash of anger struck the bartender’s face quickly and he gritted his teeth. He held himself back before he could emotionally react and cleared his throat. “I can do as I please. You’re marrying a boy _half_ your age, need I remind you?” He grabbed the bucket of lacquer and stirred it slowly with the brush. “I want a thin and even coat. If you fuck up my counter, I’ll fuck up that pet of yours as well.”

 

Ryan flashed teeth, lips stretching to where the cuts on his face stung and threatened to open up again. He tried to let the comment go. He didn’t feel like starting a fight this late in the night and disturbing the townspeople. He grabbed another brush from the countertop and dipped it in the lacquer. “Just you wait,” Ryan muttered, not being able to help himself. 

 

They began to coat the wood in silence with only the small talk of the pets’ and Ray’s voices being heard. They were talking about plans. Michael wanted to so _desperately_ do the Lad’s hair and makeup for the big day, but Ryan already knew that he would refuse. He wanted all of Ray’s wear, makeup, hair, and everything taken care of by Lindsay. Gavin was talking about how excited he was and how he was going to be the best pet to his new Mistress. That brought a smile to Ryan’s face almost to where he was giggling. He was daydreaming, picturing the day that he would be able to pick Ray up and carry him like the bride that he was. He would kick open the door, the wedding gown threatening to get caught in any knicks of the floorboards as it drug across the floor. Gavin would be crawling right by his side, barely able to contain himself. Lips would be locked tight, only ripping away for a quick breath of air not anything more. The scene was surreal and held everything that Ryan could ever want.

 

The image was interrupted when Geoff purposely bumped against the tablet to make Ryan snap into reality again. He looked over at the bartender who looked at him, as if he was awaiting an answer.

 

“Did you say something?” Ryan asked.

 

“God, you are the rudest motherfucker. How do you think you’re going to deal with Ray’s questions if you can’t even listen up for mine?” Geoff rolled his eyes and Ryan clenched the rag tighter in spite. “I asked where is the wedding going to be held?”

 

“I’ve decided to do a traditional church ceremony. I’m sure Pastor Hullum wouldn’t mind to preach for us. Didn’t he do the same for Burns and Heyman?”

 

Geoff nodded and gave a coy smile. “We’re invited, right?”

 

“No,” Ryan sneered jokingly.

 

On the other side of the room, Ray was looking down at his shoes while the pets gathered around him. They gossiped about the recent things that have happened: Ryan getting caught in the sandstorm, Lindsay’s Place getting more and more people, Michael longing for a dress just like Ray’s. Ray set down one of the last of the shot glasses and placed his hands in his lap. He was deep in thought and listening to both Gavin and Michael. He continued to think about the big day and it only made his heart race more. What if something went wrong? Would things change between Ryan and him? Even Gavin? He wanted to be the best Mistress he could be, but he didn’t even know where to start.

 

“Ray?” Gavin asked, quaintly. “Is everything okay? You look down, love.” He placed a hand on Ray’s shoulders and smoothed out the ruffles of his thin sleeves. He could see just how anxious his Master’s fiancée was and it was making him nervous, himself. He never seen Ray act this way and he rubs his hand soothingly against Ray. “Don’t worry. It’s okay.”

 

“I know,” Ray said quietly. He leaned into Gavin’s touch and gave a small noise. The pets purred and leaned against the soon-to-be Mistress. Michael thumbed through Ray’s hair and smiled at just how long it was getting. It was almost to his shoulders and it curled slightly upward. His raven hair shined even in the lowest light and Michael was _dying_ to style it, himself. Wet curls being table to swirl and shimmer, sparkling like stars in the night with a veil to cover his gorgeous, soft face. An innocent smile would play his kissable lips.

 

“I know the perfect color for those lips,” Michael teased and drug his finger across the soft skin. “A nice Percy red with a hint of shimmer. Or maybe a pretty pearl pink. I bet your future groom  would fall head over heels.”

 

“I think you’re mistaking him for me,” Gavin purred and twirled his fingers against a thick lock of Ray’s hair. “You’ll have to excuse me if I gawk at you. I hope that Master will let me accompany the both of you on the aisle.”

 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Michael asked with a small chirp. “Ray will be, in fact, your Mistress. One that you will protect as a loyal pet should. I’m sure he’ll let you walk down the aisle with Ray.”

 

Gavin purred and wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him close. He laid a secret, hidden kiss into the brush of Ray’s scalp and purred tenderly. He felt the course hairs on Ray’s hand stand on ends against tense skin. The pet cooed comfortingly and even took the Lad’s hand.

 

“You aren’t scared, are you?” Gavin asked. There was a pang of worry in his heart and it could barely even stand the time that it took Ray to answer.

 

“No,” Ray muttered. There was no life in his voice. “I apologize, please. There is a lot on my mind right now.”

 

“I understand,” the British pet said, defeated. He hung his hand and Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, biting his lip back from the tension that he could feel in the air. He nodded at Gavin in short intervals and took up the rag from the table.

 

“Come on, boi. We need to get the windows. We’re so close to being done.”

 

Gavin pursed his lips together and turn back to look at Ray staring into a shot glass, as if to be deep in thought or to be so distracted that he couldn’t think straight. The older pet nipped at his ear and tugged at his hand, turning Gavin around so that they could continue cleaning.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s still just a boy, you now? And this is a big step for not only you two, but for him, as well,” Michael tried to explain. Gavin wanted to object, but he held his tongue and dipped the rag into the water to start cleaning the windows. He purposely nudged against Michael, feeling the heat of what seemed like _rejection_ welding up in his cheeks. He wanted to be held. He wanted to kiss and cuddle and feel warmth until he felt better. Purple and scarlet lipstick was smeared against Michael’s cheek, a result of the pet wiping his mouth and forgetting that the makeup was there. Mascara ran, but not too much, and added that extra dramatic depth to the pet’s eyes that made Gavin swoon.

 

“Forgive me, Michael. I’m distracted. I just don’t understand,” Gavin sighed. “For almost two years, we’ve been waiting for this moment and…he doesn’t even act like –”

 

Michael shoved the rag back into the bucket until water sloshed out and splashed loudly on the floor. Gavin heard a bark from Geoff and Michael just waved it off with a roll of his eyes. “Gavin,” Michael said sternly. “The worse you can do is drag a waiting lady by her wrist.” The way his eyes looked at the other pet made Gavin shut his mouth, zipping his lips tight. “He’s nervous, just like you are. Right?”

 

“You’re right,” Gavin admitted and hung his head in embarrassment. “I’m anticipating. That night, when the marriage is done and we are finally together, I’d curl around him and hold him all night long. I want to be able to lick him to sleep and massage his tender cheeks like I’ve been _aching_ to do. He’s been such a delightful Lad…and Michael, it’s difficult.”

 

“I know it is,” the other pet admitted. He flicked his hair back and sighed softly as he rung the rag out of water. “All the more reason to go at his pace. When it’s time for the marriage, I’m sure he’ll be that smiling boy you know.”

 

Gavin nodded once again and returned to washing.

 

Geoff insisted on the three of them staying. As much as Ryan didn’t want to, it was late with the moon full in the sky. Coyotes were swarming the area and Geoff barred down the door until morning.

 

“I refuse to let you carry both your naked pet and your loving fiancée out in the cold like that. Edgar will be fine until morning. I also got vacant rooms for you to sleep in,” Geoff set up the very last glass back on the bar and stretched. Michael mewled softly and took Gavin’s hand to lead him up the stairs towards the small apartments. There was currently no one staying in any of them since no one likes to travel in the cold. Sometimes during the Spring and Summer times, though, there would be no vacancies.

 

Ryan finally gave and wrapped his arm around Ray, guiding him up the stairs as well. “You’ll sleep with Gavin tonight, like normal. I’ll sleep in a room by myself.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ray said softly. He couldn’t help but think about the night when they would all sleep together for once. He was so excited, he felt queasy. It wasn’t that marriage scared him, but it was just a grand big step. Memories of how he was just a little orphan boy living in a shack flooded his mind.

 

Oh, how far he came.

 

Fingers brushed against his shoulder and he looked up at Ray with big, bright orbs. Ryan stopped in the middle of the stairs and thumbed against Ray’s skin harder. There was a nervous jitter in his movements and Ray bit his lip when Ryan took a deep breath.

 

“Ray, I don’t know if I tell you this enough…but I love you. I long for you, dearly.”

 

Ray swallowed, feeling relief wash over him and a weight lifting from his chest.

 

“I love you too, my Ryan.” He looked down and started to fidget with his thumbs. “I left something downstairs,” he said. “Can you stay here while I go get it?”

 

Ryan gave a puzzled look, but he nodded. He propped himself up against the railing and waited as Ray ran downstairs into the darkness. There was a couple seconds of silence before Ryan heard the pitter patter of feet coming back towards him and back up the stairs. He saw Ray holding something behind his back and he snickered.

 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do you have behind your back?”

 

Ray gave a smug face and pulled out the item, holding it as if it were a precious gem. Ryan laughed, immediately recognizing what it was and he took it from Ray.

 

“You made me the scarf,” he said happily and unfolded it. The knit work was so smooth and the craft seemed to be made by a professional. “God, I love it, Ray. Thank you.”

 

“Are you going to wear it every day like you said, my groom?” His tone was buoyant and it matched the expression on his face. He batted his eyelashed and looked at Ryan to convince him, but the older just laughed.

 

“Every day, except on the wedding day, my candy apple,” Ryan promised and kissed the top of Ray’s forehead.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

~

 

 

Joel fed Dan a slice of pork and the pup chewed noisily. Burnie returned from washing up and kissed Joel on the cheek. “Dear,” he greeted and sat down in the chair. Dan panted lightly, immediately crawling towards Burnie and leaning into his touch. He panted softly, looking up at the Master with wanting eyes. Burnie just smiled lovingly at him and ruffled his hair. He muttered a praise to the pet and leaned back into the chair. Joel returned from the sink and gave Burnie his dinner along with pouring him a glass of bourbon. “Thank you so much, love.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Joel grinned. “How was your day today?”

 

“It was alright. Been hearing the word about Haywood’s upcoming marriage. It’s the talk of the town,” Burnie answered and immediately downed his drink. He hissed silently and chased it with a slice of pork. “As soon as I began to survey, I heard about it. Have you?”

 

“I’ve been listening around,” Joel answered, also taking a seat. Dan twirled himself around his legs, laying down and purring softly. Joel rubbed cold toes against Dan’s hair and gave a small smile. “I’m wondering if we could go.”

 

“You’re interested in that?” Burnie asked with a mouthful of potatoes. “Why? Do you even know when it is?”

 

“Sometime in the Spring. Sometime in April when the Elizabethan flowers are blooming with their beautiful pink petals,” Joel smiled. He felt romantic. It reminded him of when he and Burnie got married and how he felt on that very day. The marriage that they had wasn’t all too conservative. Joel didn’t even have a dress. They both got married in their denim pants, leather vests, and gold stars pinned to their shirts. Matthew was so kind to marry them, but that was around the time where Joel and Burnie were both terrified to come out and let people know that they were in love.

 

Joel always envied those who had that leisure of not being afraid. Because they were, he never had a beautiful wedding gown. He told his husband that one day, they would renew their vows and he would dress to the nines for him with sparkles and frills and a dazzling hair style. The rooks and posse would never look at him the same way again, but he didn’t care.

 

“So, can we go?”

 

Burnie smiled and laid back until the chair was propping on the back legs. Dan whined in curiosity and leaned against the mayor’s leg. “Of course. We’ll bring the pet, too. It would be nice for him to go out and catch some loving commitments.”

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

There was the threatening swirl of clouds that blanketed the sky. The sun tried to shine through, but it only made the sky glow and radiate with silver. The promise of rain was high and it only stressed Lindsay out as he got out the mirror and make up. There was an assortment of her hair products including some specially made gel that she crafted, herself, oils, soap, curlers, tacky spray, and others that Ray couldn’t make out. He sat in the chair shaking like a fig leaf. His fingers were jittery and he was close to biting his lip.

 

The marriage was only in a few hours.

 

“My dear,” Lindsay said with a posh accent. She twirled around with an applicator brush, dusting it in the air and sending dust of powered foundation sprinkling down. The silly and dainty movements that she made allowed Ray to relax and giggle before he stood behind him and got the mirror ready in front of him. She had a very small lamp that allowed for a bit of light and it hurt Ray’s eyes slightly. “Are you okay? Aren’t you excited?”

 

“Lindsay, I don’t even know how to put it into words of how…elated I am,” Ray said with a grin. For the past few weeks and even months before this day, he could barely even find the right words. He was so anxious about it – not in a terrible way, but he wanted to get this done so that he could finally have _peace_ when living in fiancée’s house. At first, not being able to sleep with Ryan wasn’t that big of a deal, but recently, Ray felt the emptiness. He couldn’t be held, couldn’t be treated in such a manner as a husband treats his wife, Gavin couldn’t even caress him without feeling so guilty and dirty and it drove Ray mad. “I’ve been ready for a while, but now since it’s finally _the_ day…”

 

Lindsay bit her lip and inhaled sharply, a worried sound that made Ray’s fingers grow cold. “Ray, please tell me you aren’t getting cold feet.”

 

“No!” Ray exclaimed, louder than he probably should have. He felt almost insulted that Lindsay would even bring that up or put that in her mind. Ray wanted _nothing_ more than to betrothed to Ryan and finally have not only him as his husband, but Gavin as the loyal and loving pet that he’s always adored and wanted. “Never! Please, Lindsay…I’m nearly seventeen and I’m just nervous, okay?”

 

“I understand,” Lindsay nodded with a smile. She encouraged Ray to lean against his seat and brush his long hair over the back. “Such beautiful, thick hair. You’re going to have to too _me_ how to take care of mine.”

 

“Flatterer,” Ray blushed and closed his eyes. He felt the tickle of thick lashes against his cheek bones and he sighed happily. He was imagining the ceremony and how it would go. It was a marriage that Ryan agreed that could be opened to the public and opened to anyone who heard about it. That made Ray extremely nervous, but they both agreed that there should be no secrets about their new life together. There would be no shame. Ryan was currently getting ready, as well. He bought a beautiful, clean-cut suit that Ray only saw while it was hanging up against the wall one day. Ray didn’t know if Ryan was with Geoff or if he was just getting ready alone. Gavin and Michael were both going to walk him down the aisle after picking him up from Lindsay’s Place. Ray couldn’t wait to see what kind of makeover that Lindsay would give him. It was just like the past when he would stand in the mirror and just pick over his image, wanting to have a scant bit of eyeliner and blush and especially some dark, deep red lipstick for his lips.

  
And now, he would get it.

 

“I’m going to do your hair first,” Lindsay remarked. “Maybe trim up a few loose ends, curl it up, and let it shine.”

 

Ray nodded, allowing Lindsay to do anything she wanted. He knew he would look amazing. In the corner of his eye, he saw it. The most beautiful, white wedding gown in all the land. It had a nice, silky train with a thin veil that glittered in the light. It looked such his size. The sides of the dress slimmed inward, being able to show off his lovely, luscious curves.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ryan rubbed his hand across his face. He made sure that there was no scrap or smudge of dirt on his face. He rubbed his hair back, slicked with shiny oil that gleemed in the light. He continued to look into the mirror and scrubbed his hand across his face. Never before had he felt so vain. He tried to make sure there wasn’t a speck of dust on him and not a hair out of place. He noticed just how brightly he blue eyes radiated against the light and he pursed his lips. There was the soft music on the phonograph– a slow, loving song that seemed perfect for this day. He tried to hum with it, continuing to mess with his suit and pants until he heard a knock on the door that almost startled him.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Master, it’s me,” Gavin said behind the door. “May I come in?”

 

“Of course,” Ryan granted and straightened his tie. The door opened and in walked Gavin. Ryan was caught by surprise. His eyes shot opened and he gasped when he looked into the mirror and saw Gavin closing the door behind him.

 

His beloved pet was all tidy and groomed up. His facial hair was trimmed neatly and his hair was parted perfectly along with his locks now being short to where they didn’t even brush up against his face. Not only was he groomed, but Gavin was _dressed_. He was dressed in a suit, as well, with a black die, a white dress shirt all tucked in, expensive trousers, and dress shoes that clicked and clacked with each step he made. Ryan was shocked and he turned around urgently to see if that actually was his Gavin.

 

“Pet…”

 

“How do I look, Master?” Gavin grinned and fanned out his arms at his sides, presenting himself. “I clean up well, yeah? Geoff helped me along with Michael. This is Geoff’s old suit and it fits like a glove,” he dusted himself off and he purred. Ryan couldn’t help but give a smirk, even if he wasn’t used to this. The patches of dark furr and his sweet skin was all hidden from Ryan’s eyes.

 

“I love it,” Ryan admitted and chuckled. “You look stunning, perfect for our beautiful blushing bride.” He hummed and walked closer to Gavin, feeling his skin quiver with each step that he took closer. His pet truly looked amazing to where he was almost at a loss of words.

 

If this is how he felt about his pet, then how would he feel about his bride?

 

“Master,” Gavin cooed and leaned up for a kiss. Ryan gave it to him, tilting his head instantly and swiping a wet tongue across Gavin’s lips. The pet whimpered, falling into Ryan’s touch until he had his full weight against him. Ryan trailed his fingers up, reaching for Gavin’s neck and unburied the collar that was hiding in the folds of Gavin’s shirt. He smiled and closed his eyes, pulling at it softly.

 

_Pet._

 

They continued to kiss until Ryan pulled away, sighing heavily and let go of the Brit. “My loyal Gavin…” he cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. It felt as if it were choking him. “God, I can’t believe it’s actually happening. It feels like a dream.”

 

“It is a dream come true,” Gavin assured with the nod of his head. He looked up at Ryan and smiled widely, eyes wet with upcoming tears of joy. “I get to walk our beautiful Mistress down the aisle and into your arms.”

 

“Our arms,” Ryan corrected and gave a quick kiss on Gavin’s nose. “At night, we get to lie in each other’s bed and hold each other close – keep each other warm.”

 

“I can finally lick him to sleep,” Gavin whispered whimsically. The Master smiled, giggling to himself and letting his imagination get the best of him. “I bet he taste like ripe peaches.”

 

“Stop it, Gavin. Don’t use words like that before the ceremony,” Ryan laughed and finally walked away from Gavin, returning to the mirror. “You’ll have me pushing Hullum to hurry up so we can come home and finally make use of our time.” His eyes quickly glanced at the clock on the wall to see that there was only half an hour before the wedding and Ryan felt a leap in his heart. Images of what Ray looked like flashed across his mind and it only made him more anxious. There was actually a bolt of jealousy that stung at him when he realized that Gavin would see Ray in his beautiful dress first, but he brushed it off quickly. “I suppose that I will go to the church…I’ll have to be careful to not get dust on my shoes. You as well, pet.”

 

“Of course, Master,” Gavin promised and smiled. He blew Ryan farewell kiss and wiggled his way out the door. He was giddy and practically dancing past Michael who was touching up.

 

“Boi,” Michael smiled. “You picking up the bride?”

 

“My Mistress, boi,” Gavin answered and bit his lip. He laid a soft kiss on the other pet’s smooth cheek. “I’m so ready.”

 

“You look and sound like it,” Michael grinned and pulled Gavin in for a hug. “Go get ‘im. I’ll be on the sidelines with the flowers and crying.”

 

They both laughed and waved each other a goodbye before Gavin headed towards “Lindsay’s place.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Lindsay?” Gavin asked and knocked on the door. At first, there was no real answer except for some giggling. The pet smiled and soon, the door opened with Lindsay purposely blocking the way. She so moved with Gavin, making sure that he wouldn’t be able to see Ray.

 

“Yes?” she sang.

 

“I’m here to pick up my Mistress,” Gavin answered and tried to peer over her shoulder to get a peek, but she wouldn’t let him. He fussed as she laughed; it almost mocked him.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to see him? Especially carrying him out like he is now? He’s gonna break some hearts.”

 

“It’ll break _my_ heart if I don’t get to do it, miss!” Gavin nearly barked, but it was all playful. He smiled and finally shoved Lindsay out of the doorway, making sure it wasn’t too harsh. She laughed and tried to grab at his suit, but he was too quick. “Ray!” Gavin called out. “Miss’s!”

 

“Gavin?” Ray smiled and looked towards the Brit. Their eyes locked and Gavin’s jaw dropped to the floor.

 

“My…” he spoke slowly, staring so much to where he was self-conscious and thinking that he was rude. Ray only giggled, giving a perfect, white grin between ruby red petals. His face was vibrant, radiating with blush. His hair was still the shiny raven color that he always had, but now it was scrunched up into wicked and bouncy curls that sat on his shoulders. Some eyeshadow and a bit of eyeliner made Ray’s beautiful brown eyes have so much depth and life to them.

 

Ray looked like a fairy – a mystical fairy that could grant Gavin his every wish, as if he hadn’t already.

 

“Ray,” Gavin said, realizing that he was rude and not even addressing his Mistress properly. “My Mistress, you look…”

 

“Amazing?” Ray asked in a hopeful voice. He wanted to be everything that Ryan and Gavin dreamed of for their wedding. In his own opinion, he looked absolutely gorgeous like one of those actresses out further west or one of those performers that you hear on the records who looked just as pretty as they sounded.

 

“ _Ravenous_ ,” Gavin couldn’t hold back a growl that rumbled deep. He curled his lips into a smile and covered his mouth in surprise that he let himself say that. Ray bit back the lush of his lip, fingers with painted nails curling back and gripping his dress. He felt his knees shake with excitement and echoed that word in his head.

 

“T-thank you,” Ray spoke innocently and got up. His heels clicked against the floor and he wobbled slightly. He would have toppled over if it weren’t for Gavin taking a hold of his arm. He held Ray close and his nose brushed against the curly locks of Ray’s hair. His hair smelled of strawberries and a hint of warm vanilla.

 

“You’re too pretty for vocabulary, my darling,” Gavin murmured. He gave a secret kiss right on the top of Ray’s head, careful to not mess any of Lindsay’s work up. “I wish I could just indulge right now, but…”

 

“Marriage,” Ray answered and grinned. His cheeks turned an even brighter pink and he fanned himself from the heat that was rising. “It will start soon and we have been waiting for this for so long, my pet.”

 

“Call me that again?” Gavin asked in a longing voice pressed his lips against Ray’s head once again. “My Mistress, I desire you. Forgive me.”

 

“You’re forgiven,” Ray stated with a giggle. He looked over Gavin and smiled warmly as he danced his fingers all over the Brit’s collar. “Now, let’s not be late to our own ceremony and let Ryan think I’m leaving him at the alter.”

 

Lindsay snickered and opened the door. “You two are fucking adorable. Wait up for me. You know I’m not going to miss this marriage.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ray felt faint. His gate was jittery and messy as he walked down the aisle. His ankles gave from weakness and he almost fell, but didn’t with the help of Gavin’s support. There were so many people here, more than Ray could count and he clenched the bouquet in his hands as tightly as he could. He recognized a handful such as Burnie and Joel with an unknown man beside them both, Geoff and Michael, Jack and his new wife, and of course Pastor Hullum. He tried so hard to just focus on Ryan past the veil in front of his face. There was an organ playing a song that sounded like a peaceful hymn, but he didn’t know it. He moved his feet to the beat of the music, holding onto Gavin as if he were his own support.

 

Gavin felt tense against him as if his muscles were locked in place.

 

_Be strong, my darling pet. We’re almost there._

Ray stood beside Ryan and held his breath as Gavin let him go and went to where Michael was standing. Pastor Hullum told the crowd that they were to be seated as he opened up the Holy Bible and flipped through some pages. Ray couldn’t pay attention. His mind was racing and he held the bundle of flowers tighter in his fists. He wished he could hold Ryan’s hand or lean into him for comfort.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate not the coming of two people, but the birth of new life as these two merge together to form one,” Hullum started, dragging his fingers over the thin pieces of paper of the Bible. Ray’s mind continued to wander and he tried not to look around to see who all was here. In his peripheral vision, he could see Michael and Gavin close together side by side giving him smiles of reassurance.  “First Corinthians 13: 4-7 states ‘Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil…” The Lad tried to listen as much as he could, but before he knew it, he heard a change of voice. He turned his head and saw that Ryan was talking instead of Hullum now.

 

“I wrote my own vows,” Ryan began and took a hold of Ray’s shoulder. It was a kind touch and Ray tempted himself to fall into it. All he wanted was to lay down with Ryan and allow himself to be held and kissed without a care in the world. Ryan smiled at him and he returned the gesture. “My splendid bride, I love you. You mean everything to me and without you, neither I nor my beloved pet would not be whole,” his voice began to shake and he gulped heavily. “My little Ray, my sweet and loving bride, I would go through any depths if it meant that I would be with you. You have made me and my pet the happiest men in the entire world. As long as I’m alive, nothing will separate us. Not famine, doubt, poverty, or even disagreements would be strong enough to take you away from me. I vow to love you, trust you, respect you, and honor you. Together with you and my pet, I will enjoy all of what life has to give us, including the trails and tribulation from this day forward and all the days of our lives. ”

 

Ray felt the sting of tears clouding his eyes and he gritted his teeth. Ryan’s hands slid down to where they met Ray’s and their fingers locked together tightly. Ray held his breath again, praying that he wasn’t going to pass out. He didn’t dare try to speak in fear that he would sob out. He held a smile and tried to contain his tears.

 

“I love you, Ray,” Ryan continued. “Unconditionally. I would die for you. As your husband, I will provide for you and cherish you until I draw my last breath. Together, I want us to begin a new life full of fruit and spirit in a loving, honest house. I want you to be my bride and my pet’s Mistress and we will care for you until the ends of the Earth,” Ryan finally finished and pursed his lips tight.

 

The crowd made a pleased noise and Ray stifled a sniffle. A tear finally trailed from his eye and down his cheek. He looked down, still holding the smile until he mustered up the strength squeak out an “I love you, too, Ryan.”

 

There was already clapping and whistling from the crowd and Ray felt his chest grow light. He lifted his head to see Ryan staring at him. His eyes were gentle, full of affection and encouragement. Ray loved it all.

 

“Ray?” the pastor asked. Ray looked at him in silence, waiting for Hullum to continue to speak. “Do you promise to James that from this day on until the ends of time that you will love him, comfort him, honor him, be loyal to him in both times of joy and pain? Do you vow to share all of the love and compassion you have for him and his Gavin as long as you live? Do you yearn to have a house of peace and happiness as you three share your lives together, united as one?”

 

“I-I do.” Ray’s voice seemed to shatter to millions of pieces, but he meant it all. He was crying. Tears of bliss filled his eyes and streamed down his face. He clenched Ryan’s hands as tight as he could and never wanted to let go. He wanted Gavin to be right by their sides in his moment, but he knew as soon as they got home they would have all the time in the world.

 

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your life be filled with wonders of matrimony and filled with life’s gold. You may now kiss the bride,” Matt said and closed the Bible.

 

Ray sniffled as Ryan lifted up the veil and tossed it over his head to reveal his face. Applause filled the church and it was deafening to hear. Ray took a deep breath and allowed Ryan to pull him in for a full kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly. Ray threw his arms around Ryan’s neck and hugged him tight. When they parted, Ray felt kisses on his cheek that were wet and sloppy and he laughed.

 

“Gavin!” he cheered and kissed the pet as well. Gavin pulled Ray closer, fingers running through the curls of his hair. Ray still heard the crowd clapping and giving their bouts of approval. Michael also came towards the newlyweds and gave Ray a huge hug while Geoff playfully nudged Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“You did it, bitch. You actually did it,” he sneered and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you dare fuck this up, you hear?” He raised a suspicious finger at Ryan and waved it.

 

“Don’t get so upset,” Ryan fired back. “You’re a lunatic if you ever think that I would _dare_ hurt my bride.” His voice lowered into a growl. “And it insults me that you would ever think such a thing.”

 

“Get over yourself,” Geoff rolled his eyes.

 

In the crowd, Joel and Burnie started to leave. They were both happy, so proud of the two actually getting married and proud of Ray for taking a huge step into his life. They were talking about it as they started to leave the church, but the third stayed behind. He continued to stare at the alter where the newlyweds were along with Gavin and Michael. He felt his heart rise into his throat, but he gulped it down and slowly made his way towards them. He wanted to speak or call out their names, but he couldn’t find his voice. He just continued to stare at them with his hands in his pockets.

 

He, too, was dressed very nicely for this occasion. He knew there was going to be a wedding, but his Masters never specified _who_ was actually getting married. He felt so embarrassed that he was red in the face, but he ignored it. He continued to make his way towards the alter, but he didn’t even have to take another step further.

 

Two pairs of eyes were staring at him – Michael and Gavin’s. The guilty pet whined in the back of his throat.

 

“B…”

 

“Dan,” Gavin addressed carefully. Michael let go of Ray and took a hold of Gavin’s arm, linking it tightly with his. “What are you doing here?” Ray scurried off to Ryan who was talking to the pastor and thanking him for everything.

 

“I-I, uh,” Dan felt his heart stop. Humiliation sank in and it burned his tongue. “B, Michael, I’m here because…I want you to know that I am so happy for you two. Especially you, B. I’m so happy your Master finally got to get married and you’ve had the Lady you’ve always wanted. Michael, you’re still as beautiful as can be.”

 

They both bit their tongues, trying to not say anything nasty in reply. Michael clenched his fist tightly and clung to Gavin even closer.

 

“Why are you _really_ here?” Michael asked with venom in his voice. “I thought you were rid of a long time ago after you got jailed for –”

 

“I’m not that man anymore,” Dan spoke sternly. His eyebrows furrowed and he coughed to try to project his voice more clearly. “I-I’m…”

 

“Dan!”

 

Dan whipped around in a slight fear, mewing apologetically. He ducked his head low and closed his eyes tight, feeling the wave of shame wash over him. He imagined Gavin and Michael both laughing at him, even if they were doing it silently.

 

“Master?” Dan asked in a light voice.

 

Burnie sighed and walked towards him. “What are you doing? Joel and I left 5 minutes ago and we thought you ran off somewhere. Aren’t you ready to go home?” He gave a quick smile to both Gavin and Michael while he rubbed Dan’s head. He saw that both of the pets were linked arm to arm and their faces full of surprise. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something? Were you talking?”

 

“Just old friends,” Dan insisted and dipped his nose into Burnie’s neck. “I’m ready to go home, Master.”

 

Burnie nodded and shot a smile to the other two pets. “Congratulations, Gavin. You’ll serve Ray very well. I know he won’t be disappointed.” He took a hold of Dan’s arm.

 

“T-thank you, mayor,” Gavin bowed his head in respect. “I appreciate that highly.” Michael still held onto Gavin’s arm tightly, not letting it go even as Burnie and Dan began to walk out of the church. Dan looked back, giving a face yearning for redemption. He was frowning and Gavin pursed his lips tightly. As much as he remembered the violent attacks that his old B gave him, he saw the face of a changed man. He never saw Dan give him a face like that, asking for forgiveness and hoping for a second chance. “And mayor?” the older Brit asked.

 

“Yes?” Burnie stopped walking, but he still had his hold on Dan.

 

“Please, take care of my B for me. I know you would.”

 

Burnie gave a concerned smirk, but Dan grinned. He knew he had been forgiven.


End file.
